In Memory Of
by shadowwritr
Summary: Written in 2003 or 2004. A Rewriting. In Memory Of is a story about Jessie Wilson, a cadet from a military school whom Ranger was given custody of. This story falls after book 6. If you have read it before I'm sorry. If not, I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

In Memory Of

By

Shadowwritr

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Plum Characters, they are the envision of Janet Evanovich, I have just borrowed them to come out and play for a spell. Any other characters that have popped up from my plot are of my own making and those I do own. I am not getting any royalties from any of this, and these characters shall be returned when finished. End Disclaimer

Chapter 1

The grounds were immaculately cut and trimmed, just like the heads on men in the military, flat and smooth. The smell of fresh cut grass still hung in the air. On the steps in front of the Commander's Building sat the young cadet as she looked out across the grounds. The marching group out in the parade yard was doing precise movements with the white rifles in their hands. On her lap lay the United States flag folded in the traditional method of one that had been on a coffin. Her fingers tapped to the rhythm of the marching group. Any other time and she would have been out there with them. She was waiting on Commander Randolph to finish his conversation with the man he was talking with.

George Washington Military Academy had been the only school she had known, but for the first few years of school until she had been allowed to attend. This was the only world she had known, other than when she had been with her father during the summers on various military bases around the world. Up until three days ago, Brigadier Major Daniel Wilson had been alive and well. The funeral had been a few hours ago, and she had picked up the flag in the Commander's office, the medals he had earned sat in box under the flag. Everything had been given to her since her mother had died due to complications during childbirth.

Her decision to stay at the school through the rest of the year or to return with the man inside at his place of residence had been given to her at the reading of the will. This had been read to her the day before and she had been thinking on it as well as the loss of her father. She hadn't made up her mind yet. This man, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, had been given the rights of being her guardian and if she so chose to do so her adoptive father.

The white doors behind her opened and the cadet turned to look up at the man. Her dark blue eyes assessed him as he put the dark sunglasses on covering up his brown eyes. She watched as he took his steps and sat beside her. Her attention was drawn back out to the other cadets on the field beyond.

"I'm sorry about your father, Jessie. He was a good man and I respected him a lot."

Respect. This was one word she had heard plenty of over the last two days, along with honor, and hero. Words that were distinctly given to one in the military, at times the way the word was said, one could know if it was spoken with sincerity.

Turning her head she took a good long look at the man sitting next to her. Her youthful eyes, all of fourteen years, gathered intelligence about him as she had been taught in school. He was dressed in black, the sun coming down on them. Her green dress uniform attracted the warmth of the suns rays; she knew his black form of dress would gather more heat than hers. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail, his dark skin complexion gave way to his Latino Heritage. The chest of Ricardo Manoso pushed tightly against his buttoned up cotton shirt, she could see his arms were developed as well. He was a man who maintained his body in excellent physical condition. His voice had spoken volumes though, it had truly been respectful.

"Thank you Sir." Jessie said.

"Why don't you call me Ric or Ranger." He turned to look at her. "I have a little girl who is four years younger than you. Her name is Melinda. Commander Randolph and I talked about your situation. You can leave with me today or stay and finish out your school year here. It's up to you."

Jessie looked out passed him, her eyes sweeping over the grounds that had been her school over the past six years. This had become her home away from her father and her place of learning and growing. She fell back to watching the drill team with the rifles. She was the youngest on the team; Nationals would be a hard for them if she chose to leave. Cadet Jessie Wilson would miss this the most. It had taken her all of three years of hard work to get good enough to be placed on the team.

"May we stay for the competition Sir." She looked at Ranger. "Thomas Jefferson and George Washington Academies are rivals."

"Why don't you go join your squad. I had planned on staying and watching the competition."

Jessie stood. She handed over her father's flag and medals to him. "Thank you Sir."

Ranger watched as Jessie walked with a military gate over onto the field. The doors behind him opened and Commander Randolph sat down next to him.

"She's a good kid Ricardo. Stand offish at times, but a very good kid." He nodded to the field. "Right there is where she shines. This academy had never won a National competition until she joined the team."

Ranger gave Commander Randolph a smile. The man was proud of his team; he could hear the pride when he spoke about them and Jessie. Ranger turned and watched as Jessie fell in line with the squad. Her movements were poetry in motion with the rifle.

"How long does the competition last?"

"A few hours. Two rival schools getting together is a big deal around here."

The drill team in military academies was the equivalent to a football team on the civilian side. It was a sport, and one that was done with a lot of pride.

"That's fine. I don't have her answer yet. She wanted to stay for the competition and I can't see taking her away from that, not today."

Commander Randolph gave him a pat on the back. "You're a good man Ricardo Manoso. I know Cadet Wilson will be in good hands." He stood. "The stands are around back, the parents and others are already getting in place. Care to join me."

Ranger stood and walked with Commander Randolph around to the field that would be used during the competition. Ranger looked around the bleachers and spotted his second in command for his company he owned. Tank stood up and walked down the bleachers till he stood beside Ranger. He was tall, a well built and broad African American male. His nickname was earned because of it and everyone referred to him as Tank, because he was built like one.

Ranger introduced him to Commander Randolph and both of them joined the Commander. They watched the two teams battling for points that would put them closer to the Nationals. Four rows of Cadets in dress uniforms and white rifles gleamed in the Texas sun. The solo part came and Jessie stepped out in front for her school. She flipped, twirled, and spun the rifle with dead accuracy. The fluid momentum of the rifle leaving her hands and falling back into place, her head staying straight, never did she look to where the rifle went.

Tank leaned over to Ranger after the performance. "I thought my son was pretty good, she puts my son to shame."

"This is all she's known Tank. Good thing we have a drill team back home. I don't want to see her give this up."

First place was awarded to George Washington. Jessie made her way over to Ranger as other students went off to either be congratulated or consoled by a parent. Ranger had a smile on his face as she walked up.

"Impressive, good job." He looked over to Tank. "Jessie, this is one of the men who works for me. His name is Tank."

She looked up. Standing at only five foot and weighting a little over a hundred pounds, she was smaller than Ranger and Tank. She didn't show any hesitation at all and thrust her hand over to him.

"Nice to meet you Sir."

Commander Randolph walked over to them. Jessie saluted her commanding officer on deck. He saluted her back and placed his hands behind his back. "Well Cadet Wilson, another fine match. I have to say, that's one of the best performances I've ever seen you do."

"Thank you Sir."

Commander Randolph gave her a rare and proud smile. "I want you to take the rifle and the uniform if you decide to go with your new guardian now."

"But Sir, it belongs to the school. With all due respect I..."

Commander Randolph cut her off. "That's an order Cadet Wilson."

"Sir yes Sir." She saluted Commander Randolph and turned to Ranger. "I'll go with you now. I need to pack my duffle."

"Go on. We'll meet you outside your barracks with the car."

Jessie saluted Ranger and ran off the field. Ranger's hand had come up and almost saluted the cadet back before he placed back at his side. His old military habits creeping back just being back inside an institution such as this one. Commander Randolph had given Ranger copies of her school records to take with him to New Jersey. A straight A student with only a few discipline problems. She would never be in an institution again, not one with strict rules and guidelines. Her life was about to change, no longer would she be what is referred to as a base brat; a child of a man or woman who serves their country and lives on a military base.

Tank and Ranger had pulled the rental car up next to the front doors of the bunker which housed Jessie Wilson. Ranger had placed the flag and the medals on the back seat of the black car. Both mean were leaning on the back of the car a hushed conversation was taking place between them.

"Do we know how he was killed?" Tank asked.

"Two shots to the head. In the early hours of the morning inside the base housing. He was murdered while he slept."

"The investigating officer find anything yet?"

"Nothing. Not a single fingerprint other than Daniel's." Ranger said and nodded as Jessie walked out, ending the conversation.

Jessie Wilson walked out in army fatigues. Regulation dress for off time, and for PT (Physical Training). She carried a long green army regulation duffle bag over her right shoulder and the white rifle in her left hand. She stopped in front of the two looking up.

"All set?" Ranger asked.

"Yes Sir."

Ranger reached out for the duffle to take it from her. Jessie pulled her shoulder back. "I can handle that Sir."

"I know you can, but let me get it for you."

"Yes Sir."

Tank stood and opened the trunk. Ranger pulled the duffle bag from Jessie's shoulder and placed it inside. She lay the rifle down beside the duffle and Tank shut the trunk of the car.

Ranger placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why did you decide to go now and not finish out the school year here?"

Jessie looked up at him. A thoughtful expression on her face, and then she voiced her reply with honesty. "Well Sir. If I stay here, Commander Randolph won't tell me how my father died. It was a closed casket. I don't think he died a natural death Sir. I think he was murdered."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ranger gave her a thoughtful look. He knew she was a smart kid, her grades had pointed to that. Her mind was sharp, knowing that she wouldn't be able to obtain answers here. His eyes drew in the full fatigue uniform she had on. She wore it up to army regulation code, even when his crew worked out in fatigues they didn't dress up to code. Ranger reached over and pulled the PT hat off her head. Jessie's dark brown hair moved slightly as the wind picked up a little. The Texas sun had given her red highlights at the ends of her short hair.

"You won't need the hat anymore." Ranger told her.

"Yes Sir."

"No more Sir. You're not in a military academy anymore. If I ask you a direct question and you do it, that's fine. You're a civilian Jessie, you're not in a military institution now."

"Okay Si..." She stopped herself.

Ranger gave her a grin and placed his arm around her shoulder and started walking her to the back car door. "This will take some time. It's something new for you to get used to." He opened the back door and shut it after Jessie slid inside. Tank had walked over to the driver's side and gave Ranger a look across the hood of the car. The silent communication between the two meant they both understood just what she was going through to get away from the structured life she had led.

The drive to the hotel would take about an hour and half, they were to be staying on the outskirts of the DFW International Airport. They had booked an extra room in case she had decided to leave with them today. Jessie looked out the window in the back seat as they pulled away from the bunker.

"Well kiddo, how about we go get something to eat? You have any preferences?" Ranger asked.

"I don't care. Food is food." Jessie said.

She looked at Tank as he laughed from behind the steering wheel.

"Don't let Steph hear her say that." Tank chuckled.

Ranger turned to look back at her. "Steph is my fiancée and we're getting married next week, next Friday. Steph loves food."

Jessie didn't say anything and turned her attention back to the windows and watched the gates close as they passed under the archway leaving the academy grounds behind. She turned and watched as the academy grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Her thoughts drifting through her mind as she tried to piece together what had happened.

Earlier that same day at an army base known as Fort Bliss, down near in the center of Texas, two of Ranger's men were standing outside the small house. The housing section on the base sat away from the main complexes. The air was hot and the humidity clung to the men. The Latino extended his hand to the base Chaplain after he got out of his car and walked over to them.

"Lester Santos," Lester shook the hand of the Chaplain. "This is Bobby Brown."

The Chaplain shook the ebony hand that had been stretched out to him. Two Military Police men stood to either side of the door to the house in front of them. He turned toward the house, "The house has already been swept through for fingerprints. Everything has been logged, tagged, and bagged; I got that from the investigating officer. Her father's room is off limits and everything inside will be boxed later and shipped out."

"That's fine." Lester replied.

Bobby opened the back of the black Bronco they had come in and grabbed the folded moving boxes. "Where are we starting?"

Lester took a few of the boxes from him. "Her room I guess."

The Chaplain went to the door and opened it. He walked passed the guards and went inside. Lester and Bobby followed. The living room was small, two chairs, a couple of end tables, a television, and a file cabinet.

"The furniture belongs to the base, it comes with base housing. Only personal effects can be taken." The Chaplain explained to them.

"I forgot how small these places were." Bobby stated.

The Chaplain gave him a smile. "They serve their purpose. Follow me."

He walked down a short hall and opened the only bedroom door that didn't have yellow crime scene tape across it. Lester and Bobby went inside the small room. The room was white, no pictures adorned the walls. A regulation military bed was off in the corner. Bobby walked over and dropped a quarter and caught it after it bounced a good foot off the bed.

"I was never any good at making a bed like that." Bobby said.

Lester gave a laugh and opened the closet. "Oh man. I was never good at this. Check this out."

The closet had clothes that were pressed and hung in order, the pants even on the hanger, then the shirts even on the hanger, each one spaced accordingly to military standards. Bobby came over and whistled. Both stepped back out of the closet and looked around. She had a bed, a TV on a stand with a play station below it, and in the corner sat a desk with a lamp. Above the desk were three shelves she had books lined up on.

"Do you notice this room devoid of anything?" Lester asked.

"Where are the toys?" Bobby asked.

"Beats the hell out of me."

Bobby grabbed a box and went to the desk while Lester started with the closet. He folded the pants, shirts, and everything else hanging up neatly inside the box. She had two formal dresses hanging in the back and one set of very low heel straps that went with them. Lester boxed up a full set of camping gear. He was packing up the last of the mountain climbing gear when Bobby came back over.

Bobby had packed up the game station with games along with music CDs. He showed Lester the teddy bear. It was old, and beaten, and it looked liked it needed to be retired to the teddy bear heaven in the sky.

"Only toy I found." Bobby said.

Lester folded the lid on the last box. He glanced at the bear, "pack that old soldier up. I'll take these boxes out and we can look and see if we missed anything else."

They both hit the bathroom, kitchen and living room. The only piece they found in the living room logged to go was a file cabinet. One of the MPs checked on them every ten minutes. The Chaplain on the base came back in and handed Lester the Brigadier Major's blue dress hat. "This was the only thing out of her Father's room that I was allowed to give you now."

Lester turned the hat slowly in his hand as Bobby headed out with the last box. "I think she'll want this."

"She already has his medals, made sure of that myself at the funeral this morning."

Lester walked out with the Chaplain and he saw Bobby shaking hands with eight men. One look at the dress they were in and the hats on their heads told you they belonged to Ranger Alpha Company.

"Hello Captain Harris." The Chaplain said.

"Hi Chappy," Captain Harris said in his slow southern Texas drawl. He broke away from the group. He had a box in his hands. "Where's Jes? Thought she'd be down here to clean her own room out."

Lester noted the shortening of her name.

"She's still at the Academy." The Chaplain said. "The drill team had a dress competition today with their rival. She wanted to stay to watch. I need to be leaving now."

Lester and Bobby bade their goodbyes to the Chaplain. They both turned back to Captain Harris. Captain Harris extended the box to them. "Give this to Jes."

"What's in it?" Lester asked as he took it and placed the Brigadier Major's hat on top.

"An Alpha Company Ranger Beret, me and my men talked it over and we want her to have it."

Lester watched the other seven men nod in agreement. "I'll make sure she gets it. Why do you want her to have it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's been our Company brat for the last four years. We were going to give it to her when she came down this summer after school." Captain Harris explained.

"What does a Company brat do?" Bobby asked.

"Basically she ran small errands for us around the base. One day out of the summer she has maggot control." He said with a grin.

Lester laughed. In the military, the lowest rank in a group was called the maggot. "Maggot control?" Lester asked.

Captain Harris grinned as his men behind him laughed some. "Yeah, we made up the day for her. No other Company brat has control like she does. She got twenty-four hours, could order us to do whatever she wanted, and she got to wear my Captain's hat. That's what in the box."

Bobby and Lester smiled at the guys. Both of them could tell Jessie meant a lot to this Company of Rangers. Captain Harris gave them the gist of what she had done to them the previous summer, drilling them in the rain until they practically dropped.

"Reminded me of hell week back in basic training." Captain Harris' Company laughing behind him. "You give her control and she'll crack the whip at you and you can't help but love her."

Hell week in the military either made or broke a soldier. They found out which men were men and which ones had to go home because they couldn't handle the pressure.

Lester and Bobby shook hands with the Company and bade them goodbye. They had a schedule to keep and explained to the guys they needed to head back if they were going to meet their boss back at the hotel outside the airport in Dallas.

Lester saw the car rental pull into the hotel parking just ahead of them. He pulled the Bronco right beside Ranger and Tank.

Jessie opened the door and stepped out. Ranger looked at her, "These are the two men I told you we would be meeting up with."

She looked over the two men coming up. Jessie noted her skin tone was slightly lighter than Lester's. She was half Mexican, she had her Mother's skin tone and hair color, but her Father's eyes. Her eyes settled on the Major's hat on top of the box in Lester's hands.

_Her fingers traced the black gleaming brim it shined so much she could see her face in it. _

"_And what do you think you are doing?"_

_Jessie turned. Standing in the doorway of his room was Daniel. _

"_Only looking Major." Jessie said._

_Daniel walked over and sat on the bed. "Come here."_

_Jessie moved to stand in front him, his dark blue eyes searching hers._

"_You know I don't like you playing with that hat. One day Gunny and it'll be yours. Until then you need to leave it alone." Daniel reached out and caressed her cheek. "When it's given to you, it'll mean so much more. You'll have some major shoes to fill when you get that hat. Don't let me down Gunny; I want you to wear it with pride when you get it. I wear it with pride now, because it's a part of my life and a part of yours."_

"_Yes Sir. I won't let you down Major." Jessie told him._

"I believe you must be Jes." Lester said.

Jessie saw the hat being lifted off the box by Lester. The knot formed in her throat as he placed it on her head. She reached up and tilted the brim down to shield her eyes as the tears started to overflow and spill down her cheeks.

Through blurred eyes, she made out the black fingers that tilted the hat back up.

"Way to go Lester. You made her cry."

"Shut up Bobby. I didn't know it would make her cry. I'm sorry Jes." Lester said.

Jessie swallowed hard trying to get the lump in her throat to subside. Ranger placed an arm around her and pulled her to him. "It's going to be okay, Jessie." Ranger said as his hands rubbed her back.

While Jessie was turned into him, he looked at Lester. "What's in the box?" Ranger didn't want her falling apart anymore than she already had. She had a rough day already, and Ranger didn't think she could afford to go through much more.

"Something Alpha Company wanted to give her." Lester said out loud and mouthed Captain Ranger Beret to Ranger.

Jessie pulled away and wiped hers eyes. She took off the Major's hat and looked up at Lester. "Captain Harris give you that?"

Lester bent down and extended the box to her. "Yes, that's how I found out about you being called Jes too."

She took the box. "Thank you Sir." She placed the Major's hat on top of it, and then looked up to Ranger, "I thought you said we were going to get some grub."

Ranger gave her a grin. He put his arm on her shoulder and steered her toward the hotel. "Yes, we're getting something to eat. Lester and Bobby are driving back, and we'll have to pull your duffle and rifle out so they can take it back with them."

Ranger found the restaurant inside the hotel and their party followed the waitress. She took their orders after they had sat down at the table. Jessie moved the Major's hat off the box and looked at the brim. It had finger prints on it and she wiped them clean until it gleamed again like a mirror. She sat it down as the waitress came back with the drinks. Jessie was careful to make sure nothing was going to get on the hat. Jessie turned to the box and opened it. All of them were watching her. The grin came first, and then she laughed as she pulled the Captains Ranger Beret out of the box.

"You'll have to talk to Ric. I don't know if you'll get maggot control around the compound." Lester said.

Jessie kept laughing as she ran her fingers over the insignia on the front of the beret.

"What's maggot control?" Ranger asked.

Bobby and Lester joined Jessie in her laughter. Tank and Ranger looked at them with confusion clearly written on their faces. Lester took a deep breath and took a drink of his water.

"Captain Harris gave her control of Ranger Alpha Company for a twenty-four hour period. She could order them to do anything and they had to follow whatever she said." Lester explained.

Bobby looked over at Ranger, "Anything, she drove those eight men into the ground last summer."

"You've got to be kidding me. She had full control over a Ranger Company for the day." Ranger said as he looked from Lester and Bobby who started laughing again. He looked over to Tank and saw Tank looking at Jessie trying to figure out how a little girl got so much power.

Jessie stopped laughing, but the smile stayed on her face as she placed the beret on her head.

"No. He's not kidding." Bobby said. "Full complete control for a day."

Ranger looked over at Jessie who was now drinking her coke. He had shortened his daughter's name and called her Mel. He liked the sound of Jes better than Jessie. "How did you get maggot control?"

Jessie looked at Ranger. "The first summer I was at Fort Bliss, which was four years ago, the base brats got assigned to companies. There was just too many of us. I got assigned to Ranger Alpha Company, only they never wanted base brats."

The waitress came over and started taking orders. Jessie stopped what she was telling them when they ordered their food. Ranger turned back to her after the waitress left. "Go on, so you got assigned to them and they didn't want you."

"Yeah, they really didn't want me. Not at all. On assignment day, all the brats who had been there before kept saying how easy the summer would be if they had gotten Ranger Alpha Company, because Ranger Alpha Company never gave them errands to run. This spread around the brats and it was a coveted spot." Jessie reached for her coke and took another drink. "After I got assigned to them, I went and told the Major."

"Who's the Major?" Ranger asked.

Jess shot her blue eyes towards him, "The Major, my Father Sir. So the Major called me into his office the next day and read over the assignment. He had to give his approval, so he signed the paperwork so I could turn it back in. He told me to do the assignment and not to do what the other brats had done in the past. He found out the night I was assigned that Alpha Company kicked the brats to the side and never gave them anything to do."

The waitress came back, Jessie stopped talking once again as the plates of food were sat down in front of every one. Ranger had a slight crease across his forehead as he thought about what she called her father.

Tank looked at her after the waitress left. "So your Dad read the orders and told you to do them."

Ranger gave him a nod noting Tank had picked up on the same address she had for her father.

"Yes Sir. The Major read them and then ordered me to follow through. So I went and started working on my orders. Captain Harris didn't like it that I was around. I stuck to him like glue trying to get an errand out of him. He turned around that day at mess hall time when I lined up right behind him. He glared at me and from that day on I was...the maggot." Jessie paused for the effect and then started eating.

All the guys laughed. At one point in their military career they had been called maggot as well.

"How did you end up getting maggot control?" Tank asked.

Jessie sent him a sly smile. "Well, the first summer, I didn't have maggot control, not really. I didn't have any maggot duties; they wouldn't give me any. So anytime Captain Harris gave a company order I followed them, I stayed with them everywhere they went. They went running I went running. I didn't give up."

Ranger had grin on his face. "Did you go on the training course with them too?"

The training courses were set out to give you agility and stamina needed for combat.

"I went everywhere they did. Captain Harris sent me a court martial, because he got in trouble with his commanding officer about one of his men that couldn't keep up on the courses." Jessie said.

Bobby and Lester started laughing. Jessie joined them.

"Do you guys know about this?" Ranger asked them.

Both of them nodded their heads trying to get their laughter under control. Ranger turned back to Jessie. "What happened at the military court?"

Jessie looked over to him after she finished off the fries on her plate. "With me being a brat, the Major was my representative in the court. I was found guilty of not being able to keep up on the courses and instructed to stay off of them. You see I'm underage and not really allowed to be on them. The Major had countered Captain Harris' court martial of me. Captain Harris and the rest of Ranger Alpha Company was issued KP duty for the rest of the summer, and ordered to start giving me assignments like I should have had in the first place. Also, I was put into the drill Sergeant's place over them one hour a day for the rest of the summer."

The whole table broke out in laughter gaining quite a few stairs in the process. KP duty was kitchen duty, one of the lowest punishments given, other than scrubbing latrines.

"So Alpha Company got in trouble because their time on the courses turned out bad when getting clocked because of you?" Ranger asked.

"Yes. I had been given orders from the Major. The Major had talked with the base Commander about me not being able to get assignments from Captain Harris. Then I was given orders from the Base Commander to do everything that Captain Harris ordered Alpha Company to do. Captain Harris tried to get rid of me. He even ordered me to go away, but the base Commander's orders over ruled his, he told me under no circumstances was I to listen to those orders of being told to leave Alpha Company. He changed the rules when he gave me that order. So it brought down their times."

"So maggot control came about from the court martial, oh man." Tank said snickering and sitting back from his now empty plate.

"They requested her every summer after that. They didn't want their maggot going to any other company on the base." Lester told them.

Ranger looked at Jessie. When she was given an order she followed it through to the end and stuck it out the best she could do. Ranger could only imagine what those eight guys must have put her through while she was trying to get an assignment from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The waitress came back and handed Ranger the check. He pulled his wallet out, pulled the bills out, and placed the money in the check holder. Standing up he looked at the guys, "I need to talk to you three." Ranger said.

Ranger looked over at Jessie who had placed her father's hat inside the box now. "Why don't we show you to your room while I talk to the guys for a bit?"

Jessie stood and picked up the box. "That's fine. Where's the latrine?"

The guys snickered. Tank leaned down, "I do believe you have one of those in your room. But out in the real world, it's the bathroom or restroom."

Jessie looked over at him, "What's wrong with latrine?"

"Nothing, just what they call it." Tank said.

Jessie followed them upstairs and Ranger let her in her room. Then he turned and took the guys to his room for a quick conference. As soon as they walked in Bobby was the one who spoke first. "Ric, did you hear that stuff? The Major."

Ranger gave him a nod.

"You should have seen her closet, military straight through." Lester said, "No civilian clothes at all. No toys, well unless you count the teddy bear that looks like it went through World War II."

"I don't like the Major thing right now, and she is still slipping up on the Sir comments. No civilian clothes at all?" Ranger asked.

He saw both Lester and Bobby shake their heads.

Ranger walked around his room for a few steps and turned back after his short thought process. "Okay. She has a duffel and a drill rifle in the trunk of the rental car. No sense in checking the duffle on the plane and the drill rifle can't go at all on the plane. I guess I'm taking her shopping for clothes before the plane leaves in the morning. Did you find anything about the murder at all other than what we already know?"

"They wouldn't let us in his room and they still have it taped off. The base commander told us to drop it and that it was out of our hands. You know how they are. They had MPs watching everything we did in that house." Lester told him.

"You guys start driving back." Ranger looked at Tank, "Want to go shopping?"

Tank looked at Ranger. "I hate shopping Ric." Lester and Bobby started laughing. "I hate it when Emma makes me take the kids shopping for school clothes, they can't ever make up their minds." Tank looked around the room and at the TV. "I'll go, there's probably nothing good on TV right now anyway."

Tank reached over and slapped Bobby and Lester while they were still laughing. Ranger shook his head and headed for the door of his room. "Let's go."

Ranger went out of his room and then stopped at the door beside his and knocked on the door. Jessie opened the door, "Yes Sir?"

"We need to take you shopping. Come on, and no Sir, remember?"

"I forgot." Jessie turned back and grabbed the box that had her father's hat in it and then came out of the room. She handed the box to Lester. "I don't want to take this on the plane with me; I don't want it to get damaged. Will you bring it with you with the rest of my things Sir?"

Lester took the box. "Sure, I can do that Jes."

Ranger reached over and closed her door. "Let's go down and get the other things out of the trunk of the car."

Jessie followed them down the stairs, through the lobby, and out into the parking lot. She looked up as a plane took off and watched as it streaked out across the sky. The sun was setting and Jessie saw the ripples of the clouds, the light pinks, oranges, and reds as far as the eye could see. Ranger put his hand on her shoulder as the parking lot lights came on.

"Come on Jes," Ranger said.

She looked at Ranger, "What's the sky like in New Jersey?"

Ranger looked up, "Doesn't quite look as vast as it does out here. Not as many wide open spaces, but it's not that bad either." He looked back down at her.

"All right, well at least you don't get tornados over there. Only time I didn't like it here was when the sky goes green." Jessie shoved her hands in her pockets and walked with Ranger over to the Bronco and the rental car. Tank was just shutting the trunk of the car and turned around to see them. Bobby pushed the duffle in the back of the Bronco and Lester had the white rifle in his hands trying to twirl it. Jessie shook her head, "You drop that and you'll have to get the scuff marks off it. It's not a practice rifle, it's a competition rifle."

Lester looked at her. "We heard from Captain Harris that you're good with this thing." Lester threw the rifle.

Jessie's hands came out of her pockets and caught it.

"Lester, she can put Dozer to shame with that rifle." Tank told him.

"Who's Dozer?" Jessie asked.

"My son. He's on the drill team back home. He's the captain of it." Tank told her.

"Show us something." Bobby said.

Ranger stepped away from Jessie and walked over to the rental car and leaned against it with Tank. Bobby reached up and shut the back of the Bronco and leaned against it. Lester leaned against the side of the Bronco with his arms across his chest looking at her. Jessie looked around and stepped back a few feet and then placed the rifle butt end on the ground beside her. She looked straight out, which happened to be where Lester was standing, and started out with small moves with the rifle. She then started the spins and flips without moving, catching the rifle behind her back and flipping it again to come back over her shoulder. Never once did she take her eyes off of Lester or move her head. She stopped with the butt of the rifle back to the starting position.

About twenty people had stopped to watch. The airport shuttle was loading and unloading passengers at the time. The clapping started and Jessie turned her head toward them. She picked up the rifle and turned back to Lester and walked over to him and handed it over in military fashion for passing of the arms. Lester reached out for it and Jessie moved back.

"That isn't how you accept a military rifle given over in passing of the arms." Jessie told him.

Tank, Bobby and Ranger started laughing. Lester pushed off from the Bronco.

"Do I have to salute you too?" Lester asked.

"Of course not." Jessie told him. "But you better accept it the right way."

Lester went to a military attention, his arms at his sides and Jessie moved the rifle to rest and then started up with it in her hands, took a step toward Lester and then thrust her arms out. Lester took the rifle and repeated the same moves she had done only backwards and ended with the rifle at rest.

Jessie saluted him and then pivoted around. She walked back over to Ranger and Tank. Ranger was looking at Lester who was shaking his head. Lester opened the door to the Bronco and put the rifle in.

"Dozer is going to lose his spot for solo." Bobby said.

"Dozer will have to get over it then, won't he?" Tank answered.

Ranger was smiling at Jessie. He couldn't help it; he couldn't imagine anyone not being proud of her. "So what did your Dad say when you won Nationals?"

Jessie had a slight downcast look to her face then cleared it away. "He said he was proud of me."

"Bet you went and celebrated with him right after huh?" Lester asked as he came over to the car.

"No Sir. He didn't come to the competition."

Bobby came over, "We better leave. We got a long haul back to Jersey. See you in Trenton Jes."

"Later Jes." Lester said.

Ranger pushed off from the car and went to Jessie. "Let's go shopping." He moved over to the back door and opened it for her. Jessie slid inside and Ranger shut the door. He watched as Lester and Bobby drove off.

Tank got behind the wheel and Ranger sat down in the passenger seat.

"Did the Major ever go to any of your competitions?" Tank asked.

"No Sir."

Tank pulled out and then started driving. Ranger saw the look he gave. Ranger turned and looked at Jessie, she was back to staring out the window.

"Jes, did he ever say why he couldn't come?" Ranger asked.

"Something always came up. He had military matters that came up, or he couldn't ever get away. When he did, it was normally practices he watched." Jessie told him.

Tank had found a twenty-four hour Wal-Mart. The three of them walked inside and Tank headed for the misses department. Ranger had his hands on her shoulders and was standing behind her. "Get a couple of changes of clothes, anything you want." Ranger took his hands off of her shoulders and he and Tank went and found the benches outside the changing rooms and had a seat.

"Ric, that sucks. Either me or my wife show up for every one of Dozer's competitions. Not to mention the twin's gymnastics, and Andrew's soccer games."

"It sucks big time. She makes the drill team, I'll make sure me or Steph will be at her competitions. That hurt, her face was so sad before she answered me."

Ranger stopped talking as Jessie came back over. Everything she picked was black. Tank started laughing.

"Um, Jes, you can wear colors. Expand your horizons a little." Ranger told her with a smile.

He saw Jessie's brow knit in confusion and then look down at the clothes, and then she pivoted around. Ranger watched as her gate turned slow as she walked back to the clothes.

"Ric I shop better than she does and I hate shopping." Tank said.

Jessie turned her head back to look at him and then moved off, she heard what Tank had said. She put back one of the black pair of jeans she had picked out. Then she picked up a dark blue pair. She went over to the shirts and shook her head. She really didn't like any of this. Jessie kept one of the black shirts, and started looking again. She found a purple t-shirt and grabbed that. Jessie headed back to them. Tank reached out for what she got.

"Better. You need something to sleep in and a pair of shoes." Ranger said.

Jessie looked down at the combat boots she had on. She pivoted yet again and went back and found set of pajamas that were purple with sleeping mice on it. Everything else she saw she didn't like at all. She grabbed a pack of cotton panties, and a pack of socks. Jessie came back and Tank took the pajamas.

Ranger looked over at it. "Black and purple." Ranger looked at her. "You don't like any other colors?"

Jessie lowered her head then looked back up at him. Her dark blue eyes intense, "I've never liked shopping Sir. Too much to choose from, solid colors are easier, and I don't like all the flowers and things."

Ranger and Tank both were grinning at her. Jessie looked up at the ceiling and looked back at them. Ranger stood up, "You did good for a first go at this Jes. Now we need to get shoes."

Jessie looked at the boots again, then she looked at Ranger and Tank's feet, both of them had boots on. She pulled her shoulders back and stood taller, "What's wrong with my boots? You and Tank are wearing boots."

"She's got a point Ric."

"Okay, keep the boots." Ranger said smiling at her.

"Let's go look at the toys." Tank said and wiggled his eyebrows the way he always did when he suggested this to his twin girls.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

They walked until they got to the toy section. Tank steered them right to the Barbie aisle. Jessie had stopped in the middle of the aisle.

"Pink. There is just too much pink on this aisle." Ranger said laughing.

"Yeah and Mel has almost every Barbie made." Tank told him.

"Don't remind me." Ranger groaned.

Jessie turned back around. "I don't do Barbie." She said. Her face contorted as if in pain from just standing in the aisle.

"That's good to know." Ranger walked over to her and bent down so he was eye level with her. "What do you like to do? Like to play with?" Ranger asked.

"I like to go camping and rock climbing. I just like being outside." Jessie said then added as an afterthought, "I like video games."

"Now we're talking." Tank said. "Let's do video games Ric."

Ranger stood back up, "Let's go find the video games." Ranger walked down a few more toy aisles trying to see if anything tempted her. She stopped at the GI Joe section.

Jessie picked up one of the GI Joe's, he had a gun in the package. "This is a M-249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon), it entered the army service in 1987, it shoots 5.56mm rounds, it's 100cm long, weights 16.3lbs. It's range is 800 meters, and can shoot 750 rounds per minute."

She put that one down and picked up another toy with a different gun. "This is a M24 SWS (Sniper Weapons System), it is bolt action and has a five round internal magazine, weights 12.1lbs without the telescope attached. It's maximum effective range is also 800 meters depends on what type of rounds it fires for the accuracy."

Ranger put his hand over her mouth, "Okay. No GI Joe. You know too much, video games, video games are good." Ranger said and took the GI Joe out of her hand and placed it back on the shelf and then steered her out of the aisle before he took his hand away.

Jessie snickered, "What's wrong with guns? I like guns. Artillery Warfare was my best class."

Tank shook his head and gave Ranger a look over Jessie. "It was her best class." Then he started laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with guns." Ranger said. "I like guns myself, but I can't give you the breakdown on every inch of them."

Jessie laughed. They reached the video game center and she started looking. She pulled down the new Gameboy system. She looked over each game carefully and slowly and picked out five, Tomb Raider was her favorite. Ranger pulled down a blue carrying case and four packs of batteries.

"Anything else? Make-up, nail polish? We need to get you a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush." Ranger told her.

Jessie picked up a red toothbrush, toothpaste, and found a black hairbrush. Ranger steered her toward the make-up aisle. Jessie had turned and put both hands on his chest and started pushing him back out of the aisle. Tank started laughing hard and almost dropped what he was carrying.

Ranger put his hands up, "Okay. I give. No make-up." He grinned down at her. "Never know; you might like that stuff one day."

All three of them got to the check out counter. Ranger looked over everything, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Jessie backed up with her hands behind her back and leaned out into the aisle watching Ranger half trot down an aisle reading the signs that hung down from the ceiling.

"Wonder what he's up too?" Tank asked.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders as she straightened back up and took a step to get back to where she was standing.

"You don't talk that much, do you? The most I heard you talk was at dinner, other than the gun history back there." Tank said.

"No Sir."

"Sir?" Tank asked with an arched brow.

Jessie looked down at her boots. Then looked him in the eye. "You asked me a direct question. I can say Sir with a direct question."

"Okay. I'll give you that one."

Ranger came back by the time Tank had loaded the purchases on the conveyor belt. He placed the blue backpack on top. "You needed something to put all of this in. You won't have to buy this for school now."

Ranger paid for the purchases. Ranger and Tank carried the bags out to the car as Jessie followed them. Ranger had noted for awhile now she was behind him and her steps matched his perfectly. He stopped and she stopped. He looked back at her and grinned.

"We're going to have to get you out of that." Ranger told her and started back for the car.

Once inside the car, Ranger looked back at her. "Jes?"

"Yes."

"What all were you allowed to call your Dad?" He asked.

Jessie looked out the window again as Tank pulled into traffic. "Major, Father, and Sir, that was it." Jessie could feel them glancing at her but she remained silent for the rest of the ride.

When they got back to the hotel Ranger unlocked Jessie's door and they carried her purchases inside. Tank had gone to his room across the hall from Ranger's. Ranger walked over to another door in the room and unlocked it, he opened it up and looked at Jessie. "This is my room, I'm going to leave the door open, if you need anything come get me."

Jessie gave him a nod. She emptied all the bags and packed everything up inside the back pack. She looked around the room, everything was different, and not all at like what she was used to. She paced the room some while she kept thinking. Going over to the door she looked in at Ranger, he had everything sat out neatly on his bed. He looked at her and then went back to what he was doing. Jessie cleared her throat.

Ranger looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking." Jessie said.

Ranger sat down on the bed and patted the part that was next to him. Jessie walked over and sat down. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Something I can't figure out, because it's not making any sense. Why would the Major want you to get custody of me if I have an Uncle? Why wouldn't I go to him?" She asked.

Ranger watched her, when she turned to look at him he responded. "I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out myself. Why don't you get ready for bed, we have an early flight in the morning."

"Okay." Jessie got off the bed and went back through the door to her room. She picked out the pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she stopped and looked at the bed. Ranger had the bed covers pulled back and was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for her. Jessie placed her fatigues down near the backpack, went to the bed, and crawled in. Ranger pulled the covers up watching her.

He sat back down and looked at her. "I know it's going to take you awhile to get use to everything. Get use to a new person taking care of you. It's different and you haven't known anything but the military. If you need anything or want to know anything just ask me. Goodnight Jes."

Ranger bent down and kissed her on the forehead, he stood and turned the lamp off on the nightstand and walked over to his room. Jessie laid in bed staring at the ceiling. None of the noises were familiar to her. Her mind kept going over different things, one memory had been nagging her all day and just wouldn't go away.

"_Hey Jessie. Isn't that your father over there." Jessie looked at Paula like she was crazy. Then she looked to where Paula had pointed._

_Jessie's eyes got wide as she saw her father. He had told her he wasn't going to be able to get away anytime soon. "I'll catch up with you Paula."_

_Jessie moved and watched as her father headed to the training course on the academy grounds. Jessie ran to the tree line for cover and snuck up to see what had brought her father out here. She saw her father and Old Fart talking. Old Fart had been teaching at the school forever, he was the head History teacher for Artillery Warfare. It was her best class and one of the ones she actually liked. _

"_What have you found?" Major asked Old Fart._

"_Stumbled over the lead in operation Arrow-Hawk."_

"_Do we have an id?"_

_Jessie watched as Old Fart showed him some picture and pointed to someone on it. "Think it's brother. Trying to set up a meet to make a positive identification first though."_

"_If this is the case, then Gunner could be at risk." The Major said. Jessie looked at the Major in confusion, he was Gunner, she was always Gunny._

"_Then we have to make sure Brother doesn't get Gunner, cover all the bases."_

"_I'll cover them. Give me a call when the meet is set, I want to be there."_

_Jessie moved quietly and stood by the tree. She watched as the Major walked away. She shook her head, this didn't make sense, but that hadn't been the first time she had heard Arrow-Hawk. Jessie looked back and didn't see Old Fart either, she turned and started running back to the school to make it to her next class. Jessie turned the corner and ran into Sergeant Major Ward._

_He grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall backwards. "Where are you off to in such a hurry Cadet Wilson?"_

"_Sir Trying to get to class Sir." Jessie said straightening up._

_Sergeant Major Ward looked over to the training course then back at Jessie. "It's a little early to be out on the training course." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Just what were you doing out there Cadet Wilson?"_

_Jessie couldn't tell him what she was doing, she didn't like the way he was looking at her either. She was trying to think of an answer when she heard someone else._

"_Ah! Cadet Wilson, there you are. I've been looking for you." Old Fart said._

"_Me Sir." Jessie responded to Old Fart._

"_Yes. I need you to come with me. Sergeant Major, if you'll excuse us." Old Fart put his hand on Jessie's shoulder and turned her around and started walking with her to his office._

Jessie sat up in bed, she leaned over to see if she could see what Ranger was doing. His bed was empty. She laid back down. Jessie had been debating on telling someone for awhile now, but she wasn't sure who she could trust with this. Her father had been killed, even after he said he would cover the bases. She didn't think he could be Gunner now, whoever Gunner was, Gunner was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sitting in a hotel room on the other side of Dallas was the man that had not only killed Brigadier Major Daniel Wilson, but he had killed two other men in the process to get his hands back on the Arrow-Hawk disc. He moved off the bed taking the phone as he went, he was waiting on the line, it was an overseas call. One that wouldn't be billed to the room, he had used a cell phone to send a text message of the hotels number to his contact in China. It was an hour later when the phone had rung that he picked it up and discovered he was on hold. The cello music could be heard in his ear and grated on his nerves.

He moved over to the dresser and picked up the picture. He had been carrying it around in his wallet for quite some time. It was a little old, three years old to be exact, it was the last time he'd seen her. She was a cute little thing, he couldn't help but smile at the smile she had on her face, and those blue eyes of hers shown brightly. He put the picture on the mirror and slid it to the edge so that part of it was under the frame and it would stay there.

The music stopped that had been piping through the phone line stopped. "Have you found the disc?"

"I'm working on it. There can only be one more person who knows, maybe two." His voice was scratchy and turned to walk over to the small icebox in the room and took out one of the bottle waters there.

"Work harder. I'm warning you, the longer you take, the more your life gets gravely in danger."

"Is this about the money? You fronted me half because that was the agreed price. I've been the only one in danger the whole time." He took a drink of water relieving the scratchy feel that his larynx had been assaulted with. "I told you. Everything is volatile over here. You need to calm down and give me the time I requested."

"You've already used up two years of that time. How much harder can it be?"

He walked back and looked into the mirror, his blue eyes looked dull compared to the ones in the picture. His eyes wavered as he looked at her, in her bright innocence. He smiled at her. "Harder than you think, it's not like I can go to the corner store and ask the cashier working, oh by the way, I'd like Army Regulation Retaliation Operational Warheads, and yeah can you throw in the Heat Auto-thinking Warhead Kit in as well. So get off my case. I have a meeting with a man on the inside tomorrow from Fort Bliss, he may know where the disc is." His eyes flicked back to the girl in the picture. "If he doesn't, I think I might know who might, it's a long shot, but I'm thinking this someone will know. But this one is going to be tricky to get to. I'll need time if I have to go after this one."

"How much time?" Growled the voice over the phone.

"Maybe a year. I have to study the process of this person, who they are with now." He sat the water on the dresser.

"A year is too long."

"You waited a year and a half for me to retrieve the disc. Because of you and YOUR slip up, I might add, I've been running around for six months trying to find the damn thing again. I think one year to find it won't hurt, you would have had it a year ago if you had not have jumped too soon. So don't tell me you are running out of patience now."

"One year. That is all the time you have."

He turned the phone off and threw it across the room after his contact had shut down. He put his hands on the dresser and bowed his head, he could feel the weight of despair settling back on him once again. Lifting his head his eyes glanced once more into hers that had been captured in time.

"Jes do you know anything?"

He had asked her likeness on more than one occasion. His finger reached out and traced the picture. "I didn't want to take Daniel from you, but I had to. I bet you are one confused little kid right now. Wish I was there to help you. If Daniel hadn't been such a prick you would still have him."

He moved his finger away and turned around leaning up against the dresser. His eyes fell onto the bed. Brigadier Major Daniel Wilson's will laid on it, at least a copy of one, he walked over and looked at the will which was dated two weeks ago, and then to the one that was dated three years ago. His name had been taken out of the will; Daniel had taken his own brother out of his will. He had taken the original of the old one when he had been in the house three days ago. They didn't have his name.

"Damn it Daniel, why didn't you just give me the damn disc? None of this would have happened, and Jes wouldn't be living with some stranger."

The fax machine he had set up in the room started printing. He walked over to it and watched as the face appeared magically. He turned his head to the side and watched as the Latino face started coming into full view. The picture was a service picture, the Army Ranger beret on his head. Now he had a face for the name on the new will.

"Damn it Daniel," He ran his fingers through his own dusty blonde locks. "Another fucking Ranger. What is it with you and sending Jes around them? Over the summer I couldn't even get around her, she had a whole squad to herself. Now you've given her to one."

He walked back over to the picture. "Jes, you've got to know. I know you have to know where that disc is." He reached up and touched the picture yet again. "Uncle David is coming to talk to you, as soon as I figure out how to do it."

Back near the airport, Ranger finished up in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and saw that Jessie was asleep. Ranger moved back to the bed and sat down. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed home.

"Hello."

"I miss you Babe."

"I miss you too. Mel was upset because her Daddy didn't call before she had to go to bed."

Ranger smiled. "I was busy. I call her every chance I get when I'm away. Did you kiss her for me?"

"Yes, I kissed her for you. Is Jessie staying at school or is she coming home?"

"She's coming home, I was surprised. Steph I am really going to need some help with her. She's rough around the edges. No rounded corners on her at all. Structured, probably had a schedule her whole life."

"I think me and Mel can work on that."

Ranger laughed. "The two loves of my life, so unstructured." Ranger looked at his watch. "I've got to get some sleep, I've got a feeling Jes may beat me awake in the morning."

"Oh no. Not another morning person." Stephanie groaned.

"It'll be okay Babe. We'll get her out of this, it'll just take some time. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Night Babe." Ranger hung up the phone. He laid it on the nightstand and crawled into bed. His thoughts drifted to the young girl next door. _Daniel, I sure hope you knew what you were doing. I don't want to mess up your daughter._

Jessie woke up. She sat up and looked around the room. Her heart raced as she tried to figure out where she was. She looked at her watch, it was 0400. Her body was tuned to the time as her internal clock said it was time to be awake. Slowly everything started to come back to her, like waking from a vivid dream still thinking she was in it. The feeling of loss washed over her just as it had for the last three days.

She moved out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She left the light on and the door ajar to give herself enough light and grabbed the backpack. Her eyes settled on the open door between the rooms. Jessie didn't hear anything and moved back to the bathroom. She took her shower and did her morning ritual and then got dressed in the black jeans and the purple t-shirt.

She opened the door to the bathroom, no change in the room next door. Jessie sat down and pulled out the Gameboy and put in Tomb Raider. She played for about an hour and looked up and saw the light on from Ranger's room. Jessie turned off the game and put everything back in the backpack.

Jessie walked over to the door and looked in. Ranger sat on the edge of the bed and laced up his boots. He looked up and then looked to his watch.

"I think we're missing a third party in our little group. You packed?" Ranger asked.

"Can be, when are we leaving?"

"The plane is set to take off at eight. We have an hour and then we have to head for the airport."

Jessie looked back in her room. "I'll pack. It'll give me something to do." She turned back and looked at him. Ranger gave her smile.

She pivoted and walked back into the room. Her clothes were already in the backpack, and she swept it up off the floor and headed into the bathroom. Picked up her toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush and placed them in it. Jessie took the backpack and headed back to Ranger's room.

"Now what?" Jessie asked.

Ranger grinned at her. Jessie came over and sat on the bed. She watched as he started packing his bag.

"Why don't you go across the hall and see if Tank is awake."

"If he's not?"

"Think of something."

Jessie left her backpack there and went to Ranger's door and opened it up. She left it open and walked across to the room Tank was in. She knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. She knocked again, still nothing, so then she pounded on the door. The door was thrown open.

"Ranger, jeez this is not the military." Tank said and then looked down at Jessie.

Tank stood in his pants that was zipped up and snapped but his belt was not cinched closed. He had no socks, no shoes, and no shirt on. Jessie looked him up and down then went into her drill stance she had learned from watching Captain Harris do over the last four summers, and then bellowed, "That's right, this isn't the military. If this was the military," Jessie poked him in the chest with her finger. "First you would be dressed," She poked him again. "Second, you'd have already had a three mile run," Then she poked him for the third time, "Third, it's mess hall time right now."

Ranger had tried to hold the laughter back but failed. Jessie kept her face straight.

"Damn! Drill Sergeant from hell. Yes Ma'am." Tank saluted her and shut the door.

Jessie turned and laughed. Tank was bigger than anyone she had ever seen before. She walked over to Ranger, "You said think of something."

"I think you got his attention." Ranger put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's give him a few minutes."

Tank came into Ranger's room after he got dressed. "Do I have to be packed too?"

"Pack after we eat." Ranger said.

Breakfast went quickly, on the plane ride Jessie sat between Ranger and Tank. She had the Gameboy out and had the earphones in her ears. She was playing with no volume on. Ranger had been talking to Tank for awhile and she kept her eyes glued to the game screen.

"Shiloh said they still haven't found anything about her Uncle. Are you sure she even has one?" Tank asked.

"That's what she said last night. The private letter I had stated she had an Uncle, but it didn't give me his name, the one he is using now. Daniel said inside that he's had his name legally changed like twelve times already. Did Shiloh not run any of those names that I gave him?" Ranger asked.

"Four of those names came up as being dead." Tank said.

Jessie made Laura Croft jump on the screen, she could feel them talking above her head and they whispered. She only got part of it. It was strange, she didn't know her Uncle David changed his name that many times. The Major told her he worked for Intelligence, but what branch of service or agency he never said.

"All of this stinks." Ranger said.

"Tell me about it. Have you thought about asking Jes if she knows anything?" Tank asked.

"I don't think she knows anything Tank. She's been at school the whole time. You heard her, she thinks he was murdered. She's right, but I don't want to upset her right now. She needs to get settled in first and learn to trust me and Steph."

Jessie didn't take the earphones out of her ears until Ranger had tapped her on the shoulder. She put her seatbelt on as they descended in the plane. Jessie stepped off the plane and followed Ranger and Tank. It had been four hours for the plane ride. Jessie checked her watch, it was now 1200. Ranger looked at her.

"Move your watch an hour ahead. It's 1:00 in the afternoon now." Ranger told her.

"I lost an hour?" Jessie asked.

"Yes." Ranger replied. He led them out of the airport and to the black Bronco that was sitting out front. Jessie changed her watch and looked up as they stopped beside the Bronco.

"How many of these black Broncos do you have?" Jessie asked.

"Too many." Tank laughed.

"I have a BMW, Porsche, quite a few Broncos, and I have a few trucks." Ranger told her and opened the back door. Jessie got in and noticed the guy in the driver's seat. He had aviator sun glasses on, his hair was salt and pepper, he had a weather beaten face and didn't look like he had shaved this morning, his stubble was all gray. He gave her a smile as she got in and sat down.

Ranger came in and sat down beside her in the back seat. "Jes this is Shiloh. He's head of my security at the compound."

"Nice to meet you Sir."

"Likewise." Shiloh pulled the folders he had sitting on the console and handed them to Ranger. "The pack boys are back at it again, messed up a job. Dutch is all over them and has them scheduled for running this afternoon."

Tank got in and shook his head. Shiloh pulled away from the curb.

"Which job did they mess up?" Ranger growled.

Jessie looked at Ranger. This was the first time she heard him where he hadn't been in a good mood. She watched as he flipped through the folders and started scowling.

"Messed up the one on Davis Street." Shiloh answered.

Ranger turned to Jessie. "Jes you still got your fatigues in the backpack right?"

Ranger was smiling and had a funny look on his face.

"Yes Sir." She looked at him, wondering where this was going.

"How would you like to do a little drilling for me?" Ranger grinned at her.

Tank started laughing in the front seat. "I wish I could watch."

"Drill who?" Jessie asked.

"I've got four problems that need to be fixed and since you have your beret and fatigues with you. I think you can handle it." Ranger said.

Jessie thought about it and then nodded. "Okay."

Tank laughed. Shiloh stopped at the light and turned back to look at Jessie and looked at Ranger. "Ric you're the boss, but they are all bigger than she is. I don't think they'll listen."

"They'll listen to her. She had Tank out of bed and gave him a dressing down this morning before breakfast. Tank even saluted her and he was dressed within two minutes after he shut the door." Ranger said then laughed.

Shiloh stopped at the next light and looked back at Jessie; he moved his glasses down so he could get a good look at her. Then he looked at Tank. "You saluted her?"

"Trust me. She's good." Tank told him. "She can straighten them out."

Jessie looked out the window as they pulled up to a gate. The gate opened and she watched the guy in the guardhouse step back in as the gate closed. She noticed the fence that went in both directions, her eyes taking it all in. Ranger looked up when they reached the second gate. Jessie saw the same type of fence only this one didn't have barbed wire across the top like the first one had. She looked at Ranger.

"It's a hundred acres. I like to feel secure when it comes to my family, we'll be home in five minutes." Ranger said.

Jessie looked back out the window. She was used to being fenced in, the school had been fenced in, but they never had barbed wire along the top. Jessie watched as a few houses started coming up on the left side of the road. She noticed the black BMW and Shiloh pulled in beside it.

Ranger got out and Jessie followed with her backpack and Gameboy case. She looked over at the house, it was two story and very large. Jessie watched Tank walk to the house next door.

"Tank lives there with Emma and his kids. Come on." Ranger said.

Jessie followed Ranger and looked back to see Shiloh pulling out of the driveway and leaving. Ranger unlocked the door and held it open for her.

"Welcome Home," He said as she stepped over the threshold.

"Home." Jessie said in the smallest whisper that only she could hear.

Her eyes traveled over the foyer which was rather large. Ranger shut the door and started walking into the house. Jessie followed him. To her right was a formal living room that didn't look like it had seen much use. She turned her head and saw a large formal dining room. They continued on and Jessie stopped. The next room was massive, this living room was fully open and Jessie could see the kitchen was open as well. The only separation for the rooms was the counter that ran the length of wood that butted up next to the cream carpet.

"I missed you."

Jessie watched as the curly brown haired woman threw herself into Ranger's arms. Ranger pulled her to him and kissed her. Jessie looked away and chewed slightly on her bottom lip. When the kissing sounds stopped Jessie looked back at the both of them. Ranger turned them around and he had his arms around Stephanie with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Babe this is Jes. Jes this is Stephanie my fiancée."

"Ranger she's cute."

Jessie's brows knit together and she looked down at herself and then back up to Stephanie. Ranger was grinning at her. Jessie didn't think she was cute. Stephanie unfurled herself out of Ranger's arms and came over to her.

"Let's go show you your room. I hope you like it. Mel and me went all out. We talked Ranger out of his credit card and got it set up for you." Stephanie reached for the backpack.

Jessie took a step back. "I can carry it just fine Ma'am."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and then back. "Why don't you follow me? How's that?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Ranger had his eyebrow's raised as Jessie walked passed him. He didn't say anything about the ma'am thing, but Jessie could see it was coming. Jessie followed Stephanie up the stairs that were off to the side of the living room. Stephanie showed Jessie where her and Ranger's room was, the upstairs family room, Mel's room and then she opened the door to Jessie's room.

Jessie walked in. It was white and pink. Barbie was all over the bedspread and the curtains. Stephanie went to the walk in closet, Jessie looked in and had a smile plastered on her face. Stephanie then went to another door.

"The bathroom is both yours and Mel's." Stephanie said as she opened the door. Jessie followed. "This side is yours. I had to get Mel to move everything to her side." Jessie's side of the double sink bathroom looked spotless, she saw everything spread all over Mel's side and didn't know what all the little containers of things were.

"This is Mel's room." Stephanie opened the door. Jessie took one look, which was all she wanted and spun back around. Mel's room was just like Jessie's only she had every Barbie made and the place looked like a hurricane hit it, clothes, books, and toys, all over the floor.

Jessie walked back in her room. She placed the backpack down on the desk along with the Gameboy case. Ranger sat on her bed and his face was blank. Jessie had the same blank face going as she looked at him.

Stephanie came back in with a huge smile on her face. Jessie noticed that she was excited about the room. "Well, what do you think?"

Jessie looked around and kept her blank face in place. "It's fine Ma'am."

Jessie watched as Stephanie's shoulders fell, the smile she had on faded away and her blue eyes lost the twinkle in them.

"You hate it, don't you?" Stephanie asked as she sat next to Ranger.

She looked around the room one more time and then back at both of them. "Yes Ma'am." The Major had told her to never lie, that it was always harder than telling the truth, because the lie was always found out sooner or later.

When Ranger saw all the pink, he knew it wouldn't work. He put his arm around Stephanie. He felt partly responsible for this; he didn't ask what they were doing. They had both been so excited he caved in and didn't think.

"We'll fix it Jes." Ranger said.

Stephanie sat up and looked at Jessie. "How about I make it up to you and take you shopping?"

Jessie swallowed. "That's not necessary ma'am. The room is fine."

Ranger stood up and he held his hand out for Stephanie. "Actually Babe, I was going to get Jes to handle a problem for me. Why don't we let Jes change and then you can ride with us." Ranger wiggled his eyebrows and nodded his head for the door.

Stephanie took his hand. "Okay."

Ranger looked at Jes. "Why don't you change and meet us in the living room."

"Yes Sir." Jessie said.

Ranger walked out with Stephanie and didn't say anything until they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Barbie? I should have asked what you two had planned for that room." Ranger went to the nearest couch, sat down, and pulled Stephanie with him.

"She hates it Ranger. I was still playing with Barbie at her age and getting into shopping. She cringed when I mentioned shopping."

"She's not used to this. In the military everything is solid colors, green and brown mainly, the fatigues, the boots, and everything. Taking her shopping would be good. She's worse than me at shopping."

Stephanie gasped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't let her anywhere near the GI Joe unless you want to hear about every weapon they have." Ranger kissed her.

"What are we going to do with her for the rest of the day?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll wing it. Spend the day with her tomorrow, she needs a good female to lighten her up." Ranger put a strand of hair behind Stephanie's ear.

"I have a mission, may have to get Lula involved." Stephanie smiled.

Ranger laughed. "Good. Let's hope Mel's not crushed when she finds out they aren't going to be twins."

"One of her is bad enough. I can't handle two of her." Stephanie laughed.

Ranger laughed. He stopped when he saw Jessie come down the stairs. He pushed Stephanie up off of him and they stood looking at her. Jessie was dressed back in her fatigues with the beret on her head.

"She looks like a mini Ranger." Stephanie looked at him, "Don't you have one of those hats?"

"Yes Babe. It's a Captain's beret." Ranger looked at Jessie, "You ready to go get an attitude and take it out on four of my men who can't seem to follow orders."

"Yes Sir."

Ranger grinned and took Stephanie's hand in his. Jessie followed them out to the BMW and got in. They drove for about ten minutes while Stephanie filled Ranger in on wedding details that had come up while he was gone. Jessie tuned it out as she watched out of the car. The one thing she found odd is there were no street signs at all. This place was different and she didn't like the bedroom at all. When the car stopped Jessie got out and fell in behind Ranger like she had been for the last day.

Ranger had stopped and yelled. "Dutch."

Jessie looked around Ranger and saw four men on the field standing around talking.

"Yes Boss."

Ranger stepped to the side and Jessie saw the man as he came over. Dutch was a barrel chested white male, his hair was brown and pulled back in a ponytail. He stopped short as he looked from Ranger and then back to Jessie.

"This is Jes. She's going to take over the drilling. At least for these four."

"Captain's beret army regulation." Dutch rubbed his hands together. "Okay Cap. Let's go meet your men."

Ranger watched as Dutch took Jessie over to the guys. He heard their laughter. Ranger took Stephanie's hand and led her over to a bench to sit and watch.

"Ranger what are you doing? I thought you wanted her out of the military." Stephanie said.

Ranger looked at her. "I want her out, but it's going to take time. She's use to structure, doing everything at a certain time, following orders, being told what to do, and when to do it. You can't take that out over night. Besides this will help with her and straighten up some of my men in the process. I don't feel like drilling them all the time, and they aren't listening to Dutch like they used too."

"But they're going to listen to her?" Stephanie looked at Ranger like he had lost it.

"Just watch."

Stephanie shook her head then turned to watch.

Jessie followed Dutch and listened to everything that was normally done during the drilling. He took her through the training course and gave her the required time that Ranger had said it had to be done in. Then Dutch took them back to the four men.

"They're all yours." Dutch said and then Jessie watched as he trotted off to Stephanie and Ranger.

All four of the men were bigger than Jessie and dressed in fatigues as well. Only they didn't have everything up to code. All of them were laughing like this was the best joke they had heard.

Jessie had her hands behind her back and stood in at ease just watching them. She was standing in front of them.

Taking a deep breath she bellowed, "Rule one! When there is an officer on deck everything remains quiet."

They stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Rule two! When one is at attention where does that head look?"

She watched as all four heads snapped forward and didn't look at her anymore. She moved over the first man and looked him up and down. Jessie crooked her finger for the man to bend down. He did. Then she got in his face. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Ma'am no ma'am."

"You could have fooled me." Jessie said.

She heard laughter at the other end of the line. Jessie leaned back. "Shut up maggot. No one gave you permission to utter a sound." She looked back at the man in front of her. He quickly wiped the grin off he had on his face.

Jessie stepped back. "Since you maggots can't seem to do anything right. Drop and give me twenty."

Stephanie was holding her stomach; it hurt from all the laughing she was doing along with Ranger and Dutch. She had seen Ranger do something like this with the guys on the field, she had been scared watching Ranger do it, watching Jessie do it was funny.

Stephanie wiped the tears away from her eyes, she laughed that hard. "Oh please say I can keep her all day long tomorrow."

Ranger looked at her, "I thought you were going to go pick up some skips tomorrow."

"I am. I want her with me though." Stephanie looked at him.

"You want the intimidation factor don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I want to take mini Ranger with me."

Dutch lost it and fell on the ground laughing his head off. Stephanie kicked him in the leg.

"Yeah Babe. Take her, I think she'll have fun." Ranger looked at his watch then stood up. Then he yelled. "Cadet Wilson, at ease your men."

"Sir Yes Sir." Jessie yelled back and saluted Ranger.

Stephanie watched as Jessie gave the four men the command and all four guys collapsed on the ground. Jessie trotted back over to them. Stephanie noticed her grin was big and she looked like she had a lot of fun doing what she had done to those men.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Uncle David sat at the table in the little diner in a town not far from the Military Academy. He was waiting for his informant to come, he checked his watch, he was taking a plane later that night to New Jersey. He picked up the coffee and sipped the hot brew as the man slid into the seat opposite of him. He watched as he took off the Sergeant Majors hat.

The manila folder was slid across the table. "I found this in the old man's room."

David picked up the folder and opened it. He looked at the picture of five men his face was in the middle. He ground his teeth and flipped the photo over. Written on the back in elegant script was: _Brother possible leader of Arrow-Hawk operation._ David laughed. They had figured it out, and he flipped the photo back over. He was the only one left alive out of this crew.

David flipped the folder closed as the waitress came over to their table.

"Hi Sergeant Major Ward, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

David narrowed his eyes at Ward.

"Hi Betty, doing fine. Can I have some coffee? Are you free tonight after you get off of work?"

"Coffee is on the way and yes I'm free."

David watched as Ward gave her a smile, "How about we catch a bite or something?"

"That would be great, I'd love too." David watched as Betty turned and walked away from the table.

"Did you take care of the old man?" David asked Ward now that they couldn't be heard anymore.

"Yes. He had a heart attack in his sleep last night, the school is in mourning." Ward smiled at David.

"Good. I've got one more person to see."

"Who?"

"My brother's lawyer, I want to petition the court for my niece."

"But the will didn't allow you to have custody."

"That was the will, doesn't mean I can't at least get some sort of visitation rights. I'm her Uncle, I have a right."

"But this guy she's with. This Manoso, you think he'll allow it?"

David grinned at Ward, "He'll allow it. He'll have no choice if it is court ordered." David placed the bills on the table to pay for his drink.

David walked out of the café and headed for the car he was in. He needed to head down to Fort Bliss now and check on his last man then back Dallas in order to make the call and get things set up before his plane left. He had gotten very little information on Manoso. David didn't want to pull the Uncle factor into this, but the more he tried to dig and find on Manoso the choices became limited as to what he was going to be allowed to do.

He had a man raid Dainel's lawyer's office that was how he had a copy of the new will. David made sure the old one was destroyed from the law offices. The will had mentioned a letter, but the man couldn't find the letter. Trust Daniel to do something with it that he wouldn't be able to get at it. He didn't know how much Manoso knew.

He didn't think Daniel would have told about the operation. He needed to see that letter and find out how much Manoso knows. David pushed his foot down on the gas pedal when he got onto the highway. He hated Texas with a passion, the state was too far spread out for him and took too much time to get anywhere.

In New Jersey:

Ranger and Jessie watched as Stephanie was on the phone with her mother.

"What do you mean the dress for Melinda is wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"That's impossible." Stephanie groaned. "Fine, I'll come over."

Stephanie hung up the phone.

Ranger was standing by the BMW, "So I take it, you are not coming to the office with us?"

"Afraid not." Stephanie looked at Jessie, "I don't think it would be wise if you met my mother today. She's probably ironing up a storm right now."

"I'll keep Jes." Ranger said. "Emma is picking up the girls and taking them all to gymnastics. So everything will go like normal. Go find out what's wrong and fix it."

Stephanie gave Ranger a kiss. "I should be home in time for dinner. You two have fun."

Ranger watched as Stephanie got in the Porsche, so far she hadn't blown it up. He opened the door for Jes. "Just you and me. Hop in."

Jessie got in the car. Ranger drove them to his office. He was quiet and Jessie took in the surroundings of being in a new city. Ranger had given her a brief tour of his offices and then showed her to a conference room. He told her to amuse herself. Jessie waited ten minutes and walked out of the conference room and found Ranger's office, and went in. She had been looking at the books he had on his shelves and then started pacing.

"Jes why don't you sit down?"

Jessie sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. She watched as Ranger signed checks. The phone rang and Ranger picked it up. Jessie listened to Ranger as he was informed that Lester and Bobby were on the south side of DC and making good time. That they should be back by dinner and that they were starved. Jessie leaned back and put her head on the back of the chair, at least she would be able to unpack when they got there. But that didn't relieve her boredom at the moment.

"Ranger?"

"Yes."

"I'm bored."

Ranger sat back and grinned. "Wondered when you were going to tell me that. How's this? I'll give you some paper and a pen. Write down your schedule you had at the academy and we'll see if we can come up with a new one for you here."

"Okay."

Ranger opened his draw and pushed over the paper and pen. He looked back down at the rest of the payroll checks and finished signing them. He signed the last one as Jessie put down the pen.

"Done."

Ranger reached for the schedule when a knock came on the door.

"Enter." Ranger said as he glanced down at her schedule.

Tank opened the door and walked in. "We have two more redecorating jobs." Tank placed folders on the desk. "I made the rounds at the other bond companies and picked up ten new FTAs."

"What's an FTA?" Jessie asked.

"FTA stands for Failure to Appear." Ranger said as he picked up the folders and started flipping through them.

"Means bad guys didn't show up for their court dates and we get to go get them and take them back to jail." Tank moved and took the other empty chair in front of Ranger's desk and sat down.

"So you're like what? MPs? Private Detectives?" Jessie asked.

Tank snickered. "No, Fugitive Apprehension Agents. A bounty hunter for short. We're not like the police or military police."

"What's a redecorating job?"

Ranger stopped sorting the files and looked at Jessie. He didn't bring his work home; Mel had been kept away from that. Ranger had a slight problem on his hands. Mel had only come to the office with him a few times but she always played in the other room. He had tried this with Jessie and she had come back in his office. Jessie had even looked around his office gathering information about him. Mel had shown no interest whatsoever for this type of work. Mel hadn't wanted to know what her Daddy did, other than to know her Daddy took bad guys off the street and that had been plenty to satisfy her.

Ranger cleared his throat. "Convincing bad guys to move so the neighborhood is safe again for kids."

The phone rang and Ranger picked it up.

"Talk." Ranger said.

"Ricardo Manoso?"

"This is he."

"This is Captain Mark Campbell with the United States Army; I've been looking into the death of Brigadier Major Daniel Wilson and another death that happened this morning was assigned to me as well Brigadier Major Milton Bradshaw."

Ranger looked over to Jessie and Tank then asked. "Who is Brigadier Major Bradshaw?"

Ranger watched as Jessie sat up straight in the chair. Ranger had a feeling she knew exactly who the man was.

"He was the head History teacher at the academy that Jessie Wilson attended. They found him dead this morning in his bed. Jessie was his favorite student from what I've been told. So I thought she'd probably want to know. How is she doing by the way?"

"Jes is doing fine." Ranger said. He couldn't figure out what a military lawyer was digging for. He had no information concerning this and Jessie hadn't been at the academy when it happened.

"That's good, that's real good. You know, it's real strange that two people close to her die so close together. Just thought I'd pass that along. I..." Ranger heard the pause and waited for what was going to come next, the dial tone rang in his ear. Ranger slowly put the phone back to his cradle. He looked at Jessie.

"What's going on with Old Fart?"

Tank snickered.

Ranger leaned on the desk in front of him. "Jes..." He stopped. He was trying to form the words he wanted to say.

Jessie sat back; she thought she knew what it was. Her father's will had been dated two weeks ago; the last person she saw him talking to was Old Fart. Old Fart had to be dead.

"I'm sorry to tell you this. That was Captain Campbell; he called to say that Brigadier Major Bradshaw died this morning."

Jessie shook her head, she didn't want to be right.

"Jes are you okay?" Ranger asked.

"Yes Sir. I'm fine Sir." Jessie stood up. She moved around Tank and headed for the door. "Excuse me Sir."

"Jes?" Jessie looked back and saw both Ranger and Tank walking to her, she opened the door. "I'm going to the latrine."

Ranger reached the door to his office after she shut it. He opened it up and she was down the hall with the bathroom door open. She looked up at him, Ranger could see she was shaken for the brief moment before she went behind the door and shut it.

"Ric what's going on?" Tank asked.

Ranger shut the door to his office and looked back at him.

"She knows something Tank." He moved back to his desk and sat down.

"How can she? You said so yourself, she was at the academy when her father was murdered. She's been with you when whoever died this morning." Tank came and sat back down.

Ranger picked up the pen and tapped it on the desk. Playing out the last of the conversation he just had on the phone. Two people dead and the last one shook Jessie up. She had to know.

"I saw the look in her eyes. She knows something, what it is, I don't know. That lawyer on the phone wanted to tell me something else. He started to and he hung up. Told me it was strange how two people close to her died so close together, just thought he'd pass that along."

"Shit! That's a warning." Tank said.

"Yeah." Ranger kept tapping the pen. He reached over and picked up the phone. "Hector I need a phone number for a Captain Harris at Fort Bliss." He sat back and waited while he had Hector on the phone listening to the man type along on the keyboard in front of him. Hector rattled off the number to him and Ranger wrote it down. He then dialed the number.

"Captain Harris speaking."

"Captain Harris this is Ricardo Manoso. You talked with two of my men yesterday, Lester Santos and Bobby Brown while they picked up Jes' stuff at the base."

"Yes. Hello Mr. Manoso. How's Jes doing?" He asked.

"Jes is doing good. I just received a phone call from Captain Campbell and received a warning concerning Jes. I need to know what's going on with that investigation. Can you do some digging for me?"

Ranger heard a long silence then a growled question. "What kind of warning?"

Ranger smiled, he had picked the right man to call. Captain Harris didn't sound at all too happy. "I was told it was strange how two people close to her died so close together. Just thought he'd pass that along. Then he couldn't finish the next sentence he started but hung up."

"I'll see what I can find. Can you keep Jes safe? If not I can pull some strings and get someone up there for her within the next twenty-four hours."

Ranger grinned, he liked this man already. "I can keep Jes safe. I have plenty of ex-military men working for me. My house is very secure. She'll be protected."

"Give me a number and I'll call you back when I get something. Is Jes around where I can talk to her?"

"Hold on a sec." Ranger covered up the mouthpiece. "He wants to talk to Jes. Go get her." He told Tank.

Jessie had been pacing the bathroom, trying to piece it together. Trying to figure out what it all meant. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Jessie asked.

"Captain Harris is on the phone, he wants to talk to you." Tank said.

Jessie went and unlocked the door, opened it up, and looked at Tank.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Yes Sir."

"Come on." Tank said.

Jessie passed Tank and walked back into Ranger's office. He was smiling at her. "Here she is." Ranger said into the phone and then handed it to her.

Jessie took it and placed it to her ear. "Hello."

"Hi Jes. The guys are going to be so jealous of me. I got to talk to our girl. How do you like Ricardo Manoso?"

"Fine." Jessie looked at Ranger.

Ranger was leaned back in his chair and he had his fingers laced together and had them placed behind his head as he watched her.

"He still in the room?" Cap asked.

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"Unsure."

Jessie watched as Ranger raised his eyebrow with that response she gave.

"I looked into this guy. I made some phone calls, he had good reports come back on him. Trust him, he'll take good care of you, if he doesn't give me a call and I'll kick his ass."

Jessie snickered. It was something Cap would tell her, she knew what Cap was made of, she was just unsure about Ranger.

"I'll call you, take care Jes. We all miss you and love you." Cap said.

"You too." When Jessie heard the line go dead, she handed the phone back to Ranger. She watched as he cradled it.

"She talks as well as you do on the phone Ric."

Ranger shook his head and laughed. Tank was laughing in the chair he was now sitting down in. Jessie looked from one to the other.

"What?" She asked.

"One word sentences drives Steph nuts." Ranger replied.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Peeks her interest into the mysterious one word thing." Ranger smiled at Jessie. "Captain Harris ask you about me?"

Jessie tilted her head and studied Ranger. "You want information or to confirm?"

Ranger grinned. "Confirm."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

Ranger took his hands away from his head. "Care to elaborate?"

"No." Jessie turned and walked back over to the chair she was sitting in earlier. She wasn't going to be that easy to get information out of. She trusted Cap, she trusted the Major, she just didn't trust Ranger. She looked back at him. She didn't want to say anything, she wanted to make sure he would stick around for more than a week. Old Fart had died four days after her father.

Jessie watched as Ranger turned and leaned back on the desk. "Do you know anything about your father's death?"

Jessie watched him. She didn't know how he died. That was a no for the question. Why he died? Jessie wasn't sure on this. No felt the safest answer, but she didn't want Ranger pressing her. "I don't know."

"You don't know anything at all?"

"I told you before. I think he was murdered, that's all I know."

Ranger sat back, "You don't trust me do you?"

"No Sir I don't."

"Your father trusted him with you. I think that would be a high recommendation." Tank said.

"My Father also trusted Brigadier Major Bradshaw and he's dead." Jessie said looking at Tank then she turned to Ranger. "No offense, I just want to see how long you stick around."

"Fair enough." Ranger said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ranger had Jessie follow him around for the rest of the day at the office. She was quiet, but he noticed she took in everything; she was like a little sponge. He took her to the firing range; a couple of his men were squeezing off some rounds.

"You ever fired a gun?" Ranger asked.

The firing range became quiet and the men looked over to Ranger and Jessie.

"You want to know which type?"

"Yes." Ranger leaned against one of the range stations.

"I've fired paint ball guns, air guns and rifles, bird shot and buck shot, and last summer the Major allowed me to shoot with his Walther P99 semiautomatic."

Ranger could see the gleam in her eyes at even being around a firing range. Ranger reached around and pulled the gun he had on him and placed it on the range station. He saw Jessie look at it then back up to him.

"What kind of gun is that?" Ranger asked. Ranger noticed Rodriguez and Hal come over and stand back watching.

"SigSauer P232. Fires 9mm short rounds or 7,65 browning rounds, depends on whether you want more ammo. The 9mm only allows you to have seven rounds in the clip, while the browning allows eight." Jessie said.

Ranger grinned at her. He could see the proud look she had knowing about the weapon. "I don't need to go over firearm safety with you do I?"

"No Sir. Between the Major, Cap, and the academy I think it's all been covered." Jessie said.

"Have at it." Ranger said and pulled a box of ammo out and walked back over to where Rodriguez and Hal were standing.

Ranger watched as Jessie gave him a look and then picked up the ear protection, placed them on, then picked up the eye wear and placed that on as well.

"Any reason she's getting fire arm practice?" Hal asked Ranger.

Ranger had his arms folded across his chest as Jessie started firing his gun. "I want to see what all she can actually do." He looked at Hal. "She's had two people in her life die within four days of each other. She's riding around with Stephanie tomorrow. I want you two tailing them."

Hal looked back at Jessie. "You having a bad feeling?"

"Not yet," Ranger said. "But I want to make sure she can protect herself if she has too."

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Rodriguez asked.

"She has an uncle, real sketchy. Daniel asked me to keep her safe, but didn't say why, said he couldn't. Said he had four men in mind, but none of them were out of the service, and none of them had a wife. He said I came closer to fitting the bill for longevity that Jessie needs." Ranger looked at Rodriguez, "The man gave me his daughter, wrote it all out in a letter for me dated two weeks ago, same day his will was changed. The letter was given to Commander Randolph, he didn't even trust his own lawyer to keep that letter."

"So you saying this could get nasty?" Rodriguez asked.

Ranger looked at Jessie, "That's the feeling I'm getting."

"Shit! I hate nasty." Hal said.

Ranger gave her a little longer then took his gun back after it cooled down. He walked them down to the garage and got into the BMW. He started heading back home knowing that Dutch would have everything cooked on the grill. Dutch cooked every Friday night at his place for both his family and Tank's.

Ranger looked at Jessie in the passenger seat as he pulled up to the first gate and it was opened for him. "Jes, I'm going to talk to Captain Harris and make sure you can call him anytime you want to."

"Why would you do that?"

"I want you to trust me. I know you trust Captain Harris. If that means I have to go through Captain Harris to gain your trust I will."

Ranger turned into the driveway and parked next to the Porsche that Stephanie had driven to her parent's house. He was pretty sure he'd hear all about the dress mess at dinner. Ranger got out; Jessie was standing by the car looking over toward Tank's house. Ranger looked as he walked around the car and leaned up against it right beside her. Dozer was out in the front yard practicing with his drill rifle. He looked over and saw them, Ranger watched as he started to get more dangerous with each flip and turn of the gun. He flipped it real high and then tried to catch it and it hit him on the head. Ranger heard Jessie snicker beside him.

"That's Dozer, Tank's son."

Dozer was a smaller version of Tank, in almost everyway. Ranger grinned as he saw Emma walk out of the house and head over to him. Tank's wife was a no nonsense woman, and commanded her house with ease. She reached Dozer and pulled him down to her level so she could see her son's head. "Well, that's what you get for showing off."

"I wasn't showing off."

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't." Emma turned toward them and waved.

Ranger pushed away from the car. "Come on, might as well meet the captain of the drill team."

Ranger walked across his lawn and headed over to them. Jessie had followed and he had to step aside yet again so she could be seen. "Dozer this is Jes. Jes this Dozer and this lovely woman is Mrs. Randell."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Randell." Jessie shook her hand and looked at Dozer. Jessie offered her hand but Dozer didn't extend his.

Emma slapped him on the head. "Boy, I know I taught you manners, now shake her hand."

Dozer finally shook Jessie's hand. Ranger watched as Dozer looked Jessie over sizing her up. "Why is she in fatigues?"

"She just came from a military school." Ranger told him.

"Whatever!" Dozer said, earning him another slap upside the head from Emma. He walked away from her and dodged the next one and started working on his spins and flips again.

Emma turned back to Jessie and Ranger. "Don't you pay him no mind Jes honey. Tank told him all about you last night. Now he's been in a mood afraid he's going to lose his coveted spot on the team."

Jessie gave Emma a smile and looked back to Dozer. The more she watched him, the more he messed up, dropping the rifle on some of the easiest moves. Tank pulled up and walked over to them.

"He's practicing already?" Tank had a grin on his face. Dozer tried catching the rifle but missed it with both hands as it clattered onto the ground. "You having a problem with your hands son?"

"No."

"I don't know why you call him Dozer, ought to call him butter fingers." Jessie said.

All three adults started laughing. Jessie kept her face straight and blank. Dozer bent down and snatched the rifle on the ground and gave her a hard stare. He turned and started heading to the house, he muttered. "GI Barbie." On his way inside.

"Boy what was that?" Emma asked through her laughter.

"Looks like fast friends already." Tank said.

"Just wait till he finds out he gets to drive her to school." Ranger said.

Jessie looked up at him. "As long as he doesn't drive as bad as he is with that rifle, I don't care."

Ranger laughed and then put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on Jes. Let's go see Steph and you can meet Mel."

Jessie heard the giggling before she saw anyone. She was still behind Ranger. When he stopped she peeked around him and saw a little girl standing up on a chair. She had the same skin tone as Ranger and same brown eyes. Her hair was raven black, so black it looked like it had that blue hue to it like some black birds do. She was looking as the woman worked on pinning the bottom of the lavender dress she was wearing. When she spotted Ranger she exploded with excitement.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She jumped off the chair and ran jumping into Ranger's arms.

"Hey Pumpkin. I missed you." Ranger kissed her and then sat her down. He turned around bringing Melinda with him. "Mel this is Jes. Jes this is Mel."

Mel came up to Jessie, there were four inches difference, and Jessie looked down at her. "Steph told me you didn't like the room, but she's going to take both of us shopping on Sunday and all three of us get stuff. I love shopping it is so cool, you get to pick out anything you want, Steph said. It'll be great. We get to go to the mall next Friday and we get to get our hair done for the wedding. Oh the wedding is going to be so much fun with pictures and we get dance afterward."

Jessie raised her eyebrows and wondered when Mel was going to catch her breathe because she said everything so fast. Jessie looked up and noticed Ranger had walked off to where Stephanie was talking with the other woman. Jessie didn't hear anything else Mel was saying.

"Who's the woman?" Jessie asked finally when she heard Mel breath in.

"Oh, that's just Brenda. She's getting the hems done on the dresses for the wedding and she needs to get your measurements as well. They had my dress too big and had to get another one. So the one she brought ought to fit you just perfect."

Dress. Wedding. Jessie backed up from the little chatter box in front of her and looked at Ranger who had sat down in a chair.

"Pumpkin come here." Ranger said.

Mel turned and trotted off over to Ranger and jumped up onto his lap. Jessie watched as Stephanie came over with the dress lady Brenda.

Brenda had a finger on her lips and then spoke, "Hmm. Let's see." She started walking around Jessie. Jessie kept her eyes on the woman. "Yes, yes. I think it can be done. Ellen let me know about it and the other dress is too big. I may have to shorten it an inch, you guessed her height pretty good Steph. Okay come with me."

Jessie looked up at Brenda. "Excuse me?"

"She wants you to try on a dress so she can get the hem line done for it." Steph said.

Jessie looked at Stephanie and noticed her eye was twitching. Jessie never seen this happen with her before. "I'm not in the wedding, I didn't even know about the wedding."

Jessie looked between the two women and straight to Ranger, who happened to be covering his mouth with his hand. He pulled his hand away. "It won't hurt. I promise." Ranger said.

"It's really fun." Mel said getting off Ranger's lap and bounding over to Jessie. She grabbed Jessie's hand. "Come on. I know where the dress is. This will be so much fun."

Jessie gave Ranger a horrified look. He had his hand back over his mouth as she was being dragged from the room by the chatter box. They went upstairs. Mel didn't stop talking as she led Jessie upstairs to the family room.

"Oh it's beautiful," Mel said letting go of Jessie's hand and running over to the dress. She spun around and then stopped. Jessie gave Mel a look. "Daddy looks at me that way when I'm giving him a headache. Am I giving you a headache?"

"Just a little." Jessie said.

"Mel, why don't you go downstairs and let Brenda finish up. I need to talk to Jes for bit." Stephanie said.

"Okay Steph." Mel bounded out of the room and Jessie was more than happy to see her leave.

Jessie went and sat in the chair, looked at the dress, and then looked at Stephanie. "You know, your eye is twitching."

Stephanie shut the door and leaned against it. She put her finger to her eye. "It started five minutes after I got to my mother's house and hasn't stopped."

Jessie raised her eyebrows. Stephanie moved from the door and sat down on the couch closest to Jessie. "I need a huge favor from you. I know you didn't know about the wedding. We had the dress, and it was too big for Mel. My mother was ironing the same shirt over and over again because the dress was already paid for. We've been planning the wedding for months and then when she found out about another girl, my mother started drinking from her bottle in the kitchen cupboard. She's been driving me nuts since four days ago. Jes, please say you'll wear the dress. I'll make it up to you."

Jessie leaned forward and looked at Stephanie. "I don't like dresses."

"I thought you would say that." Stephanie sat back and leaned her head back and kept pressing her hand to her eye.

"Why does your eye do that?" Jessie asked.

Stephanie raised her head. "Because I'm getting stressed, and my mother wants everything perfect. A Burg wedding has to be perfect. It's an unwritten law."

"If it's so stressful then why are you doing it?"

Stephanie sat up and leaned closer to Jessie. "Because I love Ranger, and I love the little neurotic chatter box of a daughter he has. His mother and my mother want a big wedding; we are really doing it for them. Sometimes, when you love someone so much, you do what they want you to do even though you know it's going to drive you nuts in the process."

Jessie looked at the dress then back to Stephanie. "How long is the wedding?"

"A few hours tops." Stephanie said.

Jessie watched as Stephanie's face turned hopeful. She stood up and went over to look at the dress. Then she turned and looked at Stephanie. "I won't wear make up." Stephanie smiled and Jessie noticed her eye stopped twitching.

"Jes just wearing the dress is all I'm asking." Stephanie said.

Jessie looked back at the dress, the plastic bag still around it. It reminded her of the first time she saw a dress in a plastic bag like it.

"_Wearing the dress is all I'm asking." The Major bent down and then turned Jessie's head to look at him. "It's real important."_

"_But I don't like dresses." Jessie said._

_He got a huge smile on his face. "I know that. I promise it won't hurt Gunny." He sat down on the bed and pulled Jessie into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you Jes. If you can't wear it for yourself, will you wear it for me? I would really love to see you in it."_

"_Yes Major." Jessie turned and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll wear it for you."_

Jessie didn't realize the tears were falling down her cheeks until Stephanie was wiping them away.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yeah." Jessie said.

"Jes I didn't mean to upset you."

Jessie looked down, swallowed hard, and then wiped her eyes again. She looked back up at Steph. "I'll wear it for you."

The knock came on the door and both of them turned to look. Ranger opened the door, Brenda looking in from behind him.

"Well?" Ranger asked. His eyes searched both of them.

Jessie walked over to the dress and picked it up. "I'll have to go change."

"Thank the Lord; I thought I was going to have to call Mrs. Plum." Brenda stated.

Jessie walked over to the door and Ranger reached out and tilted her face to look at him. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

Ranger wiped the last tear away that Jessie had on her cheek. He let her go and watched as she went to her room. Ranger went to Stephanie and pulled her to him. "What went on between you two?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure. She wanted to know how long and no make up and then was looking at the dress and crying."

Ranger kissed Stephanie. "We'll just have to wait until she's ready to share."

Jessie put the dress on, and stood still while Brenda penned the hem. As soon as Brenda left Jessie pulled her t-shirt back on, Lester and Bobby arrived carrying boxes into her room. Jessie opened the first one pulled the camping gear, and mountain climbing gear out and put it her new closet. She had the rest of her clothes unpacked rather quickly all hanging up and put away in the drawers. Jessie had opened the box and found the bear. She sat down inside the closet where she was unpacking the boxes. Her fingers traced over the bear's face.

Stephanie had knocked on her door and then came in, she found Jessie sitting in the closet with the bear. "Dinner's ready. Who's that?"

Jessie looked at Steph. "It's Rupert. He was Major's bear when he was little. He gave him to me."

"Jes did you ever call him Dad at all?" Stephanie asked.

Jessie laid the bear down then looked at Stephanie, "No, the Colonel started that. The Colonel was my Grandfather, he never allowed the Major to even call him Father." Jessie shrugged. "It's just what I call him, doesn't mean he wasn't a Dad to me."

Stephanie reached her hand out to Jessie, "Come on, let's go eat."

"I'll be there in a minute. If that's okay?"

"Sure it is, take your time."

Jessie stood up after Stephanie left. She had her fatigues back on, she took the top off and the white shirt she had on. She pulled out the black t-shirt Ranger had bought and put it on. Jessie headed downstairs and found everyone in the backyard at picnic tables that were set up. Jessie looked over the tables. Ranger, Steph and Mel were sitting together on one side along with Dutch, Bobby, and Lester. The other side had Tank, Emma and Dozer, along with two twin girls and another little boy.

Jessie walked over and made her way down to the end and sat down by Lester at the vacant spot at the table. Lester pushed her burger her way.

"Stay away from the chicken, Dutch put his special sauce on it and it'll burn your tongue." Lester said.

"I heard that." Dutch said.

Jessie picked up the burger and started eating. Dozer was sitting across from her. She listened to all the wedding talk not making any comments at all.

Lester looked at Dozer, "So Dozer what do you think the chances are for the drill team this year?"

"Not bad."

"Like how not bad?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we might get to go state this year."

Jessie kept her eyes down and twirled a French fry in the ketchup.

"Why don't you show us your solo?" Lester asked.

"He's afraid he'll drop his rifle again." The little boy said.

Jessie grinned but didn't look up.

"Shut up! Andrew." Dozer told his little brother.

The table got quiet.

"Come on Dozer." Bobby threw in.

"Why don't we let GI Barbie do it?" Dozer threw at Jessie.

Jessie still had her head down and kept twirling her fry. She really didn't know what to think of this place, everything was too different. The GI Barbie comment made her grit her teeth.

"Michael that was uncalled for." Tank reprimanded his son.

Jessie looked at Ranger who had came over and squatted down beside her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ranger said and then he turned and glared at Dozer.

Jessie looked back down at her plate then dropped the fry. "I'll do it. Do you want to see the routine you saw from yesterday or the one I did at Nationals?"

"Let's see the one from nationals. I wouldn't mind seeing something new." Ranger said.

"Yeah let's see that one." Lester said.

"Okay. I'll go get my rifle." Jessie looked at Dozer and he was glaring at her for all he was worth.

Jessie went over the routine in her head on the way back to her room. She got the rifle and dug through her duffle till she found the blindfold. She put it in her pocket and headed back outside. Jessie didn't bother looking at Dozer as she passed the tables.

She walked off a measure of ground and made sure it was smooth. She counted off a section with her steps and figured out where the entrance would be onto the field. She sat the rifle down by her foot and leaned it up against her leg. Jessie pulled the blindfold out, tied it around her head and then started.

She kept the timing in her head. Jessie moved with the timing doing the flips, and circling the gun behind her and making it flip back in front of her. She flipped the rifle high in the air and caught it behind her back. It had taken her two years to perfect the routine. She ended it standing in the middle with the rifle at parade rest position.

Everyone started clapping and Jessie took off the blind fold. She headed back to the picnic table. Dozer was already walking her way. Jessie could see the glare he had on his face and the anger that shook him.

"Man that was great, blind folded even." Bobby said.

Dozer stopped in front of her. "Show off GI Barbie Bitch!"

Jessie went around him picking up speed as she walked. She could feel the tears as they started coming again. She took off running when she got to the picnic tables. She ran straight to her room.

Ranger jumped up and he saw Tank heading for Dozer. He didn't know what Dozer said, but he saw the tears falling as she had passed the table. Ranger went into the house and ran up the stairs. He opened Jessie's door. Jessie jerked the pillowcases off the pillows.

"I hate this place. I hate it."

"Jes?" Ranger asked.

Jessie kept going and pulled down the curtains not hearing him.

"Why did you have to die? Why?"

"Jes?" Ranger asked again. He was right behind her now.

Jessie spun and threw both of fists at Ranger's chest. "Why? Why did he have to die?"

Ranger grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I don't know Jes."

She wept against Ranger. Ranger pulled Jessie with him over to the destroyed bed. He sat down and took her with him. Stephanie came through the door and looked around. She came over and sat on the bed next to Ranger both of them trying to get her to calm down. After awhile Jessie stopped.

Ranger cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head so he could look at her. "It hurts, it's going to take some time to heal that wound Jes. You love him, and hit hurts when you lose someone you love that way."

Jessie closed her eyes. "Can I call Cap?"

Ranger kissed her forehead. "Yeah you can call Cap." He took his hands away.

Stephanie rubbed her cheek. "What did Dozer say to you?"

Jessie looked at Ranger's chest, his shirt was wet with her tears. "Show off GI Barbie Bitch."

"Jes he's jealous that you could perform better than he can." Stephanie told her.

"You hurt his pride. Not only because you're better but also because you're a girl." Ranger lifted her chin up. "You hurt his manhood, he sees you as a threat, and so he lashed out at you."

"Okay."

"Come on we'll go call Cap now." Ranger pulled her into a hug. Then he stood up and sat her on her feet.

Stephanie hugged her too. "We still have stuff to do. It's family night, we watch movies, play games, and no bedtime on family nights."

Ranger started walking out of the room and Jessie followed him. He went past the living room and into the kitchen to the other hall. He walked past the laundry room and then opened the door to his home office. Jessie walked in and Ranger saw Tank escorting Dozer. He allowed the two to come inside.

Ranger went to his desk and sat on the edge of it. Jessie moved closer to him.

"My son owes you an apology for his behavior." Tank turned to Dozer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was jealous." Dozer said the whole thing looking at his feet. He looked up at Jessie, "I really am sorry."

"Okay." Jessie told him.

Tank and Ranger didn't say anything. Dozer just kept looking at her. Jessie turned to Ranger. "What?"

"Do you accept his apology or not?"

Jessie didn't care, she just wanted to call Cap. She looked at Dozer, "Apology accepted." Jessie told him, she figured it would be the fastest way to get him out of the room.

"Thank you." Dozer told her. Then he looked at Tank. "I'll forfeit family night for the next two weeks, no phone, and I'll cancel my next three dates that I had lined up."

"Sounds like a fair punishment. Let's go." Tank walked Dozer back out of the office.

Jessie looked at Ranger, "What was he talking about? Dozer picked his punishment?"

"Yes." Ranger smiled at her. "I do the same thing with Mel; this is a new concept for you. You're used to having someone dictate a punishment then you follow through with it. Here it works a little different. When you get in trouble here, you create your punishment to the severity of the crime. Understand?"

"Yes."

Ranger pulled the card he had written Captain Harris' number on and handed it to her. "Lay it on the desk when you're through. I'll be in the living room." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

Jessie looked at the card and went and sat in Ranger's chair behind the desk and called Cap.

"Captain Harris speaking."

"Cap, I don't like it here."

"Talk to me, what's going on?"

"My room is pink and white, it has Barbie all over it. It's the Barbie from hell room."

Jessie heard Cap laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Okay, I'm sorry. What else is going on?"

"Ranger and his guys are okay. He let me shoot his SigSauer P232, I'm having to wear a dress for a wedding, I told Steph I would for her, and Ranger's daughter is a chatter box."

Cap laughed a little, "That's not all so bad Jes."

Then Jessie described what happened with Dozer and Cap told her the same thing Stephanie and Ranger had said.

"Cap it's just so different here. I don't feel like me here, the only time I did was when I drilled Ranger's men for him. I think I should have stayed at the school."

"Jes I don't want you leave, I think this is where you need to stay. Try it out; I had a ball growing up not knowing anything about the military. Give it a try; it's only been one day. Where's my little maggot who doesn't give up?"

"I think she got left back in Texas. I don't understand everything here. Nothing is normal here."

She heard Cap chuckle. "Jes baby, listen to me. Where you are right now, is normal. There are more civilians in the world than there are military people. Get to know some of them."

"How long? They pick their own punishments here, I don't know how to do any of that."

"As long as it takes. I know you don't want to hear that, but Mr. Manoso has custody of you. For all practical purposes you're his little girl now. Your Father wanted you there, he wants you kept safe Jes. Look at where he put you. He put you with people who would understand you, help you adjust. I think your Father made a wise choice. The more I hear about Mr. Manoso the more me and guys like him."

Jessie twirled the phone cord in her hand. "You really like him?"

"Yeah Jes we do. He's got your best interest at heart. You want me to talk to him for you?"

Jessie laid her back on the back of the chair. "What about?"

"We could see about maybe getting you into an auxiliary program for teens in the area. But the easiest way for you to get adjusted is to just be you and push through it."

"No, I don't know if I want to do that." Jessie said.

"You can call me anytime you want."

Jessie smiled. "Only you never tell me what I want to hear."

"Hey now, come on. Don't get mean on me now little girl. I'll have to come to New Jersey and give my maggot a good dressing down."

Jessie laughed. "I love you Cap."

"I love you too. You gonna call me again?"

"Yeah, I'll call you. I better go. I still have family night to do."

"Geez, I want to do family night. Get going."

"Bye Cap." Jessie hung up the phone.

Jessie stood up and looked around the office. She hadn't been on this side of the house. She laid the phone number on the desk. Jessie opened the middle drawer and saw the normal things, pen, paper, anything that went with a desk. She shut the drawer. She tried opening the drawers on the left and couldn't they were locked. The drawers on the right of the desk were unlocked and had files in them. Her fingers flipped through the files. Not really finding anything of interest. She kept looking at the left drawers which were still locked.

Jessie opened the middle drawer again and saw a key. She took it out and put it in the lock and turned it. She opened the drawer and saw a stack of letters. She started flipping through them then stopped when she saw her Father's elegant script. Jessie put the other letters back in the drawer and pulled the letter out of the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Ricardo,_

_It's been awhile. If you've gotten this letter, then it means I'm dead. It also means you've already heard the reading of the will, and you know I have given you custody of my daughter Jessie. I'll tell you, I love her with my life, and I'll go to any length to make sure she's safe. I looked over five guys that I once had under me, they can't do it. They don't have what she needs and you do. The other four are still in the military, Jessie would still be in the academy if I sent her to them and she doesn't know it, but she's not safe there. I'm asking you to keep her safe. Help her get through this._

_Ricardo she's a curious child, gets bored easily, she'll drive you nuts if she's not active. She's very smart and her curiosity will probably get her into trouble one of these days. So you can't say I didn't warn you. She's lived with me on the base, she's only known a military base and the academy, she's used to structure. It was one way I kept her curiosity in check. But she's one hell of a kid. Every summer she surprises the hell out of me, I still can't believe half the time she's mine. I picked you to have her because I knew you were getting married, Jessie needs a woman. I can't give her all the female things she needs to learn. I'm counting on your soon to be wife to help in that area._

_My brother David has changed his name at least twelve times, that I know of. David James Fletcher, David Wilson, Mathew James, James Ryan Wilson, Ryan Mathews, John Samuels, David Thacker, Peter Williams, Joe Peters, Joseph Thomas, Peter Thomas, Paul Wilson; I'm not sure what name he's going by now. I've looked, I can't find him. Last I heard he was in China, but even that may not be accurate. He's trouble, I can't tell you what I'm working on, and I don't want any other deaths on my hands. I'm not sure who all is involved. I'm just taking precautions and setting up measures in order to insure my daughter's safety. Keep her safe at all costs, more than just her life depends on it._

_Forever Your Friend,_

_Daniel Wilson_

Jessie read the last two sentences over again slowly.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Stephanie asked from the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ranger was downstairs in the basement of the house. That was where the pool, foosball, ping pong, and poker tables were. It had its own half kitchen and bathroom also. There was a spare bedroom off the game room that one of Ranger's men slept in when they came over. Stephanie made sure the kids were set up and busy while Tank, Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Dutch started shooting pool. Emma had taken Dozer to their house to start supervising his punishment.

"Babe?"

"Yes?" Stephanie asked sitting out the cokes on the small counter.

"Go check and see if Jes is off the phone." Ranger said.

"She's a teenager Ranger." Stephanie said smiling. "She's probably talking his head off."

"I don't know, she hasn't talked that much." Ranger said.

"Fine, give us twenty minutes and send the search party out." Stephanie sat the last coke out and jogged up the stairs. She opened the door and walked through the kitchen and into the other hall. The first time she peeked into the room, Jessie was doing exactly what she had told Ranger. She went back down and told him so and gloated with a smile over it. She went back up five minutes later to get chips, the downstairs pantry was out of them. She had just pulled the chips out and had them on the counter and decided to check on Jessie one more time. When she checked this time, that was when she found her reading a letter. Even Ranger never let Stephanie stay in his office this long at least not by herself. He kept private things in here. Stephanie had snooped a few times but never found a key for the desk. Stephanie was waiting for Jessie to answer her.

Jessie's eyes were wide, and Stephanie couldn't believe Jessie actually found something in Ranger's desk.

"I was reading the letter my Father wrote Ranger." Jessie said.

Stephanie watched as Jessie laid the letter back on the desk. Stephanie had a dilemma now, she wanted to read the letter as well, he'd mentioned one, but she hadn't seen it yet. Stephanie came over and bent down and started reading fast.

Jessie looked at Stephanie, "What are you doing?"

"Hush we'll get caught." Stephanie finished reading the letter. "Put that back in the envelope."

Jessie grinned at Stephanie and folded the letter. She opened the left drawer again and picked up the pile of letters and placed the letter her Father had written back where she found it. Then Jessie shut the drawer, locked it, and then opened the center drawer. Jessie put the key back where she found it. Stephanie grinned when she saw it. "He didn't put the cover over it, that's where the key was. Come on."

Jessie shut the drawer and stood up. She followed Stephanie back out into the hall and into the kitchen. "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're getting married to Ranger, why hasn't he let you go into his office? You didn't even know where the key was." Jessie asked.

"He likes his privacy, and I'm nosey. I've got to know things." Stephanie gave her a smile, "Seems I'm not the only one."

Jessie laughed. "Nope."

Ranger came up the stairs.

"So how was the phone call?" Stephanie asked.

"Cap said I should stay here." Jessie told her.

"I think you should too." Ranger said.

Stephanie watched as Jessie turned and looked at Ranger. "I'll give it a try, but can we please get rid of the pink in the room and Barbie."

"What color do you want your room to be? I can have it painted tomorrow while you're with Steph." Ranger asked.

"White is fine, just no pink."

Stephanie grabbed the chips and tossed a bag to Ranger who caught it. "Make yourselves useful, I can't carry all of this downstairs."

Jessie helped Stephanie and Ranger carry the chips downstairs. Ranger went back to the pool table and Stephanie started setting out the dip for the chips. Jessie stood beside Stephanie watching her. Stephanie looked over the counter, the younger ones where playing games on the floor and making quite a bit of noise. Stephanie leaned over to Jessie.

"Did you know you were not safe at the school?" Stephanie asked her.

"No, well, not really." Jessie said chewing on her bottom lip.

Stephanie opened up one of the dips and started putting it out in a bowl, her eyes glanced up at Ranger, the guys were all huddled around him talking. She looked at Jessie who was watching them as well.

"I think they're up to something." Stephanie said.

"Do they do that a lot?" Jessie asked.

"Yes." Stephanie opened the next can of dip. "The last time they did that I was followed."

Jessie looked at her. "By them?"

"Yup. I call it babysitting detail."

Jessie snickered and looked back at Ranger. "Bet I get the detail now."

"Bet you do too." Stephanie turned and grabbed several large bowls down. She handed them to Jessie, "Open some chips."

Jessie opened several bags and started pouring them into the bowls. Her mind was working out the last two lines in her Father's letter, but it still didn't want to connect properly.

"Do you know what your Father was working on?" Stephanie asked.

"Sort of." Jessie picked up a bowl of chips and one thing of dip. "Be right back, recon time." Jessie moved and walked silently as she headed to the guys.

Stephanie smiled; she could get used to this kid. This kid would come in handy.

Jessie made sure to keep quiet; if they turned around she would just offer them what she had in her hands.

"So what do we do? We don't know what he looks like." Bobby said.

"I have Hal and Rodriguez on first watch. Lester you and Bobby can take the next shift if they stay gone longer than eight hours." Ranger said.

Jessie listened; she was getting assigned babysitting detail. She now had four names; she'd have to find out from Steph who Hal and Rodriguez were. She'd met so many men they all seemed a blur now.

"Steph won't like it." Tank chimed in.

"It's not for h..." Dutch stopped. "Hi Jes."

All of them turned and saw her standing there. "Hi, chips and dip, Steph had me bring it over. You want anything else?" She asked.

Lester reached for the chips and Bobby took the dip.

"I want a beer," Dutch said.

Jessie looked to Lester and Bobby who nodded their heads. "Beer as well. Tank? Ranger?"

Tank smiled at her, "I'm fine."

"Water." Ranger said.

"Be right back." Jessie pivoted around and walked back to Stephanie.

"Three beers and one water. Tank is fine. Hal and Rodriguez have first shift and if we are gone longer than eight hours, Lester and Bobby take over. Who are Hal and Rodriguez?" Jessie asked.

Stephanie described Hal and Rodriguez to her as she opened the refrigerator and took out what the guys wanted.

"Oh, I remember them now. They were at the firing range when Ranger let me shoot his gun." Jessie said.

Stephanie dropped the water. "He let you shoot his gun?"

"Yeah, his SigSauer. It's a cool gun. I liked it. The kick wasn't so bad, has some nice action too."

Stephanie bent down and picked up the water. Jessie watched as Ranger made his way over. Jessie cleared her throat and Stephanie turned around after she got the water.

"This yours?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup. What are you two talking about?" Ranger asked.

"Trying to figure out what to do with the Barbie room upstairs." Stephanie said.

Ranger looked over at Jessie who was now opening the beer. Jessie picked up two of them in one hand and grabbed the third. "I still think solid colors are better. I just don't want any character designs." Jessie smiled at Ranger. "Gotta go; your men are thirsty."

Ranger watched her walk past him. Then he turned back to Stephanie. "What are you really talking about?"

"The room. She really doesn't want it girly." Stephanie leaned her hip against the counter. "You were right about the solid color thing. I threw out some suggestions and she turned them down."

Ranger leaned in and kissed her just below her ear. "You're up to something, I'm going to figure it out."

Stephanie laughed.

Jessie handed Lester, Bobby and Dutch their beers and took a seat at one of the chairs and was watching Tank as he lined up a shot on the table.

"How do you like it here so far?" Dutch asked Jessie as he sat down.

Jessie looked at Dutch and stretched her feet out and crossed one over the other. "I hate it."

Tank looked over at her. "Can't be that bad."

Dutch took a drink of his beer. "You didn't seem to hate it when you busted the balls of the pack boys today."

Lester and Bobby sat down at one of the small tables near Jessie and Dutch. Jessie looked over at the two of them. She tilted her head and looked to see what Ranger and Stephanie were doing.

"That wasn't so bad. I actually liked that."

Tank moved into her field of vision and she looked up at him. "So you don't hate all of it. I'm sorry Dozer upset you."

Jessie looked at the chips sitting in front of Lester and Bobby and grabbed one. "Dozer didn't upset me it was a lot of things." Jessie bit into the chip.

Tank moved over and squatted down in front of her. "Like what? What upsets you?"

Jessie looked over Tank's head and saw Ranger had Stephanie backed up against the refrigerator. Then she looked at Tank. Jessie started thinking, she figured out they knew she overheard them talking, and now they were trying to figure out who was the weakest link. "Excuse me. I need a coke." Jessie moved her feet and stood up and went around Tank and headed for the refrigerator. She heard Tank behind her.

"I think they're a little busy over there." Tank said catching up to her. "We can get you a coke upstairs."

Jessie looked up at him. She was right. Ranger had turned to look at Tank. Jessie saw the look, but that was all Stephanie needed to slip under his arm. "Jes I think I know how we can do this better. Let's go use the computer upstairs that way we can look at sets." Stephanie said.

"Sounds good to me." Jessie said and headed for the stairs with Stephanie.

They heard Ranger groan. Stephanie trotted up the stairs. "That was close."

Jessie laughed. "Do they do divide and conquer a lot?"

"Yes, normally it's with me and Emma. They almost always win." Stephanie said as she reached the top of the stairs and looked back. Tank was shaking his head. She walked through the kitchen and headed into the living room to go upstairs. "Well, now me and Emma might actually get them back more."

Jessie laughed. "I'm in. Sounds like fun."

Jessie and Stephanie went to the family room upstairs and Stephanie sat down at the computer there and booted it up. "I get to keep you with me all day tomorrow. Hal and Rodriguez are not bad, I tend to pick them up when they tail me. Lester and Bobby are better at hiding."

Jessie pulled a chair over and sat down. She looked at Stephanie, at first she didn't really know what to think about her, but now, she really liked her. "I'm still trying to piece all of this together. I didn't know my Father knew anyone had died."

Stephanie looked around to the door that she had opened then she turned back to the computer and turned on explorer. "We aren't going to have long to talk up here. They'll figure something else out."

"Let 'em try." Jessie said grinning. "Just don't cave. I want to find out why my Father was murdered, and what my Uncle has to do with this."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Stephanie asked.

"Three years ago. He took me spelunking. We had a blast." Jessie said.

"So your Father didn't think he was trouble then?" Stephanie asked.

"Uncle David is always in trouble. Father always said he was, he works Intelligence, I don't know if it's for a service or an agency." Jessie said.

Stephanie pulled up bed room sets and pushed the mouse over to Jessie. She picked up the phone and dialed Emma.

"Want to come and play?" Stephanie asked when Emma answered. "We have a partner for Tank and Ranger, she saved me earlier."

Stephanie hung up the phone. She looked at Jessie. "Emma's coming."

Jessie smiled. She clicked the mouse button and found a set of sheets that caught her eyes. "I like those."

Stephanie looked at the prints, it was rustic design; the pillow shams had Winchester rifles on them that were leaning up against a tree. "Not bad, they actually look nice. More like what you would find in a hunting lodge." Stephanie looked at Jessie. "You sure?"

"Yup." Jessie said. She had the same set at her Father's cabin house near the lake. "I'm positive."

"You aren't going to ask for hunting hounds are you?" Stephanie asked.

Jessie laughed. "No."

"Good. Shiloh's dogs around here are enough." She looked to the door and Ranger came walking in.

"Did you find what you wanted?" Ranger asked.

"Yup."

Stephanie felt Ranger start rubbing her shoulders.

"Nice, not exactly what I would have expected though." Ranger looked at Jessie.

Jessie stood up, "My Father said those same words last summer. I'm going to change."

Stephanie watched as Jessie left the room. She leaned her head back and looked up at Ranger. "I told you that was what we were doing."

Ranger smiled at her. "Nice try. Emma is downstairs. She said she wants you to come down."

"Imagine that." Stephanie said and reached over and turned the monitor off. She stood up and Ranger let his hands slip from her shoulders then pulled her to him after she went around the chair.

"Whatever you are up to, be careful Babe." Ranger kissed her then took her hand and walked back downstairs back to the game room below.

Jessie searched in her duffle and pulled out the note pad she had. She sat down on the bed and flipped the pages. It was a year ago she heard the term Arrow-Hawk, over the summer she had seen the Major with two men, she had written down exactly what they had looked like. She flipped the pages to where she had written about Old Fart and her Father. She even put in the encounter with Ward. She flipped the page and read what was written.

_Father gave me to Ricardo Manoso. Uncle David not mentioned in the will. The will three years ago had Uncle David._

Jessie flipped to the next page that was blank. Jessie took out a pen from the duffle then wrote.

_Confirmed the murder. Don't know who. Ranger and Tank talked about it on the plane. Read Father's letter to Ranger. Believe brother is possibly Uncle David. Brother is lead in Arrow-Hawk. Gunner is not Father. I think Gunner is me._

Jessie looked at what she wrote. It felt right. Jessie looked around her room for a place to stash the note pad. Problem was, her room would probably be checked tomorrow. Jessie went through to the bathroom and opened Mel's bedroom. No one would check in here, it would be suicide just walking in the room. Jessie found a shelf that had one lone Barbie still in the box. Jessie put the note pad behind it. She shut the door and then walked back into her room. Tank had come in and he started picking up stuff. He looked up at her. "Ranger wanted me to come get you."

"I didn't hear you knock." Jessie said.

"You were in the bathroom, sorry about that." Tank said. "Want some help straightening the room back up?"

Jessie grinned at him. "Sure, why don't you do the Barbie and I'll do my army stuff."

Tank groaned. She walked over to him and took her duffle bag out of his hand and then walked over to the closet. Mel's room was safe for her note pad. She pulled a few more things out of her duffle and emptied the last box. Jessie heard a laugh and came out of the closet. Emma was laughing.

Emma looked at her. "Putting him in his place already are you?"

Jessie smiled at her. "He volunteered. He's so big and macho; I figured he could handle Barbie better than I could."

"Steph was worried about you. You ready to come back down?" Emma asked her.

Jessie looked at Tank who had just finished hanging the curtains back up. "Are we ready Tank?"

"Yes we are." Tank said turning around.

Emma came over to Jessie and pulled her arm to hers. "Honey, I don't think we are going to have to worry about you around here. I heard what you did with the pack boys. Next time I want to be there to see that."

Tank shook his head and walked out of the room.

Jessie laughed. "They still playing divide and conquer?"

"Yeah they are. If you don't want anything found, you better hide it now." Emma told her.

"I already hid it. They'll never find it." Jessie said.

Jessie and Emma walked back down the stairs laughing. Jessie was actually having fun now. She slipped away from Emma when they got down to the game room. Dutch was on the floor with the kids playing games. Ranger and Stephanie were at one pool table playing. Emma had pulled Tank with her over to the table. Jessie looked around for Lester and Bobby and didn't see them. She headed down the hall that was down here and found the bathroom. She checked it out and came out and bumped into Bobby.

"Sorry about that." Bobby said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking around. It's a big house."

Bobby smiled at her. "Yeah it is."

"Where's your partner?" Jessie asked.

"He said we were out of M&Ms and went to go get some. Want to play some pool?" Bobby asked.

Jessie crooked her finger at him. Bobby bent down.

"I won't be conquered. So you might as well give up." Jessie told him.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked and smiled with innocence.

"Just what I said." Jessie moved around him and walked back into the game room.

Jessie went and hopped up on the pool table that wasn't being used and picked up one of the balls that was the corner pocket. It was the eight ball.

"I hear you shoot really well." Bobby said.

Jessie looked up at him. "Who told you that?"

"Ric told us."

Jessie looked back at Ranger who was now holding Stephanie from behind as they watched Emma line up a shot. Stephanie gave Jessie a look and Jessie shook her head. She saw Ranger's eyes dart to the stairs and then his face went blank. Jessie looked toward the stairs and saw Lester come back down. Lester didn't have any M&Ms with him. Lester walked over to Jessie and Bobby.

"So what are we playing?" He asked.

"Not sure Jes hasn't picked anything." Bobby answered.

Jessie slid her eyes toward Lester. "Didn't find anything in my room did ya?" Jessie asked as she popped the eight ball up at him and he caught it.

"What?" Lester asked.

"No M&Ms, blame your partner for not confirming with you first."

Jessie leaned back on the pool table and closed her eyes. She was getting tired now. 0400 was starting to get to her; she would have been in bed two hours ago, Texas time. Sleep pulled on her and dulled her mind. She was over halfway gone when she felt a hand rub her cheek and she opened her sleepy eyes. Ranger was looking at her.

"What time did you get up this morning?" he asked.

"0400." Jessie mumbled.

Ranger looked at his watch. It was 11:00pm. He looked at the brood on the floor still playing; they wouldn't start crashing off for another hour. Only one was asleep and that was Andrew, the baby of the bunch. Ranger looked back down at Jessie who was crashed again.

"Why don't you head to bed," Ranger said. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He watched as Jessie rolled on the table and curled up where she was. Ranger walked to the other side and picked her up and headed for the stairs with her. Stephanie was talking with Emma and Tank, Ranger had looked before he took the first step up. He got to the top of the stairs and looked back down at Jes.

"Jes do you know what your Father was working on?" Ranger asked her.

Jessie mumbled. "Mmm-hawk."

Ranger continued carrying her up to her room. The only thing he could make out was hawk. He got to her room and put her in the bed and covered her up. He stood for a moment in her room looking around. Lester shook his head. So he knew he didn't find anything in her room. He looked at Jessie, Ranger was puzzled; hawk could almost mean anything when it came to the military. But at least he knew now, Jessie did know something; he just had to figure out how to get the rest of it out of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the second day in a row, Jessie had sat up in bed in a different place, with the disorientated feeling of not knowing where she was or what had happened. Jessie flopped back on the bed and looked at her watch it was 0500, she stared at the green iridescent light from the watch, trying to figure out why she slept an extra hour than normal. As her mind began to focus and shake off sleep she remembered the time change from the day before. Just like the morning before and the last three mornings nothing seemed real. It all felt wrong, her mind didn't want to confirm that her Father was truly and actually dead. Jessie pushed that away, it hurt to much to think about.

Jessie sat up and turned on the lamp beside her bed. Saturday, normally she had free time in the mornings. Jessie used her mornings on Saturday to read. She got up and went over and looked at the books that she had pulled out and had stacked on the dresser. Her fingers ran down the spines and she pulled out one of the CIA thrillers she had been reading. Her Uncle David had given it her, she sat it to the side then opened her drawers and pulled out clothes she would need. The shower was nice and she finished and got dressed. Jeans, boots, olive green t-shirt; she grabbed the book, turned off the light and headed for the door of her room. She stopped and looked back at the unmade bed and turned around. Made the bed then left the room.

Ranger was in the kitchen, Jessie noticed the rest of the house was quiet. He had a bowl of cereal, juice, and coffee sitting in front of him on the counter. He was reading a folder and looked up at her as she came around the corner. Ranger was sitting at one of the stools on the island in the middle.

"Did you sleep okay?" Ranger asked.

"Not bad." Jessie came up to the island and looked in the bowl.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." Jessie laid the book down.

She walked around the island and went to the refrigerator. Ranger got up and pulled down a glass and set it on the counter beside her. "There's milk, juice, water, coke, and coffee if you want to get adventurous."

Jessie opened the door and looked in, she pulled out the juice and poured it in the glass. She turned to look at Ranger as he held out two boxes of cereal, Grape Nuts and Fruit Loops. Jessie tapped the Grape Nuts box. Ranger put the Fruit Loops back and grabbed a bowl down and poured it in. Jessie put the juice back and grabbed the milk she filled the bowl and Ranger pulled open a drawer and handed her a spoon. Jessie took everything back over to where she left her book and sat down. She started eating and picked up the book and turned it to the page she had left off during the summer. She watched Ranger as he sat back down and picked the file back up.

"You have a few hours before Steph wakes up." Ranger said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay." Jessie looked back at the book in her hands.

Jessie really wasn't interested in the book, but kept it in her hands and watched Ranger covertly over it. He would lay the file down, pick up the pen and write a few things and then pick it back up again. She had seen the photo of a man who had a sign under his neck with numbers and letters on it but nothing else. They sat that way for some time while Jessie and Ranger ate. She put the spoon down in the bowl when it was empty and turned a page. Ranger sat the folder down, reached over and took her empty bowl and placed it in his. He picked up their juice glasses, and the bowls and walked them over to the sink. Jessie looked over the book and looked at the file again. She read Ranger's handwriting: _Recheck address, job abandonment, assign to Cal and Junior._

Jessie heard Ranger clear his throat and she looked up at him. He was leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Find anything interesting in that folder? You've turned one page in that book for the last thirty minutes so we both know you aren't reading."

Jessie flipped the page back and put the book marker in it. She laid it down and looked at Ranger. "Who are Cal and Junior?"

"Two men who work for me." Ranger reached for the coffee pot and walked back over and poured more coffee into his mug, and then he put the pot back.

"What was the sign under his neck on the photo? Is that the picture they take when they get arrested?" Jessie asked.

Ranger came over and sat back down. He picked up the coffee and sipped it while he looked at her. "You are all full of questions aren't you?"

"I'm curious."

Ranger sat the coffee down and flipped the pages back to the photo; he pulled the photo out and sat it in front of her. "That's a police mug shot. The letters are for state, city, and police department. The numbers are his jail number. The bottom set of numbers are the date the picture was taken." Ranger took the photo back and put it in the file.

Jessie looked at him. "So everyone gets assigned a number?"

Ranger nodded. He picked up his coffee and looked at the book. "Who gave you the book?"

Jessie looked at the book and then back to Ranger. "Who said I didn't buy it?"

Ranger grinned. "Is it any good?"

"Not bad. The agent is falsely accused of something he didn't do and is trying to find out who set him up." Jessie picked up the book. "I think I'll go read for awhile, maybe I can figure out who set him up."

Jessie went and sat down in one of the chairs and started reading. She was on the last chapter when Stephanie came down and headed into the kitchen. Jessie finished while Stephanie ate her breakfast and woke up for the morning.

"You ready to go?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure, let me put this book up." Jessie got up and met Ranger in the hall as he was coming out of his and Stephanie's bedroom.

"You finished the book?" Ranger asked.

"Yup."

Jessie made it to the door of her bedroom when Ranger came up to her. "So who did it?"

Jessie looked at the book in her hand then offered it to him. "I'm not telling. You'll have to find out for yourself."

Ranger took the book. Jessie watched as his eyes went to the page at the front. The same place where authors signed their names, she knew because she had counted. She knew what the inscription said too: _To curiosity, may you never out grow it. This guy sounds like me, a lot of trouble. Love ya, Jes. Uncle David._ Jessie watched as his eyes read it.

Ranger looked at her. "You didn't buy it."

"Never said I did." Jessie turned and walked back to the stairs.

"Are you going to make me find out everything on my own?" Ranger asked.

Jessie stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at him, "That's half the fun." Then she went off to find Stephanie.

Jessie sat in the passenger seat of the Porsche, and looked over at Stephanie as she was pulling out of the compound.

"How much money does Ranger have?" Jessie asked.

"I don't have a clue. A lot is all I know." Stephanie grinned at her. "Did he try to grill you this morning?"

"No, he just wanted to know about the book I was reading. I finished it and then he wanted to know who did it. Told him he had to find out for himself." Jessie laughed.

Stephanie looked at Jessie. "You don't give up anything do you?"

"Nope. Not unless I really have to."

Stephanie drove to the bail bond she worked at. "My cousin Vinnie owns the place. He's scum, don't let him intimidate you."

Jessie got out of the car and looked around. She followed Stephanie inside. They stopped at the counter and Stephanie introduced her to Connie and then to Lula who was sprawled out on the couch. Jessie looked over at Lula, her hair was purple, her clothes were purple and they looked like they had sucked her in and she wouldn't be able to get back out of them.

"We only had three come in." Connie said as she handed the folders over to Stephanie.

Lula sat up, "So what does the Batcave actually look like Jes?"

Jessie looked at Stephanie, "What is she talking about?"

"Shit, you mean you haven't told her about Batman yet?" Lula asked Stephanie.

Stephanie was grinning, and turned to Jessie. "They think Ranger is Batman."

Jessie looked at Lula and then looked at Connie, both of them waiting on her to answer the question. Jessie remembered what Ranger said about feeling secure when it came to his family. Secure meant total silence to Jessie.

"We have to run," Stephanie said.

Lula jumped up and ran to the door blocking it. "Nu-huh. You give us the run around every time you come in. You owe us."

"Yeah, we need a little taste." Connie said.

"I already told you Ranger likes to kiss everything a lot. That should be enough we really need to leave." Stephanie said.

"We already heard that, we need something new." Connie said.

"Yeah, payment to get out of the door. And Jes has to give it to us." Lula said.

Jessie looked at the two women. Jessie looked at Stephanie. "I don't know what they want. I don't know where I live, the phone number or anything."

Lula humphed. "Not good enough, don't believe it."

"What does it look like?" Connie said.

Stephanie turned to Lula, "She's telling the truth. She doesn't know." She then turned to Connie. "Just picture your best dream, that's what it looks like."

Stephanie went to Jessie and put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her so they were walking to the door.

"Colors Steph, give us something else." Connie said.

Lula looked at them as they came to the door. "What does your room look like?" Lula asked Jessie.

"Pink and white." Jessie said.

Stephanie put her hand over Jessie's mouth. "That's enough, let us leave. We really have to go."

Lula opened the door, "Pink and white, thought Batman would have more taste than pink and white."

"It's only her room." Stephanie said as they walked out the door and she let Jessie's mouth go. Once back in the car Stephanie looked at Jessie. "I really need to give you some lying lessons. At least for those two."

Jessie looked at Stephanie as she pulled away from the curb. "I was taught not to lie."

"Okay. How about you evade next time when you are with me and Connie and Lula do that again? Can you handle that?"

"I can handle evading. I just can't handle telling a straight lie." Jessie said.

"I need donuts, let's do donuts. It's a donut day, the folders always look better after I do donuts."

"Why is that?"

Stephanie drove and parked in front of the Tasty Pastry. "Sugar gives me a rush I need to go catch the guys that I really don't want to. Just like make up, it gives you this courage to do the things because it's like you are hiding behind it."

Jessie got out of the car, Stephanie led her to the Tasty Pastry and they went in. "I don't get it, why would you want to hide in the first place?"

"It makes me feel better. One of these days you'll like it, you may not want it now, but don't leave it out of your options." Stephanie stepped up to the counter and ordered a dozen glazed donuts.

"What no Cannoli?"

Stephanie spun around, Jessie turned as well. "It's not a Cannoli day, Joe."

Jessie looked up at Joe, taking in the scar through his left eyebrow, his dark brown eyes, the buttoned up light blue shirt, the badge clipped on his belt at his waist, and the police service revolver resting in its side holster, she looked back up at his eyes.

"Your donuts." The lady said behind the counter. Stephanie turned and got them.

"This way Jes." Stephanie said and Jes turned to follow Stephanie. They sat down at a table and Jes looked at Joe again, he picked up something from the counter and came over to the table.

"Who's this?" Joe asked. "Last kid I saw you with, kept staring at me with those big brown eyes, flashing smiles, and giving me those bashful looks from behind you."

Stephanie laughed. "Don't remind me. Mel keeps asking me when I will bring her to see you again. Ranger isn't too thrilled with the crush she has on you. This is Jessie Wilson, Ranger was named her Legal Guardian."

Joe put his hand out to her. "Joe Morelli."

Jessie shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Officer Morelli."

"Joe will do." Joe told her and sat down; he looked at Stephanie as she was pulling out napkins. "So next week you ready for that?"

"I'm ready for the wedding to be done and over with. I just have to survive until then." Stephanie said.

Jessie leaned down and took a better look at Joe's gun. Joe looked at her, "You know the view of my ass is better when I walk out the door."

Jessie turned bright red as she straightened up. Stephanie slapped Joe on the arm. "Joe!"

"What? Everyone looks at my ass, I just never had anyone try while I was sitting next to them."

Jessie looked at him, "I was looking at the Smith and Wesson 357sig."

Joe looked at Jessie and then down at his gun. He took a bite of the Cannoli he had and looked at Stephanie who was now laughing.

"Guess your ass doesn't matter to her."

Jessie reached into the box and pulled out a donut. "So do you use light shot or heavy shot?" Jessie turned to Joe. "I heard police agencies like to make their people use the light shot, that way they don't accidentally kill someone."

Joe looked over to Stephanie, "What exactly is Ranger teaching her?"

Stephanie smiled, "Ranger didn't teach her that."

Joe ate the last of his Cannoli and then reached for a donut. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know if it's true. It's just what I've heard. Like does Super Glue really help bring out finger prints off material? I know guns have grooves and they can be matched up with the bullet and with the gun that fired it, it's for ballistics."

"I think I liked it better when I thought she was looking at my ass." Joe looked at Stephanie who started laughing.

"Joe are you scared of a little girl?" Stephanie asked.

"How dare you?" Joe told her in mock horror. He looked at Jessie, "They like us to use light shot, but I use heavy. Super Glue works, but I don't analyze evidence. I work in Crimes Against Persons."

"When did you switch out of homicide?" Stephanie asked.

"A few weeks ago, they wanted me to shave everyday, and my wardrobe didn't work with homicide." Joe said.

"Let's say if you have a guy who was murdered, you had to find the killer, and you may have a possible lead. But this person used different names, and you're unclear if this person actually did it, but you think they are involved. Would fingerprints or the weapon be able to rule them out or could it identify that they did it?" Jessie asked.

Stephanie put her donut down and looked at Jessie she wasn't looking at Joe, she was pulling the donut she had in her hands into little pieces.

Joe chewed on the donut then looked at Stephanie. "I'm missing something here. Exactly how did Ranger get custody of her?"

Jessie looked up at him. "Four days ago I was told my Father was found dead in his room at Fort Bliss, the casket was closed, my Father changed his will two weeks before he was found dead, he gave me to Ranger because he trusts him. Answer my question, please."

Joe looked into Jessie's haunted blue eyes. He sat the donut down and took a napkin and wiped his hands. He leaned over the table closer to her. "If fingerprints are found at the scene they would run them to see if they match. But it doesn't mean that person may have killed someone there are a lot of factors that come into play. Why do you think he was murdered?"

Jessie looked at Stephanie turning away from Joe. "We still have to go to the store and pick up those sheet sets."

Stephanie closed the donut box, "You're right, I forgot all about that." Stephanie looked at Joe who was watching Jessie. Stephanie knew Jessie had gotten what she wanted and wasn't going to give anything up. "Talk to you later Joe."

Jessie stood up and Joe did to. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

Jessie looked down at Joe's holster, "You're guns going to get more contaminants in it, the oil is dripping from the barrel, and it'll degrade the performance of the gun."

Joe looked down at the holster the bottom had a slight oil stain on it.

Stephanie put her arm over Jessie's shoulders. "What do you know? I think Joe's going to check his gun over. Let's go."

Jessie walked out with Stephanie and they got in the car. Stephanie started the car and drove away, she saw Joe in the rear view mirror standing in the street with his hands on his hips.

Stephanie heard her phone ring; she picked it up, and looked at the caller id. Stephanie looked at Jessie, "This might be for you. It's Joe."

"You answer it. I was evading." Jessie said.

"Yes, that didn't take long." Stephanie said answering the phone.

"Tell her nice try. I won't fall for it again. My barrel is dry it's the holster that has the oil stain. I didn't notice." Joe said.

Stephanie laughed. "I'll pass that along. Bye Joe."

Stephanie hung up on him and told Jessie what he said. Jessie laughed.

"Why do you think he was murdered Jes?" Stephanie asked.

"I overheard Ranger and Tank talking about it on the plane on the way here."

"Jes exactly how did you overhear this?"

Jessie turned to Stephanie. "I was playing the Gameboy, I had the earphones in but the volume was off."

Stephanie shook her head, "Ranger wouldn't have said anything if he had known you could have heard."

"That was why I had the volume off. Everyone is talking around it and I want to know what happened. Nobody is telling me anything. I didn't see inside the casket, it doesn't seem real." Jessie looked out the window.

Ranger was in the living room, Mel was dancing around him. "Please can I come, please? I want to go get Jessie's new bedroom stuff with you."

Ranger bent down, "Five minutes ago you wanted to go with the twins to the movies. You promised you would go. I think you need to go with the twins since you promised don't you?"

Mel's face fell and she had the pout on her lips.

"That's not going to work. We had this talk before. A promise is a promise and you don't break them." Ranger told her.

"But I'd rather go shopping than to the movies."

The doorbell rang. Ranger stood up, "Movies." He walked over to the door and opened it.

Emma stood there with the twins. They ran inside. Emma looked at Mel and then to Ranger. "I take it something else came up she wanted to do?"

"Yes, she heard me calling a store to make sure they had the set of linens that Jes picked out last night. Now she wants to go shopping." Ranger looked at Mel who still had the pout face going.

"She'll get over it. You only have six days left then Mel goes back to her mother. Lauren and Mike were great to let her miss a whole week of school this next week. They start later than we do, and you've had her for three weeks already so she could come up here and be with you and Steph. Hang in there, don't stress on the small stuff." Emma said and walked over to the girls and then started herding them out the door.

Ranger watched as his spoilt daughter left with Emma. She was right, he had six days left and then it would be Steph and Jessie. He watched them leave and went to the BMW and got in. Emma was right, he was stressing the small stuff, he had a bigger problem on his hands; he had to figure out what Jessie knew.

He drove to the store and picked up the linen set. Ranger walked around the bed and bath section looking at the set and trying to find anything that would replace the pink lamp in the room. He had to fix that room and he wanted it fixed before Jessie came back. Ranger wasn't sure how much he had to do to set things right with her on her trust factor. By the time he made it back to the car, he had linens, lamps, white paint to get rid of the pink in the room, and a bookcase that he was going to have to get someone to put together for him.

Ranger drove back to the house and pulled in the driveway. He saw Tank out front mowing the yard as Dozer was playing tag with Andrew. He got out of the car and walked over. Tank saw Ranger and shut the mower off.

"I didn't get anything out of Emma last night." Tank said. "She's not saying what Steph is up to."

"I didn't get anything out of Steph, but a very sleepy girl mumbled Hawk to me." Ranger said grinning. "Feel like helping me redo a room?"

"Would this be the Barbie fiasco room?" Tank laughed.

"The one and only."

Tank looked over at his son, "Dozer you want to get some of that punishment worked off?"

Dozer stopped running from Andrew. "How?"

Andrew tagged him on the leg. "You're it." Then he started running away.

"You cheated Andrew." He looked back at Tank.

"Keep Andrew entertained like your doing, finish mowing the lawn, and give us a call when your mother is back." Tank said to his son.

"I want my dates back and my phone back." Dozer said.

"Done." Tank said.

Ranger shook his head and walked with Tank over to the car.

"We need to go through her room; this will give us the perfect excuse to be in her room without her getting suspicious of us snooping." Ranger said and opened the back door to the car.

Tank whistled. "How much are we going to get done snooping and putting this together? Emma is bound to get suspicious and she'll forewarn Steph."

Ranger checked his watch, "We have an hour and a half maybe two before Emma gets back with the girls from the movies."

Tank reached in and started pulling things out, "You better call at least one more person to help. That's a lot of pink to get covered up."

Ranger grabbed what he could and they both headed to the house. He knew time was ticking. He sat everything in the hall outside Jessie's room, and then made a call. "I need reinforcements. Get over here, at the house." Ranger hung up the phone.

He headed back down with Tank and finished pulling out the paint cans. They carried them in, and Ranger ran down the stairs for the bookcase as Lester and Bobby pulled up. He had closed the rear door to the car and watched as they got out.

"What are we doing?" Lester asked.

"Fixing a room and snooping, one of you grab that." Ranger walked with them back into the house. "I got Hawk out of a sleepy girl last night; that was all I could hear from her mumbling. She knows something, I want to go through her room and see if we can't find anything, and fix the Barbie mess."

Lester was carrying in the bookcase. He sat it down next to the door. "I looked last night. I didn't find anything."

Tank already had the curtains down and the Barbie linens on the floor when Ranger walked into the room. "We need to look again."

Tank turned to him, "So we snooping first then putting stuff together?"

Ranger looked around the room, "Bobby painting, Tank accessories, Lester show me what you went through last night and then we'll both look through the rest."

All four started moving, Lester showed Ranger how far he had gotten last night. Ranger took the closet and told Lester to take the dresser.

Ranger stepped into the closet and looked at the clothes hanging up. He looked at Lester. "I think you got the easy stuff, she's miss perfection with these clothes."

"I'm glad it's you and not me, I couldn't ever get mine spaced right." Lester told him and opened the bottom drawer and pulled it all the way out to look on the floor. He swept his hand on the floor and into the corners.

"When you get to the books, find out how many are from her Uncle." Ranger told him as he started moving his hands over the hanging clothes.

"10-4." Lester said.

Ranger had all the hanging clothes checked and didn't find anything. He swept his hand across the top shelf in the closet and found a nail and two pennies. Ranger bent down to the camping gear and went through the bedroll, pup tent, and the pack she had that held everything needed for it. He folded it and put it back where she had it. He went through the mountain climbing gear as well.

Ranger turned and saw one box that wasn't unpacked; he opened the box. He found a photo album and started flipping through the pages, every now and then a photo was missing. He stopped at one page and looked at the picture. Jessie was down in a cave looking up when it was snapped, but what caught his eye was that the picture wasn't in the place it had been. He had seen dates written under most of the pictures along with what happened with them. Part of the paper was torn like it didn't want to come loose, only part left was a small corner. He could see where the ink had bled onto the plastic covering. Ranger pulled the covering up and read what the picture had listed. _Jessie age 11, Uncle David, back from China, told me he was buying secrets for Intelligence._

"Tank, I want you to start checking internationally." Ranger said.

"What did you find?" Lester asked.

"She has pictures missing in her photo album, pretty sure they are of her Uncle. This one was harder to get out and the ink bled onto the covering. We need to check China; he told her he was buying secrets for Intelligence." Ranger replaced the covering.

"Which agency though?" Tank asked.

"Doesn't say."

Ranger looked through the rest of the box and didn't see anything that netted him anything better than what he had found. He packed it all up like it was and put the box where she had it. He came out of the closet.

"Find anything?" He asked Lester.

"Yeah a whole dime." He put it in his pocket.

"Beat me, I got two pennies." Ranger put them in his pocket.

"Four books were from her Uncle. All have espionage themes to them." Lester said leaning against the desk.

"Ties in to the one I got from her this morning. Caught her snooping in one of the files I was working on. Then I asked her who gave her the book, she comes back with who said I didn't buy it."

Bobby laughed. "At least you got her on the book, she busted me with my story last night that Lester went looking for M&Ms."

Ranger laughed.

Tank finished up with the bookcase. "Bobby, Steph busted you before on your stories, you and Lester need to talk before you two just come up with things."

Ranger checked his watch. They had maybe thirty minutes left. He looked around the room. Bobby was covering up the pink as fast as he could go, he picked up a brush and threw it at Lester. Ranger grabbed the linens off the floor and headed out of the room with them. He tossed them on the floor and went back for the curtains and the empty boxes. He took another sweep around the room to make sure that was it. Tank helped him get rid of the stuff in the hall. They found two extra brushes and all four of them tackled what was left of the one pink wall. When he stepped back the room looked good. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Yo."

"Mom just pulled up."

"10-4."

Ranger hung up the phone. "Emma is here."

"But we're finished." Bobby said grinning.

Lester picked up a couple of empty cans. "We need to clear out."

"Pool tables. Let's hustle." Ranger said.

They all four grabbed the last of the evidence left in Jessie's room. Ranger shut the door and they headed down the stairs. They stashed the empty paint cans in the trash can in the laundry room. Bobby started cleaning the brushes in the sink. Ranger, Tank, and Lester headed to the pool tables in the game room. Bobby had just come down and grabbed a stick from Lester, Ranger was leaning over to take a shot as they heard Emma yell down the stairs.

"Ranger you down there?"

"Yeah I am." Ranger responded.

Emma came down the stairs. "We're back. Mel is playing with the twins at our place."

Ranger finished the shot and looked up at her. "That's fine. You girls have fun?"

"Yes, we had a lot of fun." She looked around at the four men. "What did you boys do?"

Ranger moved and leaned up against the table with the cue stick in front of him. "I called the guys over and we've been shooting pool."

"Have fun." Emma came over and gave Tank a kiss; he put his arms around her and walked her back up the stairs.

Ranger, Bobby, and Lester relaxed.

"One down, two more to go." Ranger said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stephanie looked at Jessie. She understood now why Jessie wasn't in the depressed state that normal grieving people go through after a loved one dies. Jessie hadn't accepted her Father was really dead.

"Jes you've got to accept that he died. It hurts, but it's the only way you'll get through this." Stephanie told her.

Jessie turned and looked at Stephanie. "How do you know? Anyone could have been in that casket."

Stephanie pulled the Porsche over into a parking lot. She turned to Jessie. "Jes remember that letter to Ranger, everything he said in it. Jes he wrote that he was dead in it."

"That's it, he wrote it. You have to be alive in order to write." Jessie said, "Who's to say he didn't just do what Uncle David has done. Change his name and die on paper." Jessie unbuckled the seat belt.

"He's not dead!" She screamed.

She opened the door and got out and took off running.

"Jessie!" Stephanie got out of the car.

Stephanie started running after her. Stephanie ran and saw Jessie turn a corner to the left. She knew Jessie was running blind, just going for all she was worth and Stephanie was losing ground. Stephanie turned the corner to the left. She didn't see Jessie at all. "No! Jessie!"

Stephanie spun around when she heard the squeal of brakes as the black SUV came to a skidding stop and Hal jumped out.

"Where did she go?" Hal asked.

"I don't know. She ran this way. Help me find her." Stephanie's heart throbbed from the run. She ran to the end of the building and looked both ways and saw nothing but a lot. Stephanie shook her head in frustration.

Jessie had turned the corner and noticed the car parked there and checked the doors. One of the back doors was unlocked she opened it and got in and crouched down behind the seat. She heard the brakes of the vehicle and what Stephanie and Hal said. Jessie heard the squeal of tires again of a vehicle taking off. She chanced a look and saw Stephanie run around the building. Jessie opened the car door got out and ran in the opposite direction.

She didn't know where she was, she just kept running. After twenty minutes she slowed to a walk trying to catch her breath as well as wipe the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

David looked at the address he had in his hands and back to the vacant lot. "Son of a Bitch!"

He hit the steering wheel with his fist. He'd been here for three hours in Trenton, New Jersey, and his one good lead ended up being a vacant lot. He hadn't gotten anything out of the military records that could help him find this man. David leaned his head back. "Damn it."

David wadded the paper up in his hands and threw it in the floor board. He sat up and pulled away from the lot, then hit the brakes. His heart started racing and he blinked twice not wanting to believe he actually saw her. He concentrated on her as she walked this way. It had been three years but he'd recognize that hair anywhere. David laughed and put the car into park. He opened the door and got out.

"Jessie?" He asked.

Jessie stopped and looked up as she wiped her eyes again. David could see the pain in her eyes.

"Uncle David." She ran for him.

David opened his arms and accepted her to him. "It's going to be okay." He crooned to her.

Stephanie was frantic, she'd lost her, and she knew Jessie was hurting. Her heart had gone out for this kid knowing that Ranger was her guardian, but she was too, would be legally in six days. Stephanie swiped at the tears that had streamed down her face. It had been twenty minutes, and she had searched everywhere Jessie could have hidden around that building. She started looking in parked cars, anywhere she thought Jessie could fit. Hal came around the corner and saw Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at him through bleary eyes.

"Damn it!" Hal growled.

"You have to call Ranger. Call him now." Stephanie demanded.

Hal looked at Stephanie and shook his head but pulled the phone out. Stephanie watched as Hal opened the phone and punched in the number.

Ranger was back in his office. Lester and Bobby were still downstairs shooting pool. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he missed something in the letter that Daniel left him. He had read through the letter again, the first time he read it, he had been in shock, like he had been at the reading of the will. He only saw Mel at certain times throughout the year. Mel would always come up during the summer; he had her every other Christmas. He never had his child with him all the time. Now Daniel had given his child to him.

He hadn't picked up China the first time through, and he should have. Ranger reached for the bottled water he brought with him and took a drink. The last sentence pounded in his mind. Keep her safe at all costs, more than just her life depends on it. Ranger pushed back from the desk and started pacing.

"Daniel, I'm not getting it. Why all this damn cloak and dagger shit? Why didn't you just tell me Intelligence, I got that much from Jessie's room." Ranger asked looking back to the letter.

He locked his fingers together and placed them on the back of his head. "It would be nice to know what Jessie knew. That would probably help me out here Daniel. Why couldn't you have just made it plainer?"

He moved back to the desk and placed his palms on it looking through the letter again. "More than just her life depends on it. How many more? Two, a city, a state, a country?" Ranger looked at the words. "Same paragraph as his brother, it's got to be the brother. Jessie wrote he bought secrets. What if he was selling them?"

Ranger's cell rang and he answered.

"Yo."

"We lost Jessie." Hal said.

"Lost?" Ranger growled.

Ranger moved from around the desk. He picked up speed and headed through the kitchen to the other set of stairs.

"She jumped out of the car and ran. We can't find her."

Ranger stopped at the stairs. "Lester! Bobby! Get up here!"

"Where's Steph?" Ranger asked.

"She's right here."

Ranger heard the pounding of steps on the stairs. He took off at a run knowing Lester and Bobby would follow him.

"Ranger," Ranger's heart thudded as he heard the agony in Stephanie's voice.

"Babe what happened?"

Ranger opened the front door and headed for the BMW.

"She's hurting Ranger, she doesn't believe he's really dead."

Ranger closed his eyes; Stephanie's words hit him like a steamroller. Daniel's sentence assaulted his mind, help her through this. Jessie's own words, her reason for leaving the academy, it was a closed casket.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Ranger spun and saw Mel. He looked up and saw Emma coming across the lawn.

"Keep her with you. I need Tank."

Emma ran to the house and Lester went for Mel, he scooped her up and took off after Emma with Mel. Bobby ran for the SUV and got in.

"Babe we'll find her. I promise you, we'll find Jessie."

Tank pulled up short at Ranger's words. "Jessie's gone?"

Ranger nodded and headed around the BMW and opened the driver's door. He slid in behind the wheel and Tank got in on the passenger side. Ranger started the car and Tank was already on the phone barking orders.

"I don't know how she did it. She turned the corner, when I turned the corner she was gone."

"Babe it'll be okay." Ranger told her. He slammed the car into drive. "I'm on my way."

"Hurry."

Ranger hung up his cell. Tank told him the cross streets that Jessie had vanished at. When he cleared the last gate, Ranger pushed his foot to the floor board.

David rubbed Jessie's back, he let her cry for a few minutes and then pulled away and held her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay. You're pretty confused right now aren't you?"

Jessie nodded.

David gave her a half smile. "Come on." David reached down and took her hand. Jessie walked over to the car with him.

"No one is telling me anything." Jessie told him.

"We'll fix that." David looked down at her and smiled. He patted the trunk of the car and Jessie hopped up on it. He turned to her and put his hands on her legs and started rubbing her knees. "I went to Texas as soon as I found out. I went to the school and was told you were here in Trenton."

"What's going on Uncle David?" Jessie asked.

David leaned down and looked into her eyes. "I need you to listen real close to me Jes. Can you do that?"

Jessie nodded.

David took a deep breath and let it out slowly gathering his wits about him. He couldn't underestimate this little girl in front him. David knew she was sharp and had a very cunning little mind. "I'm being set up." He put his finger on her lips, she was about to ask him something. "In a minute. Just listen. Daniel was trying to help me get out of this mess I'm in. He got too far involved. I'm so sorry baby but they murdered him, he was getting to close too the truth." He could see the pain well up inside of her; he could almost see the grief as it washed through her. "I'm sorry baby, if I would have known they were going to do that I would have done something about it sooner. These people are very dangerous Jes, they got Daniel convinced that it's me. I went to the lawyer's office and they told me I wasn't in the will. You should have came to me baby."

David wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "What are they wanting? I don't understand, convinced you did what?"

David put his forehead to hers. "That I was selling military secrets. They are after a disc. They thought Daniel had it, now they think you have it. I wasn't selling anything when I was in China. I was gathering intelligence on their short and long range missiles. The best one they have is still the medium range missile, which uses a liquid-propellant armed with single nuclear warheads. I was buying information on there missile program."

Jessie shook her head. "I don't have any disc. What disc?"

"You know the missile program we have, how we need to stay ahead of the game. The strike and counter strike defensive. Our government funded a program, it's been going rather well. We have chips inside missiles that help protect our country. The designs are on the disc along with a new chip design that can go inside subs, aircraft, and missiles. It has enough artificial intelligence to communicate with each other vessel."

Jessie leaned back and looked at David. "What? So this disc has everything on it?"

David nodded.

"And Father was helping them because he thought you were behind it, that you were selling this stuff?" Jessie asked.

David nodded. He had her. That was all that mattered to him now.

"What did Father say to you the last time you saw him?" Jessie asked.

"He told me he would help, that that's what brothers were for. Gave me hug like he normally did, told me to keep your friends close, but he kept his brother closer. Did you ever hear Daniel mention a disc or Arrow-Hawk?" David asked.

David knew she had taken the bait, now he waited for her to take the hook.

Jessie sat there, trying to think, she felt like a weight was pushing into her chest. She didn't want to think anymore, but she knew she had to. Something wasn't right, something he said didn't fit.

David hung his head, she was confused, he went to fast; the pain was too fresh for her. He looked up. "Jes where do you live now?"

Jessie gave an uncontrolled laugh. "I don't know." She laughed again and the tears of grief poured out of her.

"Shit!" David said. "Calm down, it's going to be okay." He took her head back in his hands. "Calm down baby." David had never seen her like this.

Ranger was four blocks from the intersection when he saw Hal. He shoved the car into park and jumped out. Hal turned and saw Ranger.

"How the fuck did you lose her?" Ranger's fist was already back and he swung connecting with Hal's face. Hal staggered backward. "You better pray I find her."

Ranger turned and jumped back in the BMW. He shoved the car into drive and went to the intersection and pulled over. His eyes scanned the area and he saw Stephanie. Ranger got out and she was running to him. He opened his arms and she ran straight in them.

"I don't know how it happened. I don't know how she disappeared like that."

Ranger hugged her tightly to him. "Babe I need you to calm down." He moved his hands to Stephanie's cheek and leaned his forehead to hers. "I'll find her. I need to know exactly what happened. Walk me through it." He kissed her and then let her go and took her hand. "Everything you can think of. Don't leave anything out."

Stephanie told him what they talked about in the car. Ranger listened and then she showed him which way she was running and then came around the same corner again for what seemed like the hundredth time to her.

"I stopped right here. I heard the SUV stop and so I turned around. Hal got out and asked me which way she went. I told him she ran that way." Stephanie said.

Ranger looked around to the only hiding spot he could see, which was the car. He let Stephanie's hand go, and went over to the car.

"I already checked the car, she's not there."

"Did you check the doors?" Ranger asked.

"No I just looked inside it after I ran to the corner of the building and into the lot back there." Stephanie pointed to the end of the block. The building ran the full length of the block.

Ranger tried the front door, it was locked, he tried the back door and it opened. Ranger bent down and looked inside the car, the door handle had sugar glaze on it.

"Did you stop for donuts?"

"Yes, we just came from the donut shop." Stephanie came over and saw the glaze. "She got in the car. I didn't think to check it, she was running so fast. I didn't think of a hiding spot until I saw the lot."

Ranger stood up and pulled Stephanie to him. "It's okay." Ranger looked the around the lot. Jessie wouldn't run that way, he was sure of that. Tank was standing just beyond them. "How long had it been before Hal called?"

"Twenty minutes."

Ranger looked at his watch, it was now twenty minutes past the phone call he had. Ranger did some calculations in his head. "Tank I want a perimeter of ten miles in every directions from this corner. Work from the outside in. Ten miles she couldn't have gotten further than ten miles."

Tank got on the phone and started setting it up. Ranger took Stephanie's hand. "Come on Babe." He walked her back to the BMW opened the passenger door, and let Stephanie get in. He looked at Tank, "Find the Porsche."

Ranger got in the driver side of the BMW and pulled away from the corner. He turned the opposite way Stephanie had said she ran. Ranger moved his hand to Stephanie's leg and started rubbing it.

"I'm sorry. If I would have known she was going to take off I wouldn't have started that conversation. Ranger I'm sorry."

Ranger looked over at Stephanie; he could see how upset she was over this. He found her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm not upset with you Babe, or Jessie. I'm upset with Hal and Rodriguez." He stopped at the corner and looked but didn't see anything and continued on. He had driven for a mile and picked up a little speed. "If they would have been doing their job correctly this wouldn't have happened."

"We've got to find her; she doesn't even know where we live. She doesn't even know a number to call to find us. Lula didn't even believe her when she told them she didn't know."

"Bet they gave her a hard time." Ranger said as he stopped at the next corner looking down at the mile counter, he was up to five miles now and no sign of her.

"They didn't want us to leave without giving them something. She told them her room was pink and white." Stephanie gave an uncontrolled laugh.

Ranger kept glancing down the streets at every corner he came to. Ranger looked to the left and Stephanie grabbed his arm. "There, right there. Who is she with?"

Ranger didn't know who this was, but he could see Jessie shaking with unrestrained hysteria. She had broken down. He pulled over and he glanced at the lot that the car was parked in front of. That was the lot he used on his driver's license.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked. "We need to get her."

"Steph look at where we are at? Look at the lot." Ranger saw her glance at the lot then back to him.

"What are we going to do?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger let her hand go, reached to the glove compartment, and pulled out the binoculars. He trained them on the back of the car, and then flipped out his phone and called the office. "Hector, run a plate. It's XL226J, write this down while you're at it, male six foot to six four, 195 to 225lbs, business cut, sandy blonde hair, come on, damn it, lean around her, let me see your face."

Ranger felt Steph grab his leg. He could see Jessie taking deep breaths; the man was kissing her forehead.

"Blue eyes, scar above his right eye."

"Plates came back; it's licensed to the New York Financial LTD. Did you find Jes?"

"Yes, run the company. Get Lester and Bobby on the horn, I want a tail on this guy, two rotations I don't want to lose him. He's at my address at the lot."

Ranger hung up the phone. He looked to Stephanie, "I want you to get out of the car. Walk over to them. Get our girl, make something up if you have too."

"What am I supposed to come up with?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger could hear the panic in her voice. He reached over and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Calm down. We found her. Go over there and give him one of your smart ass comments. You need to get her attention. That's it Babe."

Stephanie opened the door got out of the car and shut it. _How could I have been so stupid, bringing that up in the car with her? I saw that she was in denial and I pushed her trying to get her to accept it. _Stephanie walked across the street and started walking toward them. _How the hell am I supposed to get us out of this mess? Ranger tells me to give him some smart ass comment. This guy could be some child molester and does Ranger panic, no he's mister calm, cool, and collected. _

Jessie started to calm down. He kissed her forehead like normal. She knew what was wrong; he didn't say what her Father always said to her. Uncle David got it wrong. He never talked to her Father, Jessie knew he was trying to trap her. She had to figure out how to get back to Ranger and Stephanie. She panicked and was spared when Uncle David thought it was just grief. He started soothing her again. Jessie saw him look up and behind them. Jessie turned and saw Stephanie.

"Hey do you know where the Tasty Pastry is? I got turned around and this guy said he doesn't know how to find it. He said he'd give me ride, can you show us? I need to get back there before I'm missed." Jessie said looking pointedly at Stephanie.

Stephanie stopped, "I can walk you over, it's not that far. You're not from around here are you? Don't sound like it, you know, can't be too careful these days. Why don't you come with me honey?" Stephanie put her hands on her hips.

"I kinda got lost; and panicked and this guy calmed me down." Jessie said to Stephanie.

Jessie looked at David. He was smiling at her. "See, I told you there are always good people out there." David looked over at Stephanie. "You take good care of her."

David backed up and Jessie got off the back of the car. He leaned down and whispered to her. "Be careful, I don't want to see you end up like Daniel. I'll see if I can't find out who is doing this and I'll get in touch with you."

Jessie gave him a smile and whispered back. "I'll try to remember, I don't know right now."

"Go on."

Jessie walked over to Stephanie. Stephanie turned around and Jessie followed. Jessie looked back at David as he got in the car and gave her a wave, she waved back.

Ranger watched as the car pulled off and drove by slowly, then around the corner. He got out and ran across the road to the corner and watched as one of the SUVs picked up their mark. He looked back at Jessie and Stephanie.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have ran off Steph." Jessie said.

Stephanie pulled Jessie to her. "That was your Uncle wasn't it?"

Jessie nodded. Ranger walked over them. He put his hand on Jessie's head and she turned to look at him.

"I owe you an explanation, and a very big apology. I messed up Jes. You would never have ran off if I would have told you up front that Daniel was murdered." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "They couldn't have an open casket. You had it right, you wanted confirmation and I never gave it to you. I'm sorry about that. Come on, let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ranger turned off the alarm at 4:00am. It was the day of the wedding, and he looked at Stephanie asleep beside him. He loved this woman. In eleven hours he was going to change his world for the rest of his life. This change was welcomed with open arms. Ranger bent over and kissed Stephanie on the cheek, he had done this every morning since he moved her into his home. He sat up on the edge of the bed; he normally slept longer in the mornings. But a certain young girl in the house would be downstairs within an hour. Ranger shook his head and went to go take a shower.

Ranger let the hot spray hit him in the face as his mind played back over the week. Getting Jessie back home had been a relief. She had curled up in the back of the BMW and cried the whole way. He had caught a few words and phrases she had said. _He didn't do it. All a trap. Said it wrong, it's keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer._ Ranger turned and let the hard spray pound on his neck. He knew the saying, and he knew who it had been attributed to. A masterful strategist of war, who lived in 400 BC Sun-Tzu.

He rolled his neck as the tension started to unwind. Ranger chuckled remembering about the Porsche, Tank had called him laughing. The Porsche had rolled into Giovichinni's Meat Market. It had raw meat all over it. At the time he wasn't happy about it. He had given Hal and Rodriguez extra duties as well as having Dutch work them out. Ranger didn't want them anywhere near his family at the moment.

The shower gel sat on the shelf and Ranger grabbed it. This stuff drove Stephanie wild, and he was glad Ella bought it for him. While he was at the office he'd grabbed a few extra bottles and brought it home. He started lathering his body and scrubbed the top of his head. His mind drifted back to the woman in his bed. He closed his eyes, in fifteen hours she would be his and only his for two weeks. No interferences. He stepped back under the hot spray and put his hands up on the shower wall leaning in letting the water rinse the suds. He watched as it pooled around his feet and slid down the drain.

Ranger ground his teeth together, just watching the suds slip away reminded him how Jessie's Uncle had done the same thing. Two days they had him watched, he sent a man inside to place listening devises and tracking and then he was gone; just like all the suds were now. Ranger closed his eyes and relaxed. Now they knew what he looked like, he knew he was trying to trap Jessie into something, but Jessie wasn't giving anything up. Ranger shook his head, he reached down and turned off the water.

Ranger stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel, and proceeded to get rid of the excess off his body. He tossed it in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom. Stephanie hadn't moved and he knew she wouldn't, not until she started to wake up. Ranger moved to the walk in closet, grabbed a pair boxers, and then pulled them on. He took out a black t-shirt and pulled it on. This was his normal morning attire but today he had to put on something else. He pulled down the army sweats and stepped into them. Ranger went to the nightstand and put on his watch and looked at Stephanie. He smiled, contentment washing over him at the satisfied look on her face. Last night had been wonderful, it was well worth the few hours of sleep he was running on.

He turned and walked out of their room. Ranger paused and opened the door to Mel's room. She was crashed on the bed all spread out, the bedclothes crumpled in and around her body. Ranger smiled at her, she would be going back to Florida later today. He would have this last little morning ritual with her then wait until she came to visit again. He shut the door.

Ranger walked to the next door and opened it. Jessie was asleep on her stomach with her arms wrapped under the pillow. Her face was content at the moment, but he knew that it wouldn't stay that way long. As soon as she woke up, he wouldn't see that content face again. This was only the second time he'd seen it on her. The past week had been hard on her; she had come to accept that Daniel was dead. Ranger knew she was on the tail end of the healing process, but the last two days, both he and Stephanie had noticed a change in Jessie. Jessie had become apprehensive over the wedding. It wasn't the wedding itself that was the reason for it. Jessie hadn't said a word to them, but they both discussed the issue of abandonment that Jessie was feeling. The both of them leaving so quickly when she had come to actually lean on them to get her through her grief. Both of them figured out how to get her over that issue, Ranger smiled and looked down at his watch. He reached out and closed the door again.

Walking downstairs he went to start the coffee, he pulled down three mugs. Pulled out a juice glass and a bowl. He fixed his normal breakfast and juice and when the coffee was done he heard the knock on the front door. Ranger walked to the front door deactivated the alarm system and opened it. Lester stood there grinning like a fool with his bags. Ranger stepped back and let Lester pass him. He saw the man he'd spoken to several times on the phone. Ranger extended his hand.

"Captain Harris."

"Call me Sam or Cap please." Cap responded as he shook Ranger's hand.

"Jes is still asleep; I figure we have about thirty minutes before she comes down." Ranger said.

Cap gave Ranger a smile. Cap reached and picked up the bag he sat down and followed Ranger and Lester in. Ranger showed Cap into the kitchen. Lester was already sitting and drinking coffee. Ranger poured out coffee in the other empty mugs and handed one to Cap.

Ranger let the man sit down and took his coffee and looked Cap over, he stood six foot, a little heavier than himself, but not an ounce of fat on the man. He had blonde hair buzzed short to his head.

"How's she doing?" Cap asked.

"She's adjusting, but like I told you over the phone she's having a hard time with me and Steph leaving for two weeks. She hasn't said it, but you can see it." Ranger took a drink.

Cap set his mug down, he looked at Ranger. "Then I say you've gotten to know that little girl pretty well. Jes doesn't give up secrets easily. She won't tell you how she's feeling, not until she can trust you. That's just Jes."

Cap sat back and took a look around and then looked back to Ranger, "About the stuff Daniel was working on. I can't help you too much there. I asked, I snooped around, and the only thing I got is that it was coming out of the research department."

Ranger sat down in his normal seat turned to his left and looked at Cap. "Research department? How high up are we talking?"

"Don't know. I do know one thing, whatever he was working on, there were some other deaths." Cap bent down and opened his bag and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Ranger. "Four total that I could find out on our side. Four on the other. I almost got caught getting that. The fourth picture down is Jes' Uncle David. He's a real piece of work. Never really liked the man."

Ranger slid the folder over to Lester. "Get this picture copied; I want everyone to know his face."

Ranger turned to back to Cap. "What can you tell me about David?"

Cap shook his head and then looked at Ranger. "I know Daniel never really trusted him. I know for a fact he wasn't allowed to see Jes after his last visit and tell her that he worked for the CIA. Last time I saw him was three years ago. I know he isn't working for the CIA anymore. I checked on that." Cap pulled out a card in his pocket and handed it over to Ranger. "Found you a contact, he was working with David, before something happened. He said he wouldn't tell me, said he wanted to talk to you. Jes adored David. David would blow into town and he'd tell her what he'd been doing. He took her cave hopping the last time. He'd spun so many tells on her she was in awe of him."

Ranger tapped the card on the counter. "I don't know if she adores him so much now." He leaned on the counter taking his coffee with him. "David was here six days ago. Jes ran off from Steph, she was in denial over Daniel being dead. We got Jes away from him, I had him watched for two days then he pulled a Houdini."

Cap sat his coffee down. "Did you spook him?"

"I had his room searched, listening devices and tracers put in place. He came in, but we never saw him come out." Ranger looked at Cap.

"The person who searched his room, did he take anything out?" Cap asked.

Ranger looked at Lester. "Lester?"

Lester sat his coffee down. "I checked the door, found two strings in place, common thread taped them so they'd stay in place. I went through the room and left everything in order. I found a penny under the dresser. I placed the bugs, and then started out the door."

Cap looked at Ranger, "Have you searched Jes' room?"

"Yes, when she wouldn't talk. I found two pennies and Lester found a dime..." Ranger stopped and looked at Cap who was laughing.

"You've been busted boys." Cap said.

"How?" Lester asked.

"Never pick up the money. Jes was taught that by David, she marked those coins. She did it to Daniel all the time, she never busted him on it, but she knew when her Father was in her room. No one thinks of change found in not so common places. It's money, you pick it up and put in your pocket." Cap looked at them both.

"Shit." Ranger put his head in his hands.

Lester put his head down on the table. "Fuck. We messed it up."

"Don't feel so bad, at least she hasn't busted your asses on it. She busted mine. It's better you find out like this than have her bust you on it." Cap told them.

Cap took a drink of coffee. "It's not so bad. If I were you, I'd get rid of that change before Jes finds out which one of you went in her room. Get rid of the evidence."

Ranger looked at him, "How are the coins marked?"

"Well, Jes told me that David marked his right under the mint stamp. He marks it with an upside down pyramid. Jes now is cleverer. Her coins are harder to spot than his. She marks the back of hers, it almost looks like a flaw." Cap reached into his pocket, then pulled out a penny. "I was damned impressed and kept it." He slid the penny that was now in a coin holder over to Ranger. "Look at the steps, little shit is damn clever; she puts marks in the steps so they blend in with the monument. I don't know what she does on the other ones. She never would tell me."

Ranger looked to Lester, "Give me a penny."

Lester had all his change out and then found the penny that David had marked. "Upside down pyramid." He slid that penny to Ranger.

Ranger looked at the pyramid then flipped it over to the back. He saw the extra lines in the steps. "It does look like a flaw in the pressing." He looked at Cap who was grinning. "I'm going to have to go through my change and find those two pennies."

"Yeah well, I have five dimes in my pocket and I can't see the difference in them. I'm hoping I spent it." Lester said.

Ranger tossed Cap's penny back to him. He looked at his watch and then looked to the stairs. "I'll be back, she's an hour late. She's always down here by now."

He looked at Lester, "Put all this up before we get back." Ranger left to go see what was going on with Jes.

Jessie lay in her bed, she looked at the clock she now had on her nightstand by it. It was 0600, she knew she would have to get up, but she didn't want to. Over the last week she had yet to go school, not that she wanted to. It still hurt to even think about her Father, the first few days after seeing her Uncle David had been the hardest. Stephanie stayed with her most of the time. But it had been Ranger who helped her get through the anger when it came.

She rolled back over and pulled the covers over her head. In the short amount of time she had been here, she had gone from not knowing, to knowing, to wearing a dress, to being a bridesmaid. She had told them she was content watching, but since her Uncle David had shown up, watching turned into standing next to them and being in the bridal party. Lester being the permanent fixture attached to her for the whole time of the wedding and reception. Jessie didn't see why this needed to happen, considering the wedding was taking place at Rangeman, and the reception was going to be on the whole second floor of the building.

The knock on her door was soft; Jessie pulled the covers off of her head and saw Ranger leaning on the doorframe to her room. "How long are you planning on lying in bed?"

"All day." Jessie pulled the covers back over her head.

She felt the covers being ripped off of her and thrown to the floor. She sat up and looked at him. "Hey. What gives? I don't have to put the dress on till noon."

Ranger put his hands on the bed and leaned over till he was a foot from her head. "I know you don't. I've been waiting downstairs for an hour for you. You've been down there every morning at 5:00 until today. What's wrong?"

Jessie looked into his eyes then turned away. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't want him and Stephanie to leave. That she was scared that if they left, that they weren't coming back. Jessie felt the bed move and then Ranger's hand on her chin tilting her face back to his.

"Jes I want you to come downstairs. Come eat breakfast with me like normal. Trust me, it's going to be okay." Ranger kissed her forehead. "I need you to trust me on this, get dressed."

Ranger moved off the bed and went to the door. Jessie watched as he left the room. She went to the bathroom and did her normal thing, she was dressed twenty minutes later and headed down the stairs. Jessie walked through the living room and saw Lester sitting at the counter beside Ranger. She went over and took her normal seat in front of Ranger.

"I'm not hungry." Jessie told him.

Ranger was smiling at her. "Why is that?"

"Just not." Jessie saw both Ranger and Lester grinning at her. "What?" She asked them.

Cap had stood where Jessie couldn't see him. He watched her from behind. He could tell from the way she was sitting she didn't want to be down here. Quietly he moved in behind her, when he was a few inches from her, he whispered. "I'm hungry, why don't you have breakfast with me."

Jessie spun around, "Cap!" She launched herself at him and he picked her up.

Ranger picked up his coffee and watched Jessie. He was glad Stephanie and he had talked about this. This was exactly what Jessie needed. "I think I'm jealous. The hugs I get aren't like that."

He watched as Jessie kissed Cap on the cheek and then Cap put her down.

"I wouldn't be too jealous; she'll do this soon enough with you." Cap kissed Jessie on the top of her head.

Jessie turned and looked at Ranger. He could already see the tears coming. She came around the counter and Ranger put his coffee down and turned and she came into his arms as he opened them. He pulled her part of the way into his lap and looked into her eyes as she looked at him. "I told you to trust me."

"Thank you."

Ranger kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. Now what do you want to eat? The usual stuff?"

"Yes."

"That's my girl." Ranger sat her back on her feet and moved to get her breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stephanie was standing in the middle of Ranger's bedroom in the apartment on Haywood. In less than thirty minutes she would be Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. The royal purple wedding gown looked great in the mirror, Stephanie turned and looked at it so she could see the back of the dress.

"I said hold still." Valerie commanded.

"No make-up. Steph promised." Jessie told Valerie yet again.

Stephanie looked over at Valerie who was trying to put foundation on Jessie's face. "Val, stop. Don't push it. She's wearing the dress, that's enough. I promised her no make-up and she doesn't have to do it."

Valerie moved away from Jessie and scowled at her. "I give up, I've never seen a teenager not wanting to wear make-up, not to mention not wanting to wear a dress." Valerie moved over to her sister. "I love that color on you."

"Thank you." Stephanie gave Valerie a hug. "I need some alone time with Jes. Go run interference with Mom and Grandma Mazur okay?"

"Only for you." Valerie turned and walked out of the bedroom and shut the door.

Stephanie walked over to Jessie who was looking in Ranger's closet. "Snooping already are you?"

Jessie snickered. She looked up at Stephanie. "So what are my rules while you and Ranger are gone?"

"You think I'm going to give you rules. I bet Ranger already gave you a list of them." Stephanie grinned.

"A mile long."

Stephanie laughed, "Just try to follow at least half of them okay?"

"Okay."

Stephanie picked up her hands and pulled her over to the bed. They sat down. "Do you know why Cap is here?"

"Not really, but I'm glad he is. He said he gets to stay for a whole week with me and Lester at the house."

Stephanie ran her fingers through Jessie's hair making it come up a little and fall down in the normal way that she was used to seeing instead of the way Valerie had put it. "Ranger and I want you to know, we aren't leaving and not coming back. We'll be back in two weeks. That's a promise you can take to the bank."

"How did you..." Stephanie put a finger on Jessie's lips.

"We could see it. At times your face is like an open book." Stephanie smiled at her. "I'm glad it is. I can't read Ranger's blank faces that he does, or you for that matter when you choose to do them. I want you to remember we're coming back and don't think any differently."

Stephanie moved her finger and pulled Jessie into a hug. There was a knock on the door. "Stephanie! We need to head down now." Ellen Plum called through the door.

Stephanie pulled away from Jessie and stood up and extended her hand. "Come on. Let's go make this official that way you have another Guardian, at least one that will let you snoop into things."

Jessie walked out of the bedroom with Stephanie. She had never been to a wedding before, much less been in one. Jessie watched as Ellen made a fuss over this or that, making sure even the smallest things were in place. Jessie had watched Grandma Mazur trying to slip things into Stephanie's hand.

"You know, for that nice package."

"Mother!"

Jessie had watched this little scene and couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Everyone went down in the elevator to the fifth floor in small groups as not to mess up the dresses. Jessie got on with Stephanie and the door closed leaving them alone. "What did Grandma Mazur mean by nice package?"

Stephanie turned and looked at Jessie, "God bless your innocence. We'll talk about that when I get back."

Jessie bit down on her bottom lip, opened her mouth then shut it. The elevator door opened and Jessie walked out with Stephanie coming behind her. Ellen was shooing everyone to their places. Jessie turned and looked back at Stephanie.

"Just like last night, only this time in a dress. Piece of cake." Stephanie told her.

Jessie turned back around and Mary Lou got behind her. Mary Lou bent down and whispered to Jessie. "If it helps just picture everyone naked, I do it all the time."

Jessie looked back at Mary Lou in horror. "What?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"What did you tell her?" Stephanie asked.

Jessie watched as Mary Lou turned around and told Stephanie what she said. Stephanie playfully slapped Mary Lou, "You're going to owe me for telling her that."

Stephanie leaned around Mary Lou to look at Jessie. "Turn around, walk out there, and put that blank face on that you and Ranger can do so well."

Jessie turned back around and took a step forward, Mel was already walking down the aisle; Valerie started walking next. Jessie was at the door, she started going through the guns she knew in her head. She started down the aisle and then remembered from last night to not march down it but do that light stroll. Jessie let out her breath slowly and didn't look at anyone for fear of what Mary Lou had said would actually happen in her mind.

Jessie noticed Mel had gone to sit down next to her mother and step father, Valerie was already standing in her place to the left. Jessie looked up and saw Ranger; he was standing in a black tux with a royal purple cummerbund that matched Stephanie's dress. He gave her a wink and Jessie relaxed as she started taking the few steps up to go stand next to Valerie. She turned and saw Mary Lou who was walking up the aisle now. Jessie's eyes slid back to the men as she looked from Ranger, to Tank, to Lester, and then Bobby. Each of their cummerbunds matched the dresses of the person they were opposite of. Jessie's was in lavender, and Jessie noticed the colors went into lighter shades from Stephanie's royal purple.

The room was an average party size room that Ranger had set up with his men for dinners. Jessie took in the different shades of purple that adorned the alter, as well as the lattice that was standing behind it with ivy weaved in and out, as the Wisteria cascaded in clusters. Mary Lou walked up the stairs and took her place at Jessie's right. Jessie looked at the silks that were draped on the walls, and then she turned to see Andrew running down the aisle to Tank. Andrew stopped and then started taking slower steps. Jessie couldn't help but smile at him. He walked up the steps giving Tank a wide grin on his face. Tank reached down and untied the rings on the pillow he had carried in. Jessie watched as he jumped down the stairs and went to Emma.

The music changed and Jessie watched as Stephanie started walking down the aisle with her father Frank. She watched as he gave her to Ranger and they came up and took their place. Jessie turned to look at Judge Xavier, he looked different than he had last night at the dress rehearsal. The sharp black suit and tie today, Jessie smiled remembering him standing there in the batman suit he had on last night. She remembered how he pulled down the mask and both Ranger and Stephanie started laughing at him. Then instead of doing vows, he told them a story of how he'd met Ranger and then meeting Stephanie and the colorful story of batman Stephanie had told him about.

Jessie came back to the present when she saw Ranger kiss Stephanie and then Judge Xavier announced them. She watched as Ranger and Stephanie walked down the aisle together. Tank stepped over and Mary Lou took his arm and they started down the steps next. Lester stepped over and offered Jessie his right arm she took it and his left hand came over hers. They started down the steps and the aisle. Lester whispered to her out of the side of his mouth. "So did you hear anything Judge Xavier said or was batman standing up there?"

"It was batman all the way." Jessie whispered back to him.

Lester chuckled as he led Jessie out of the room and to the conference room to the right where they would wait and then have everyone leave so the rest of the pictures could be taken. Jessie walked inside and Lester released her. As soon as Valerie and Bobby entered the door was shut. They waited the length of time and went back in for pictures. Jessie felt her face was going to be permanently printed with a smile on it. Lester escorted her down to the reception on the second floor. She stayed by Lester's side as they moved over to the table that had been reserved for the wedding party.

Jessie sat down and Lester sat beside her Bobby took his seat on the other side of her. She looked between the two of them and shook her head. She was stuck with them now. Valerie leaned over the table and looked at her. "I'm going to kill Mary Lou, she told me to picture everyone naked. First person I saw was Grandma Mazur and that wasn't a pretty picture. Did she tell you that too?"

Jessie covered her eyes and Lester and Bobby started laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Valerie said.

"It was supposed to lighten the mood." Mary Lou said as she came up to the table and sat down.

Jessie knew her face was red, she could feel the heat burning her cheeks as Tank sat down. She felt Lester's arm come around her and he kissed her temple. "Don't worry about it. You did a good job just getting down the aisle after that."

Ranger and Stephanie entered the room and the place rattled with applause and catcalls. Jessie had watched them come over to the table and take their seats. The meal had been served and Jessie finished eating before everyone at the table who was talking about other weddings and things. Jessie excused herself from the table and Lester walked out with her to the hall.

"I think I can find the latrine on my own." Jessie looked up at him.

"Sorry Jes but you have me as an escort. I'll let you go in by yourself though." Lester told her.

"Note to self, the latrine is Lester free." Jessie started walking away from him groaning as he laughed behind her. She escaped into the bathroom. Jessie came out and found Lester talking with two men she hadn't met before. Lester looked at her and gave her a smile, "stay right around here, I'll be done in just a few."

"Okay." Jessie told him.

She walked past him a ways and was looking at one of the pictures on the wall. Jessie looked back and Lester was talking to the guys animatedly about something. She looked down the hall the other way and saw one of Ranger's men in his work uniform coming towards her. He was a new face to her and he had an envelope. He bent down to her, "Letter just came for you. I signed for it out front."

Jessie took the envelope. "Thank you."

"No problem." She watched as he walked away.

Jessie looked at the envelope. It was from Frederick Washington, her father's attorney. Jessie turned it over and opened it up. She pulled out the paper inside and opened it. Her heart gave a jolt as she recognized the handwriting as David's. She looked back and saw Lester still talking. Jessie turned back to the letter and read it.

_Jes,_

_Baby, I'm sorry if I upset you that day. It pained me to see you grieving that way. I hope you are dealing with things better now. I miss him too. It's not right with you being with other people and not with me. I love you so much Jes. _

_I told you I would get in touch with you. I always keep my word. I've been looking over some things. I got in touch with Captain Campbell, found out something that is bothering me. The person who murdered Daniel, took my pictures out of your album baby. Check and see if I'm not right. They are setting me up and I don't know where to turn. Jes I'm frightened for you. _

_Two days after I talked to you someone found the room I was staying in and it was searched. I know, you know that trick I taught you. I had to ditch what I had and start over. I know I promised to tell you who all was involved. I have one name, Benton Davis, he was my partner in the CIA. I found out he has a meeting set in three weeks with Ricardo Manoso. Benton is bad news. I know he's talked to Daniel, I knew he talked to Milton. Jessie he can't be trusted. Major Milton Bradshaw is dead as well. They are making moves Jes. Benton is on it. He's a defective agent Jes, Ricardo Manoso may not live past that meeting, anyone Benton comes in contact with dies._

_I'll get in contact with you again when I know more. Love, Uncle David._

Jessie folded the letter and looked back over her shoulder, Lester was still talking. She looked at the letter and the envelope. It had no stamp on it. She put the letter back inside and folded the envelope, then put it in the sash of her dress. She had just covered it with the sash so it wasn't going to fall out or show when she felt hands on her shoulders. Jessie looked up. Lester had a smile on his face then turned her around toward him. He bent down and looked at her.

"I saw Dustin come over. He's new here; did he say something that upset you?" Lester asked.

"I was thinking about not having breakfast with Ranger in the mornings for awhile." Jessie told him and looked down. She wanted to find out who Benton Davis was, and giving up the letter wouldn't help, she had to try the diversion on Lester.

She felt Lester's hand come under her chin and lift her face back up. "Hey, you'll have me and Cap to keep you company in the mornings. We had a pretty good time this morning didn't we?"

Jessie put her smile on her face, the one that had started coming easier since all the practice earlier from the cameras. "Yeah we did."

Lester smiled at her, "Let's go see if they've cut the cake. Then Ranger gets to dance with Steph, and Steph gets to dance with her Dad. And Ranger is going to dance with you and Mel before they leave."

"Okay." Jessie started walking back to the reception as Lester walked beside her. The last time she had danced, Daniel had held her up in his arms, so it really hadn't been dancing. Jessie had her hands in front of her, her fingers playing with the sash making sure the letter wasn't going anywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jessie stepped back in the reception room with Lester and everyone was laughing and she could see Tank had just sat back down.

"Good, Tank is done with his speech. I heard that same story as he practiced like a hundred times." Lester told Jessie.

Jessie snickered. Lester picked up her arm and laced it back in his. "Let's go see Cap. I think he might need to be rescued."

Jessie looked to see where Lester was pointing. Cap was sitting by Lula and Connie. "Did you warn Cap that they think Ranger is Batman?"

Lester laughed. "Yes, Ranger and I forewarned him. He said he had it all covered. Let's see how good of a job he did."

Lester walked Jessie over to the table with Cap.

"Shit, you don't say. It's got all them floors, and the bookcase opens up to a tunnel that goes underground." Lula said. "I knew it and little miss thing said her room was pink and white."

Lester grinned at Cap. "Now Cap, I told you not to give away those secrets. Ranger is going to send you to a third world country."

Jessie let go of Lester and went and sat down in Cap's lap and leaned back against his shoulder. "No he won't." Cap put his arms around Jessie.

"My angel is going to save me. Thank you baby." Cap kissed her temple.

Lula started fanning herself and Connie gave Jessie a look. Lester grinned at the two women.

"Pink and white," Connie said to Jessie. "You need to learn to lie better, Cap told us all about your room."

"I wouldn't mind sitting where she is sitting right now. Jes you need to spill the goods on this one." Lula told her.

Jessie looked at Cap, "You told them about my room?"

Cap kissed her nose. "All about it. I can't believe you told them it was pink and white. You know it's not pink and white. You have a whole three rooms to yourself with a sitting room for entertaining."

Jessie slapped him on the chest. "What did you go and do that for?"

Lester started laughing and walked around to the pair of them. "I think we better get Cap away from these two. Before he spills anymore secrets and someone has him for desert."

Jessie looked up at Lester confused, "I thought we were having cake for desert."

Cap reared his head back laughing then kissed her cheek. Lester shook his head grinning at her.

"You can't take him away now." Lula said. "I had my eye on him."

Cap stood up and sat Jessie down on her feet, he turned to Lula. "Sorry about that, but I'm already spoken for. It's been nice chatting with you lovely ladies, but I need to go with Jes and Lester." He picked up Connie's hand and kissed the back of it and did the same with Lula.

Lester took Jessie's arm back in his as they walked Cap away from the table. Jessie looked back at the table and Connie was fanning Lula with a table napkin. Cap looked at Jessie and looked back at the table. Cap turned to Lester, "Stephanie has some very colorful friends."

Jessie looked from Lula to Cap. "Lula likes you don't she?" Jessie asked.

Cap gave Jessie a smile, "Yes baby she does." He looked over at Lester, "I do believe she's going to be learning quite a few things around Stephanie."

Lester kissed the top of Jessie's head, "Yes she is, it's going to be fun to watching her grow up."

Jessie had sat back down with Lester and Cap at the reserved table. Tank had went back to the one Emma was sitting at with the kids next to theirs. Everyone started shuffling tables and no one staying in assigned seats anymore. Jessie watched as Ranger danced with Stephanie. She watched as Stephanie then went and danced with her Dad. Jessie was taking a drink of the water that had been served to her; she had heard a few more songs when she felt a hand on her cheek.

She turned and saw Ranger standing there with Stephanie. Jessie looked up at Ranger who was grinning at her.

"I do believe this is my dance Miss Wilson." Ranger said.

Jessie looked at Ranger's offered hand and looked at Stephanie. Stephanie was grinning at her. "Ranger is very good at dancing, you're in very good hands."

Jessie took his hand and Ranger walked them over to the dance floor. Stephanie sat down in Jessie's place and looked from Lester to Cap.

"Okay boys. You leave my girl alone for the next two weeks." She looked at Lester. "I know you very well Lester Santos, no snooping in Jessie's room."

Lester sat back with a look of horror on his face. "I wouldn't stoop so low as to snoop in her room."

Cap was snickering on the other side of Stephanie. Stephanie turned to look at Cap, he raised his hands. "I'm here for moral support, don't look at me. I know better. I don't want to be tarred and feathered."

Stephanie patted Cap on the cheek; Ranger had been right about him. She liked Cap, and she had seen the way Jessie was with him. "Keep this one over here under control for a week."

"I'm hurt," Lester said. "You have no faith in me Stephanie."

Stephanie turned and laughed at Lester. "I have a lot of faith in you. You're going to do exactly what Ranger told you to do. You don't mess up like Hal and Rodriguez do."

Lester moved and kissed Stephanie on the cheek. "I'm only going to keep her safe like Ranger wants me to, don't turn into momma bear on me now, I haven't done anything to your little cub."

"See that you don't." Stephanie stood up and grabbed the bouquet off the table. "I need to go toss this thing; I'm ready to get out of here."

Lester waved his hand at her to shoo her away. "Go toss away, maybe Lula will catch it and she can find herself a man. She had her eyes on Cap earlier."

Cap reached over and slapped Lester. "I ain't got time to get involved with anyone."

"Is that why you told her you were attached?" Lester said.

"I told her that so I could escape from the table with my clothes on." Cap said.

Stephanie laughed. "You two, behave. Lula isn't that bad." Stephanie started walking away from the table.

Ranger had Jessie in front him, he had gone over the hand cues he used for dancing and which way to turn. Jessie had finally eased up from being so tense in the middle of the song.

"Much better. Spin." He said.

Ranger lifted her right hand that she had in his and with his right hand he placed it on her waist and spun her out. His thumb had felt something in her sash and he looked down as she spun out from him. His eye caught the folded envelope that was coming out from under the sash in her dress and it floated down to the floor. He smiled at her. "Very nice. Hang on."

Ranger let her hand go and stooped over to pick up the envelope. He unfolded it and read her name, the lawyers name in the corner, and he noticed there was no post mark. Ranger looked at Jessie; the smile she had vanished as she saw the envelope in his hand. The look on her face was enough for him to see what it contained. His fingers opened the envelope and he pulled the letter out and started reading it while people were still dancing around them. Ranger looked up at Jessie and raised an eyebrow. All the precautions he had in place and her uncle still managed to get in contact with her. Not only that he knew about the meeting he had set up, and he fed it to Jessie.

Jessie's brow was knit with worry, she was looking at the letter still in his hands and then down. Ranger reached out and tilted her face up to his. "How did you get this?"

Ranger saw her chew on her bottom lip. "I need to know how you got this. You are not in trouble, but I need to know."

"The new guy, I can't remember his name, he said he signed for it out front. He gave it to me when I was in the hall."

Ranger took her hand and placed it on his arm and escorted her from the dance floor back toward the table, he saw Stephanie leaving with the bouquet. Ranger didn't have long, he nodded to Tank. Stephanie would be throwing the bouquet and he still had to get the garter off of her leg. Tank moved over to the table. He took Jessie's hand and turned her back to the seat between Lester and Cap.

"Tell me how she got this Lester? You were supposed to be watching her so when did your attention get diverted?" Ranger said as he handed him the letter.

He looked at Tank, "Place a call to Benton Davis, he has phone issues, because it's not on our side." Ranger looked around and watched all the women lining up to catch the flowers.

"I was watching Dustin came up to her. He was the only one I saw anywhere near her." Lester looked up at Ranger. "He works here."

Ranger noticed Jessie still had that same look on her face. "Look at her Lester, did she have that look when you saw her after Dustin left?"

Lester looked at Jessie, "Yes, she told me she was thinking about not having breakfast with you for awhile."

Cap leaned forward. "Diversion tactics, she's very good at it. Give you one guess who taught her."

Tank took the letter out of Lester's hand and read it. Ranger heard the shrill cries of the women and turned around. Stephanie had tossed the bouquet and women started scrambling after the bouquet.

"Jesus!" Ranger said watching women jump and push each other out of the way.

"I got it! I got it!" Lula came up screaming. "Now where did that man go?"

"I need a diversion to get out of here." Cap said.

Ranger looked back at Cap and grinned, "You better run, forget the diversion."

Cap stood up and looked around Ranger.

Lula saw him, "Oh Cap! You and me need to have a talk."

"Shit!" Cap said, "I'm a dead man."

Cap went around the table to put something between him and Lula who was coming fast. Ranger laughed as he saw Lula heading after Cap. "I'd get rid of that uniform if I were you. Get's them every time."

"Come here you big hunk of a man. Let Lula give you some good 'ole lovin." Cap started running and vaulted over a few empty chairs with Lula right after him. Lester started laughing.

Stephanie came up to them laughing. "I don't know why he's running. Lula really isn't that bad."

Ranger turned and kissed his new wife. "You ready to get rid of that garter?"

"Oh yeah, then we can leave."

Ranger took Stephanie's hand and he looked at Tank. "Deal with Dustin. Let him know he's lucky he still has a job."

Ranger took Stephanie to the middle of the floor. He heard the catcalls of the single men as Stephanie slid one leg out from under her dress. Ranger knelt down on one knee looking up at her. He let his hands play up the underside of her legs as his fingers inched upward to the garter, revealing more leg as he went along. Ranger slid the royal purple garter down her leg and out away from the heel of her four inch pumps. The whistles started as he had the garter in his hand. He turned and saw Cap running back into the room. Cap had lipstick all over his face, half his uniform down the front was undone. Ranger took aim and fired the garter at him, Cap had turned back to see Lula coming again. When he turned around the garter hit him in the face and he caught it out of instinct.

"It'd be fate Cap." Lula said.

"Oh shit." Cap said and tossed it behind him as he kept running.

Stephanie laughed as she saw every man back away from the garter and Lula scooped it up. Ranger kissed Stephanie. "Let's go change and get out of here."

"You shot that at him on purpose didn't you?" Stephanie asked.

"He's on PTO for a week, got to give him some entertainment." Ranger smiled at her.

Stephanie and Ranger made it back to the table and looked at Jessie.

"We're going to change, why don't you come up to the apartment with us." Ranger said.

Jessie stood up along with Lester. Ranger noticed her face didn't have as much worry across it now. They all four went out of the reception hall and headed to the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped in. Stephanie had just pulled the rest of her dress inside when Cap squeezed inside just before the elevator doors shut. Ranger had hit the button for the top floor. Everyone was laughing at the state he was in.

Lester slapped Cap on the back, "So when's the wedding?"

Cap glared at Lester. "Too much woman for me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ranger opened the door to the apartment and everyone went inside. He turned Stephanie so she was up against the door and kissed her. Stephanie could feel the anger Ranger had under the surface of the calm exterior he normally had up. When he pulled back from the kiss she could see it in his eyes.

"Let's go change." Stephanie told him.

"I'll change in a few. I want to talk with Lester and Cap."

Stephanie grabbed his hand and kissed the palm of it, "After we change."

She laced her fingers into his and led him down the hall. Stephanie glanced at the guest room and saw the door cracked and smiled. She knew Jessie was inside and had left the door cracked for the advantage of hearing. When they walked by Ranger reached over and shut the door to the guest room.

After going into the bedroom Stephanie didn't let Ranger's hand go until she had led him all the way to the closet. She turned around and started working on his tie.

"What happened that I'm not aware of?" Stephanie asked.

Stephanie watched as Ranger looked at her hands as she loosened the tie and slid it out from around his neck.

"She was given a letter today."

Stephanie moved her hands to Ranger's waist and worked on the hooks on the cummerbund in the back. "From who David?"

Ranger gave the slight nod. She took the cummerbund off and started working on the cufflinks. "How did she get it?"

Stephanie felt his hand over hers and she slapped it away. Ranger looked up at her and she could see a little of that anger had slipped away, but not enough. She reached up and kissed him then pulled back and asked again.

"Dustin signed for it out front and handed it to her."

She moved to the other cuff link on the other arm. Now she understood what Ranger had said earlier about Dustin. "How did you find out she had the letter?" Stephanie had a feeling Jessie wouldn't give this up, Jessie hadn't given a lot of things up.

"While we were dancing, she had it hidden in the sash. When I spun her it fell out."

Stephanie moved her hands to his chest and started taking the tux jacket off and could see Ranger's anger come back again. She reached up again and kissed him as she started to slide the jacket off. Stephanie felt him reach around trying to hold her and she paused the jacket in the crook of his arms and pulled back on the kiss.

"What did the letter say?"

Ranger took a step back, Stephanie moved forward and started working on the buttons of the shirt of the tux. Ranger tilted his head and Stephanie could see the grin he had on his face.

"Babe?"

"What did the letter say?" Stephanie looked at him as her fingers started caressing the vein in his neck. She knew Ranger knew what she was doing, but they had played this little game of cat and mouse quite a few times. Ranger moved his arms so the jacket could slide off them and he moved so Stephanie's arms were trapped between her chest and his as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ranger?"

Ranger grinned at her. "She was upset by it."

"Not what I asked, but thanks for that information." Stephanie moved to his neck and started kissing the vein there. She felt his grip tighten as he tried to gain control of himself. Stephanie knew what that little vein would do when she kissed him there. Her left hand now had enough room to slip inside the shirt and her hand sought out his nipple as she was being backed into the closet.

Stephanie felt Ranger's hand lift up and she knew he hand pinned her against the wall in between two of the shelves that held his clothes. He moved his other hand so both of them rested on the shelves beside her.

"You're move little mouse."

Stephanie put her head back on the wall and laughed. She looked back at Ranger and slid her right hand into the shirt as well. She heard that growl she had grown to love so much. "What was in the letter?"

She racked her fingernails down his sides and felt his muscles twinge beneath them. She watched as his eyes grew dark and he let his head fall back. Stephanie took her chance and went back to the vein he exposed and flicked her tongue across it and blew on it.

"He told her about the meeting I had set up in three weeks."

Stephanie heard the hitch in his breathing, and raked her nails up the opposite way. "And?"

Ranger growled again. "He told her that guy I'm meeting is a defective agent."

Stephanie moved her right hand out of his shirt and slid it down to the part of his thigh and racked it across the material as she kept working on the vein in his neck.

"Jesus, he told her I was going to die."

Stephanie reached up and took his head in her hands and she could see all the anger was gone from Ranger's eyes and the only thing there was blind passion. She kissed him and then started pushing him backward out of the closet. Once she knew she had cleared the doors she let him go and stepped away from him.

"Get dressed then go talk to Lester and Cap. I'm changing and talking to Jes." Stephanie moved back toward the bathroom where her clothes were at.

Ranger had that predatory look about him. "We're going to finish this; I don't like being bait for the mouse."

"I like this type of cheese rather well." Stephanie gave him a laugh and when he lunged she was close enough to escape into the bathroom.

Ranger growled and turned, he saw Jessie standing in the hallway looking in the bedroom. They hadn't closed the door. His only saving grace was he still had his pants on. He hadn't been caught this way in awhile, since Grandma Mazur had saved Stephanie that one night. He walked over to the bedroom door and shut it then turned and leaned his head back against it. He'd let Stephanie explain that one. Ranger headed for the closet to change.

Ranger shook his head as he finished pulling off the tux and grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. He relieved himself of the bottoms after kicking off the dress shoes. He grabbed some pants and his boots and went to the bedroom. He pulled his pants up and started lacing his boots as Stephanie came barefooted out of the bathroom in jeans and one of his t-shirts on. Ranger looked up.

"We got caught."

"How?" Stephanie asked.

"Jessie was standing in the hallway."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I shut the door and went to change."

Stephanie laughed. "Chicken shit."

Ranger lunged and grabbed her around her waist. "Wouldn't have happened if we had closed the door." Then he kissed her. He pulled back and looked into those blue eyes. "You owe me, go explain to our girl. I think I'd only fuck it up with her."

Stephanie playfully slapped his cheek. "You afraid of a little girl?"

"No." Ranger growled. "I love her innocence she has on so many levels. I don't want her to lose all of it Steph. If I tried to explain it, she'd probably lose it all or be even more confused."

Stephanie laughed. "I'm not having the sex talk with her today that would take too long." She pushed away from him. "If she asks, I'll handle it."

Stephanie walked to the door and opened it. She walked out and then found Jessie in one of the chairs in the living room. "Jes come here. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Ranger walked around Stephanie and headed for Lester and Cap. Jessie watched Ranger and got up and walked over to Stephanie who took her hand then led her back to the guest room. When they got to the door Stephanie and Jessie looked at Ranger who was looking down the hall at them.

"Can't snoop yet." Stephanie whispered to her, "inside."

Stephanie left the door open and made sure Jessie was all the way inside.

"Were you going to show the letter to anyone?" Stephanie asked in a whisper.

"I was going to ask you how to check on a name and get in touch with him because Uncle David knew about the meeting."

Stephanie smiled at her. "I'll leave you my lap top, you can run names on the program with it."

"I'm not real good with computers."

Stephanie's brow furrowed. "Talk to Emma, she'll help."

Stephanie and Jes went closer to the door when they heard Ranger.

"I don't want this to happen again Lester." Ranger's voice rose. "I don't care who it is, even if the person works for me. The man is damned clever and he's working it to his advantage. I wouldn't even know about the letter if it hadn't fallen out of the sash."

"It won't happen again. I'll make sure Bobby knows that while he's at school with Jes no one comes near her." Lester said.

"Wait a minute." Cap butted in. "That isn't going to help Jes here. Bodyguards I can understand, but not allowing her to make friends isn't going to help her adjust."

"Cap has a good point." Ranger growled.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Lester asked.

"Run the kids backgrounds, they check out okay then I'm all for it. Either that or she's going to be home schooled." Ranger said.

Stephanie looked at Jessie who was shaking her head viscously. "No home school."

Stephanie smiled as she heard Cap. "No home school. You try and cage her in and she'll revolt. You haven't been tarred and feathered by that little shit and I have. I love her to death, but I'm telling you, she'll figure out a way to buck the system."

"There's the problem, what happens if David gets in contact with her again. She doesn't trust me enough to hand things over." Ranger told him.

"Jes doesn't trust hardly anyone. You can thank David for that one. I'll tell you this much though, you wouldn't have Jessie if you hadn't been getting married. I know Daniel; sure he would looked to put her where she could be protected. Daniel gave her the one thing Jes has been asking him for years for, a mother. If Jes is going to start trusting anyone it's going to be your wife." Cap told him.

Stephanie looked at Jessie who still had her head turned toward the door. She reached up and turned Jessie's head so she could look into her eyes. "Is that what you've wanted?" Stephanie asked.

Jessie nodded.

Stephanie smiled she already loved this little girl. "Then you've got one." She whispered to her.

Lester laughed. "This is great. We have a kid who doesn't trust anyone, and Stephanie who keeps everything to herself when she's hunting someone down."

"Shut up Lester." Ranger said. "I know what I'm up against here."

"Does Stephanie not trust you Ranger?" Cap asked.

"She trusts me. Steph is just Steph. She only asks for help when she has to. That's why I love her so much." Ranger said. "Now I've got two of them on my hands, if I can get Jes to start trusting me."

"The only way I can see Jes trusting you is to talk to your wife. You are going to have to get to Jes through her." Cap said.

Stephanie looked at Jessie. "Let 'em try. I have the pennies packed." Stephanie whispered to her.

Jessie smiled. "Did you put the stuff for Lester in the cabinets?"

Stephanie nodded.

Jessie snickered.

"Okay." Ranger said. "Take my girl home, and see if you two can't talk some sense into her about this trust issue. I'm hoping I don't have to go through Stephanie, but I will if I have to, she hates being used."

"Oh boy, divide and conquer." Jessie said.

Stephanie pulled her into the room and shut the door softly. "I know you won't give into Lester and Cap on the trust issue. You just leave Ranger to me, he knows me too well to try to and pull the same stuff on me that my old boyfriend did. Emma will set up an email for you. Try and stay out of trouble, but tell me if David does get in contact with you. We'll work out what to do next okay?"

"Okay."

Stephanie pulled Jessie into a hug and kissed her when Ranger knocked and opened the door.

"You ready Babe?"

She let Jessie go. "Yup, let me get my shoes on." Stephanie left the room and ran her fingers across Ranger's back as she left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jessie had avoided Lester and Cap for the rest of the afternoon. She hadn't talked to them at all on the way back to the compound. She looked out her window and saw Emma chasing the twins away from the grill that Dutch was cooking on. Jessie smiled at the two, Ashley and Casey, Emma had taught her how to tell them apart, but she still found it hard at times. Jessie went and got the notebook out of Mel's bedroom and sat down in the bathroom with the pen. She looked at the last entry.

_Ranger had the pennies in his pocket. Used Andrew to get them from him, we had used his money book to make it work. Handed Andrew two new pennies to give back to Ranger. Ashley didn't find anything in Bobby's pocket. Emma didn't find anything in Tank's. Casey found the dime in Lester's. He handed the change over with no problem, Casey told him we were playing heads and tails and wanted a dime because of the pretty flowers on the back. Still can't believe he fell for that one. Gave Steph the pennies, told her I would handle busting Lester and Bobby. Emma was going to get Tank. Three more days and I have to wear the dress._

Jessie flipped the page to a clean blank one. Then she wrote:

_Ranger and Steph got married. Uncle David sent a letter. Ranger found out. Benton Davis is getting contacted by Tank. Need to find out who and what he knows. Before Ranger if possible. I'll have to work that out. Cap is staying for a week. I have Lester at the house for two weeks and now I have bodyguards. This babysitting detail sucks. Steph and Ranger found out I always wanted a mother. Steph agreed to be one for me. Just might bring up the adoption stuff when Ranger and Steph get back. I could call Steph mom, wouldn't be hard. Ranger? Not sure, he's a lot like Father, just not sure he'll go for the dad thing though._

Jessie stopped writing and put the notebook back in its place. She came out of the bathroom and there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Jes?"

"Yeah Cap?" Jessie asked.

"Food is going to be done in a bit. You can't avoid me the whole time while I'm here. You have to eat sooner or later."

Jessie went to the door and opened it. "Who said I was avoiding you? I like you."

Cap bent down, "You don't like Lester?"

Jessie looked at him. "Tar and feathers. No telling. Because he's mine. Just telling you so you don't get messed up again."

Cap grinned at her. "Thanks for the warning."

Jessie kissed his cheek. "Only fair, because I didn't really know the tar would leave that scar."

"Not a problem Baby. I wear that one with pride. I know not to go to war with you. Just, don't hurt him to bad. I don't think Ranger would like that." Cap said.

"Steph said I couldn't leave any permanent damage."

"I think Steph is going to be good for you. You like her don't you?"

Jessie looked down and then back up to him. "I love her Cap."

"Aren't you glad you stayed now?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's go get some grub." Cap stood up and started walking down the stairs.

Jessie started down the stairs after him. When she came outside in the back yard Andrew ran up to her and touched her leg.

"Tag you're it." Then he ran off.

Jessie took off after him. "Come back here you."

Cap grinned as Jessie ran off. Lester came over to him. "Well, I see you got her out of her room."

Cap looked at Lester. "She's not ignoring me."

Lester turned and looked at Cap. "Why would she be ignoring me?"

Cap shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, she wouldn't tell me." Cap walked off to see what Dutch was doing. He wasn't going to tell Lester. He wanted to see what Jessie had planned and he didn't want to get in the middle of it.

Emma sat down at the picnic table and turned and watched Jessie with her kids. Tank came over and sat down.

"She fits in just fine here." Tank told Emma.

"Yeah, she does. Breaks up the gap between Dozer and the girls right nicely." She looked at Tank.

"Now maybe Dozer won't complain so much when we ask him to play with them." Tank said.

"Where is that boy?"

"On the phone with Penny." Tank scowled.

"I told you before that one was trouble and you didn't listen." Emma patted his cheek. "You said boys will boys and it's different with the girls. Not my fault he snuck that one on the compound. I told you to tell him to get rid of that one."

"He's got to learn." Tank told her.

"I understand that. He isn't going to learn anything from that one but how to keep getting in her pants. You can't sit there and tell me he hasn't. Steph caught them. You go up there and get that boy off that phone with her."

"He's eighteen Emma, it's not like I can tell him who he can and can't see." Tank looked at his wife.

"You mark my words. She's bad news. I don't care how old he is, he's still livin' at the house. You don't straighten that boy out, I will. He's too young to be doing what he's doing. He don't know any better, you best go set him straight. You ready to be grandpa?"

"I already talked to him about protection. He knows all of that Emma." Tank responded.

"I don't want that one around the girls. I didn't like her when I met her. Ashley and Casey are impressionable and I don't want them learning anything from that one. And I'll tell you now, Ric and Steph will have a fit if Jes learns anything from her. That girl is as innocent as our twins and it best stay that way till Steph talks with her."

"I understand, I'll go get him off the phone." Tank stood up, kissed his wife and headed to their house.

Bobby came out of the house with a folder full of papers. "Emma? Jes has got to pick her subjects for school. Ric and Stephanie have everything filled out except for the classes."

"Come here, let me see it." Emma said.

Bobby came over and sat down next to her and handed the folder to her. "The school wants her tested, since she's coming from a different state. The security is all ready set up. They have no problems with me sitting in the back of the class. She'll be in testing the first day, but after that she has classes."

Emma went over the paperwork, making sure Ranger and Stephanie didn't miss signing anything. She grinned at the vacant lot address, that always made her laugh. Emma didn't see anything missing, except for the classes.

"Jes honey, come here." Emma yelled as she turned around and saw Jessie tag Andrew.

Jessie raced back to the table and rounded it. "Yeah?" She said out of breath.

"You gotta pick classes. Take a seat." Emma said.

She sat across from Emma on her knees leaning over the table, Emma slid the paper over. "You have to take Freshman English it's required."

Jessie's eyes scanned down the list, "Why so many subjects?"

"That's just the way it is." Emma told her.

Cap came over and sat down beside Jessie. "Let me see that?" Jessie slid the list over and Cap took a look.

Jessie looked up at Emma, "I liked Artillery Warfare."

"It was her best subject." Tank said laughing as he sat down next to Bobby.

"They don't teach anything with guns at the high school Jes honey." Emma told her.

Jessie sat back and looked over Cap's shoulder at the list. "Well that blows." Jessie said.

Cap started laughing. "Okay, look. You have to have English, History, Math and a Science. Let's get those out of the way first."

"Put her in Band." Dozer said as he sat down next to Tank.

Emma looked at Tank, "Hit that boy, I can't reach."

Tank shoved his shoulder into his son. "Hush."

Emma shook her head and looked back at Jessie. Jessie glared at Dozer. Jessie looked at what Cap was pointing to. "How about World History, Algebra and Biology?"

"I had Algebra at GW and Biology, that's fine. I was taking Military Strategy for History." Jessie said.

Cap looked at her. "They don't have the normal classes you were taking; you are going to have to give up the guns and military stuff."

She looked at Cap and glared at him. "The best victory is when the opponent surrenders of its own accord before there are any actual hostilities...It's best to win without fighting."

Cap slid the paper back. "I surrender." He grinned at her. "You can keep Sun-Tzu, but it won't be in school." He got up and went over to Dutch who was still at the grill and picked up a beer out of the ice chest that was sitting next to him.

"He's just going to give up like that?" Dozer said. "What a wimp."

Tank shoved Dozer again. "Boy go help Dutch get everything over here before I beat your ass."

Dozer got up and shoved off from the table. "A grown man scared of a girl."

Emma leaned forward and looked at Tank, "You know where that attitude is coming from."

Jessie watched Dozer walk off then looked back at Emma, she picked up the pen and marked Freshman English, Biology, and Algebra. "Okay that's three how many more do I have to do?"

Emma looked at the paper. "You need four more, and Gym has to be one of them. That's required as well."

Jessie checked off a gym class. "Done."

"What about home economics?" Bobby suggested.

Jessie looked at him. "That doesn't fit in real well with mountain climbing, and camping. Besides, I can cook on an open flame, I know what to eat and what not to eat outside in the wilderness. I don't like being stuck inside."

Emma sat up, "What about computers?"

Jessie sat down and looked over the computer list. "Which class?"

Emma smiled and leaned forward, "Well, how much do you know about them?"

"Not much."

"Take the beginner class. That one." Emma pointed it out for her.

Jessie marked it.

"That leaves one more elective and a History." Emma told her.

"¿Cómo sobre tomar a españoles?" Lester asked as he came by the table.

Jessie looked up at him, "Huh?"

"That's a good idea." Emma said. "A second language would be good, it's very useful."

Jessie looked at Emma and shrugged her shoulders. She looked back down at the paper. "Which one?"

"Spanish." Lester suggested.

Tank laughed. "Then she'll know what Ric is saying when he's all hot and bothered. Not a good idea."

Jessie looked at Tank and then back to the paper and marked Spanish.

Bobby laughed and leaned over to Tank and whispered. "Hook, line, and sinker."

"Hush." Tank whispered back. "At least we are almost done with this now."

Dutch came over with loaded plates of food and started sitting them down. "Jes just pick a history and get it done and over with. Ric isn't going to let your military knowledge go to waste. Trust us."

Jessie marked World History and slid it back over to Emma. Emma gathered up the papers and handed them back to Bobby. "Done. Now we can eat."

"Small victory and got it without fighting." Bobby said as he took the folder and headed for the house.

When dinner was done they headed back into the house. Dozer headed home giving up his second family night. Jessie helped Emma pull down the games in the game cabinet and got the twins and Andrew started. Tank, Dutch, Lester, Bobby, and Cap started working the pool tables.

"Steph said you'd set me up with an email and her lap top." Jessie told Emma.

"Come on." Emma started with Jessie up the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Tank asked.

Emma turned and looked at him. "Doing what Steph asked with setting her up on her lap top. Play and leave us alone for a bit so I can get her started, Mr. Nosey."

Jessie snickered as she saw Tank's face. Emma turned her around and they headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Jessie started laughed.

"He didn't like that name."

"Serves him right for snooping so much, serves them all right. I'm just glad you actually had something to catch them. They've been doing this to me and Steph for quite awhile." Emma told her.

They headed through the living room and up the stairs to the family room. Steph had left her lap top on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Now exactly what are you wanting to do?" Emma asked her.

Jessie grinned, "Steph said she had stuff to look up people. I need to look up Benton Davis. Tank is going to call him and let him know that Uncle David listened in and that he has phone issues. I want to know what he knows before he talks to Ranger."

Emma looked at Jessie. "Jes honey, you're going to have to have help on this. Tank is hard to get around at times."

"Will you help?" Jessie asked.

"Bet your sweet ass I will." Emma sat down with Jessie on the couch and picked up the lap top. She opened it up and showed Jessie how to start the machine and Steph's password to log in.

Emma opened the searching program and plugged in his name. She showed Jessie how to check everything. She minimized the program then set Jessie up an email account at Rangeman. "Just need to know what you want it called now? Remember, Tank has full access to Rangeman email. So you'll be snooped on here. We'll set up a personal account like me and Steph have elsewhere."

Jessie sat back and thought about it. "Gunny that's what Father called me, it was his pet name for me."

Emma smiled. "I like that." Emma typed it in. Jessie's email for Rangeman was for the other one." Emma went to a free site and started setting it up. "No real names now, we don't want to be found out. Steph and I got caught twice already so we had to change everything again. She has wonder woman, she likes being wonder woman since it fits with Batman. Now Tank is Sherman Tank, so I chose Female Tank, those were used in World War I. What do you want on this one?"

Jessie grinned at the Batman and Wonder Woman stuff. "How about Lady Croft? It fits with the super hero theme going in the house. Besides, I really like that game, Tomb Raider rocks."

Emma cackled. "Yes it does." Emma clicked away on the keys and had Jessie set up under Lady Croft at a free email site. She then sent the first email to her account and Steph's account to let her know their emails.

Jessie looked up and saw Tank at the door. "What?"

Emma logged off of explorer and closed the lap top.

"Are you two done?" Tank asked.

"Yup." Emma said and handed Jessie the lap top. "Why don't you go put that in your room Jes honey."

Emma stood up and walked over to Tank. "You get lonely down there?"

Jessie watched as they walked down the stairs and she headed over to her room and placed Steph's lap top on the dresser. She opened her top drawer and pulled out the video camera Steph had gotten for her on their shopping trip. It had film and was ready to go.

Jessie went down the stairs and set up the camera in the kitchen toward the door to the game room. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out the bucket with the maple syrup in it. Jessie pulled out the fishing line and set it up. Cap had come up the stairs and stopped.

He looked at her and grinned. "I take it you need a little more time."

"Give me five minutes and send Lester up." She snickered.

"Will do." Cap spun and went back down the stairs.

Jessie had the dime already taped to the paper with the words "busted" written on it plus tiny print saying how to find the marks on the dime. She hung the paper down along with the dime. She made sure the other things were ready. Jessie went back to the video camera to make sure it was hidden and set it to record. She went behind the other door and heard foot steps.

"Jes what are you doing?" Lester asked. "Cap said you couldn't find the..."

Lester stopped and pulled the paper closer so he could read the words under "busted". When he did, the maple syrup fell down on his head, he had feathers and glitter shower him next.

"Damn it!" Lester started wiping his eyes.

Jessie laughed and came out of her hiding spot. "Never go in my room again. You'll regret it." Then she took off down the stairs to the game room.

"Fuck!" Lester kept swiping at his eyes. "Jessie Wilson, get your ass back up here."

Lester turned and started heading for the stairs. Cap came up the stairs and doubled over laughing. "Hot damn she added glitter this time."

"You knew about this. You sent me up here." Lester flung what syrup he had on his hands at Cap.

Cap dodged the syrup. "Be thankful it isn't tar." Cap pulled his shirt off and stayed out of Lester's reach. He moved his hand over the six inch scar that went down his pectoral muscle. "That's what she did to me. I was literally tarred and feathered. I would consider yourself lucky."

Tank, Bobby and Dutch came up the stairs and laughed at the sight of Lester. Cap looked over at them. "I don't know who her next victim is, but it's going to be fun to watch."

"I'm just glad no one else has seen this." Lester said, "Tar, damn I'm lucky. At least I can get cleaned up and nothing is permanent." He looked at the other guys. "Don't you say a word. I don't want anyone knowing she got me."

Lester spun and started walking to go get cleaned up while leaving a trail of syrup and feathers in his wake.

Jessie was downstairs laughing with Emma when Cap, Tank, Bobby and Dutch came back.

"That was mean Jes." Tank told her.

"No it wasn't." Jessie walked over to Cap and ran her hand down his scar. "What I did to Cap was mean. Lester got off easy."

Cap spun her around and put his chin on her head looking at Tank. "He went snooping, she just got even. No harm done to him, but maybe hurt a little bit on his pride."

"You leave that girl alone Tank." Emma said walking up to them. "She had every right to bust him doing that. You men will think twice now about going into her room." Emma took his hand, "Now get over here and play a game of pool with me."

Jessie watched as Tank went away to the pool table with Emma. She turned and looked at Dutch and Bobby. Cap was protecting her and that was fine with her. "What do you guys want to do?" Jessie asked.

"Let's play some pool." Bobby said.

Jessie grinned at him. "How do you play that?"

"I'll teach you." Bobby told her.

Jessie got out of Cap's arms knowing that Bobby wasn't going to do anything and she wanted him to get past what she did to Lester. He would get his, but when he least expected it. Bobby got two cue sticks down and Cap and Dutch sat down at one of the tables. Bobby was showing Jessie how to break the balls up when Lester came back down. He was syrup, feather and glitter free. He put his hands down on the other end of the table.

Jessie smiled at Lester. "You clean up rather well."

"You got me back, now we are even. Right?" Lester asked.

"You went in my room twice." Jessie told him.

Lester hung his head. "Jes." He looked back up at her. "I'm sorry, please say we are even now."

"Apology accepted." Jessie said. "I'd move if I were you. I've never really done this before and I don't want to hurt your fingers with the balls."

Jessie pulled the cue stick back and let it connect with the cue ball. Lester moved away from the table as the cue ball hit into the other balls. Lester gave a sigh of relief as he headed over to the kitchen and pulled out a beer. Jessie glanced over at him, and grinned. He had one more thing coming. She wanted to watch the video and figure out what to do.

"You didn't knock any in. My turn." Bobby told her.

"Okay. I'm gonna get a coke." Jessie left the pool table and headed over to Lester.

"You got the dime?" She asked.

Lester reached into his pocket and pulled out the dime. "I couldn't read the paper, couldn't read through the syrup."

Jessie turned the dime over so the backside was facing up. She pointed to the torch and showed him the flame on top. "I put lines in the flame, so it looked like normal fire looks as it licks up."

Lester took the dime out of her hand and looked closer at it. "How did you do that?"

Jessie opened the ice box and grabbed a coke and opened it. "You don't get that information. Trade secret, took me awhile to figure out how to do it." She opened the coke took a drink and saw Lester give her a hurt look.

She reached up and pulled him down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Just don't go in my room again. I don't like it when people do that."

"I won't go in your room again." Lester told her.

"Come on Jes. Your turn." Bobby told her.

"Coming." Jessie patted Lester's cheek. "I know you won't."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

David sat at the new computer he had purchased when his room had been checked. He had formatted the old hard drive so nothing could be taken from it. It had taken him a few days to get this one set up to his liking. David sat at the small table in the room he was in. It was now four days since the wedding, and Tuesday morning. He picked up his coffee and took a sip as he hacked his way into yet another school looking to see which one Jessie had been placed in. He had checked all the public high schools in Trenton and had found nothing. The private schools had been his next choice and he was currently working his way through the list.

The fax machine went off to his right and David turned to look at the transmission that was coming through.

_Operative has learned of phone tap. Offices are being checked and scanned. Lines are still secure at the company. Will give more intel as it comes in._

_Dragonhawk._

"Damn, Jessie didn't get the letter. Manoso got it." David turned back to the computer.

He shook his head, and went back to his hacking. He was on his fifth private school and was checking for any new students listed. "Benton and his damn mouth had to go and talk to Harris."

He logged off the school he was working on and looked at the next one on the list. Trenton Preparatory Academy, he logged onto the web site for the school. The school sat outside Trenton city proper, had academic excellence listed and the state boards listed for advancing students toward college. He read over the requirements to get in as well as looked over the campus. The school sat on several acres of land, and had different buildings, he read down and found out it used to be a college at one time and lost its funding so it changed itself to a high school for college bound kids.

Tuition was high at the school, even had dorm rooms for live in students. The school was open for local area students as well that could travel to and from school. The school had online admission and parental review for parents of teens that lived at the school. David logged into one of the programs he had running in the background and sent his code scrambler in. He took a sip of his coffee as the program hummed.

The fax machine went off again and David looked over at it. He saw the picture that was being etched on the paper. He sat the coffee down and looked closer. He smiled when he saw the familiar face of Manoso, but the woman next to him startled him a little. The listing for the wedding had her name but no picture of the bride and groom. David recognized her as the woman Jessie had fed the story to, that she was looking for the pastry store.

"Damn Jes, you've gotten better than I thought. Covered my ass as well as hers." David sat back.

David pulled the fax off when it finished and read the caption under it.

_Figi turned out right. Travel agency has them listed under Mr. & Mrs. Fernando Santana. Please advise, the Fiji police are requesting arrest warrant for Fernando Santana. Can't hold them off longer than 48 hours, will get suspicious and make real contact with FBI._

_Slaveman_

"Fuck! You stupid shit, what did you do?" David put the fax down. He didn't want Manoso alerted that he found them.

David picked up the phone and called his contact at the phone company. "I need a phone call rerouted, possible contact from Figi within the next 48 hours."

David listened. "Yes, that would be fine. Just make sure they get redirected to my phone so I can clean up the mess."

David hung up the phone. He scribbled on the back of the fax for the number he wanted the call to go through to. And the directions for Slaveman to cover his tracks. David moved to the fax machine and sent the fax to Slaveman.

He looked back at the computer and noticed he had access to the school records. David entered in his Jessie's name, social security number, and birth date and ran the check. He sat up as her name came up.

"Finally they got you in school. I was beginning to doubt if they were going to let you go to school." David printed out her schedule as well as everyone she had classes with. "Now to find a mole inside the school."

He grinned at all the information he had now.

Jessie got out of the SUV and slung the backpack over her shoulder. It was the first day of her classes. She absolutely hated being in the Dean's office all day yesterday taking stupid tests.

"You remember where the Dean's office is?" Dozer asked her.

"How could I forget? I spent all day there yesterday." Jessie reminded him.

Jessie started walking away from Dozer and heading out of the school parking lot and down the walk that would take her to the Dean's office to get her class schedule.

"Would you lighten up?" Dozer asked her as he caught up to her. "It's not my fault you got stuck with me."

Jessie stopped and looked at Dozer. "Well, it's either you." Then she looked at Bobby who was just now getting out of the other SUV. "Or him. Either way, I have no privacy to myself."

Dozer looked at Bobby and started laughing, "You're going to make a ton of friends here Jes. Bet all the girls start crowding you wanting to know more about Bobby. Lighten up."

Jessie started walking again. "Like I'll make any real friends that way. Use your brain Dozer or do you even have one? Or is it just like your hands made of butter?"

"Fine GI Barbie have it your way. I'm not introducing you to anyone." Dozer stalked off the walk and headed over to the Math building.

Jessie shook her head. "Like that would help, Mr. Senior. I'm not even in the same year as you." Jessie walked up to the main office and opened the door. She looked at Bobby who taking his time just strolling along. "Are you coming in or what?"

"I don't want to spoil all the fun you're going to have," Bobby said grinning at her. He walked up the steps and held the door.

"Already cramping my style," Jessie pointed to the pack of girls huddled by a tree pointing at Bobby. "You're going to be Mr. Popular."

She headed inside the offices, turned, and saw Bobby looking at the girls and groaning. He came in and shut the door.

Jessie went to the Dean's office and sat down in the main reception area. Bobby parked himself in the chair next to her. "You know, this would go a lot smoother if you started trusting people and telling them what you know."

Jessie narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "Who said I don't trust people? For your information I do, not my fault they blow that trust by snooping into things is it?"

Bobby opened his mouth and then shut it.

"Miss Wilson, you can come in now."

Jessie stood up and looked at Bobby, "Hold that thought." She turned and walked toward the Dean's office.

Jessie went inside and sat down in the chair. The Dean came in and sat behind her desk. Jessie looked at the black lacquered plate that had the white embossed letters on it, Dr. Laura Planchard.

"Well Miss Wilson. You're scores were a little better than our average students." Dr. Planchard sat back in the chair. "Your Guardian has made me aware of your need for a bodyguard around campus and I've granted the use of one. As I explained yesterday, you will have normal classes in all the buildings that hold academic learning. The two dorms for our young men and women here are off limits to any student not living on campus."

She pulled out a book and slid it to the corner of her desk toward Jessie. "That's the code of conduct. You need to know what is expected at this school. There will be no rule breaking, consequences for such are outlined inside. When your guardian gets back from his honey moon I want all slips inside the conduct book brought back to me."

Dr. Planchard pulled out an additional piece of paper and slid it over to Jessie across the desk. "This is in addition to the code of conduct book and has been outlined as such for any student that has a bodyguard. I need you to look this over now."

Jessie picked up the paper and read it.

Bodyguard policies and procedures.

Any student who is required the need of outside protection coming into Trenton Preparatory Academy will follow said rules and guidelines issued from the current Dean or active Head of school. These rules are not negotiable; they are in place not only for the student's protection but for the schools protection as well. The student will be held responsible for any infraction that is broken by the bodyguard.

The bodyguard is not allowed to go inside restroom facilities and gym changing facilities if the bodyguard is of a different gender than said guarded student.

The bodyguard is not allowed to socialize with any students on the campus.

The bodyguard is not allowed to help any student with their class work inside the classroom.

The bodyguard is not allowed to help any student with their tests inside the classroom.

The bodyguard will stay in the classroom at the back of the room and will not disrupt any class that is in process.

The bodyguard is not allowed to talk to the student being guarded inside the classroom.

The guarded student is not allowed to talk to the bodyguard inside the classroom.

The guarded student will be allowed to talk to the bodyguard only if the guarded student is in a life threatening situation.

The bodyguard will be allowed to take the student being guarded outside any facility should said student be in a life threatening situation.

Any infraction of these rules will be given over to the Dean or Head of school to deliver punishment as required by the school's code of conduct.

Jessie saw the place for signatures at the bottom, parents or legal guardian, and student. Jessie looked up at Dr. Planchard.

"Do you have any questions?"

Jessie gave Dr. Planchard a smile, "No Dr. Planchard. I would like to have my class schedule if you please."

"Very well." She stood and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it over to Jessie. "You have a map of the campus as well. Your first class begins in fifteen minutes I suggest you hurry."

Jessie stood up and took the conduct book, map, and schedule. Dr. Planchard went to the door and opened it for her. "I'm sure you'll find it rather enjoyable here Miss Wilson."

"Thank you Dr. Planchard." Jessie walked out and went to the door and walked out of the office.

Bobby walked out behind her and caught up to her. "Well what have we got?"

Jessie stopped and looked back to the office to make sure no one was looking. "I have Hitler for a Dean is what I've got. I can't even talk to you during classes unless my life is threatened." Jessie started for the door to get out of the office buildings.

Bobby looked back toward the Dean's office and then followed her out of the doors. "You can't be serious?" Bobby asked.

Jessie stopped on the stairs. "Go ask Hitler if you don't believe me."

"Jes it's not that I don't believe you. Ric won't go for this, it's ridiculous. You can't be expected not to talk to me at all." Bobby said.

Jessie unfolded the map of the campus. "Yeah well, Hitler gave the order. So unless you see another way around it, I'm not allowed to talk to you unless I'm dying."

Bobby looked over her shoulder at the map and the first class, biology. The science building was on the opposite side of the campus from the main building.

"We have to go here." Jessie said pointing to the map. She looked at her watch.

A clearing of the throat could be heard and Bobby and Jessie turned to see Dr. Planchard standing in the doorway. Jessie stepped in front of Bobby she had seen the look on his face. "Yes Dr. Planchard was there anything else I missed; I was just heading to my first class."

"No Miss Wilson, but you'll be late if you don't hurry instead of standing around talking." She shut the door and went back into the building.

Bobby put his hand on Jessie's shoulder. Jessie turned and started walking quickly away from the building.

"Why didn't you let me say anything to her?" Bobby asked.

"I have to put up with her for the next four years. You don't." Jessie said.

"Jes but still, she has no right to tell you that you can't talk to me even if it is in class." Bobby said.

"I know. But according to her I'm a little better than their average students." Jessie stopped and looked at him. "I make straight A's. That's more than a little better than average."

"What? Is that what she told you in the office?" Bobby asked. "Jes she isn't Hitler, she's a bitch."

Jessie laughed and started walking again. "I don't care what she is, I just don't like her."

Bobby caught back up to her and Jessie stopped at the science building and looked at the room number on the schedule. She went to the door and Bobby opened it and Jessie walked inside. Jessie ignored the muttering as she looked for her class. Being new was one thing, being new with a man following her was another. Jessie couldn't stand the stares she was getting and stopped at the door of her class.

"Well are you going in?" Bobby asked.

"I'm trying to think if I have to say anything to you before I can't talk." Jessie told him.

Bobby laughed. "Forget about it. Just go inside, we'll deal with it if it happens."

Jessie opened the door and went inside. Bobby went inside behind her and headed for the back of the classroom. Jessie noticed the tables and looked at the man in the white science coat at the chalkboard so she walked over to him.

"Excuse me. Mr." Jessie looked back at the schedule. "Mr. Jackson."

He stopped writing and looked at her. "Ah the military brat." He put the chalk down and dusted his hands off. Jessie watched as he limped over to her. She looked up at his face. Half the right side of his face had scar tissue from having been burned and he was limping on his right side.

"Jessie Wilson Sir." She said as she looked into his green eyes.

He gave her smile, "You can always get a look in the eye from a military brat. I need to sign your schedule."

"Yes sir." Jessie handed it to him.

He took it and picked up the pen and signed his name to it. "I was in India, stationed over there. I worked as a mine destroyer." He straightened back up and handed her the schedule. "Took a wrong step and messed up. Glad to have you in my class. Last table on the right, your lab partner is Penny Hammons."

Jessie took the schedule back. "Thank you sir." She gave him a smile and headed for the table.

Jessie stopped at the last table on the right and took her seat. No one was there and she looked back at Bobby.

"How do you like Mr. Jackson?" Bobby asked.

"He's good in my book so far." Jessie turned back around as she heard other students starting to come in.

Jessie watched as different boys and girls kept looking back at her and whispering to each other. Then she saw the girl who came over to the table. Her hair was brown and hung down to the middle of her back, it was straight and tied back with a black hair band. Her white tight shirt had two buttons open and revealed part of the well developed cleavage she had going. She had on a short black skirt that showed way too much leg and had on heels.

"You're in my seat." Penny told her.

"Sorry," Jessie moved to the next stool and sat down. "I'm Jessie."

Penny sat her books down on the table and took her seat. "I know who you are. So you met Hamface Jackson, what are your other classes?"

"How do you know who I am?" Jessie asked.

"Please," Penny looked down to Jessie's boots. "Combat boots, jeans and a t-shirt. Dozer told me about you. Said you came from a military school."

"Yeah I did." Jessie looked back at Bobby who had a scowl on his face.

Penny looked back at Bobby and smiled at him. "I've seen him a few times to." She looked at Jessie. "Dozer is mine, so keep your paws off him."

Jessie shook her head, "You can keep him. I have no claim to him whatsoever."

Penny looked back at Bobby then to Jessie and leaned over and whispered. "Now I wouldn't mind trading up for the one back there."

"You keep your paws off him. He's mine." Jessie told her.

The bell rang and Jessie looked forward.

Mr. Jackson took the attendance roll, he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a book. He tossed it to boy.

"Philip can you deliver that to Jessie for me." Mr. Jackson said.

"Sure Mr. J." Philip got up and sauntered back toward Jessie as Mr. Jackson started his lecture.

Phillip put the book down. "Philip Cardone, most of the time I'm just Moonman though." Philip extended his hand.

"Jessie Wilson." She shook his hand.

Jessie watched as Philip went back to his seat and she turned to the page they were on. Penny leaned over to her. "Moonman is because he takes the girls there and back. He's rather hot, heard his Dad runs some type of car business."

Jessie looked at Penny. "What do you mean takes the girls there and back?"

Bobby coughed behind Jessie. Jessie looked at him. Bobby pointed to the front of the room. Jessie looked at the front of the room.

Penny leaned over again. "It means he drives the girls wild in his bed."

Bobby coughed, "Shut up." To Penny.

Penny turned back to Bobby and flashed him a smile and blew him a kiss.

Mr. Jackson stopped his lecture. "Miss Hammons, I do believe your eyes are supposed to be toward the front of the room."

Penny turned back around. "Sorry Mr. Jackson."

Most of the class snickered and Jessie buried her head in her hands trying to look at the book on the table in front of her. Jessie remembered what the rules had said, Bobby had just disrupted Mr. Jackson's classroom. She looked back up to see if Mr. Jackson was going to say anything to her. Jessie breathed slowly as Mr. Jackson smiled and then continued his lecture.

"Now as I was saying, the frog..."

Jessie tuned him out and tried to ignore Penny for the rest of the class. Jessie wrote down the pages for reading Mr. Jackson had assigned, and the bell rang. Jessie shoved her book into her bag and stood up.

"I have Algebra next, what do you have?" Penny asked her.

Jessie looked at her schedule, "English."

"Oh well too bad, we can't walk together. See ya." Penny blew another kiss at Bobby and started out of the room.

Jessie put her backpack on her shoulder and looked at Bobby. "Two kisses, how many more are you going to get today." Jessie started walking toward the door.

"Jessie?" Mr. Jackson waved her over.

"Yes sir?" Jessie asked.

"You missed the first three weeks here. I made a packet of what we were covering, try to catch up." Mr. Jackson handed over the packet. "And don't listen to Penny if you can, she hasn't passed the first three quizzes. She didn't have a partner so you got assigned to her."

Jessie took the packet. "Is there anyway I can ditch her?"

Mr. Jackson laughed. "If she becomes a problem I'll split you up."

Jessie turned and saw Bobby nodding his head yes and he stopped. "That's enough, I already told her to keep her paws off you, whatever that means."

Bobby laughed and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go find this next class."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jessie made it to lunch, forty-five minutes of glorious free time. She headed through the salad bar line and loaded a plate of full of salad, topped with everything she liked on it. The lady at the end weighed it. "4.75 Honey."

Jessie started looking in her pockets and turned back to Bobby who had his wallet already pulled out. "Man you're expensive." Bobby told her.

Jessie laughed and picked up her tray. "He's paying." She took off and found a table in the corner that was free.

Bobby paid for his lunch as well and went and sat down across from her at the table Jessie had claimed. "I don't think we'll get in trouble if we talk in Mr. Jackson's class. You're English teacher is going to be a pain and I got tired of her looking at me."

"Try to hide better." Jessie said as she picked up her fork and started eating.

Philip sat his tray down next to Jessie and sat down. He looked at Bobby, "Man, what did you guys do to the underside of the SUV? Dad had me scrubbing the whole undercarriage all weekend."

Bobby laughed, "Wasn't me, I didn't take it off road. So Al's got you working at the shop?"

"Yeah, told me it would build moral fiber in my bones." Philip said.

Three more trays landed down on the table. Two next to Bobby and one next to Philip.

"Well if you need fiber why don't you ask Peanut over there to give you some."

"Shut up Blink." Philip told him. "Her name is Jessie. She's lab partners with Penny."

"Oh man, no way, not that hussy."

Jessie looked at Philip; his black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his Hispanic heritage showed in his complexion. Jessie looked over to the kid he called Blink. She saw him in her English class, his name was Christian Chandler, and he had wavy brown hair and dark green eyes. She looked at the two seated at the table, one was blonde with blue eyes and the other had black hair, and dark brown eyes that went with his ebony skin tone.

Philip turned to Jessie, "Blink is Christian, he is our computer guru. The blonde dude is Roger we call him Dodger though, because he can dodge anything you throw at him. Also he dodges detention so fast, he's sneaky." Then Philip leaned back and slapped the last one on the back. "And this is Blake, he goes by Towzer. He's the muscle in the group, keeps the scum away from the table."

"Hi," Jessie said.

"And here you thought I was going to attract all the girls around you." Bobby laughed.

"Shut up." Jessie laughed. "I guess they are afraid of you other than Penny."

"Penny's got her meat hooks in a senior. Picked him off the first week of school." Roger said.

Philip laughed. "She tried to get me last year, ain't no way I'm about to come near her with a ten foot pole."

Bobby sat there and grinned at Philip. They liked Al's son. He always gave them a hard time when they brought in vehicles to get fixed. "So you don't like Penny?" He asked.

"Like isn't the word. She's slime on the bottom of my shoe. I can't believe Mr. J. stuck her with someone. No one wanted to partner with her in class." Philip told him, "She dyes her brown thinking she looks cool that way. Last year it was black. She's stupid, she passed last year because she repeated the eight grade."

"I don't want to partner with her. She's right up there with Hitler." Jessie said.

Christian leaned forward, "Talk to Mr. J. He's cool; tell him you don't want to partner with her. Who's Hitler?"

"He said he might be able to if she becomes a problem. Hitler is Dr. Planchard." Jessie told him.

The guys laughed.

"You missed the big speech she gave in the auditorium, took three hours to go over that conduct book. Like we can't read. Where have you been for three weeks?" Roger asked.

Jessie looked at Bobby who winked at her.

She looked at the guys. "Texas for two, I came from a military academy. The last week I've been staying with my legal guardian." Jessie started eating the salad again.

"Military school? Were you punished or something?" Blake asked.

"No. My father was in the Army and that was where I went to school." Jessie answered.

"No way, so do you like know how to shoot guns and things?" Roger asked.

Jessie looked at him. "Yeah I know how to do that."

"Wicked." Christian said. "I only know computers. I hate that they stuck me in the beginner class. They wouldn't let me move up. Hitler's list had anyone not having computers in junior high school and they wouldn't let you take a more advance class. I hate her."

Philip looked at Jessie. "Who's your legal guardian?"

Jessie looked back at Bobby. He nodded.

"Ranger." Jessie said.

"No shit." Philip looked at Bobby, "Why exactly are you here? You her bodyguard or something?"

"Yes." Bobby said.

Philip looked at Jessie, "You in trouble or something?"

Jessie looked at Christian, "When is your computer class? Maybe we have the same one."

"Right after lunch." Christian said.

"Cool, we have the same class."

Philip put his arm around Jessie's chair. "Ignoring me won't make me leave you alone. Answer the question."

Bobby grinned at Philip.

Jessie looked at Philip. The lunch bell rang.

"Gee, look at the time. I got to run." Jessie reached down and picked up her backpack.

"Saved by the bell." Philip said. He gave a nod to Bobby. "Guess we'll be seeing you around for awhile."

"Looks like it." Bobby said.

Jessie picked up her half eaten salad and went to the nearest trashcan and dumped it and put up the tray. She made it to the door of the cafeteria when Christian and Bobby caught up with her.

Jessie had one more class with Penny that day, and it turned out it was gym. She didn't have a problem with this class, Penny didn't want to do anything but sit and talk. Jessie kept busy as much as possible. Spanish was her last class and Philip strolled through the door with several guys. He stopped when he spotted Jessie.

"Talk to me later, I'll see what I can do." Philip said to them.

Jessie had picked the seats that butted up next to the wall on the right and the next to the last seat. She had wanted the corner but Bobby had kicked her out of it. Philip came down the row saw her and stopped next to her. He looked at Bobby. "You're in my seat, but we're cool."

He put his books down on the desk next to the one Jessie was sitting; he sat down and made the desk go over a few inches closer to hers. He leaned over.

"Gonna give me that answer yet?" Philip asked.

"Don't know the question." Jessie said.

Philip turned and had one arm on the back of his chair and the other on the desk looking at her. Jessie kept her head forward.

"I see how this is. You going to be one hard nut to crack. Blink called you Peanut. Peanuts are easy to crack, you just need to get one little hole started and the rest is history." Philip turned forward when the bell rang for the class.

Mrs. Gomez started the class. Philip raised his raised when they were supposed to split off with their partners to work on new words. Desks started turning and legs scrapped the floor.

"Yes Mr. Cardone?"

Philip said loudly to be overhead. "Mrs. Gomez, I'm in a group of three and seeing as how we have a new..."

"Go, go. Just work on the new words." She shooed him away and sat back down at her desk.

Philip slid his desk and butted it up next to Jessie's. He put his arm over Jessie's seat.

"Now Peanut, lets see how long it takes you to crack." Philip flashed his smile at her.

Jessie looked at Philip's desk and turned her head to look at Bobby who had his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. Jessie turned back around and picked up her book. She looked at the first word on the list.

"Pen." Jessie said.

"Pluma." Philip said. "Military school for two weeks, then a week with Ranger because he's your guardian now."

Jessie read the next word. "Dog."

"Perro." Philip said rolling his r's. "Let's see, you said your father was in the Army. He die in combat?"

Jessie said. "Cat."

Philip looked at Bobby who was now leaning back in the chair shaking his head. Philip looked back at Jessie. "Gato. He take a bullet or something?"

Jessie turned and glared at him. "He was murdered. Stop."

"Okay, I'll stop." Philip said.

Jessie threw her head back and laughed, then looked at him. "Your next word is stop."

"Oh." Philip laughed. "Parada."

"Horse."

"Caballo. Look, I already know all of this. I get to skate through my foreign language for the next four next years." Philip said.

"Good then give me the words."

Philip left his book closed. "I'd rather find out words from you that aren't in this book. Ranger is your guardian, you have a bodyguard, and your father was murdered. You're in trouble. Why didn't you just answer that at lunch?"

Jessie shut the book. "It's bad enough I'm the new kid, then add Bobby to it, I don't need everyone knowing my business."

Philip looked around the room, then back at Jessie. "I'm not everyone, you see anyone else talkin' to you. You sit at our table again tomorrow, and nobody else will be in your business. That's what Towzer is for, he'll shut everyone down."

The bell rang and Philip moved his desk back to its proper place. He jumped over it and landed in front of Jessie who had stood up. Philip grabbed his books and started walking backward.

"You need me." Philip told her.

"I don't need you." Jessie said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Sure you do," Philip patted his chest. "I can give you my wisdom on this fine academic school of learning."

Jessie started laughing. "What a whole three weeks worth of wisdom?"

Philip staggered backward like he'd been shot. Then he turned and walked out of the classroom. Jessie walked out of the door and Philip was leaning against the wall.

"Three weeks more than what you got."

Jessie shook her head and started walking down the hall.

"You know Peanut, you are going to crack and I'm going to find out." Philip said as he fell in step beside her. "You crack peanut shells then you get the nuts. In your case it's whatever you're hiding."

Bobby snickered behind the two of them.

They went out the building and Jessie turned to go to the parking lot. She had gotten all her books for her homework before going to Spanish. Jessie looked at Philip, "Three weeks worth of your extraordinary wisdom isn't worth my secret."

Philip put his arm over her shoulders. "See that's where you are wrong. I may be a common freshman at this school, but I went to school with the sophomores and juniors as well here. I can get you any information you want on anyone at this school. I'm hooked up Peanut."

"And how much does this wisdom cost?" Jessie asked.

"First nugget is free." Philip took his arm away and started walking backward in front of her. "Penny isn't the person you need to be around, don't hang with her or the little pack she runs with. You'll get a bad rep here. And as seeing as I like you, we'll consider it a retainer fee, Penny won't be your lab partner in biology anymore."

Jessie stopped walking, Philip flashed a smile. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll find out." Philip turned and trotted off.

Jessie turned and looked at Bobby who was holding his stomach. "Just stand there and laugh, some bodyguard you are. Now I owe him a retainer fee whatever that's going to be." Jessie turned and started walking faster toward the parking lot.

Bobby caught up to her. "You did say you didn't want to be lab partners with Penny, the retainer fee can't be that high."

"I have no money; I'm not selling my secrets. He can forget that." Jessie told him. Bobby was still laughing beside her and she reached over and knocked him in the stomach. "I only wished the girls came over, I wouldn't be in all this trouble now. You're trouble for me Bobby."

Bobby laughed even more and jumped away when Jessie tried to hit him again.

"Now, now, we don't want to see you get hurt." Bobby told her.

Jessie groaned and started back for the SUV. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Penny leaned up against the driver's door and Dozer was kissing her. He had his one arm wrapped around her and they were not stopping for anyone, the other arm hidden by part of his body. Even with all the other teens whistling and howling at them.

Bobby looked at Dozer and Penny. "Dozer!"

Dozer lifted his head and looked over at Bobby and Jessie. "What?"

"Knock it off. Take Jes home." Bobby told him.

"I got to take Penny home first." Dozer said as he backed up from her.

"You do that." Bobby growled at him. "Come on Jes."

Jessie walked beside Bobby to the other SUV.

Dozer came around the SUV he was driving with Penny's hand in his. "Jessie can ride with us. I'm just dropping Penny off."

Bobby glared at Dozer. "Jes is going with me. Take your..." He looked at Jessie and then back to Dozer, he grabbed Dozer's shirt and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "You take that little slut home and you explain to your father why Jessie had to come back with me."

Dozer was let go and he looked at Bobby. "She's supposed to ride with me to and from school."

"You heard what I told you." Bobby went over to the passenger door of the SUV he was driving and unlocked it and let Jessie in.

Bobby walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. Penny was sitting in the passenger side and blew Bobby a kiss that Dozer didn't see. Jessie looked at Bobby as he started the SUV and drove off.

"What's a hussy?" Jessie asked him.

"Ask Steph when she gets back." Bobby looked at Jessie. "Philip is right, don't hang around Penny. You don't need the reputation she has."

"Then why does Dozer like her?"

Bobby shook his head, "Ask Steph."

Jessie put her feet up on the console of the SUV and leaned back. She looked at Bobby, "I'm supposed to be riding home with Dozer, but Dozer is taking Penny home. I can't ride home with Dozer because of that right?"

"Yes." Bobby said.

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back thinking. She thought back to the way Lula chased after Cap at the reception. Lula's clothes had been as tight as Penny's had been and just as short.

"Would Lula be a hussy? She and Penny sort of dress alike." Jessie asked.

"No." Bobby stopped at the light and looked at Jessie. "It's not how a person dresses, shit I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this. Ask Steph."

Jessie turned her head and looked at him. "I don't understand. What did Ranger give you orders that you can't answer questions?"

Bobby groaned. "Yes, so stop asking."

"Is it certain questions or all questions?" Jessie asked.

Bobby pushed the gas peddle down as soon as the light changed. "Certain questions. Don't ask anymore."

Jessie grinned. "Who all has these orders?"

"Not happening. You need to think about all that homework you got." Bobby turned a corner.

"Homework is easy this is more fun. Why are you getting so agitated?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not agitated." Bobby told her.

He reached over and turned on the radio. Jessie reached over and turned it off.

"I was listening to that." Bobby said. He turned it back on.

Jessie laughed and turned it back off. "What did Philip say at lunch? I remember now, ignoring me won't make me leave you alone."

"Don't you be quoting him now." Bobby told her as he got on the main road to the compound.

"Why not you thought it was all good and fun when it was happing to me? You didn't even step in to help me out. Now I'm in the middle of those four guys all because of you." Jessie told him.

"That's not true. They just sat down at the table. You were the one who said you didn't want Penny as your lab partner. I didn't make Philip do whatever it is he's going to do." Bobby said as he pulled up to the first gate and rolled his window down.

"They wouldn't have sat down if they didn't know you. Still your fault." Jessie said.

Shiloh stepped out of the gatehouse and looked into the SUV. "What happened with Dozer bringing her home?"

"Dozer had to take his hussy Penny home." Jessie told Shiloh.

"That little slut that Steph caught..." Shiloh stopped, "I'll just open the gate."

"Yeah do that." Bobby told him. He looked at Jessie. "Ask Steph don't ask me anything else."

Jessie looked at Bobby as he drove them through the two gates. "You're still not off the hook."

"Jessie I can't help it if they sat down at the table." Bobby said as he pulled into the driveway.

Lester was mowing the front lawn for Ranger as they pulled up he turned off the mower. Jessie got out of the SUV. Bobby got out and looked at her.

"You could have told them to go away, but no, you had to let them sit there and play twenty questions with me. You are going to have to pay Philip back for this retainer fee. It's all your fault, so you deal with it." Jessie turned and headed for the house.

Lester watched as Jessie slammed the front door and went inside. He looked at Bobby.

"Something happen at school?" Lester asked.

"Philip Cardone happened at school." Bobby said grinning.

"Oh no. We are talking Al's Philip right?" Lester asked.

"The one and only."

Lester walked over to Bobby. "Spill it, I want to hear about Ranger's little protégé. He can't get enough Ranger stories when we drop off vehicles."

Bobby started telling the whole day to Lester. Lester laughed right along with Bobby.

Lester straightened up. "Wonder what his retainer fees are? We know what Ranger's they are money and favors."

"I don't know, but knowing Philip and how he idolizes Ranger, probably along those lines. I didn't have a clue Philip was going to do that."

Lester slapped Bobby on the chest. "Maybe you can get out cheap, just tell him some more Ranger stories. Ranger likes Philip so it's not going to be a problem with Jes hanging out with them. He'll be thrilled she isn't around Penny and if Philip can actually get her away from Jes as her lab partner, you know Ranger, he'll do something for Philip personally."

"Well, the kid's got moves. It's not like Jes told him no either." Bobby said. "Well, I'm off. It's your turn; my ass hurts from sitting all day in those hard wood seats."

"You can't go yet. Why didn't she come home with Dozer?" Lester asked.

Bobby scowled. "Dozer is taking Penny home. Jes watched them along with a quarter of the school as they were making out in the parking lot. Hell I was pissed at him; he had his hand up her skirt. Right in the middle of the parking lot backed up against the SUV. Then he said he still wanted to bring Jes home."

"Dozer needs to stop thinking with his dick. When is he going to get it through his thick scull that she's just trash?" Lester said. "You need to tell Tank."

"I told Dozer to tell Tank why he didn't bring Jes home. Let's see what he does. If I have to, I'll start taking Jes to and from school."

"It's supposed to be at least half way normal as possible Bobby."

"Well it's not normal." Bobby said. "Even as much as we are trying to make it be for her."

"Come on, let's go get a beer and talk this over with Jes." Lester said.

They walked into the house. Jessie was sitting at the island on the stool she normally sat on in the mornings with Ranger. Cap handed her the coke and the chips. He sat down in Ranger's spot.

"How was your day?" Cap said.

Jessie looked as Bobby and Lester came into the room. She had gone to her room to calm down and it helped some.

"Bad and it's all Bobby's fault." Jessie said.

Bobby went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "It's not all my fault Jes. You can't blame me for everything. I didn't hear you tell Philip no."

"Slow down. Who's Philip? I'm lost." Cap asked.

"Philip is this kid Bobby knows, him and his three other friends sat down at the lunch table then I got grilled and Bobby didn't help me out." Jessie said.

"You were holding your own pretty well at lunch." Bobby defended himself.

Lester pulled a beer out and handed one to Cap. "I think we'll need these."

Cap took a drink of his beer. "Then what happened?"

"Everything was fine till Spanish class." Jessie took a drink of her coke.

Bobby looked at Cap and Lester. "Philip comes walking in; he spies Jes and sits down next to her."

"Who's telling this, me or you, butt out Bobby." Jessie said. "So he sits down, and wants to know why I was in trouble. Like I'm gonna tell him. Then he ends up being my partner for going over the new words. That's not a bad thing considering he knows Spanish and I don't know any."

Cap laughed. "Already figuring out what you can get from the boy aren't you?"

"That's beside the point." Jessie glared at Cap. "So we go over words, I'm already tired of him nagging me and then he asked about Father so I told him he was murdered."

Bobby leaned on the counter. "You volunteered that all on your own. I didn't give him that."

"I had to tell him something to shut him up." Jessie said. "Knowing you, I bet you were shaking or nodding your head while he was talking to me."

Bobby slapped his chest. "I wouldn't do a thing like that to you."

"You did it to Mr. Jackson, I caught you."

Cap and Lester laughed.

"It's not funny. It's all his fault and I'm not paying no retainer fee to Philip. It's Bobby's fault they sat at the table."

Cap stood up, "Back to your corners, calm down Jes." He looked at Bobby, "Retainer fee for what?"

"Philip said he could get Jes out of being biology lab partners with Penny Hammons. If he can do it, it's a good thing Cap. I'll pay his retainer fee." Bobby said.

Cap looked at Jessie. "Jes I think that's fair. Let Bobby pay the retainer fee. He's willing to do it."

"Fine." Jessie looked at Bobby. "You can't disrupt the class anymore because of her either. That can get me in trouble Bobby."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

Jessie turned and hoisted up the backpack and started digging through it to find the rules that Dr. Planchard had given her. She pulled out the code of conduct book and slid out the single sheet and slapped it on the counter.

"Hitler's orders." Jessie said.

Bobby spun the paper around. Cap, Lester and Bobby started reading. Jessie sat and drank her coke as she watched all three of them get angry over it.

Bobby looked up at Jessie. "This is the real reason why you wouldn't let me say anything to her this morning isn't it?"

Jessie nodded.

"Ranger isn't going to sign this Jes." Lester told her. "Some of these things aren't going to work like number six."

"Look at seven and eight." Cap said.

Bobby moved to the phone on the wall in the kitchen and pushed the speaker and dialed. "Get me Tank." He said after the normal Rangeman employee answered the line.

"Talk." Tank said.

"We got a problem, you need to come see the rules Jes got concerning her bodyguard. They won't work Tank." Bobby said.

"On my way."

Bobby hung up the phone.

Jessie pulled out her biology book and started reading the pages that had been assigned that day. Jessie tuned out the guys as they moved into the living room to discuss the bodyguard rules. She had started working on the beginning of the biology packet when Tank came in.

"Where's Dozer? He should be home by now since Jes is here." Tank asked. "He take off?"

Jessie didn't turn around on the stool and kept her head down and started working the crossword on one of the sheets listening.

"Dozer hasn't talked to you yet?" Bobby asked.

"No. What did Dozer do?"

"Dozer decided to take Penny home and was going to let Jes ride with them." Bobby said.

"What?" Tank growled. "He didn't. I already told him to drop that little nasty shit."

"Well, they were making out like rabbits in the parking lot; right in front of the whole school going home. I brought Jes home."

"God," Tank didn't say anything else. Jessie could hear the heavy breathing he was doing. Jessie stayed quiet as she put down another word.

"Here." Bobby said. "I could have gotten her in a lot of trouble today; I didn't mean to disrupt her science class. She has Penny for a lab partner."

"No way." Tank said. "She can't possibly have that little whore as a lab partner."

"She might not have her very much longer." Bobby said then told Tank the whole thing.

"Good let's hope Philip is good for it. If not I'll talk to Mr. Jackson myself."

Jessie looked back when it got quiet and saw Tank reading the rules. She turned back around.

"No, no, no. She can't do this. That woman has to be insane to think you can't talk to Jes and she can't talk back to you. Number six, seven, and eight have to go." Tank said.

Jessie moved off the stool and walked over to them. "I don't like number two."

Tank looked at her, "Where were you at?" Tank read number two over again. "Well Jes that one makes sense though."

"Then someone will have to explain it to Philip and the guys that Bobby can't talk to them." Jessie said. "I was doing my homework."

Tank looked around her toward the kitchen. "You little snoop."

"I wasn't snooping, not my fault you decided to have the conversation where I could hear it. There's a difference." Jessie said smiling.

"Technicality, all things considered, you shouldn't have been listening. Why don't you take your homework upstairs?" Tank told her.

"Why should I go upstairs?" Jessie walked over to Tank and pointed to the lines above the rules. "I think that gives me the right to stay since I'm the one who gets punished for this."

Tank went and sat in the chair rubbing his face and growled in frustration. "Fine." He looked back over the list.

"Come here Jes." Cap said.

Jessie walked over to Cap and he pulled her down into his lap and put his arms around her.

"That was ballsy."

Jessie snickered.

"I'll handle the guys." Bobby said. "Number two will just have to stay Jes."

Tank looked up at Jessie. "Jes it's just six, seven, and eight that are the problems. Ric won't sign this and he sure won't let you sign it either."

"So what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going to set up a meeting with Dr. Planchard is what I'm going to do. The school knows I have permission to sign her slips for her for two weeks. She wouldn't give the code of conduct to Ric, she said Jes had to read it first. Ric told her nothing was getting signed in that book until he read it."

Jessie watched Tank.

"So in the mean time?" Bobby asked.

"Try to follow the rules as best as you can. If you slip up you slip up." Tank looked at Jessie. "That's the best I can give you right now until I talk to Dr. Planchard and try to get this handled."

"So if I get punished for anything what happens?"

"It'll only be at school. It won't count at the house, three of these are impossible to do. I know she doesn't know the whole situation, and I'm not about to tell her. I know Ric didn't, she's just going to have to live with it." Tank stood up. "I'm going to handle this Jes. Just try your best."

Jessie watched as Tank left the house. "Let him deal with Hitler, I hate her."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tank shook his head as he drove to the academy for his 10:00am meeting Friday morning with Dr. Planchard. She had told him she couldn't have a meeting with him until then. She had only been there for the last two years, and he had never known her to be unreasonable before. She had been a fair Dean at the school, a little hard and strict on the kids, but she had kids living on the campus. Prominent people in the city had their kids attending this school, and it's funding had grown since it turned into a high school instead of a college. Tank and Ranger had been aware that the school allowed bodyguards inside it, and it was one of the reasons why he and Emma sent Dozer there. The school had good security along with an excellent academic achievement.

Pulling into the parking lot Tank parked the SUV in one of the visitor's slots. He got out and headed to the main office building. He went inside and walked to the Dean's office waiting area. When he opened the door he saw Philip sitting in one of the seats. Tank gave him a nod and took a seat next to him.

"You in trouble?" Tank asked him.

Philip laughed. "I'm always in trouble."

"What did you do?"

"Got caught in the hall without a pass. Hitler has her Gestapo's on the prowl."

Tank looked at Philip. "Hitler?"

"Don't look at me, Peanut came up with that. It fits the witch inside the office."

"Philip, Dr. Planchard isn't that bad." Tank told him.

Tank heard the loud crack of a board and he looked toward the door. Corporal punishment had been inside the code of conduct book if the parent or guardian had signed the consent form. He heard the second swat being delivered. He looked at Philip. "Your Dad didn't give consent for Corporal punishment did he?"

"No sir. My dad said if anyone was going to smack me around it would be him." Philip smiled at Tank. "She'll give me in school suspension for the day. She can't swat my ass."

Tank watched as the teen boy came out of the office trying not to rub his backside. He could see the boy was walking slowly. The normal woman who sat behind the reception area came out and took her seat.

"Mr. Baker, I'll note that you're here." She told Tank with a smile.

"Thank you."

Dr. Planchard came to the door of her office. "Well, Mr. Cardone, I'll see you in my office now."

Philip stood up and sauntered inside. Dr. Planchard looked at Tank. "I'll be a few more minutes Mr. Baker."

"That's fine." Tank said.

Dr. Planchard left the door ajar half way. He knew that an adult couldn't be alone with a child of the opposite sex in a closed room. She followed procedures to the book.

"Now Mr. Cardone this is the fifth time you've been out in the halls with no pass. Care to explain to me why the other four times have not been able to detour you from leaving the classroom?"

"No." He heard Philip say.

"I warned you before about being out in the halls while class is in session, it is not acceptable. Your father has not given consent for Corporal punishment, so I have a letter waiting for your father. You'll receive three days in school suspension."

"Three?"

"Yes, Mr. Cardone, it's seems detentions are not worth your time, and the flagrant way at which you strut about this school and break rules are becoming quite a problem."

"What is flagrant?"

"Flagrant, Mr. Cardone is another word for notorious or scandalous. It is not something to smile about young man. If I have to, I'll make sure you and that little group you sit with at lunch won't be in the same classes anymore. I've seen every one of you in the last three weeks along with the newest member now on more than one occasion. If you don't take that smirk off your face young man it'll be a week."

Tank put his head in his hands. He knew Jessie was sitting with them at lunch, and Tank had to sign the detention slips for Jessie on Wednesday and yesterday. Philip had also worked it out so that he was now her biology lab partner instead of Penny. Philip still hadn't told any of them how he did it. Tank looked back up as Philip came walking out of the Dean's office.

"Mary, hand Mr. Cardone the letter I had prepared for his father please."

"Yes Dr. Planchard." Mary moved and went to a file cabinet and opened it. She pulled the letter out and handed it to Philip. Philip gave Tank a nod and walked out of the office.

"I can see you now Mr. Baker." Dr. Planchard said.

Tank stood up and walked over to her office, he went inside. Dr. Planchard shut the door.

"Have a seat Mr. Baker please." Dr. Planchard said.

He sat in the seat in front of her desk and waited for Dr. Planchard to sit down. She closed a file she had open and then pulled out another file and opened it.

"This is highly unorthodox, I should be having this meeting with Miss Wilson's guardian. Now what is it you wish to discuss?" Dr. Planchard asked.

"It's about the talking rules you have in place concerning her bodyguard, numbers six, seven, and eight to be precise." Tank said.

"I see nothing wrong with those rules. This is an institution of learning Mr. Baker. Bodyguards have been allowed in this school in the past, while this is my first experience with one since I've been here." She stood up and went over to a file cabinet and opened the drawer. "I've done a lot research into what the bodyguards have done at this school, prior to my acceptance as the Dean." She pulled several folders and brought them back over to the desk and sat back down and opened one of the folders. "The rules are in place because students have been caught cheating on their class work and tests with the help of their bodyguards. The talking has been disruptive for learning in the past. I'm not without my concerns by allowing a bodyguard in the school to begin with."

"Dr. Planchard, Bobby would never help Jes or any other student with their school work or tests. I can assure you Jes wouldn't do anything like that either." Tank said. "Those rules are fine. I can understand why they would be in place. Rule six, where she can't be talked to inside the classroom, rule seven, where she can't talk to Bobby, and rule eight, only allowed to talk in a life threatening situation. These three are unacceptable, Jes' situation is different. They have to be able to communicate in the classroom together."

Dr. Planchard leaned back in her chair looking at Tank. "Is there a reason for this? I want a valid one other than what I've been told. I was told Miss Wilson's life in danger. There were two deaths that are connected to Miss Wilson. Mr. Manoso insisted on a bodyguard and I allowed that. Mr. Manoso also insisted on the bodyguard's right to carry a firearm inside my school, I allowed this as well. I need more information, I've been fair thinking up those rules but without information I won't change anything."

"I'm not at liberty to give you any more details in Jes' situation. Communication between the two of them have to be allowed at all times. It's imperative for her safety." Tank stated.

"Mr. Baker, I need information." She stood up and pulled one of the folders off her desk and tossed it over to him. "The last bodyguard at this school four years ago got one of the school's live in students pregnant. The reason why rule one is in place. I have, examples for every rule I have laid out. Until I get information that would substantiate communication inside the classroom, my ruling stays."

Tank read the report and her scribbled notes. He placed the folder back on her desk. "What are your examples for rules six, seven, and eight?"

"I'd rather discuss those examples with Mr. Manoso. We aren't going to be getting anywhere if you are not at liberty to tell me anything in Miss Wilson's situation. I'm sorry, but you are not her guardian and this issue really needs to be addressed with him."

Tank glared at her. She knew that Tank had been given permission to sign and handle things while Ranger and Stephanie are gone. Tank stood, "Very well Dr. Planchard, Mr. Manoso will be speaking with you when he returns." Tank stalked over to her door and then looked back at her. "It would be to your advantage if you deal with me instead of Mr. Manoso."

"What advantage is that Mr. Baker? That you will be able to please your employer for handling a matter that should have been taken care of by him in the first place. I'm getting nothing in return and allowing a man with a gun inside my school with very little knowledge to go on. Good day, Mr. Baker."

Tank opened the door and stalked out of the office. He walked down the hall and kicked the yellow mop bucket that was a little way down the hall.

"You know, most people just slam the door after leaving."

Tank turned around and saw the new janitor as he was walking toward the bucket. They ran the background on James Patterson. They had joked about him having the same name as a famous author. His history had turned up clear, he had a spotty credit history because his wife had left him and he had been left with all the debt. He had one DUI, but since he was working on the grounds in just a helper fashion to the main man on the campus it really cleared him for the job.

"I'm not most people." Tank told him.

He reached over and picked it back up and looked at Tank. "I can see that. You ought to hear what the kids call her."

"Hitler from what I heard." Tank chuckled a little.

"I've heard that one, but most are very colorful. Try and have a good day, I better get back to work before she comes and cracks the whip at me."

"Good luck with that." Tank turned and walked out of the main office building.

David watched as Tank closed the doors. "Well Mr. Baker, I have your name now, thanks to sweet Mary."

David pushed the bucket with the mop in it and paused at one of the trophy cases. He looked at his reflection smiling at it. The fake teeth he placed over his own cut inside the upper portion of his jaw and he pulled it off. He looked at the wire and decided he'd have to shave it down some more, the fit was perfect other than that. He replaced it back, then grinned to see the effect. He looked liked he had smoked and drank coffee all his life and couldn't afford a dentist due to the bad debt he was suffering. His scar above his eye was now covered with movie make-up to take it away and give his forehead be blemish free once again. His eyes were brown now, and his black hair hung down past his collar. He shook his head and the extensions were not coming loose. His cheeks even looked sunken in and worked well with the puffed up bags under his eyes.

He looked down at the stomach he was now carrying around, extra body parts that felt real and hooked together in the back. He had to wear an extra shirt to make sure no seams showed. The things he learned on how to change his appearance, his voice was another matter, he hadn't risked talking anywhere near Jessie. He had done too many impressions for her of some of his fake voices. He had been in the process of trying to invent another, but the job required quick access so he just chose his old standby. But he really couldn't use it around Jessie, she knew that voice.

David started walking to the doors. Lunch was due to start and he had to go attend the brats in the cafeteria. He smiled, he only wanted one brat in this school and he hadn't been able to come close to her. She had her bodyguard around her constantly, the only time he noticed she was left alone was when she went inside the bathroom and when she went to gym inside the girls locker rooms.

He didn't have Dozer's real name, only what the kids called him. He hadn't been able to obtain a last name until he saw the man driving up and knew Dozer looked too much like Tank. David would look into Dozer's school records. Jessie's hadn't netted him anything other than the vacant lot again for an address. He wondered how close they lived together, they had to trust the boy in order for him to at least drive her to school.

David was a man of patience that was something he had a lot of. He took his time, if you didn't in his line of work, things went wrong. The cafeteria was starting to get packed, for the first lunch shift. The school was split up in two and Jessie and her little friends had the first lunch. He pushed the mop in the corner and saw his niece walk by not three feet from him as he parked the mop.

Jessie stopped.

"I thought you were starved?" Bobby asked. "Why are we stopping?"

"It's just." She stopped talking and turned to Bobby. David walked back out the door and around the corner and pulled the empty garbage container inside. He pulled the bottle of bleach spray out and sprayed it before he fitted the new lining.

"Just what?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, I thought I smelled something." Jessie turned and started walking to one of the lines.

"Yeah, it's called food." Bobby quipped at her.

David chuckled. She always gave her bodyguard a hard time, and he dished it right back at her.

"That wasn't it, never mind, I don't smell it anymore. Besides, my stomach isn't the only one that was growling. The whole class heard yours and looked at you. I bet you ten dollars I get detention from Miss Jacobs." Jessie said.

"I'm hungry. I skipped breakfast. And if you get detention for that something is wrong with your English teacher." Bobby said.

Jessie looked up at Bobby as she went into the salad bar line again. "Not my fault you overslept this morning and had to skip breakfast."

"You know I have a life other than school and watching you."

Jessie shook her head, "At least you have one." She grabbed the tray, plate, and utensils and started loading the plate.

"Do we have to do salad again?" Bobby asked.

Jessie looked up at him. "There are other lines over there, besides get the meat over here."

Jessie watched as Bobby looked over to the other lines. "I think you're right, the meat looks better over here."

Jessie finished and let the lady weigh her plate, she didn't ask now who was paying anymore and waited for Bobby to finish and hand his over as well. When Bobby paid she took her plate back and picked up the tray.

"So what were you doing last night?" Jessie asked. "Mr. I have a life."

"None of your business Miss Nosey." Bobby sat down at his normal seat.

Jessie looked over Bobby's shoulder and frowned. Dozer was sitting with Penny again. But Jessie knew Dozer wasn't allowed to talk to Penny anymore and if he did, there would be consequences. Bobby had taken Jessie home that one time because of Penny and Dozer. Now she wondered who would be driving her from now on.

Bobby turned to see what she was looking at. "Son of a Bitch." He growled under his breath.

"Uh-oh," Philip said as he sat down next to Jessie. "What are you angry with now?"

"Bet Miss Jacobs gave Peanut detention again." Christian said as he sat down.

Bobby turned and looked at the guys as they all were settled now. "I want you guys to stay with Jes. Don't let her leave the table, don't let anyone say anything to her."

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked.

"To get Dozer." Bobby said.

Jessie shook her head. The guys busted out laughing as they watched Bobby stalk across the cafeteria.

David stopped working the empty garbage cans as he watched Bobby get up and leave Jessie. This was the first time he had seen the man leave her. He looked at the table and saw her sitting with the same four boys like normal. David pushed the container he had and walked between the tables to get in better range. He didn't need to go very far.

"What are you doing?" Bobby growled as he yanked Dozer up by the back of his shirt.

"Leave him alone; go back to your little girl over there." Penny said after she had air to breath after being taken away from Dozer's mouth.

"Let me go damn it." Dozer tried to grab at Bobby's hand and couldn't get it.

"Stay out of it." He told Penny. "You leave Dozer alone, if you don't there will be consequences for you so don't press your luck."

"He's free to do whoever he wants." Penny stood up.

"Not free from a little skank like you. He can't afford that price." Bobby threw at her.

Bobby turned and started dragging Dozer back with him to the other table. The students who had been quiet before while watching the scene started howling with laughter.

David watched as the girl stalked out of the cafeteria. She was angry, hot and bothered. David turned and pushed the container out from among the tables. He found his mole and she was the type that would seek revenge.

Jessie kept her head down, and all the guys collectively scooted closer to her end of the table as Bobby shoved Dozer down at the other end of the table.

"You move from that fucking place I put you and you'll wish you were never born." Bobby told him and shoved his head.

Dozer glared at him. "You can't do this."

"I just did." Bobby moved and went to sit back down in front of Jessie.

The cafeteria started to settle back down. Dozer sat there and glared at the table. Jessie ate slowly as all the guys kept looking between Bobby and Dozer waiting for more fireworks.

Christian looked at Philip and spoke first breaking the silence. "What did Hitler give you? You said you'd tell at lunch."

"Three days in school suspension. Starts Monday." Philip answered.

"That's harsh." Roger said.

Philip grinned. "She said I was notorious and that I strutted around the school breaking rules."

The guys laughed. Jessie grinned at him. "Infamous is more like it."

"Well it's not my fault that Blink isn't finished with the goods yet." Philip said.

Jessie leaned over to Philip and whispered. "Has he not figured out how to rig the hall passes yet."

Philip leaned over and put his arm around Jessie's chair and whispered back, "Can't get the signatures all done yet. We're having problems with the ink coming out right."

"Let me think on it." Jessie said. "Maybe I can think of something." She whispered back to him.

Bobby looked up, Jessie and Philip broke off and started eating again.

"What are you two plotting?" Bobby asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Philip asked. "I don't plot anything."

"Nope, never." Christian said.

"We never do anything." Roger chimed in.

"We're just freshman, we can't think well enough to plot." Blake added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jessie said.

"Sure you guys don't." Bobby said.

Jessie's head turned when the cafeteria started getting silent. Dr. Planchard walked in and the click of her heels caused the wave of silence to progress right along with her as she made her way toward them. Jessie swallowed and looked at Bobby.

"I don't think its detention this time Bobby." She whispered to him.

Bobby looked over as she walked up to the table.

"Miss Wilson, my office now. Collect your things." Dr. Planchard ordered.

Jessie sat down her fork, Bobby stood up and grabbed Jessie's tray. Jessie stood and got her backpack, placed it on her right shoulder and walked along the backside of the table. Dozer looked up.

"Dr. Planchard it's not Jes' fault, I broke my father's rules." Dozer said.

Dr. Planchard looked at Dozer. "I didn't address you Mr. Baker. I'll take that under consideration." She turned and started walking off.

Jessie fell in beside Bobby. "She's not even going to listen." She whispered to him.

"I know." Bobby told her and dumped the trays in the garbage canister.

Jessie looked back at Dozer and then to Bobby. "What's going to happen to Dozer?"

"You let Dozer worry about Dozer." Bobby told her as they went through the cafeteria doors.

Jessie followed with Bobby not at a real slow pace, but enough to give them some room from Dr. Planchard. They walked by the janitor and Jessie caught the same scent again. It lingered for just awhile and was gone; she knew that scent, she'd smelled it before. It had been awhile though since she had smelled it, and it was impossible for it to be here.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dr. Planchard was waiting with the door open to her office when Jessie and Bobby walked into the reception area.

"Inside Miss Wilson."

Jessie looked up at Bobby who had put his hand on her shoulder to hold her back from entering the office.

"I'm coming inside with Miss Wilson." Bobby told Dr. Planchard.

Jessie looked at her.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Brown. Miss Wilson is the only one I need. Inside Miss Wilson." Dr. Planchard responded.

"I feel it is. You won't be talking to her without me present."

Jessie stood there; she could feel Bobby's hand shaking on her shoulder. His anger had still not receded from what Dozer had done.

"I have been cleared from being a threat by her legal guardian. My office was given clearance for Miss Wilson to be inside alone with myself. Are you accusing me of being a threat to her now?" Dr. Planchard asked.

"No. Dr. Planchard, but Miss Wilson will not be going into your office alone because of my actions."

"Very well, you can come inside this one time. Miss Wilson knows the consequences of your actions." Dr. Planchard walked inside and held the door.

Jessie looked up at Bobby. She couldn't read any expression on his face; he had schooled it to be totally blank. Bobby looked down at her and gave her a wink. "Let's go."

Jessie walked inside with Bobby.

Dr. Planchard shut the door after they entered her office. Jessie had grown to loathe this room. She stood there knowing that Dr. Planchard had always had control in here.

"Be seated Miss Wilson, you might as well also Mr. Brown."

Jessie went over to one of the chairs and took a seat. When she sat back she felt Bobby's hand back on her shoulder, he moved it to her neck and rubbed his thumb on the back of it.

Dr. Planchard went behind her desk and then took a seat. She waved her hand toward the seat next to Jessie. "Mr. Brown."

"I'll remain standing."

"As you wish." Dr. Planchard leaned back in her chair and looked at Jessie, and Dr. Planchard laced her fingers together and had her arms resting on the executive chair arms.

"Miss Wilson, care to explain to me why your bodyguard acted in such a manner?" Dr. Planchard asked.

She felt Bobby's thumb go still on the back of her neck. Jessie sat there, she didn't know why Bobby acted the way he did. She knew he was angry at Dozer, but she didn't know what Bobby was going to do.

"You can't expect her to answer that. She had no foreknowledge of what I was going to do." Bobby told her.

Jessie watched as Dr. Planchard moved her head upward to look at Bobby. "I didn't address you Mr. Brown."

Jessie felt Bobby's thumb start working on her neck again. "Then ask her a question she can answer."

Dr. Planchard looked back at Jessie. Jessie sat there, she knew Dr. Planchard liked control and Bobby had pulled a little out from under her. Jessie waited for what Dr. Planchard would ask next.

"Why did your bodyguard leave your side when he is only here to protect you and not manhandle any other students?"

Jessie felt Bobby's thumb stop again. She knew what he was doing now, if his thumb kept rubbing she could answer if it stopped he didn't want her to answer. Jessie sat still and stayed quiet.

"She doesn't know why." Bobby answered.

Dr. Planchard looked at Bobby.

"Why did you manhandle one of my students Mr. Brown?"

"The student in question is Michael Baker, he already told you he disregarded his father's rules. I was asked by his father to keep watch over him and to put him in his place should he break those rules. That was exactly what I did."

Jessie felt Bobby rub her neck again with his thumb.

"Were you aware of the rules that Mr. Baker had set for his son Miss Wilson?"

"I knew that Dozer wasn't allowed to be around Penny Hammons." Jessie answered.

"Were you aware of Mr. Baker giving Mr. Brown the right to keep watch over Michael Baker?" Dr. Planchard asked.

Jessie didn't answer.

"No she was not aware of this. Mr. Baker and I discussed this without Miss Wilson's knowledge." Bobby answered.

Dr. Planchard sat back and lifted her laced hands together and tapped them on her mouth. Jessie had seen her do this before; she knew Dr. Planchard was thinking of how to proceed next. Jessie had gotten her to do this the day before and she still ended up in detention.

"Miss Wilson I've made you aware that your bodyguard's action will be dolt out to you, since you are responsible for bringing him inside my school." She moved her hands away. "For starters, manhandling any student is against the rules, as it termed under fighting. For fighting inside the school you will be given one week expulsion."

Bobby stopped the rubbing and interrupted her. "Manhandling is not within any of the rules you gave Miss Wilson concerning her bodyguard. I've memorized them, would you care for me to give them to you over again. A week expulsion is not acceptable, it doesn't follow the rules that you've dictated for her bodyguard."

Jessie wanted to smile, but knew this would be dangerous. She might get out of this with Bobby in the room.

"I'll have to correct that oversight, I assumed with you being an adult you would've known better Mr. Brown." Dr. Planchard then stood up and placed her hands on the desk looking at Bobby. "Then I shall bring up the next issue, I normally go for the most severe infraction and let the others slide. Since that can't be done, rule two, states that the bodyguard is not allowed to socialize with any students on the campus. The conversation you had with Miss Hammons would qualify as socializing. Does it not Mr. Brown?"

"If you are referring to my brief conversation with Miss Hammons, then yes." Bobby told her.

Jessie closed her eyes. It was too good to hope for. Bobby had talked with Penny; the whole cafeteria had heard what he said.

"Miss Wilson, you will be given three days ISS for your bodyguard's infraction for not following the rules that he so adamantly told me he memorized. I'll be writing a letter as per your legal guardian's instructions. I wish for you to remain in the outer office until I have finished drafting the letter then you can return to class. You are dismissed."

Jessie felt Bobby let her neck go and she stood up. She bent down and retrieved her backpack she had sat by the chair and followed Bobby to the door. Bobby opened the door and Jessie stepped out and saw Dozer and Penny sitting at opposite ends of the waiting area. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder and she started walking out the door. Bobby steered her to the chairs near Dozer. Bobby sat down next to him. Jessie took the seat on the other side of Bobby and put her backpack between her legs. She leaned her head on Bobby's arm.

Dr. Planchard came to the door. "Mr. Baker, I'll see you next."

Dozer stood up and walked inside the office. Jessie noticed she didn't close the door and looked up at Bobby. "She has to leave it open. She can't be alone with him." Jessie looked back toward the door.

"Take a seat Mr. Baker." There was a pause then Dr. Planchard spoke again. "As you stated earlier in the cafeteria you broke your father's rules. Were you aware that you would be supervised to make sure you followed those rules?"

"Yes."

"So you knew you were being supervised and in doing so you still broke those rules am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you at anytime make Miss Hammons aware of these rules?" Dr. Planchard asked.

Jessie's brow furrowed and she looked up at Bobby. Bobby put his fingers to his lips.

"Yes I did. I told Miss Hammons on Wednesday that I would not be allowed to see her again. I told her that my father forbids me to do so, and I have to comply with his rules as seeing as I'm still in school and living under his roof."

"So Miss Hammons knew you were not allowed to even talk with her?"

"Yes she was, she tried talking to me again on Thursday as well and I have been avoiding her to the best that I could." Dozer told her.

"What happened in the cafeteria today please?"

"I sat down with the normal people I sit with at lunch. Miss Hammons cousin sits at this table as well and she sat next to her. Then she started in on me that I'm an adult and could do what I pleased since I'm eighteen. I told her that I couldn't, and then she kissed me. That was when Bobby grabbed me and pulled me away from the table."

There was a long pause and Jessie figured that Dr. Planchard was going into her routine again of power control and thinking.

"I see. Be that as it may you should have picked yourself up and walked away from the table. But you didn't, and in doing so, you put the life of Miss Wilson in jeopardy. Her bodyguard had to come physically remove you from that table." Jessie heard the slap of hands on the desk and raised her eyebrows at the door. "You of all people should have known better. Your actions leave me no choice but to call your father. You will be given a week worth of ISS and suspended for the rest of the day to think over exactly what could have happened IF anything had happened to Miss Wilson. I am responsible for the safety of every student in this school, and you endangered her life. That will not be acceptable in the future. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mr. Baker, in the future, I advise you to start listening to your parents. Just because you may think you are an adult at eighteen, your actions fall gravely short of it. You're dismissed to the outer office."

Jessie watched as Dozer came out of the office, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, and his head down. He took the seat next to Bobby again and didn't say a word.

Dr. Planchard came to the door again. "Miss Hammons inside if you please?"

Jessie looked at Penny for the first time. She had been ignoring her. Penny stood up and glared over at the three of them. Jessie watched as Penny walked through the door and Dr. Planchard closed it. Jessie had only been on the receiving end of things, she never thought Dozer and Penny would be getting a punishment as well.

Jessie looked up at Bobby who raised his eyebrows at her, and then he bent down and kissed her nose. Jessie gave him a slight smile.

"No he's lying. He never told me anything like that." Jessie looked back at the door as she heard Penny scream.

"There is no need to scream at me Miss Hammons." Dr. Planchard's voice was muffled but could be heard.

It became quiet again. Jessie kept her head on Bobby's arm.

"That is not fair. Two days suspension and three in ISS. Dozer didn't get that." Penny screamed.

"Miss Hammons, Mr. Baker didn't throw a tantrum and scream at me as you are doing. The two days suspension is for your actions of putting another student's life in danger and for conduct in my office which will not be tolerated."

The door opened to the outer offices and the assistant to the Dean walked in. He looked at them. "Have you two already been seen?" He asked.

Jessie nodded. She hadn't seen him but once, he usually prowled the halls. Philip told her about him. He walked over to Mary and signed one of the books she handed him. Dr. Planchard's door opened.

"Mr. Jenkins, can you come into my office please. I have a refusal of a student to vacate forthwith." Dr. Planchard said to him.

Mr. Jenkins shook his head and went inside the office with Dr. Planchard. They left the door open. "Miss Hammons, you need to come with me now so I can call your father at the City Manager's office."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do." Penny screamed.

"You leave me no choice then."

"I'll come over as soon as I make a phone call." Dr. Planchard told him.

Jessie watched as Mr. Jenkins dragged Penny from Dr. Planchard's office kicking and screaming. Mary had jumped up and went to the Dean's outer doors and held them open and Mr. Jenkins drug Penny the rest of the way out of the door. Mary closed the door.

Dr. Planchard looked over at the three of them sitting in the chairs. "Spoiled, uncontrolled, and the results of a parent who sees fit to think of his career more than his child. I'm thankful neither one of you acted like that."

Mary looked at Dr. Planchard. "Do you need your headache medication?"

"That would be nice, thank you Mary." Dr. Planchard closed her door.

Mary walked around her desk and went to the water dispenser and filled a glass full of water and then opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle. She went to Dr. Planchard's door, opened it, and went inside.

"Yes, Mr. Baker I need you to come immediately. I will explain once you get here. No, no one is in danger, but I assure you, your presence is needed and it would be better if I explained this in person. Thank you."

"Here you are." Mary said.

"Thank you Mary, inform me when Mr. Baker gets here please. I need to go Mr. Jenkins office."

"Yes. Dr. Planchard." Mary came out and then went behind her desk.

Dr. Planchard left her office and she looked at Dozer. "Your father is on his way Mr. Baker." She then left the outer office to go to Mr. Jenkin's office.

"Good Lord!" Mary said as she got up from her desk and went to get water. "I've never seen anything like that in the three years I've worked here."

Jessie looked up at Bobby. "That was rather interesting."

"Yes it was." Bobby looked down at her. "I'm just sorry you got ISS for something I did."

"What exactly is ISS?"

"It's In School Suspension Jes." Dozer leaned forward. "You shouldn't have gotten it at all. I'm sorry Jes, I wasn't thinking at all when I started talking to Penny. It's all my fault you're in this mess to begin with."

Jessie looked at Dozer. "Apology accepted, I shouldn't but I'm going to. You do live next door so it's kind of hard not to see you."

"Thanks." Jessie watched as he looked at Bobby. "I owe you one too I should have listened to everyone." He looked at Jessie then back to Bobby. "I see what she is now; guess I'm a little slow when it comes to that."

"It's called growing up. I'm still a little angry with you at the moment. We can talk about this later between the two of us." Bobby told him.

"I understand." Dozer sat back in his chair. "I'm gonna hate talking to Ranger, he's going to tear me a new hole when he gets back and finds out what I've done."

"Not to mention Stephanie, don't forget her as well." Bobby told him. "You know what she was like when she caught you the first time."

Dozer slumped even further in his chair. "I might as well just ask Dad to kill me."

"You know he's not going to do that. It's too easy on you." Bobby said. "If I were in your shoes, I'd let them pick the punishment. You are not going to come up with a good enough one for this one on your own."

"I think your right. I'm in way over my head on this one." Dozer said.

Jessie's head turned as she saw the outer office door open and Tank came in. He looked at them sitting there and then to Mary. "Dr. Planchard called me."

Mary stood up. "I need to get Dr. Planchard for you. Would you please have a seat?"

"Sure." Tank walked over and sat down. He turned his head watching Mary as she skirted like a frightened mouse out of the office. He turned to look at Bobby.

"Explain."

"I think you need to ask your son that one." Bobby said.

Jessie watched as Tank looked at Dozer. She looked over at Dozer who didn't raise his head.

"It's all my fault, Jes shouldn't even be in trouble." He looked at Tank. "I'm suspended for the rest of the day and I have ISS for the next week. Bobby had to leave Jes because Penny sat at the table I was at and I didn't get up and walk away and Bobby drug me from the table."

Tank stood and went to the middle of the room and then spun back around. "You stayed at the table? What were you thinking?" He yelled.

"You weren't." He continued. "Just you wait till I get you home. I should ring your little neck right here. This is not some damn game with her son. There is a real threat to her life, what you do, who you talk to, can affect her Dozer."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

The door opened and Dr. Planchard walked in she shut the door behind her and turned to look at Tank who was seething with rage.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did Mr. Baker, that wasn't my intentions. I planned on meeting with you myself before you dealt with your son." Dr. Planchard said.

Tank turned and looked at her. "What do I need to sign so I can take him now?" He hissed in controlled anger.

"Follow me if you would." Dr. Planchard walked around Tank and headed to her office. "I still have to write the letter for Mr. Manoso making him aware of the event that took place. It'll have exactly what happened."

"I can't wait for the letter. Give it to Bobby to bring to me." Tank said as he headed into the office and shut the door.

Jessie couldn't hear anything in the office and looked over at Dozer he had his hands clenched together in his lap trying to keep them still. The door opened back up shortly and Tank came striding out. "Up now!"

Dozer stood. Tank pointed to the door. Dozer walked to the door and went out. He looked at Bobby. "As soon as you get the letter, bring Jes home; I've already signed her out for the rest of the day."

"Will do." Bobby said.

Jessie watched as Tank left the office slamming the door behind him.

Bobby looked down at Jessie, she turned and looked at him.

"Tank's rather scary when he's angry." Jessie said.

"That's mild to what Ranger gets when he's angry. Ranger is going to be one angry man when he finds out what's going on Jes. None of this is your fault, so don't be scared when you see him explode." Bobby moved his arm and wrapped it around her.

Jessie left her head on Bobby's chest. The office door came open again and Mr. Jenkins came back in. He looked at Jessie and walked over and knelt down in front of them. "I don't believe I've made your acquaintance Miss Wilson. I'm Mr. Jenkins." He put his hand out.

Jessie shook it, when she did she caught the scent again, she looked Mr. Jenkins over real well, inspecting his salt and pepper hair, the creases in his forehead, his brown eyes which she saw were contacts, and sharp hooked nose.

"I was told to tell you from Mr. Hammons that he is very sorry that his daughter put you through this ordeal. He also told me to tell you he'll be talking to Penny to make sure nothing like this happens in the future." Mr. Jenkins said.

"Okay." Jessie said.

Mr. Jenkins stood up; he was the same height as her Uncle David. She moved out of Bobby's arms.

"May I ask you a question Mr. Jenkins?" Jessie asked.

"What is that Miss Wilson?"

"Are you wearing cologne or after shave?"

"Cologne it's by Clive Christian 1872, why do you ask?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"Just curious, is the bottle green with a gold crown on it?" Jessie asked.

"Yes it is." Mr. Jenkins tilted his head. "If you knew what the bottle looks like why did you have to ask the name?"

"I just haven't smelled it in awhile. Thank you." Jessie leaned her head back on Bobby's arm.

"You're welcome." Mr. Jenkins turned and walked back out of the offices.

Bobby moved his hand and put it under Jessie's chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

"At lunch you said you smelled something when we walked in, was it that?" Bobby asked.

Jessie looked at him concentrating on what to answer. "Yes."

"Who wore that? You knew the bottle too well to have not seen it before." Bobby asked.

Jessie couldn't see the harm in telling him, after all Mr. Jenkins was wearing it. But he had contacts on, her mind was trying to figure it all out and it wasn't making sense. "My Uncle David."

"That was why you paused walking into the lunch room. Mr. Jenkins was probably in the lunch room before we went in Jes. He's not in the school." Bobby told her.

"I know. It just caught me off guard." Jessie looked away from him. Jessie shook her head, it could explain it, but she wasn't so sure. Mr. Jenkins didn't look like her uncle, but she knew her uncle to change his appearance.

"Hey who's the bodyguard here? Don't go taking my job away." Bobby told her.

Jessie laughed. "It wouldn't be that hard. You have it easy."

"Oh really?" Bobby asked.

Jessie looked up and saw his grin. "Too easy."

"I'll show you easy as soon as we get out of here." Bobby said.

"Now, now, don't threaten the goods. I don't think Ranger will like it." She said.

Bobby pulled her to him and kissed her head. "I can't wait for Ranger and Stephanie to get back. You've turned into quite a handful."

Dr. Planchard's door opened, "I have the letter Mr. Brown." She walked over to them and handed it to Bobby. "We'll see you on Monday Miss Wilson."

"See you then." Jessie told her. Jessie stood and got her backpack. Bobby walked her out of the office and down the hall. He opened the door and they walked out heading to the SUV.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

David laughed at seeing his mole kicking and screaming in the hall toward Mr. Jenkins' office. The assistant Head of school was having a hard time trying to get his door open. David walked over and got it for him.

"Thank you. Could you come in with me please?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"Certainly." David said.

He went inside with Penny and let her go. "That is enough Miss Hammons." Mr. Jenkins said. "Sit down."

Penny headed for the door and David stood in front of it, blocking her exit.

"Get out of my way!" Penny yelled at David.

"I can't do that." David told her.

Penny stomped her feet and threw her little tantrum. She finally flounced in a chair in a huff.

Mr. Jenkins shook his head. He put the phone back down. "That was your father. You'll have a driver come pick you up."

The door opened and Dr. Planchard walked in. "Excuse me James. I'm sorry you had to help with this situation."

"It was no problem Dr. Planchard." David moved over so she could come in.

Dr. Planchard and Mr. Jenkins went over to the corner and started talking in low voices. David couldn't hear what was being said. He kept looking at Penny who huffed and huffed. Mary came in shortly after and informed Dr. Planchard that Mr. Baker was there.

"Good Lord, I didn't know he'd get here this quickly." Dr. Planchard raced out of the room and down the hall.

"Mary, could you please stay here for awhile?" Mr. Jenkins asked. "I need to make Mr. Hammons' apology to Miss Wilson."

"Sure." Mary answered.

Mr. Jenkins left. David smiled at Mary. "Having a bad day?"

"The worst I've ever seen so far." Mary looked at him her eyes had a pleading look to them.

"It'll get better." David told her.

Mary kept looking to the door, and then she looked at David. "I need to go to the little girl's room."

"I'll step outside and make sure she doesn't leave." David said, "I don't want to lose my job."

"After this," Mary smiled at him, "I don't think Dr. Planchard or Mr. Jenkins would want you to lose your job."

David went out of Mr. Jenkins' office with Mary. As soon as she walked into the restroom just down the hall, he opened the door and looked at Penny. He stayed half inside and half outside the door.

"Bet you want to get those three back don't you?" David asked.

Penny looked at him and glared. "When I think of something I will."

"What if someone was to give you some suggestions what would you do?" David asked her.

"I'm not dumb, I can get them back. I'll start with that bodyguard of little Miss perfect." Penny said.

"Like what? What would you do to him?" David asked.

Penny turned and looked at David. "He always sits in the back of the rooms. I don't know, like put something under the chair."

"That's a start. But what would the something be?" David baited her.

"Not sure yet, but I want it to hurt." Penny said.

"It would have to be small," David looked back in the hall then back inside.

"But I want it to hurt bad, real bad."

David grinned at her. "That bad huh? You know some types of spiders hurt real bad. I have a friend who breeds them for antivenom."

Penny tilted her head and looked at him. "That's a thought. I don't like spiders."

David looked back out in the hall and stayed. "Oh well, it was thought. Hard to prove anyone could leave a spider in the building."

"Hey."

David looked back in the room and grinned at her. "Yes."

"Would I have to touch it?"

"It would be in a container."

He saw Penny thinking it over. "How much do they cost?"

"I could get you one for a bargain."

"When can you get it? How much of a bargain?" Penny asked.

David smiled. He looked out in the hall, he saw Mary come out and hold up her finger to him. He waved at her. She walked to the water fountain. "I owe him a favor; I can get it for you for free. It'll take a week at least."

"I want it." Penny said.

David put his head back in the room. "You'll owe me a favor if I get it for you."

"Whatever, I want something that's going to hurt him bad."

"It's yours." David looked at Mary as she came up.

"Is she being all twisted out again?" Mary asked.

"No, I was just checking on her. I think she's calmed down nicely now." David opened the door and let Mary pass him. "Just call me Mary if you need me. I'm going to finish mopping the hall."

"Thanks James."

"Not a problem." David grinned as she shut his mole inside. He knew exactly what would cause Jessie's guard a lot of pain.

Jessie opened the door on the SUV and got out. Bobby started walking for the house. She looked over at Tank's house and saw that Tank was still home and the vehicle Dozer drove was there as well.

"Come on Peanut, I'm still hungry. We missed part of lunch." Bobby told her.

Jessie followed him inside. The house was quiet. She hated that Cap left early this morning. She liked having him there. She looked at her watch, Cap wouldn't have arrived yet. He had a lay over in Atlanta. Jessie sat her backpack down in the living room. Bobby was already in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator.

"Where's Lester?" Jessie asked.

"Probably still at the office. He's been doing paperwork during the day while you and I've been at school." Bobby told her as he shut the door and then opened the freezer area. "I don't know what I'm looking for, I can't cook."

Jessie laughed. "Don't look at me. Why can't we just go get something?"

"Tank said to bring you home."

Bobby shut the door to that as well.

Jessie hopped up on the stool, "Mexican food. Hot and spicy."

Bobby turned around and looked at her. "How hot?"

"Lots of hot peppers."

Bobby walked over to the counter and leaned over it. "Hot peppers, what else?"

"I want Mexican rice and beans, and it has to be real Mexican rice, and tamales that drip and fall apart in your mouth." Jessie told him.

Bobby hung his head. "I don't know Jes."

"Come on, I'll be with you, how much trouble could we get in?" Jes said. "You got to feed me."

His stomach growled and he looked up at her. "Come on, you win."

Jessie snickered. "Yes, finally somewhere other than home and school. I need a life you know."

Bobby pulled her head into the crook of his arm and rubbed her head with his knuckles. "You have a life you know, or did you miss the four guys who sit with you at lunch and you five plot away."

Jessie got out of his arm and ran for the door. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Bobby opened the door. "If we get into trouble, it's all your fault this time. You twisted my arm."

"Fine. I'll take responsibility for this one." Jessie grinned up at him.

Bobby went over to the SUV and opened the door for her and she got in. He got in and then backed out of the driveway. He drove through the first guard booth and stopped at the second. He rolled down the window as Shiloh came over.

"We're headed to Chapla's. If Tank gets freaked, tell him we came home and then Peanut wanted Mexican food."

"Sure thing."

Bobby rolled up the window and pulled out on the main road from the compound. He looked at Jessie.

"So is Chapala's good?" Jessie asked.

"Best I know of, unless you get Ranger to get his mom to cook for you. But she makes Cuban food, but it could still get spicy." Bobby pulled onto highway 33 and let his stomach lead him to the restaurant.

Jessie leaned back, "Ranger's mom was nice; so was Steph's. Steph's grandma, I think she's a little weird."

Bobby laughed. "Trying to figure out how the families work together huh?"

Jessie kept thinking about Ranger and Stephanie, the more she thought about them, the more she wanted to give them something. She hadn't given them a present for the wedding. "Bobby?"

"Yeah Peanut?"

"What did you give Steph and Ranger for their wedding?" Jessie asked looking over to him.

Bobby pulled off the highway onto the access road. "Don't laugh, I had t-shirts made for Steph and Ranger. His and hers, one has batman the other has wonder woman."

Jessie grinned. "Exactly how did they meet each other?"

Bobby stopped at the light and turned onto the road for Chapala's which was half a block down. "Story time huh?"

"Yeah. Tell me, Ranger couldn't have told you not to answer this question."

Bobby laughed as he pulled into the parking lot of Chapala Mexican Restaurant. "I can answer this one. There was this cop who had gone FTA. He was accused of murder, he didn't do it, of course." Bobby stopped and parked the SUV. "Hop out."

Jessie hopped out and went around over to Bobby. "Cop, FTA, murder. Keep going."

Bobby laughed. He put his arm over her shoulder and started walking to the front doors of the restaurant. "Ranger worked for Vinnie, Steph got hired there; she blackmailed him. So Vinnie gave her the cop to hunt for." Bobby stopped and opened the door. Jessie went inside with Bobby, he had his hand on her shoulder. They stopped at the front.

"How many Sir?" The woman asked.

"Table for two, non-smoking, in the back." Bobby said.

She looked down and checked the seating charts. She pulled two menus off a short table and then looked at Bobby. "Follow me please."

Bobby kept his hand on her shoulder as Jessie looked around. She led them in the back to a corner with a booth. "Thank you." Bobby told her. Bobby sat down with his back to the wall and made Jessie sit across from him.

"So Steph is hunting the cop, now what?" Jessie asked.

Bobby grinned at her. "What are you up to?"

"I want to know." Jessie said as the waitress came over and sat down two glasses of water, placed a big bowl chips down in front of them and two saucers of hot sauce.

Jessie looked at the lady. "Do you have queso?"

"Yes." She handed them their menus. "I'll bring some back and get your orders." She turned and left.

Jessie pulled out a chip and took a bite off it. "Not bad."

Bobby had his menu open and dipping chips while looking it over. "So Steph is hunting her cop, but she doesn't know what to do. Connie pages Ranger and gets him to meet her."

"And?" Jessie asked as she looked her menu over.

"And they had lunch and discussed things." Bobby closed his menu. "Ranger tried to talk her out of doing the bounty hunting but Steph wouldn't budge. That was how they met. Now my turn?"

Jessie closed her menu and pulled her feet up under her to sit on her legs because the booth seat was so big. She leaned on the booth and started picking chips and dipped them into the sauce. She looked up at Bobby who was watching her. "I feel cheated. There's got to be more to it. You didn't tell me about the cop, the murder, whether she got the guy. You're cheating me here."

"My turn. Then I'll continue." Bobby grinned.

Jessie groaned. "What do you want?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Spiders, tornados, and you not finishing the story."

Bobby laughed as the waitress came back and she took their orders. He leaned over the table. "Why are you afraid of spiders and tornados?"

"More. Then I'll tell you why." Jessie told him as she started eating more chips.

Bobby groaned; getting information out of Jessie was like trying to smell cooked food on television. "You win." Bobby picked up another chip and dipped it in the hot sauce. "Ranger took Steph to Sunny's, it's a gun shop with a range. He got her set up with the basics, gun, bullets, cuffs, stuff like that."

The waitress came back and set down big plates of food in front of them. "I'll be back with more chips, I'll make sure I bring two bowls back."

"Thank you." Bobby told her. He looked at Jessie. "Your turn."

Jessie rolled her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Help him learn how to tell a story, it's driving me nuts."

Bobby laughed at her. Jessie glared him. "Fine, you want spiders or tornados?"

"Spiders." Bobby said as he made his hand walk along the table toward her on his finger tips.

Jessie slapped his hand. "Stop it."

Bobby pulled his hand back and started eating. Jessie ate a few bites and decided it wasn't bad. She looked back up at him. "Okay, four years ago I got bit by a spider. Hurt, hurt so bad, it was the only time I've ever hurt like that before. I was so sick from that thing. They scare me."

"What bit you?" Bobby asked.

"Your turn."

Bobby shook his head. "Ranger got Steph all set up. Then he comes back to the offices. He walked in and just laughed. We hadn't seen him laugh like this in awhile. So he tells us about meeting Steph, how he gave her his smooth ghetto speak, so he could keep his image for being the big bad bounty hunter. He sits down at the conference table and looks over at Tank. Then he floors us with what he told us next."

Bobby started eating.

"You're cheating again, Bobby." Jessie reached over and slapped his hand as it came walking across the table again.

Jessie turned over her left arm and pointed to the scar on it in the middle of her forearm. It was a little bigger than a nickel. "A brown recluse bit me."

She watched as Bobby picked up her arm and rubbed his thumb over the scarred indention in her arm. "No wonder you're scared of spiders, most women are. I think they just don't like all the legs and eyes though." He looked at her.

"I wasn't afraid of them before I got bit; I was playing in a woodpile looking for worms. I had this cup of dirt ready to go. Uncle David and I were going fishing. We were camping out in our tents on the river. I kept turning logs over and watching everything scatter. I had already picked up several spiders checking them out. Uncle David called me back over to check on the worms to see how many I had gotten. I didn't notice it was on my arm, didn't even feel it bite me. When I got back to Uncle David, he looked at the cup and started counting the worms. That was when he noticed the spider. He pulled it off my arm, he told me what kind it was, and then he was all in a rush to leave. I didn't know why. By the time we hiked back to the truck and had everything loaded back inside, I knew why he wanted to leave. I got so sick and it hurt so bad as he drove us to the nearest hospital. I found out then it was poisonous."

Bobby continued to rub the scar on her arm with his thumb.

_Benton was rubbing the spot on her arm where the spider bit her. His dark brown eyes almost black shown with concern as he looked down at her. Jessie stared up at him, he smiled at her. The hospital staff was going around out in the halls back and forth. Jessie was crying tears rolled down her cheeks. _

"_Where's Uncle David?" She asked him._

"_He went to call your father, there is no need to be brick-it now."_

"_What's brick-it?" Jessie asked._

"_To be scared my little pet." Benton said. Jessie tried to smile, she liked the way he talked, with his British accent._

"_I'm not a pet." _

_Benton laughed. "Yes you are. Pet in my country is a good thing. It's what we call people we like."_

"Jes?" Bobby asked.

Jessie looked at Bobby, she had forgotten about Benton being with them that day. Jessie pulled her arm away from Bobby.

"Where did you go on me?" Bobby asked.

Jessie shook her head, "Your turn now. What did Ranger tell Tank?"

"That he just met the woman he was going to marry. She just didn't know it yet." Bobby smiled at her.

"He really said that?" Jessie asked. "He just met her."

Bobby laughed, "If you don't believe me ask Tank and Emma."

"I'm gonna ask you know. So what happened with the cop and everything?" Jessie asked.

Bobby sat back, "Steph didn't quit, even with the odds. She ended up catching her FTA and figuring out who the murderer was. Surprised all of us, made Ranger only like her more. You about done there?"

Jessie looked down at her plate; she had eaten almost all of it. "I'm full, we going back home now?"

"Yup, got to." Bobby signaled for the check. "So you like Chalapa's?"

"It's not bad, but the hot sauce can use some work. Not enough peppers."

"That's what Lester says." Bobby put the money on the tray. "Come on Peanut."

Bobby put his hand back on her shoulder and Jessie looked up at him. "I finished all my games I have at the house. Can we go look at some new ones?"

"You finished the ones Ranger got you already?" Bobby asked.

"They were easy, not that hard." Jessie said. "Please?"

"It'll cost you."

"Cost me what?" She asked going out the door.

"You got to tell me more about yourself." Bobby said as he walked her over to the SUV.

"How come?" Jessie asked.

Bobby opened the door and watched her get in. "Because I will be in a lot of trouble if I take you to the store to look at games."

Bobby shut the door and walked over the driver's side and got in. "So are you going to talk? Or are we going home?"

Jessie sat there for a minute thinking. "I get to pick what I tell you, no asking questions." She looked over at him, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Bobby started the SUV.

Bobby drove to a computer store that he knew that was pretty close, so far she hadn't given up anything to him. The most he got was that she was afraid of spiders, he knew where the scar came from now, but she wasn't even giving up much as they drove. Told him all about the classes she had at the academy. Next time he did this he wasn't going to jump so fast on it.

Tank was going to kill him, even though she was talking to him. He had felt like she learned to trust him, he looked at her as they entered into the parking lot. Bobby shook his head, he'd never make this deal with her again. She was talking about things like you would with someone you just met like saying how the day was. Bobby pulled into a spot.

"Okay. You have to stay with me, no talking to anyone inside the store. Chalapa's was different, they know us there. But here, you need to stay right by my side."

Jessie looked at him, "You act as if my life is in danger or something. I thought this was all just a game." She said in that sarcastic tone he heard before.

"I mean it Jes. I'm very serious about this." Bobby told her.

"Okay. Can we just go in?"

"Let's go." Bobby said.

Bobby got out and Jessie opened the door. He kept his hand on her shoulder and looked around him. He hated doing the spur of the moment things, but being around Steph and having to follow her he was getting a little more comfortable with it. Bobby watched everyone as they walked into the store. He walked her to the video games and turned her loose. Ranger had left them plenty of money for two weeks, but the video games were going to break a whole in it and it would be gone. Bobby shook his head; he was going to have to use his personal card on this purchase.

Jessie picked out two games; she came back over to him. "Can we look at computer games?"

"Yes." Bobby put his hand back on her shoulder and led her that way. He looked at what she had in her hands, on the video games. She had picked out two war strategy games for the PS2.

He stayed beside her as she looked over the computer games. She would pick up one read the back and put it down. He noticed most of what she picked up was all related to strategy. Then she picked up a black box with a man sliding down the pulley crossways, you could see his shadow over the moon and he looked like a covert-op person. He read the name on the box 'Traitors Gate'. He shook his head. When she flipped it over and started reading his eyes picked up CIA, undercover, defected agent.

He looked down at Jessie when he heard the slight whisper from her. "Kind of like real life."

Bobby smiled, he didn't care if Tank was going to chew him out. This little spur of the moment stop had paid off. Jessie turned around. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go." He moved with her down the aisle, "Can I see that?"

"Sure, it looks like it would be fun." Jessie said.

Bobby read the back getting the overview of the game. Basically you were a CIA agent going undercover in England. Your mission was to save the crown jewels and catch the defected agent before he made away with them. He handed it back to Jessie. "I wouldn't mind playing that one. It does sound like fun."

He walked with her to the counter and Bobby pulled out his personal card and paid for the games. They walked out to the SUV and got back in. They had been gone three hours now. He was going to get chewed out and he didn't care one bit.

When they pulled up into the drive way thirty minutes later he saw Tank storming across the yard toward them.

"He looks mad." Jessie said.

"Go get in the house Jes. I'll deal with Tank." Bobby told her.

Bobby got out and he saw Jes getting out and running inside the front door. He shut the driver's door and turned around.

"Where the fuck have you been? I called Chapala's." Tank yelled at him. "You know what Ric told us. To school and the house only. Damn it Bobby, I already have two people out looking for you two."

"Stop yelling. Listen. She's afraid of spiders; the scar on her arm came from a brown recluse." Bobby grinned at him. "But that isn't the best part I've got to tell you."

"What did you find out?" Tank asked calming down.

"She picked out a computer game, said it was kind of like real life under her breath." Bobby grinned even more. "I don't care that I put those things on my personal card, hell it was worth it. The game is dealing with the CIA and to catch a defected agent. I say that was well worth our little trip we did unscheduled."

Tank rubbed his head. "How does that fit? Is she talking about Benton Davis?"

"I don't know. The letter said he was defected though. What if she actually knows him? She doesn't give up much, I got treated to shit on the way there, she only talked about the military school like it was the weather. The other games are war strategy games. She's putting pieces together Tank. The problem is I think she's ahead of us."

Tank crossed his arms. "Damn it. This is the most we've gotten out of her. Ranger was hoping she would have told us more by now. He wanted her to spill and tell all before he got back."

"It's not going to happen, with what little bit of trust she has in me its not going to happen. I was lucky I got the spider stuff. I had to tell her how Ranger and Steph met, to get that. She wants information for information. She plays hardball and she's better at it. Never make a deal with her because you end up on the short end of it." Bobby leaned his head back against the SUV.

"Where does the research department stuff fit in?"

"I guess it's the crown jewels in the game. I don't know, right now I'd pay anything to be in her head. She knows more than we do and that's very scary. Oh, one other thing. Her uncle wears Clive Christian 1872, she noticed the scent at school today Mr. Jenkins wears the same. She asked him about it. She described the bottle to him perfectly. He wanted to know why she wanted to know, she told him she hadn't smelt it in awhile."

"Mr. Jenkins checked out better than a lot of the other people in the place. It has to be a coincidence."

"That's what I told her. But what if it isn't? What if her uncle has already found a way into the school?" Bobby asked.

"He would have came after, Mr. Jenkins started the week before she did. Not after, and the Janitor cleared as well. I don't think he's made it inside the school yet."

"I don't know, it's all just so confusing." Bobby said as he pushed off from the SUV. "But if she asks to do something again. I'm going to do it. We'll have to scramble to put it together, but if we can get anything else out of her by doing that it would be worth it."

Tank started walking to the house, "okay, let's just hope it's just another pit stop like this and nothing that will get our butts in the sling with Ranger if something should happen to her."

"I don't want to see anything happen to her, she's already worked her way under my skin. I'm getting attached." Bobby grinned at Tank as they walked into Ranger's house.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jessie was sitting in the living room. Stephanie's computer was on the coffee table; Bobby and Lester were sitting behind her as she was sitting on the floor. Traitors Gate had been loaded onto the computer, she had the program up and running. She had already gone through a good portion of the game in the first two hours.

"Go check the other door." Lester told her.

"No, she needs to go down the hall." Bobby said.

"Hush! Or I won't let you watch." Jessie said. "I can't think with you two telling me what to do."

Jessie made the agent which was walking around in first person mode stop at the gate. She moved the mouse around looking at it. It was triggered to a fire alarm. She opened what had been given to her in the pouch and saw the torch and the lighter to start it that she had picked up earlier in the closet that the character had hidden in. She looked at the wires again. The PDA went off in the game and she opened it up. It was an email message from her director in the game.

_22 hours till contact needs to be established. Advise that the tunnel is the safest area of access to the other buildings. Be advised that the alarms are still activated; proceed through tunnels to the fourth building to get to the security cameras and alarms._

Jessie paused, she picked up the pencil she had sitting on the large notebook by the computer. She looked what she had written on it already.

_Catch the defected agent. Identity unknown. Bait and switch. _

Jessie then added to the notebook.

_Security cameras and alarms._

She put the pencil down and moved her agent where the tunnels to the sewer system she had found earlier. She took out the pocket light that was in her bag and fitted it in its slot and headed down in the sewers for the third time back to the one gate that was locked. She already unscrewed the box above it that had the trip wires.

"You've been here before." Lester said. "Just open the damn gate Jes you already found the key."

Jessie looked at Lester. "And what about the alarm genius, I'm not supposed to be caught or kill anyone, I'll only get caught by the guards. Or did you not read that in the mission earlier."

Jessie turned back around and she heard Bobby laugh behind her.

"Why don't you just use your little clippers and cut the wires?" Lester asked.

"That will set off all the alarms too." Bobby said.

"At least one of you is thinking now." Jessie chided.

Bobby laughed.

Lester pushed her head, "Okay Miss Smart Pants, get it open."

Jessie put the key in the gate. She opened her pouch again and looked at all the contents. The only thing that didn't make sense was they gave her a stick of gum. She looked at the contacts and looked back at the gum. Jessie laughed.

"What?" Lester asked.

She pulled the gum out of the pouch and put it over the contacts, the screen cut away to the mini movie and the gate came open. She looked at Lester. "Ta da!"

Lester pushed off the couch. "Fine, do it your way." He walked off into the back yard. Dutch had came over and started the grill.

Jessie looked at the door as it opened and Emma, the twins, and Andrew all came in. Emma came over as the twins and Andrew ran out into the backyard. She sat down next to Bobby.

"Are you bugging her while she's playing this game?" Emma asked Bobby.

"No Lester was."

Jessie coughed, "Liar."

She heard the slap and Jessie tilted her head back to see Bobby rubbing his chest.

"Jes, you got me in trouble." Bobby pouted.

Jessie grinned at him. "You were bugging me, both you and Lester."

"Fine; see if I buy you anymore games." Bobby got up and walked out into the back yard.

Jessie turned to see if he shut the sliding door and he did. She looked at Emma. "I need you to call Benton Davis tomorrow." Jessie whispered to her and kept her eyes on the back door. She saw Emma looking to the front door.

"I found the number Tank had and confirmed it was the same one we found on the search." Emma told her.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do." Jessie took a deep breath. "Get a prepaid cell phone, set it up in my name. Don't look at me that way Emma. He needs to know who's calling him. It's not like we're keeping the phone."

"Okay. As long as we get rid of it." Emma told her.

"You won't have it but for a few hours. Call the number tomorrow, leave a message if you get a machine, if you don't talk to him. This is what you'll say, Jes needs confirmation, call this number back from a payphone, no payphone, no contact."

"Why a payphone?"

"Uncle David traces everything; I don't want you on that cell but for less than a minute. We are only placing one call with it. So don't add any minutes, just what comes with it to turn the phone on. Philip told me all about cell phones. We tried out the payphone in school with his cell phone, so it comes up on the caller ID."

"Okay so he calls me back from a payphone then what?" Emma asked her.

"You'll have the number on the Caller ID, you use a payphone as well, call payphone to payphone. Once you are on the payphone, give him the time for the movies on Sunday. The ones I asked you about yesterday, I showed you the scary one, we need that one or it won't work. I have a plan to get rid of whoever comes with us."

"Okay so I give him the time and the movie, anything else?"

Jessie grinned, "Tell him to go to a store, strip in the store, everything he has on and to put on new clothes with the tags, the tags can't come off. Make sure he leaves all his personal effects in whatever he's driving; he can only have the key to the car. Catch a cab for the movies. He doesn't do this, no contact."

"Jes Honey, isn't that going a little overboard?" Emma asked.

Jessie saw Bobby at the sliding door about to come in. "No he can't be traced that way." Bobby had the door open and stepped inside, "So did Ranger really tell Tank after he met Steph that he just met the woman he was going to marry and she just didn't know it yet?"

Emma threw back her head and laughed. "Good Lord yes child. I never saw that man so giddy as I did that day."

"Told you so." Bobby said. "Didn't believe me did ya?"

"I had to get confirmation here." Jessie turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Bobby wiggled his fingers for the spider motion she had seen him do at Chalapa's but this time with both hands.

"Don't you dare." Jessie told him.

"Or what?" Bobby asked as he started to stalk closer.

"I should have never told you about the spiders." Jessie started backing up.

Emma lifted her feet and laughed at the two of them as Bobby started going after her.

"These spiders won't hurt you, there tickle spiders." Bobby told her.

"No." Jessie turned to get up and run and Bobby had her.

Emma laughed even harder as Jessie started laughing as Bobby got her. "Oh my, she's ticklish. Jes honey, you need to run faster around here if you don't want to get tickled."

"You give?" Bobby asked.

"I give." Jessie said.

Bobby picked her up and went and sat in a chair with her. Jessie had her head leaned back on his shoulder trying to catch her breath.

"Now tell me what your devious little mind is coming up with? You're up to something with wanting to know the stories about Steph and Ranger. I've seen you plot too much with the guys at lunch." Bobby asked.

"I don't have it all formulated yet." Jessie told him.

"You're going to let me in on it when you do aren't you?" Bobby asked.

"I may have to let a few people in on it to even get it done." Jessie said as she looked at Bobby. "You gave me the idea, with the Batman and Wonder Woman stuff. I just need more stories to put it together."

Bobby looked at her. "What exactly are you trying to put together?"

"Get back to me tomorrow. I need a little more time." Jessie pushed to get off his lap and he pulled her back down.

"We aren't going to get in trouble for this are we?" Bobby asked.

Jessie grinned, "Not what I have planned if I can get it done in time."

Emma got up and came over to them. "I think you better come upstairs with me. Give me what this little plan is and then I can tell you if it'll be okay or not. Wouldn't you agree Bobby?"

"She needs to tell someone instead of keeping it to herself. No, to anything if it's leaving the house to go somewhere to get it done whatever it is." Bobby said.

"Come on Jes Honey, let's get the lap top and head upstairs to talk about this." Emma said.

"I just need my notebook." Jessie hopped up and grabbed the notebook. "You can play if you want, just save the game where I'm at."

Bobby started rubbing his hands. "Yes about time you shared that game, just don't tell Lester."

Jessie and Emma went up the stairs to Jessie's room. She opened her door and Emma came in with her. "I want to get Ranger and Steph a wedding gift, but I want to make it." Jessie started explaining the idea she had running around in her head about her gift.

The Fiji Islands 19 hours time difference 3 pm:

Stephanie came up out of the water, they had found with a waterfall in it. It was totally secluded and Stephanie loved the view of the naked man she saw. Ranger was laying on a rock with his eyes closed. They had been here for a glorious week already. Stephanie had managed to burn down one cabana at a hotel and they got kicked out of it. Ranger had retreated with her into the one of the tropical rain forests for the last two days. No phone, no anything, other than them and two packs he had purchased with enough food to get them through it. She moved over to him, they would be going back to a hotel a different one soon, and she wanted it to be today. She lay down beside him on the rock looking at the sun through the trees.

"You think we'll find a hotel that'll let us back in after the cabana fiasco?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger chuckled. "You never disappoint Babe." He pushed up on his arm and turned to his side. "Are you in a hurry to get back into the civilized world?"

Stephanie reached up and caressed his cheek. Ranger turned and kissed her palm.

"No, but I think we are out of mosquito repellent and I don't want to spend another night with them."

The birds were calling to each other, she loved it here. Stephanie's only worries were she had lost her diaphragm somewhere here and hadn't found it. She didn't want to tell him the real reason for going back was so they wouldn't have any little accidents and unplanned things happening anytime soon.

Ranger moved his fingers across her cheek. "We have plenty of repellent, I checked." He kept smiling down at her, "What's the real reason you want to go back so soon?"

Stephanie closed her eyes. "I lost my diaphragm."

Ranger rolled onto his back laughing. "How did you lose that Babe?"

"I don't know. It was in the pack this morning, I put it back. I'm just not sure where it went off to. This is not funny. You left the condoms at the hotel with our other bags."

Ranger stood, dove into the pool, and swam across to where their packs were at. Stephanie sat up and watched as he pulled himself up, his muscles rippled as he hoisted himself out of the water and walked over to the packs and squatted down. She saw him unzipping the packs and pulling stuff out. "Are you sure you put it back in?"

"Yes."

Ranger turned and put his hands on his hips looking out across the pool to her. "Did you close the bag after I pointed out the two monkeys before you went behind the tree?"

"Don't tell me monkeys got my diaphragm."

Ranger laughed as he turned back around and went back into her pack. "No diaphragm, sunglasses, sunscreen, no make-up bag..."

"What? They got my make-up bag too?" Stephanie screamed.

Ranger turned back around and laughed. "Relax Babe. I'll get you another one."

Stephanie stood and dove in the water. Ranger moved quickly and went back in the water and met her half way and pulled her above the surface. Before she could say anything else his mouth came down on hers and he pulled her to him. He had to sedate his wife before she went on a rampage after the thieving monkeys. Ranger swam them over to the waterfall; the rocks were smooth and well worn from the pounding they received from the water. He went through it so they were shielded by the water and he started to caress his wife's body drawing out the anger and replacing it with passion. It took about ten minutes and he had her purring like a kitten. Stephanie leaned back against the smooth surface, her chest heaving from the rapid release she had found. Ranger shifted his weight on his feet enough so that he had better footing. He made sure they stayed connected as he trailed his right hand down the middle of her chest and across her stomach.

She opened her eyes as her breathing came under control. Ranger looked into those intense blue eyes she had as his hand swept lovingly back up her body. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I love you."

Stephanie reached up and caressed his cheek. Ranger turned and kissed her palm. "I love you too."

Ranger moved to kiss her; that was when they lost the connection between them. It didn't matter, the only thing he could think of was, _God Bless the animal kingdom._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jessie had escaped from Bobby and Lester in the kitchen. It hadn't been hard, and she had a lot of planning to do. Emma was supposed to call Benton later today. Jessie sat in the floor in the middle of her bedroom. She looked around the room. The information she had gathered along the way was confirming things, but the one thing she hadn't been able to confirm yet was the disc. She hadn't wanted to even think about this disc because she wasn't sure if it was real. Jessie chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the PS2 console. She moved over to it and pulled the games off the shelf beside it.

Letting out a breath she opened the first game and looked at the disc. She turned it over and examined it. Nothing looked different at all. She put it up and went to the next one. She did this for all the games now and tossed them behind her to the floor. Visually she couldn't see anything wrong with them. She looked around her room again and saw the music cds she had put on the book shelf. She went over to the book shelf, sat down, and started going through those as well. She had a good pile going in the middle of her floor now on everything that checked out visually.

Jessie hung her head and tried to think. She wasn't good at things like this, and asking Tank to help wouldn't help her with her problem. Emma could help, but she didn't want Emma knowing what it was. The people who knew what it was ended up dead, she liked Emma. She didn't want that to happen. She had to figure this out on her own, the less people who knew the better.

Her door had been left open; Bobby and Lester rarely came up to the second floor. Other than to come and get her when it was time to eat. After Cap left for the first week, Bobby took his place at the house with Lester. She heard the knock and lifted her head. Bobby was standing at her door.

"You got quite a mess on your floor going there. Lester went and got pizza for lunch, you hungry?" Bobby asked.

Jessie looked at her watch, it was already lunch time. She'd been up here for four hours thinking and going through the discs she had in her room. Jessie looked at the games and cds and then back up to Bobby. "I'm going through them. I already finished all of those games, but the two you got me."

Bobby came in and squat down by the pile picking up one and looking at it. "I know a place that will allow you to trade them in. You can get store credit for used games if you're finished with them. We can get Lester to run over there and he can pick you up some new ones over the phone."

Jessie watched as Bobby started stacking the games into a pile. If she did that, they would leave the house, and she wasn't sure if what Uncle David wanted was on one of those discs or not. She had to think of what to say to him, because it was a very tempting offer and made a lot of sense.

"No. I finished them, but it doesn't mean I want to get rid of them yet. I might want to go back through the game. See if I missed anything in them that I didn't do the first time."

Bobby looked up at her as he stacked the last of her old games into one pile. "No fun going back through the game a second time. No challenge for you. You already beat it, can't have missed much if you already finished the game."

He didn't know what she was doing, but he knew her well enough to know that she liked challenges. Bobby had been around her all week at school and he'd watched her enough to know what she liked doing. "I don't know, let me think about it."

Bobby stood up, "Doesn't seem too hard of a choice. I'm going back downstairs before Lester eats all the pizza. I suggest you come down too, may not be any left."

Jessie watched as he walked out of her room. She looked back at the discs stacked on the floor. He hadn't even touched the music ones or even asked about them. At the moment she wasn't hungry. She had too many things to think about. Jessie moved to the closet and opened the one box she had left packed; it had more personal things inside it that she hadn't wanted to look at.

She sat on the floor and pulled open the flaps and saw the photo album. This was her private album; the major had his as well that was in his room. But his things hadn't arrived. She flipped through the album quickly and noted all the pictures missing along with the captions underneath gone as well. They were all the pictures of Uncle David. She turned it back to the beginning again and looked at her baby pictures. She had several pictures of her mother at the front of the book. Her mother had started the album for her. Writing under the picture, telling her how far along she was when she was carrying her. She wasn't even Jessie then, she was baby Wilson. Jessie turned the page; she looked at the baby shower pictures, turned another page, and looked at the hospital pictures. Nothing was written under them. She didn't see anymore handwriting until her first birthday and that was her Father's script.

One picture was gone. Jessie remembered exactly what the picture held, she was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by gifts, it was all the feet that caught her attention. She picked out her grandmothers shoes, she knew her father was sitting behind her, and the Colonel sitting next to him. Uncle David was in the floor with her. And there was the person behind the camera, her Uncle Dylan who had died when she was two.

She flipped the page, the picture of Dylan, David, and her father was gone. She didn't have many pictures of her Uncle Dylan. She flipped the page and found one. He was standing in a doorway, the light hitting him just right to mask him in darkness; she couldn't quite make him out. He was always her ghost uncle, always shrouded in darkness. She was never told how he died, never told how her grandmother died the year before him. She knew the Colonel died of a heart attack when she was six.

A shadow fell across the closet and she looked up, the way he was standing totally masked the man in shadows. But she knew who it was from his proportions. It was Lester standing there. She didn't want to share her pictures with him. Bobby would have been different; she didn't trust Lester as much as Bobby. Jessie shut the album, and noted to herself that Uncle David had been right about her pictures being missing.

"Pizza is about gone." He squatted down and looked at her. "Jes you haven't turned down food in awhile. You feel okay?" He reached out and put the back of his hand on her forehead. "No fever. What are you up to?"

Jessie sat the album in the box. "I decided to look through things. I wasn't really hungry. Do you know when my Father's things are going to get here?"

Lester moved his hand away from her forehead and gave a sigh. "Not sure. The last time I checked they said they had packed up his room and Captain Campbell is going through each effect personally. He had told me maybe this week he could get some things shipped out, he wasn't sure."

"I want my father's photo album. Surely he doesn't have to keep that." Jessie moved to get out of the closet. Lester stood and took a step back and hit the stack of games Bobby had done and he looked down at them.

"Let me call him. You're right; he should have to keep that." Lester looked at the games. "Didn't mean to knock the games over. Why do have your cds all spread out? Are you trying to compete with the little hurricane room next door?"

"No." Jessie laughed. "I just hadn't picked them back up yet. Can we go call Captain Campbell now?"

"Sure, come on." Lester walked out of her room.

She caught up to Lester at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you know where the file cabinet is that was in living room at the house?"

Lester looked down at her. "Ranger had me put it in the garage. He didn't know what to do with it so its sitting in there for right now."

"Okay." Jessie said. She went around Lester as he stopped at the phone in the kitchen and picked it up. She turned back around and looked at him. "Ask Captain Campbell if there are any pictures missing?" She took a step away and turned back. "Oh, and father's scrap book, he had newspaper clippings in it. I want that too."

She turned and headed to the hall off the kitchen, the last door in front of Ranger's office led into the garage. Jessie opened the door and turned on the light. The Porsche and the BMW were parked inside. She took a step down on the concrete and looked around until she saw the file cabinet in the corner. She walked over to it and opened the drawers. The top drawer didn't have anything in it. She went to the next one, all four drawers where empty. She opened the top drawer again and ran her hands up along the top and she felt the smooth plastic. Jessie jerked her hand away and shut the top drawer when she heard Lester.

"Captain Campbell said the photo album and the scrap book are going to be shipped out to you tomorrow. He said there are pictures missing in the photo album. He said from what he can tell they are all of your Uncle David of the ones missing." Lester said. "You have everything that was inside that cabinet upstairs. What are you hunting for?"

Jessie turned around and leaned up against the cabinet. Jessie thought back to what was in file cabinet. The top drawer things she had, that was under the album. The paint ball war game was missing. "I don't have my planes, jeeps, and tanks. They were in the file cabinet."

"There wasn't anything in the bottom drawers just the top one. What are you talking about?" Lester asked.

"I got in trouble with them last summer. Father took them away and locked them in the file cabinet, said I couldn't have them back until this summer." Jessie told him.

Lester came over to her. "What did you do to get in trouble?"

Jessie leaned her head back and closed her eyes and groaned. "I was in the middle of a prank war with Cap. I lost my privileges to my paint ball war game." She opened her eyes and saw Lester grinning down at her with his eyebrows raised. She pushed off from the file cabinet and headed out of the garage.

"You aren't getting away on this one. I want to hear how you got in trouble." Lester said.

Jessie watched as he turned off the light and shut the door. She got him away from the file cabinet. She'd have to go back and find out what that plastic thing was. She walked into the kitchen and got a coke.

"Come on Jes. Tell me." Lester said.

"Tell you what?" Bobby asked.

"She had her paint ball war game taken away. They were supposed to be in the file cabinet locked up. The bottom three drawers didn't have anything it though." Lester told him. "She hasn't told the whole story yet."

Bobby went over to her put his arm over her shoulder and steered her to stool and opened the pizza box. "It's story time."

"Fine. But you both owe me Steph and Ranger stories." Jessie said as she sat down.

She pulled out one of the slices, they hadn't left her much to eat. She ate one slice as they both took a stool next to her waiting.

"Okay. Last summer, Cap and I were in a prank war. He'd gotten me good several times. That was also the summer he got tarred and feathered for going into my room. Well there was two weeks left and pulled the plane out and loaded it with paint balls. I took it out and waited around the mess hall. I flew the plane inside the mess hall on the base and bombarded Cap while he sat at the table eating. That wouldn't have been so bad but I got the commander of the base and his guests he had touring the base as well. Father was so mad at me. He took my game away and locked it up. I had cleaning duty in the commanders office for the rest of the summer. I had cleaning duty in the mess hall for the rest of the summer."

Bobby and Lester laughed. Bobby shook his finger at her. "You had that coming for doing all of that."

"I did. I shouldn't have done it. But it was my turn to get Cap back and well it was the best time, I should have thought that one out better before I fired all the paint balls in the mess hall. But I still don't have my game." Jessie put her elbows on the counter, put her chin in her hands, and tried to think. "Why would my toys be missing? I had some other things too, they weren't in the boxes."

"What exactly are you missing?" Bobby asked.

"We didn't see any toys Jes." Lester said.

"My chess set is missing, my pellet gun, my paint ball gun, the paint ball war game it had two planes, two jeeps, and two tanks; my night vision head piece, the walkie talkies, the hollowed out grenades. That was all in the bottom three drawers of the filing cabinet. The top drawer had my certificates and stuff in it."

"The top drawer was the only thing that had something in it." Lester said.

"You didn't see any of that anywhere?" Jessie asked.

"No." Bobby said. "Unless it was in your father's room. We weren't allowed in there."

"It doesn't make sense." Jessie said. "I want my toys back. Why take my toys?"

"Ric will get you new toys Jes." Lester said. "I don't know why someone would take them."

Jessie looked at Lester. "The chess set was Dylan's, father kept that for me because he didn't want it. Uncle David made those planes, jeeps, and tanks shoot paint balls. The grenades were the Colonel's that he hollowed out himself. It's not something you can just go and buy." Jessie jumped off the stool and ran to her room.

"Damn it Lester." Bobby got up from the stool. "What do you have to go and say that for? That hurt her; of course she's going to want those things back because they meant something to her." Bobby walked behind him and slapped him upside the head. "Think next time." Bobby started heading for the stairs.

"She's going to hate me." Lester said. "I've been fucking up with her to damn much."

Bobby looked back at Lester. "She's not going to hate you, but she sure as hell isn't going to trust you for a long time, if you keep doing shit like that." Bobby started jogging up the stairs.

Bobby looked inside Jessie's room. He didn't see her, he went inside half way. Bobby heard the crying coming from the closet. He turned and saw her with the photo album. He went over to her crouched down. Bobby ran his fingers through her hair.

"You okay Peanut?"

Jessie wiped her eyes. "Yeah, but I still want my toys back."

He looked at the page she had open, she was a cute little kid. Bobby pointed the picture. "Is that your grandfather?"

"Yeah, that's the Colonel." Jessie told him.

Bobby moved and sat down beside her, he put his arm around her. Jessie put her head on his chest and she flipped the album back to the beginning.

"This is my mother." Jessie said. Bobby noticed the shadow fall across them and Jessie shut the book. He looked and saw Lester.

"I'm sorry Jes. I shouldn't have said that." Lester said. "I wasn't thinking."

"I know how you can make it up to me." Jessie looked at him.

"How?" Lester asked.

"Go get me some cookies and cream ice cream." Jessie said.

Bobby turned and kissed Jessie on the head. He knew they didn't have any in the house. She was sending him away.

"Okay, I'll go get you some." Lester said. "Be back soon."

Bobby ran his hands back through her hair as heard Lester's foot falls on the steps going down. "You got rid of Lester. What do you want show me?"

He looked down and watched as Jessie opened the album again. He saw her mother and what she wrote under it. "Baby Wilson huh?"

He felt her nod. Then she turned the page. He looked at the pictures with her not saying anything. He noticed the handwriting changed. "Who's handwriting is this?"

"Father's, the first part was my mother's."

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Complications in childbirth." Jessie said. Bobby kissed the top of her head as she turned a few more pages. She pointed out her Grandmother to him, her father, and she stopped and touched the man hidden in shadows.

"Who's that?"

"Dylan."

"So your chess set was his." Bobby couldn't make out anything of the man, it was odd how his photo only showed his form.

"He died when I was two. The only thing I had of his was the chess set." Jessie said.

"Who was Dylan to you?" Bobby asked.

"My uncle. I don't know how he died, or grandmother. Only thing Father ever told me was it was classified."

Bobby tilted her face up to look at her. "Jes do you know what your grandmother and Uncle Dylan did?"

"Sort of, Uncle David told me that Uncle Dylan was his hero, and he'd do whatever Dylan was doing. So I think Dylan worked in the CIA as well." Jessie looked back at the picture.

Bobby looked down at Jessie. The more he learned the more he found out that was actually hidden from her. She was piecing together her family, things she'd never been told. Bobby kissed the top of head. No wonder she was so curious about things, she was tired of not being told things.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was Sunday morning in Trenton; Jessie had begged Tank all Saturday afternoon for the movies. Emma had helped by putting in her two cents worth as well. Tank had finally caved; it took Jessie telling him why she was afraid of Tornados to do it. Jessie skipped down the stairs and stopped as Bobby stood at the bottom. She stopped two steps up so she was on eye level with him.

"What are you up to Miss Wilson?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going to the movies in a couple of hours. I'm happy, why would you think I'm up to something?" She asked.

"Because I heard that evil little laugh you had when you left the room last night."

Jessie sat down and put her elbows on her knees and put her chin in her hands. "Okay you got me."

Bobby leaned down so he could look into those blue eyes she had. "Well?" He asked.

"I want to pay Lester back for his sneaking into my room for the second time." Jessie told him. She made her voice go into that defeated state she had seen her Uncle David do with her on several occasions and hoped Bobby was going to fall for this. In a way, she was paying him back; Bobby just didn't need the whole Benton story to go with it. Like her Uncle David always said, to master deception, it was the ability to know how much of the truth to tell and how much to be left in the shadows as not to give away your true direction.

"But that night at the pool table you accepted his apology and you two are even." Bobby told her.

Jessie couldn't grin, he fell for it. She looked up and gave him the most innocent face she could muster. "I accepted his apology, I didn't tell him we were even."

Bobby sat down on his haunches and looked up at her. He shook his head and laughed. "You aren't going to do anything permanent are you?"

"I can't do that. I promised Steph I wouldn't do anything permanent with the pay backs." Jessie told him. "Please Bobby, you can't tell. Cap didn't tell, and if you don't I'll be able to trust you a little more."

Bobby hung his head, "Okay, I'll give up my spot to Lester." He looked up at her. "Next time you want to go to the movies, I get to go. I love scary movies."

"I promise." Jessie wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Bobby pulled back, "You better not break that one, because you haven't heard Ranger's speech on breaking promises." He kissed her forehead and walked through the living room to go down into the game room.

Jessie grinned at his retreating back. "Phase one complete." She muttered under her breath so only she could hear.

She got up off the steps and went to the kitchen to call Philip. She didn't get an answer. "Call me back; you know the name the number all that jazz."

Jessie hung up. She went to the sliding glass door and looked out in the backyard she saw Emma watering her flower pots and walked outside.

Emma looked over to her. "Well? Is it going to be Bobby or Lester with us?"

"Lester." Jessie grinned at her.

"How did you do that?"

"Master of deception." She gave her wicked laughed to Emma who started shaking her head.

"If we pull this off, I won't doubt the master of deception again." Emma looked to the house as Tank stepped outside.

Jessie walked back in and slid the door shut. She headed down to the game room to wait out the time by playing pool with Bobby and Lester.

Jessie was sitting exactly where she wanted to, the third row from the back and directly in the center. Benton was to sit behind her. So far he hadn't shown and the lights started to dim. Emma was sitting next to her on her right. Lester was on her left, and Tank was on the other side of Emma.

Lester handed Jessie the big bucket of popcorn. "You know, you can pick movies, but you choose the crappiest of seats." He whispered to her.

Jessie leaned over to him. "It hurts my ears if I sit too close." She whispered back.

Lester gave her a funny look. Jessie turned her head to look at him. "Hush, if you don't like it. You can always move."

"I can't and you know it."

She noticed as the man entered in the second row to the back. Jessie's heart picked up a little she took as much of a glimpse as she dared and it sort of looked liked him. It had been four years after all. Jessie caught the slight bit of white of a tag that was hanging at the bottom of the sleeve as he came closer and then sat down right behind her.

"At least you got to come." Jessie turned to look back at the screen.

Now she had a waiting game with the movie. Jessie looked over at Emma, Emma was sitting a little to stiff. Jessie was going to have to get Emma to lighten up. She moved over toward her and whispered. "Calm down, the scary parts haven't even started."

Jessie reached over and grabbed the big coke she had between her and Lester and took a sip. She sat it back down and took a peak at Lester's lap. She figured if she sipped her drink, in the first twenty minutes the movie should start having some really good shockers to play the drink right into his lap. And if she ate slowly enough, stood up, and told him she was sorry, the popcorn would be dumped as well, at least half the big container. The way Lester was going, he should be done with his by that time. She looked at Emma again, and she had calmed down slightly now.

Jessie realized Emma wasn't up to this. She was going to have to help her out. If she had Steph, this would probably come off with no problems. After fifteen minutes she leaned over to Emma and whispered. "Get ready, when Lester yelps that's your cue."

Jessie moved back in her seat and picked up the coke. She took a sip, when she heard the music she started to count slowly for the timing. Jessie lifted part of the lid off the lip of the rim to help the flow of liquid along. She moved her hand with the coke toward the seat cup holder and there was the jump. She turned the coke perfectly at the same time and Lester yelped as the ice cold coke hit him directly in his lap. She stood quickly and dumped the popcorn right with it. "I'm sorry Lester."

Emma had done rather well herself as she jumped when Lester yelled out and did almost the same thing to Tank, but only no popcorn. Lester was up out of the seat.

"Shit!" Lester said.

Jessie sat down and pulled her feet up into the seat and covered her head. "I'm sorry, I really am sorry, I got scared. I didn't mean to Lester."

She could hear people telling them to be quiet. Lester stormed off down the aisle and headed for the exit. She could hear Tank and Emma talking.

"I'll be right back. We're going to have to move seats. Calm her down." Tank said.

Emma patted her back and turned to see Tank leave as well. "They're gone."

Jessie moved quickly and turned around. She motioned for Benton to come closer. He did and she studied his face, it was harder to tell in the dark though. "Which country were you at three years ago?"

"China." He said in the British accent.

Jessie smiled a little. "One more, what was my nickname you gave me?"

"It's gunner."

Jessie kept the smile she had on her face as her heart rate started slamming in her chest. This wasn't Benton, Benton would have called her his pet. Uncle David hadn't been in the room when he called her that. Had Uncle David got to Benton already and killed him? Jessie was trying to think, this was probably the man who had killed her father and Milton.

She stilled herself, Emma was keeping lookout. Uncle David fed her this, why? Was he a contact for Uncle David? A way for her to get in touch with him, or was he here to kill her? She couldn't stall any longer. He shouldn't be here to kill her. She was supposed to have what Uncle David wanted, he wouldn't kill her, not yet.

He sat back. "Have you figured anything out yet? I can drop a message to a mutual acquaintance perhaps."

"I'm not sure where it is yet. I remember hearing the codename. That's all you're getting. Our time is up." Jessie stood up. "Let's go Emma."

She had to feed him something, better at least part of the truth and give Uncle David a little hope that she still believed in him.

"Keep in touch gunner."

Jessie started shaking, she was gunner, and he just confirmed it. She got a piece and Uncle David got a piece. Jessie grabbed the back of Emma's shirt she had on. "Move!" She hissed at Emma.

She wouldn't be killed but Emma might. It was stupid to do this, and she had left herself wide open. Jessie thought she was meeting the real Benton. She could have confirmed the disc, confirmed the defected agent, but instead she got an imposter. Jessie realized how much she had risked doing this stupid thing, and she risked Emma's life learning the truth. Knowing the truth was deadly. She wondered if Benton was dead. Uncle David killed one of his best friends. Jessie didn't look at the man as they walked out of the movie and into the hall. Jessie felt sick to her stomach.

"Bathroom," She told Emma.

Tank walked out of the men's room along with Lester.

"Emma where is Jes?" Tank asked.

Emma was walking toward them. Jessie had her hand over her mouth, she couldn't wait for the bathroom and saw the trashcan, let go of Emma and heaved the contents of her stomach into it.

"Shit," Lester moved and was at Jessie's side.

"No more scary movies." Tank said.

Emma turned and then went straight to the bathroom to get Jessie some wet paper towels. She came back out and wiped Jessie's face down and put one of them on the back of her neck. She looked at Tank. "I think we need to go home."

Jessie stood up and took the wet napkin from Emma's hand. Ranger can't meet him if he does he was going to be killed. She was gunner, and her Uncle David was behind it all. The man who had taught her so much; and the man who she loved so much. She turned and dry heaved into the trashcan. Emma rubbed her back.

"It's okay Jes Honey." Emma said in a soothing voice.

It's wasn't okay, Emma didn't know just how bad it wasn't okay.

"Move Emma, let me get her. Get some more napkins." Lester got behind Jessie and scooped her up.

Jessie turned her face and buried it in Lester's chest. Emma came back out of the bathroom with clean wet napkins and some dry ones. Tank started for the door. "Let's go."

Lester started walking behind Tank, and Emma stayed right by Lester's side as they got to the door. Emma went out and Tank held the door for Lester. He jostled Jessie in a better position in his arms as they headed for the SUV. Lester looked down as Jessie's face came away from his chest for the moment. He had seen that look on her face. He had seen it when they were at the reception right after the she had gotten the letter. That frightened look, but she never reacted like this with it. Something was wrong. Lester looked back toward the theater.

"Tank we need to leave, quickly." Lester told him.

Bobby had walked into the bathroom when the phone rang. He had stopped his movie he had playing and was waiting for Jessie and Lester to get back. He couldn't answer the phone and heard the machine kick over and get it. As soon he was done he washed his hands, left the bathroom, and went back into the kitchen and hit the message button that was now blinking.

"Guess we're playing phone tag now." Bobby heard Philip's voice over the machine. "The ink you picked worked. We had the dye settings wrong. Oh, how'd the phone thing go? Let me know. Tag you're it."

"Phone thing?" Bobby looked at the answering machine. "What phone thing? What are you two up to now?"

Bobby heard the front door open and looked at his watch; it was too soon for them to be back. He walked around the corner and saw Lester carrying Jes inside.

Bobby's stomach clinched. "What's wrong? What the hell happened?"

Bobby moved as Lester turned and sat on the couch. He went over to Jessie. Lester moved her face away from his chest. She hadn't wanted to in the SUV but she let him move her head now.

Bobby had looked her over, he felt better not seeing she was hurt. Bobby put his hand on her head and started running his fingers through her hair. "Peanut? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Tank had watched Emma skirt into the house rather fast. She had told him she was checking on the kids. Tank had watched how she was doing that shoulder thing, and then rolled her neck. He knew she had something that wasn't sitting right with her. Instead of following Lester inside with Jessie he moved to his house and went inside. He found Emma in the kitchen with a cell phone and she was working frantically at trying to take it apart. He walked behind her and put his hand over the cell phone.

"Emma? What did you do?" Tank asked her softly. He knew his wife, if he didn't approach this right he wouldn't find out what was going on.

"Just don't like this phone anymore." Emma told him as she tried to move her hands with the phone. Tank gripped them so she couldn't pull free but not enough to hurt her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and wrapped her to him.

"Let go of the cell phone." Tank told her softly.

He felt her hands relax and he pulled the cell phone out. "We're going over to Ranger's house. I don't know what you did, but we're going to find out. I need you to tell me everything Emma." Tank grabbed her hand and walked out of the house with her.

Tank walked inside Ranger's with Emma, he had a cell phone in his hands. He walked over to one of the chairs and let Emma go. "Sit down and stay there Emma."

He moved to the couch and looked at Jessie. "She said anything yet?"

"No." Bobby said. He kept stroking his hand through Jessie's hair. "She's got some color back in her face."

"She's lost that terrified look she had." Lester said.

Tank held up the cell phone to see if Jessie recognized it. He saw her eyes move to it, but not any other reaction. Her face wasn't telling him anything. He looked back at Emma who was watching him closely. Her face was telling him a whole lot more.

"That's not a Rangeman cell phone." Lester said. "It's one of those pre-paid cell phones. Who had that?"

"Emma." Tank said.

Bobby looked at Tank. "Hit the answering machine, play the message."

Tank went over and listened as Philip's voice filled the room. Bobby watched as Jessie closed her eyes.

"What did you do with the phone? Who got it for you? Did Philip get that phone for you?" Bobby asked.

Jessie shook her head.

Tank turned it on, he looked at the outgoing number and the incoming number. "Pay phone and Benton Davis' phone number."

Jessie closed her eyes. She knew she was in trouble. Bobby ran his hands through her hair again. "Peanut it's time to talk. What did Philip help you work out with the phone?" Bobby asked. "If you don't tell me, I'm calling Philip."

Jessie opened her eyes and looked at Bobby. She didn't want him to call Philip. "Payphone registers on the caller ID."

Tank walked over to the back of the couch and looked at Jessie. "Who made the call?"

He looked up at his wife when Jessie didn't answer. Emma was wringing her hands. "Emma, you called Benton, and then you set up something a meet didn't you? You better start talking, we've got all day now." Tank asked.

He saw her shake her head. "Shit!" Tank said and started pacing.

Bobby took his hand off Jessie's head. "You lied to me Jes. You said you were paying Lester back for the second time for snooping."

"I didn't lie to you, I did get Lester back." Jessie told him. "I just didn't tell you the rest."

Bobby got up and walked away. "Damn it Jessie. This isn't some fucking game."

Jessie sat up and Lester kept his arm around her waist. "What did Benton tell you?" Lester asked.

Jessie moved to get up and Lester pulled her back to him. "No, you are not running from this. Not this time. You could have been killed."

Jessie felt her head pressed into Lester's chest and she closed her eyes.

Tank moved to his wife. "Tell me what you did? Emma we need to know, what he said to her."

Jessie heard Emma as she told Tank about buying the phone, making the call, getting him to run through all the little hoops Jessie put him through. Jessie kept her eyes closed. She was in so much trouble, they would have been home free had the phone not shown up. She sat there and listened as Emma told Tank about what was said in the theater.

"Then she grabbed me and hissed that I had to move, wanted the bathroom. That's all I know." Emma told him as she started to sob.

Tank moved over to Jessie. "Let her up."

Jessie felt Lester let totally go. She didn't move.

"The first answer was China, the second was gunner. Is that your nickname? I thought it was gunny. That's what's on the email at Rangeman." Tank asked.

"Gunner isn't my nickname not for Benton." Jessie said keeping her eyes closed.

"I brought it up that Friday; I said what if she knows him? I told you she knows more than she's letting on." Bobby said.

Jessie could hear the pain and anger in Bobby's voice. Jessie opened her eyes and looked at Bobby. "Yes I know him. That wasn't Benton in that theater. He wouldn't have called me gunner." She moved away from Lester and got off the couch.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked.

"The bathroom."

Jessie moved and walked through the living and through the kitchen to the hall to get to the restroom. Jessie shut the door and leaned her head against it. Her stomach was in knots again. She went to the sink and washed her face. She wet her whole head trying to cool down. Jessie held onto the sink as the water ran. She didn't know how long she stood there like that. The knock was soft.

"Jes?" Bobby asked. "Are you okay in there? You scared me Peanut when Lester carried you in the house. I thought you were hurt."

Jessie reached over with her left hand and turned the knob and opened the door. She turned off the water and stayed where she was. Bobby pushed the rest of the door open.

"Peanut he could have killed you."

Jessie hung her head, "No. He could have killed Emma."

Bobby moved inside the bathroom and put his hands on her shoulders. "How do you know he wouldn't have killed you? Everything we know right now is pointing to you. Not to anyone else. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Jessie turned around, and Bobby dropped his hands as she did. She moved over and then sat up on the counter. Bobby moved till he was in front of her and placed his hands on the counter.

"Tell me Peanut, let me help."

"I don't want anyone else to die because of what I know. I could have killed Emma because I messed up."

Bobby reached up and ran his fingers through her wet hair. "He set you up. He wanted you to know, so you'd do something just like this. He's playing you and the more you find out, the more he's hurting you."

Bobby watched as she moved her head and laid it back on the mirror behind her. He watched as the tears started coming down her cheeks. Bobby hung his head; he tried to keep his anger suppressed, her own Uncle was putting her through this. The man she had trusted and her trust wasn't given easily. Now he had shaken that confidence she had in him and destroyed it. Bobby knew he was on rocky ground with her and that it was very tender at the moment. He felt her hands as they ran through his hair. He looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. One thing I know is Ranger can't meet him. That isn't the real Benton."

"The first two questions you asked him were to confirm who he was? Wasn't it?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Uncle David said he was a defected agent. I didn't know it was a set up until I asked. The first question Uncle David would know, the second he wouldn't." Jessie looked away from him.

Bobby looked at her, he had a feeling she knew what she was doing, even if he had led her in a trap. She was still finding things out. "The cell phone, the payphone, the new clothes, and the cab; you did all of that so the real Benton would feel safe so he wouldn't feel trapped."

Jessie nodded. "Or traced."

Bobby smiled. She was actually pretty good at this, but she got shaken up very bad. "Is he dead? Do you know if the real Benton is dead?"

"I don't know." Jessie looked back into his brown eyes. "His accent was right, he still talked British. I couldn't see his face. The movie theater was kind of stupid. It was too dark, I hadn't thought about meeting a fake Benton. I didn't think it through all the way."

"You thought it through pretty well, I think. We know the phones are still being tapped. The payphone was actually kind of clever."

Jessie gave a laugh. "It didn't work how I thought it would. I didn't expect Uncle David's contact person."

"You sure it wasn't your Uncle?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Uncle David wouldn't have gotten the accent right, this man did. I've heard Uncle David's British accent, it's not like Benton's at all. I would have spotted Uncle David. He can't take that risk, he thinks I'm still on his side of things." Jessie closed her eyes.

"What are you supposed to figure out? Emma said you told him you weren't sure where it is yet. That you remember hearing the codename. What did you mean by that?"

Jessie shook her head.

Bobby put his hands on her legs and rubbed them softly. He had to go about this a different a way. "Okay, let's say the IT is the crown jewels like in the game we got Friday. Are you supposed to find it or swap it out like in the game?"

Jessie opened her eyes and grinned at Bobby. "You're cheating now. The game is just that, it's a game. I know what I'm supposed to do in the game it was spelled out in the mission."

Bobby paid close attention to what she said. "So you're confused about what you're really supposed to do?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not getting the full picture so I'm lost here. I'm having to piece information together and it's getting harder to confirm things."

"Why can't you just stop? Don't play his game." Bobby told her.

Jessie mulled that over in her head. _Can I stop? Don't play his game. Don't play Uncle David's game? Uncle David isn't playing a game. The will was written two weeks before my father died. He moved me to Trenton. Whose game am I really playing? _

"Peanut?" Bobby asked.

Jessie looked at Bobby as it started sinking in even more. "I'm not playing his game."

Bobby tilted his head as he looked at her. "Just stop. Don't play any game. Walk away from it."

Jessie closed her eyes. "Nothing is more difficult than the art of maneuvering for advantageous positions." She opened her eyes and looked at Bobby. She wouldn't have figured this out, not on her own. Someone else was playing and knew Sun-tzu too.

"What are you saying? What do you mean by that? What did you figure out?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know whose game I'm playing. I was maneuvered into this position." Jessie tilted her head. "My father put me here."

"He put you here to be safe Jes. I don't think he wants you to play the game." Bobby said.

"He put me here and gave me what I wanted, which is Steph, so I'd stay."

"Sounds like he knew..." Jessie put her hand on his mouth.

"He knew what I wanted, he knew Uncle David was after me. He wouldn't have moved me unless he knew someone else was playing other than Uncle David." Jessie took her hand away.

"Who else is playing?" Bobby asked.

Jessie threw up her hands. "You're guess right now is as good as mine. I have no more pieces. I don't think I'm really playing at all. I was put into play."

"Peanut that's crazy." Bobby shook her legs gently. "That can't be right; no one would put a child into something as dangerous as this is."

"So far I've been right about a lot of it. It may sound crazy, but it feels right. It's not confirmed or denied."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bobby had sent Jessie to her room. He knew Tank and Lester were down in the game room waiting on him. Emma had already gone home; the three of them had agreed that Bobby would talk to her first. She trusted him more. Bobby walked down the stairs as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well?" Tank asked.

"Give me a minute. I'm trying to figure out exactly what all I learned." Bobby went to the kitchen and pulled out a beer. He opened it and drank a fourth of it. He turned around and looked at Lester and Tank who were leaning up against the pool tables.

"Bobby it can't be that hard." Lester said.

Bobby walked over to the pool table and picked up a ball and he rolled it across. "A lot harder than what you think Lester."

Tank stopped the ball. "What did she say? Did you tell her she could have died?"

Bobby looked at Tank. "Yes, I told her that. Then she told me no on herself. She could have killed Emma because she messed up." Bobby took another drink of the beer and picked up another ball. He rolled it and waited for it to come back to him. "She feels responsible for what she knows, she doesn't want anyone dying because of the information she has."

Lester got a chair and pulled it over to the pool table and sat down at the corner. "Did you ask her what she had?"

Bobby rolled the ball to him. "Are you nuts, she won't give that up. That's what's she's hiding." Bobby sat the beer down and grabbed a chair and turned it towards the pool table and sat down. "Forget what she knows for the moment. Let's work this out. I need some pen and paper."

Bobby drank the beer while Tank left and found paper and pen and came back. Lester and Tank came over and sat next to him. "Okay we have Jes." He circled her name. "Then we have David, Daniel, and Ranger."

"Our main players." Tank said.

"Not necessarily." Bobby said. "But for right now, we'll go with that."

Bobby connected them all to Jess.

"Bradshaw at the school." Tank said.

Bobby wrote his name and made another connection to Jessie. "We know Daniel and Bradshaw are dead."

"Yeah, and that Daniel trusted Bradshaw, Jessie said that." Tank said.

Bobby drew a line from Daniel to Bradshaw. Then one from Daniel to Ranger.

"That doesn't give us very much because two of the players are now dead." Lester said.

"I know. Okay. This is going to sound crazy, but I think Jes might be right. There is another player. We have Benton." Bobby said.

Bobby put Benton's name on the paper and put an R above it, then he wrote Benton with an F above it. "Okay we have a real Benton and a fake one. Jes met the fake one today. She's met the real one in the past. Her two questions she asked were actually quite good, she asked one that her Uncle David would know and one he wouldn't. She was getting confirmation."

"So that means Benton knows Jessie as well as her Uncle." Lester said.

"Right." Bobby then connected both Benton's to Jessie and David.

"She has a lot of connections coming into play." Tank said.

"Yes she does." Bobby said.

Bobby pulled off that piece of paper and handed it to Tank. "That's all the players we know right now. Don't get rid of that."

Bobby wrote CIA at the top of the paper. "We know David is in the CIA."

"Benton has to be in order for David to say he was defected." Lester said.

Bobby wrote down David and Benton. He wrote down Uncle Dylan, and he wrote down grandmother with a question mark beside it.

"Wait. Whose Uncle Dylan and grandmother?" Tank asked.

"Dylan is another uncle. Got that from her yesterday after Lester got her upset because her toys are gone. Dylan was David's hero, so Dylan has to be the oldest and she said David did what Dylan did." Bobby crossed them off as well and then wrote classified by both.

"They are both dead?" Lester asked.

"There deaths were classified?" Tank asked.

"Both dead, and both classified." Bobby looked at the paper. "I don't like how this is shaping up. She has more deaths surrounding her than just two."

Bobby then put unknown out to the side of the names and circled it.

"Why an unknown?" Lester asked.

Bobby stood up and walked away for a minute. "I'll get to that in a minute. Anytime you get near what she knows she backpedals. She won't give you anything. Get another piece of paper, break it into two sections right down the middle. Write game on one side, and real on the other."

Bobby laced his hands behind his head while he was thinking.

"Okay." Tank said. "Ready."

"Mission goes on both, defected agent goes on both, and jewels goes on both." Bobby circled and came back to look at what Tank had written. "Full knowledge on the game side of mission, on the real side she doesn't have all the information. She hasn't confirmed everything."

Tank started writing. "What about the agents?"

"In the game she has to discover who the agent is, but on the real side, I think she has it confirmed." Bobby said.

Lester looked at him. "You mean she really knows?"

"It's a guess, but I think she's got it locked down now. I think the fake Benton gave her something that confirmed something. I also think he confirmed David as the real defected agent, even though she hasn't said it. I'm guessing here." Bobby said.

"Damn good guess," Tank said as he wrote it down. "What about the jewels?"

"In the game the jewels is the jewels. You have to swap them out." Bobby looked at the real side.

"Real side has to be research stuff." Lester said.

"What does she have to do with it though?" Tank asked.

"That's where she gets confused." Bobby said. He pointed back to the mission. "She doesn't have all the information."

"Shit." Tank said. "This is awfully dangerous for a fourteen year old to be playing. She needs to stop what she's doing."

Bobby laughed, and slapped Tank on the back. "Same thing I told her." He went over to the other pool table and sat down on it. "Now you ready to hear her reason for this?"

"Yes." Lester said.

"She can't stop because she was put here. Her reason being, her father wouldn't have moved her unless he knew someone else was playing other than David." Bobby sat there to let that sink in with Tank and Lester.

Tank pushed away from the pool table. "That's absolutely crazy. That would mean her father deliberately put her in this."

"Who in their right mind would put her though something like this?" Lester asked. "It is nuts putting this much on a kid's shoulders."

Bobby shrugged. "I'm trusting Jes. She still has more information than we do. I don't think she's realized just how much she gave up to me. The only thing I don't know is what the IT is, what she has to do with it, and who the unknown player could be. I think I'm running a close second right behind her now though."

Tank paced back and forth for awhile. "It is totally insane though. To put her through this."

"I agree; I want to get a hold of David and kill his ass. Do you realize, her trust factor has dropped, she's so damn raw and tender in that area I don't know if she's going to be able to come out of that." Bobby said. "That kid upstairs is beyond hurt, she's had everything taken away from her, she doesn't know where to turn, and she's scared because of that. And she knows she's in the middle of this and it wasn't by her choice. You didn't see her face when she realized this. I watched her discover all of this in the bathroom."

Bobby's chest heaved with anger as he tried to calm down.

"So we have an unknown." Lester stood up. "The more we learn, the more complicated this gets."

"As of right now, Emma and Jes are split up. No more get togethers for these two unless one of us is present. Jes showed how clever her little mind really works." Tank said.

Lester shook his head. "Cap did say she was damned clever."

"I'm going to put a little tighter leash on her at school. She's getting outside help from Philip. Damn boy doesn't know what he's getting into, I've got to nip that little plotting group quickly. She's already figured out how to get their hall passes to work at school." Bobby groaned and laid back on the pool table.

Lester laughed. "They have illegal hall passes?"

"I think they're selling them. Philip, Blake, Roger, and Christian are at least. I've seen too many kids around them. Entrepreneurship at the high school level. Damn I wish I would have thought of that while I was in school." Bobby laughed.

Tank snickered. "This is not good. Those four are going to be bad enough without Jes helping them. Damn. Ric is getting more than he bargained for in this little girl."

"She's trouble." Bobby sat up.

Tank walked over to the pool table and collected the papers they had written on. "What about the unknown?"

"We need to either have it confirmed or denied, it would be better if we could get this before Jes." Bobby said. "She doesn't need anymore information. The more she gets, the more she's in danger."

"I don't think Ric thought it would be all of this, but hell, nine days in and we aren't too far behind Jes. We have five days, we need to see if we can catch up and pass her." Tank said. "I'm going home. We'll see what punishment Jes comes up for herself later. Let her sweat it out some."

Jessie sat down at the desk in her room, she had Stephanie's computer open and she was in the email at the free web site. She opened a new email and put in Stephanie's email for her free web email.

_Steph,_

_I'm in so much trouble. I got Emma to help me set up a meeting between Benton and myself. But it wasn't the real Benton, this one was a fake. I don't know if the real Benton is dead or not. The phone lines are still being tapped. So having any contact with him is monitored. If he's still alive. Ranger can't meet him alone, I don't want him to die too. Please go with him._

_You only need to ask one question to Benton. Benton gave me a nickname four years ago after I got bitten by a spider. He called me His Little Pet. He's British, he talks real funny. He has dark brown eyes that look almost black. He has brown hair, he's pretty tall, but I don't know how tall that was four years ago, I was ten. _

_I don't know what to do anymore. Uncle David hasn't contacted me so I'm at a stand still. I can't get all the information I have confirmed. I'm just going to tell you. _

_Two weeks before my father died, on the same day he rewrote his will. I saw him at school. I followed him and he was talking to Old Fart who was my history teacher at the school. Anyway, they were talking about ArrowHawk. This wasn't the first time, I've heard it. I heard it over the summer as well. My father met with two other men, I have what they look like written down, and I'm not putting that here. So I saw him at the school, Old Fart showed him a picture and they talked about it being the lead in operation ArrowHawk. Said it was Brother. Said if it was Brother then Gunner isn't safe. Said to cover all bases._

_Brother is David, I'm almost positive of this. Gunner is me. I had that confirmed by the fake Benton. David wants a disc, it has military secrets on it for a computer chip. Artificial Intelligence. Not sure as to all the applications for this, I don't think that's important anyway. I was trying to meet Benton to have all of that confirmed, the disc confirmed. I've looked in my room. I can't see anything wrong with my games, I've played them all the way to the end and nothing ever came up on them. I even looked through all my music cds. I don't know where this disk is. I've looked and I can't find it. If it exists then Benton is the only one I know who can confirm this. _

_That isn't all. I had a talk with Bobby when I got in trouble, he sent me to my room to think of my punishment. I haven't thought of anything yet, other than telling you what all I know as part of it. I haven't wanted to tell because everyone who has known about this has died. _

_I also realized something, even though I met the fake Benton, he is Uncle David's contact for me. That was why he fed me all that crap in that letter; he wanted me to make contact with him. Won't be doing that again, because I had to give him information. I told him I knew about the codename. I gave him Arrowhawk because that's really all I know. I also think I was placed with Ranger, not only for my safety but because I'm being maneuvered to be here. Father knew Uncle David was after me, so he had me moved. He wouldn't have done that unless he knew there was another person who is going against David. I don't think its Benton, but I'm not sure. I think Father met the fake Benton and so did Old Fart._

_Bobby actually helped me figure that out, when he told me to stop playing. That's the problem. I don't think I can, because I was put into play. I'm just not sure where I fit in all of this other than being the bait for Uncle David to draw him out into the open. That's kind of scary. _

_So now there is this unknown person who is going after Uncle David. I still have to have this confirmed or denied. I think Benton can do that too. Uncle David said Benton is defected. I don't believe that. Benton is like Father, he has too many principles to turn against something he believes in. So Benton is one of the good guys. If he isn't dead of course. _

_I don't know if you'll even read this until you get back, but I had to tell someone. I chose you because I've learned to trust you and I've always wanted a mom. And because I love you. I could have gotten Emma killed today, because I messed up. I wish you were here. Now I need to think of something else for my punishment as well. It sure is a lot easier just being told my punishments than thinking of them. _

_Love,_

_Jes_

Jessie hit the send button on the email. She shut down the computer and looked around the room. She moved away from the desk and picked up the games off the floor and put them back up and put the music cds back up as well. Jessie went to the PS2 and unplugged it. She took the machine out of her room and headed down the stairs with it.

Bobby was sitting in one of the big chairs that had a built in foot rest that looked big enough for two people, while Lester was reclining on one of the couches. She walked over to Bobby and handed him the PS2. Bobby took it and put it on the floor next to the chair.

"How long?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know yet." Jessie turned to leave and she felt Bobby pull her down onto the chair with him.

"What else?" Bobby asked.

Jessie moved so her head laid on his shoulder. "I don't know. It's not like I have a lot of options here. I only get to go to school and home right now."

"What about the phone?" Bobby suggested.

"Okay no phone."

"How long?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Jessie said.

Jessie felt Bobby start running his hands through her hair again. She closed her eyes. "One month, that goes for computer games as well. I won't take Steph's lap top. You can keep that till Steph gets back."

"Okay." Jessie said.

"Ranger may add to this, Steph may add to it too." Bobby said. "Is all your schoolwork done for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

She heard Lester move and felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw Lester. "Not bad for a first time. It still needs some work." He moved off toward the kitchen.

Jessie turned so she was more to the side of Bobby and had her head resting on his shoulder. She stayed where she was.

Bobby had looked down an hour later and noticed Jessie had fallen asleep, he looked at his watch. She was asleep a good two hours before she normally went out. Lester was flipping the channels like he normally did.

"How did Jes pay you back at the movie theater?" Bobby asked.

Lester looked over at him. "A lap full of coke and popcorn and the best damn acting of playing scared I've ever seen. She had her feet pulled up in the chair, her head covered, and she had me fooled totally."

"I knew she was up to something. She fed me that story rather well, just failed to tell the whole truth."

Lester looked back to the TV. "I'm glad she's Ric's. I don't know about getting into a prank war with her. Sounds like she plays for keeps when she does."

Bobby chuckled. "We'll just have to make sure she's on our team if we start doing that again. We haven't done anything like that for awhile around the compound. Dozer kind of grew out of that."

"That reminds me. You have to take Jes and Dozer to school. Dozer can't drive right now, no phone, no tv, no games, no to a lot of things. They have a list going of things he has to do around the compound. Tank said go sign up a few things for him to do. I haven't thought of anything yet."

"I'll get a hold of him tomorrow after school." Bobby pulled Jessie closer to him and kissed her head. "I don't know how much Ric is going to punish her, hell she's already getting it left and right at school and none of that has been her fault. She's already being put through it."

"Who knows, maybe he'll call it even. We know Benton's phones are still tapped. So even the meeting we did set up is ruined again." Lester flipped the channel and found a movie. "We wouldn't have known that if she hadn't pulled this little stunt."

"True, may have to get her to describe him to us. That sure would help." Bobby closed his eyes. He knew one thing, when Jessie was ready to trust someone she would give them her all, but it was slow going getting it. He didn't mind being here right now with her, but he couldn't help but feel Ranger should be doing this with her right now instead of him. He felt bad that he had this little jump on Ranger with her. He would have to fill Ranger in on how to read her, tell him everything he knew so Ranger could step in and take over.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

On Sunday night, David laughed as his contact told him all about the little jumps his niece actually put him through. David snickered at what lengths she would go in order to get information and confirmation. He knew how her little mind worked; he had helped create that little mind of hers. Developed it with the stories he fed her, feeding her curiosity on them as well as the little games he taught her.

Monday and Tuesday had rolled around and he didn't see her at all, or one of the boys she sat with at lunch. Took him awhile to discover where his niece was as well as his mole. He had seen the room on the second floor of the main offices, he'd cleaned them enough. Tuesday afternoon he had to go inside the room because one of the brats had gotten sick in one of the cubed stations and he had to clean it up. That was how he found out where Jessie had gotten off to.

The main custodial head normally cleaned the upstairs rooms in the main office. It had taken him a full week to start working around this man in order to get in a better position of maneuverability. The old coot was cautious with what jobs he had given him. Took him a week to get the old coot to trust him enough to be allowed more access than sweeping and mopping the bottom floors in this building. He discovered the room next to the ISS room was the main computer room that housed all the security systems to the school. The cameras, alarms, and all the computer connections for the school ran through this central hub room.

Last night he had sat down at his computer and written her a little note. He wanted her to know he was pleased she had figured out that a fake Benton was his contact, but that was a one time shot contact. Manoso had gotten involved with that and he couldn't trust Benton anymore. Benton would stick his British nose into things.

It was early Wednesday morning, the head custodial man was off today, he had a doctors appointment and had handed over his precious keys to the upstairs rooms so David could get the things done in the main office building before the kids started to arrive. He unlocked the ISS room and walked around the small little cubes. It was basically long white cafeteria tables with blocked portions where the kids couldn't see each other. Each cube had an assigned name of a student who would be sitting in which spot.

He already made duplicates of the keys the old man had, he was tired of having to pick locks. It had been a profitable way of entry in the past, but with the keys, it made access a lot easier. He walked over to the cube marked Jessie Wilson and placed the typed paper in the corner. He placed it partially under the partitioning so it only showed on her side but it was small enough it would go undetected. He kept his gloves on that he had worn all along while at the school. As far as his supervisors knew he liked keeping his hands clean and they didn't question this since he was cleaning all the time.

David walked back out of the room and thought about what the note contained.

_Jes baby, I'm so glad you figured out that Benton never was defected and that was your contact for me. You slipped up when Manoso found out, but that doesn't matter. You're still my little queen, even though they have you guarded pretty well. Glad of the confirmation, now we need a move, Daniel played it well, but castling won't work. It's a weak defensive move, and that strategy will be figured out. Contact direction change, black knight will return soon, so the play will get crowded. Watch the board; you'll know it when you see it. Love Uncle David. _

David walked to the main computer room and unlocked the door and went inside. He went to one of the main servers and plugged the cables into the back he had prepared. He would have computer connections to every pc in the school and he would set up his access so he had ultimate control for everything. He ran the cables together and hooked them quickly to the lines going up into the ceiling. He would pull the rest of the lines later tonight and hook them up to his converter box he needed up there to send his signals.

Jessie got out of the SUV with Dozer and Bobby. Her backpack was killing her shoulder since she had to carry all of her books inside it in order to go to ISS. Jessie didn't want ISS ever again. It was boring, no talking, and if you got all your work done as well as your homework they slapped a big dictionary on the table and you had to start copying pages of words.

The only good thing was she was sitting next to Philip and they had figured out how to get notes passed between them under the partitioning. That was until Bobby caught on to what they were doing and he started confiscating the notes. Philip had done what she asked though on one note and Bobby had told him who he could get in contact with in order to help with the present for Ranger and Stephanie since she wasn't allowed out of the compound or school.

Jessie couldn't wait for Thursday to come, as far as she was concerned it couldn't come fast enough. She'll at least have the freedom of talking again.

"Three more days of this hell." Dozer said. "I've already copied enough words out of the dictionary. I'll probably have it all copied before the week is up."

Jessie laughed. "Work slower, you won't get hand cramps from all the copying."

"At least you have freedom after today." Dozer said.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Jessie told him.

Dozer spun around and started walking backward toward the office building. "You know what you don't have it so bad. You could be back in military school you know. I bet you had a whole lot of freedom there huh?"

"I happened to have liked it there. I was never bored. There's a big difference here for your information. Sure my time may have all been structured and I stayed in one place, but I had more freedom than what you think. Why don't you go there and see how it is?" Jessie asked.

"That's enough. I'm tired of you two going at each other." Bobby said.

"He started it." Jessie said.

"I made a comment and you had to put in your two cents worth when I didn't ask for it." Dozer said as he spun around and walked faster to get away from them.

Jessie stopped walking and glared at Dozer.

"What are you stopping for?" Bobby asked.

"To give him his space." Jessie spun around. "You said you were tired of us, so I figured since you can't leave me, we could let him go ahead."

Bobby reached up and rubbed his forehead. "God I'm going to have another headache today. You're little Miss grumpy when you don't get enough talking in during the day."

"Yeah well at least I'm not being the only one punished now. I hope it hurts." Jessie spun around and marched away from him.

Bobby caught up with her and she could hear him right behind her as he marched at her pace. "No need to throw a temper tantrum about this. I already told you I was sorry about this."

Jessie kept walking and jogged up the stairs to the office building and yanked open the door. She could hear Bobby behind her as he snickered.

"This is new, never seen you mad before." Bobby said.

Jessie headed up the stairs and turned and glared at him.

"It's actually kind of cute."

Jessie huffed, turned, and went up the next flight of stairs. Bobby caught up, passed her, got in front of her, and bent down. "Dark blue eyes go dark grey when you're mad, I could get used to this color."

Jessie stopped and ground her teeth. "You know, I heard Miss Jacobs likes big, beefy men, easy to tame because they can't think for themselves. I also heard that I got another detention because she wants to tame you. Never know what I hear in the girl's locker room that I don't pass on because my locker is right next to door to the gym teacher's office. Think I'll pass on how easy you are to tame."

Jessie watched as his eyes got bigger. "She gave you another detention because she wants to tame me?"

"Yes, so Mr. Bodyguard. I see one way out of this mess you got me into. Let her tame you." Jessie walked around him and headed for the ISS room; she had the door open, and saw Bobby turn around to come after her. She slipped inside knowing that she couldn't talk anymore in this room.

Jessie skirted to her assigned seat real fast and put her backpack on the cube. She saw the note on the side that Philip sat next too and reached up real quick and shoved it under her backpack. She turned and looked, Bobby was walking over toward her, he looked very ashen face at the moment and she knew she got him back rather well. Miss Jacobs' weighed almost the size of a baby whale. She only stood a few inches taller than Jessie. Every time she got up from her desk, she wheezed as she walked over to the blackboard which was only a few feet from her desk. On her desk was about thirty different bottles of medication. Jessie wasn't sure what they were for, but she knew Miss Jacobs liked Bobby. And her gym teacher had said all of those things, she just didn't have the detention yet but she was sure it was coming. Miss Jacobs gave her detention for the littlest of things after the first day of school. And those two days of detention had to be done in her room and Jessie had been the only student in there.

Bobby walked up behind her. "You can't do that to me Peanut." He whispered to her.

Jessie sat down and zipped open her backpack. She'd let him live in fear. If he didn't do it, she'd go to Stephanie and Ranger. She turned and gave him a wicked smile as he sat next to her. He would think twice before he made her angry again.

"Please." Bobby whispered to her.

Jessie turned back to her backpack and took out her books and placed them up along the back wall of the cube. She heard Philip sit down next to her with a groan. She looked toward Bobby who was now slumped down in the chair next to her. Jessie then pulled out the packet that she had for today's work and what homework she would have been given as well. She kept it in her left hand and placed it where she knew the note was and slid her fingers under the backpack and slid the backpack down onto the floor as she covered the note with her work packet at the same time. She couldn't let Bobby see the note because he'd only confiscate another of Philip's notes.

Jessie looked at the work packet, took a glance at Bobby, and still saw him slumped. She reached up for her first book and then opened it. She slid out the note and unfolded it and placed it on the book and turned several pages and kept a finger there. She bent forward and pretended to read the page she was on and flipped back to the note. She started reading quickly. Her heart raced as she saw who it was from, because that meant he had someone placed in the school already. Jessie noticed it was cryptic and she would need time to think this one over. Jessie closed the pages back over the note. Her fingers slid out of the book and folded it real quickly. Her pens and pencils were still inside her backpack. Jessie decided she would have to take the risk while Bobby was contemplating being tamed by the whale woman to slip it inside her backpack for later study.

She palmed the note and leaned over to get her pen. Bobby's hand was grasped around her wrist, and he swiped the note. Jessie hadn't looked back up to see what he was doing. She looked up and watched as he pocketed it like he had done to several of Philip's notes already. Jessie gave a slight groan like she had done when she had been caught before by him.

"I warned you." Bobby whispered as he leaned closer. "It's mine now."

Jessie took her hand away and grabbed her pen. She put her elbow on the cube and put her hand on her head. She wrote her name at the top of the packet slowly trying to remember what the note contained. Queen, castled, that was all she remembered. Jessie closed her eyes; she was going to be in trouble if he read that note. Jessie tried to remember who all had been in the room before her, but she didn't know.

Bobby sat there all morning, he watched Jessie as she worked slowly. He'd caught onto the little note scam Philip and Jessie had going on the first day. It was mid afternoon on Monday before he actually figured out what those two were doing. They were a lot sneakier when they had to be quiet about it. He couldn't believe she was threatening her English teacher on him. The more he thought about the woman the more he felt sick.

He fingered the note in his pocket. It was almost lunch time for the detention students. They ate after the other students in the school and he and Jessie sat further apart than the rest of them. They spaced them out with several tables between them so no talking could be had. Only he and Jessie had been whispering to each other the last two days at lunch. He wondered if he could get out of the whale woman threat with her if he handed Philip's note back to her. Of course he'd have to read it first to see if it would be worth the exchange.

The detention officer as Bobby had dubbed her stood up and started calling out names for the students to line up for lunch. Jessie was the last one to line up. Bobby got in line behind her like normal. They started out of the room. The detention officer spaced them to keep them in line and no talking as well. When they got outside, Bobby looked around then pulled the note out of his pocket. He wanted to see what Philip wanted now. He saw the typed writing, and his face fell. He looked at the back of Jessie's head.

He couldn't give this note back, he looked down and read it all over again. Bobby didn't like chess, he understood the game, but this was more than that. He folded up David's note and stuck it back in his pocket. Jessie had to play chess. The note didn't make any sense to him. Tank and Ranger were the resident chess players on the compound. Those two would go at it for hours sometimes on family night. They ran neck and neck on the game and sometimes it would have to be called because they would have things come up so they didn't get to finish it.

Bobby knew he had to give the note to Tank. He wondered if Jessie read it already, he hoped she hadn't. The notes he caught from her had always been in the process of being passed her way. He wrote on a few and slipped them back to be passed back to Philip. That was for a good cause though. He knew Ranger and Stephanie would love what Jessie had planned to give them for their wedding gift. Bobby fell in line beside her, she was actually going through the hot food line today. He saw the Mexican food and new what she was after. He paid for their lunches and followed her toward the table the detention officer pointed to.

Bobby sat down across from her like he normally did. He watched as Jessie started eating, he saw the slight crease in her forehead, he knew she was thinking. She always had this face when she was lost in thought.

"What do you want? I can't go out with Miss Jacobs." Bobby whispered to her.

Jessie looked at him. "I don't want detention anymore." She said softly back.

"I'll have to think of something. But I can't go out with her."

Jessie shook her head. "Give me the note back. That could be a good start for you not to go out with her."

Bobby patted his pocket. "I don't know. I want to see what Philip wrote you."

He watched as Jessie tilted her head. Bobby was waiting to see what she would say. He wanted to find out if she read the thing.

"Why?"

"Because the two of you are thick as thieves, and you two are always coming up with stuff that'll get you in a lot of trouble." He hissed softly.

Jessie put her head down and started eating again. Bobby noticed the detention officer coming by and he started eating. She liked to prowl during lunch and would make trips by their table every now and then.

"Do you see me in trouble at school for something I've done?" Jessie whispered.

"It doesn't mean you don't have the potential to get in trouble." Bobby told her. "Or do I need to remind you about the movies."

Jessie hung her head and ate the rest of her lunch. Jessie knew she wasn't going to get Bobby to budge and there was no use trying. She wished it was Friday, Ranger and Stephanie would be back on Friday. Her present for them was almost done. Christian was putting on the last touches of it for her. Lester had done some shopping, and Tank had the other part of it and would be picking it up on Friday.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

In Figi several hours before the plane was to take off, Stephanie had come walking out of the hotel suites bathroom and looked at Ranger as he sat on the bed. Everything had already been prepared; he was reclined back with his hands behind his head. But she knew if she did this little strip tease act again, he'd lunge for her and have her down on the bed before she could finish. The last couple of nights had proven that, and she wanted to bust him for real instead of the practice runs she had given herself.

She pulled out the handcuffs she had hidden in the hotel bathrobe and twirled them around her finger, and tilted her head to the side. "I would like to cuff you Mr. Manoso and have my wicked way with you."

"Babe, you don't need to cuff me in order to do that." Ranger grinned at her with both his eyebrows raised.

"Yes I do. You have no restraint when it comes to me stripping." Stephanie gave him a playful smile.

"Give them here." Ranger told her.

She tossed them to him. He put one cuff on and then looked back up. "You do have the keys, right?" He asked.

Stephanie put her hands on her hips. Ranger snickered and went to put the other cuff on.

"The bed. I don't want you moving, you'll still get off."

Ranger attached the cuff to the rail and then pulled to show her he was cuffed. Stephanie walked over to the CD player boom box and picked up the CD Jessie had picked out. It was a group called 'Sick of it All', and the song was called 'Busted'. She put in the CD and turned to look at Ranger. She pressed the play button and pushed the tracks till she had the song and turned to look at him. It was punk, and she knew Ranger probably never listened to punk music. She rocked her head as the beat flowed through the room.

Stephanie sang a few of the words at her favorite part of the song now, because this payback was not just for Jessie, it was for herself as well.

"You can't pressure me when will you see, the walls that are closing in, you wanna take, take, take 'till you have it all, you can't trust it, your busted ass."

While she sang those words she opened the hotel robe and showed the short mini half t-shirt that had 'Busted' written across her breasts.

Ranger sat there, he knew he couldn't get up to change the song. He couldn't even reach Stephanie who was gyrating at the end of the bed. He got the message; she was busting him for something. After the song ended he watched as Stephanie then went to the player and put on a different song. This was slow torture. She was now walking around the room in a very provocative strut. The one she had been doing for the last couple of nights that left him wanting more of her. He watched as she went to the side of the bed and opened a drawer and pulled something out. She laid seductively down in his lap and reached with his one un-cuffed hand toward her and she slapped it away.

"No, no. You can't touch yet." Stephanie said.

"Babe."

Stephanie pulled up a chocolate letter P, she then swirled it and brought it to his lips. Ranger took a bite, it was so very bitter sweat.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Stephanie asked after he finished the P.

He didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. He hadn't done anything he could think of. Ranger saw the grin on her face and then he was treated to a strawberry that was cut into the shape of the letter E. The bitter sweet taste was about to drive him nuts. He had to figure this out. She then picked up a letter N that was from the chocolate again and fed it to him. PEN. Ranger ate the chocolate slowly. The song, the shirt she had on, he looked at Stephanie.

"Pennies."

Stephanie tossed the bag she pulled the treats out of over to the dresser. "What is so significant about pennies?"

Ranger watched as Stephanie got up and moved to straddle him, she sat down and lifted her brows. He closed his eyes. "She told you?"

"Yes."

"How did she get them back?"

He opened his eyes and Stephanie had taken off the mini t-shirt and he saw the pennies taped to her breasts. He was aroused and he didn't think he was going to get satisfied anytime soon and she was still torturing him.

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own; or you can always ask her." Stephanie grinned at him.

Ranger reached up to her face and she backed off of him.

"Babe, we're done, I get it." Ranger told her.

"Not yet." She crawled backward off the bed and danced seductively for him some more.

"Babe, just come have your wicked way with me now." Ranger said as his chest heaved and the longing in his groin was becoming unbearable.

He watched her saunter over toward the door and then she stopped. "I busted you for Jes and for myself. You took advantage of me when the monkeys stole my diaphragm. I told you we needed to head back to a hotel. So you can stew in your own juices for awhile."

"Babe!" Ranger called after her as she walked out of the bedroom.

Ranger stayed cuffed to the bed for another hour before she came back. Over that one hour, he learned one thing; he didn't ever want to cross the two women he now had in his life. He might not survive if he ended up getting busted again by either one of them.

Stephanie walked back into the room fully dressed and leaned on the doorframe. "Well Mr. Manoso, have you learned anything?"

Ranger lifted his head off the headboard. "Yes I have." He lifted his cuffed arm.

Stephanie didn't move, "What have you learned?"

Ranger put his arm back down and took his free arm and put it on the back of his head. "That I was a complete ass to you for taking advantage of the situation in the jungle. Also, I shouldn't have invaded Jessie's room and searched it. I'm sorry, I'll have to tell Jessie the same when we get home."

Stephanie moved from the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. She reached over and caressed his cheek. "Don't forget this. Because you'll have a video to watch when you get home of what she did to Lester. I got her to tape it for you."

She pulled out the handcuff key and unlocked the cuffs. He pulled Stephanie to him and kissed her. "I am sorry Babe."

"I know."

Stephanie was snuggled into his chest as they looked out the plane window; they would be home in a few hours. Ranger had yet to tell her why he really took advantage of the situation in the jungle. He reached down and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Stephanie, I want to have a child with you. I didn't mind you losing the diaphragm at all." Ranger whispered to her.

Stephanie looked into his brown eyes. "I want one too, but we have to be on the same page at the same time Ric. As soon as we get back I'm getting another diaphragm. If I'm pregnant from the one time, then I'll handle it, but if not, then I really want you to wait until I'm ready."

Ranger kissed her. "I'll wait, you just say when. You are well worth the wait and then some."

She snuggled back into his chest and he turned to look out the window again. They did have one child between them right now, but it wasn't like she was totally theirs yet. He felt Jessie was more Stephanie's than his, he had messed up again with her. He closed his eyes and relaxed for the rest of the ride home. They still had family night left to do and he wanted to know all that had happened while they had been gone for these two weeks.

They walked off the airplane and Tank met them at the baggage claim area. Tank laughed at seeing the extra baggage. "How much shopping did you do Steph?"

Stephanie smiled, "Enough, at least for awhile. How's Jes?"

"Jes is fine. She fits in real well, she's been running my twins and Andrew ragged for the last two weeks." Tank told them as he loaded the bags onto a cart to pull them out of the airport.

"Her uncle try to get in touch with her?" Ranger asked.

Tank wasn't looking at him. Ranger watched him as he continued to load the luggage on.

"Tank?" Ranger asked.

Tank pulled the envelope Jessie had given him out of his jacket pocket. The weather had started to turn slightly cooler while they had left. He turned around. "One family night, give her one family night with the two of you and then I'll fill you in tomorrow on everything." Tank said as he handed them the envelope.

Ranger took the envelope and looked at Stephanie. Stephanie had her arm laced through his and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Well aren't you going to open it?"

Ranger turned it over, slid his fingers under the flap, and opened it. He pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it. He looked at the handwriting and started reading along with Stephanie.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Manoso,_

_I've missed you both so much over these two weeks. I also learned a lot about the both of you, and I wanted to give you something for your wedding before you opened any other presents. Inside the envelope are two tickets, please take one a piece and walk out the door._

_Love,_

_Jes_

Stephanie reached inside the envelope and pulled out two tickets. Stephanie handed one to Ranger. The tickets were the same size as a movie stub, perforated and all ready to be taken apart. It had September 29th; it was the day they were on. The name of the feature, 'How Batman met Wonder Woman'.

Ranger turned and looked at Stephanie who was grinning. "Shall we?"

"Yes, I'm rather curious."

Ranger folded the note and put it back in the envelope and put it in his pocket. He walked with Stephanie out the door of the airport and a black stretch limo was parked outside. Ranger was smiling. Stephanie snickered. Shiloh was dressed in a chauffeur uniform from top to bottom. He opened the back door for the both of them.

"Tickets if you please." Shiloh said.

Stephanie handed him hers. Shiloh put it in his pocket. He reached for Ranger's.

"Exactly what are you going to do with these?" Ranger asked.

"You'll get them back, but not yet." Shiloh grinned. "Don't ask how she got me to do this."

Ranger handed the ticket over. Stephanie and Ranger got inside the back of the limo. They sat down in the back and looked at each other.

"I think we're in for a ride." Stephanie said.

"We'll see." Ranger settled back with Stephanie.

Shiloh got in the front of the limo, the window between them was down. "If the lady and gentlemen will look to the corner, refreshments are all ready." Shiloh pushed a few buttons and the floor in the center of the limo opened and a screen came up. "Enjoy the show."

He closed the window between them. Ranger looked at Stephanie who was already in the corner of the limo and pulled out tub and opened it. Popcorn scent filled the inside of the limo.

The screen crackled with snow and then the movie started. They saw the title of the show and when Batman came up, they both laughed at hearing the Batman theme and then Wonder Woman had the tv show theme to that as well.

They heard Jessie's voice, "Every super hero comes from humble beginnings. We have Batman." The picture came up; Ranger covered his eyes, as Stephanie started laughing. It was the infamous naked baby butt picture.

"Cute tushie." Stephanie said.

"She got that from my mother." Ranger said.

"And we have Wonder Woman." Jessie said.

Stephanie's baby naked butt picture was next.

"That's my tushie now." Ranger said.

Stephanie groaned. "I thought I got rid of that."

Ranger laughed.

Stephanie slapped him playfully on the chest. The movie continued on with Jessie doing the narrating.

"Batman was once a kid, and his mother knew him better than anyone else. This is her story of what Batman was like as a kid." Jessie's voice said.

The screen cut to Ranger's mother's house and in her kitchen. His mother bustled back and forth from the stove and cabinets as she cooked. "Ric was a mess growing up. But I'd have to say, my all time favorite memory of him was when he dressed up as Zorro. He'd run around the house with that little plastic sword and slicing up Z's all over the place." She kept looking at the camera as she worked. "He never really outgrew the Hero factor, that wouldn't be Ric if he did. He always had to have one side he showed to the world while another he showed to his family."

"I want to see Zorro." Stephanie said looking at him. "Bet you'd make a good Zorro."

"You'll get Zorro." Ranger said and then kissed her.

"Wonder Woman was once a kid as well, and her mother knew her better than anyone else. This is her story of what Wonder Woman was like as a kid." Jessie's voice said.

The shot cut to Ellen Plum as she was ironing a shirt. "Stephanie as a kid, well I have so many moments, it's hard to choose."

Grandma Mazur stuck her face into the shot, "Mine was the time she jumped off the roof, trying to fly."

"Mother, get out of the way." Ellen said. "They didn't ask you."

Ranger and Stephanie looked at each other. "Who are they?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't know." Ranger said.

They both looked back at the screen. Ellen was now alone again. "It was a good thing she didn't break her neck that time. I'd have to say mine was when she and Mary Lou were running around trying to be Galactic Princesses. I had these silver oven mittens, anytime they came up missing I knew where they were. They were on Stephanie's shoulders as she was running around the back yard with purple and silver silk sheets tied around her. And she wore my silver colander upside down on her head for a crown."

Ranger snickered. "Galactic Princess?"

Stephanie swatted at him. "It was better than Peter Pan when I figured out I couldn't fly."

The screen then showed the front of Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Jessie's voice came on. "Thus were our Hero and Heroine's beginnings, then came the work place, where the real story starts."

Connie was sitting in her place like normal, while Lula was standing next to her.

"When Stephanie came in, I hadn't seen her in awhile. She looked good, but I don't know, like she could use a little boost. She needed money." Connie said.

Lula said. "I'll say she did, that rat of a pussy mobile she was driving."

Connie looked to her. "Anyway, as I was saying." Connie turned back to the camera. "Stephanie needed a job, so I told her to talk to the slime ball in the office."

"She blackmailed him." Lula said.

"It was good, Vinnie told me to give her the skip, so I handed her Joe Morelli's file. Of course I knew she knew him. So I figured she wouldn't have problems finding him. And I paged Ranger."

The scene then cut to Tank as he was sitting in one of the conference rooms.

"Ranger left the office, he had told us, that he wasn't going to be gone long. And for Ranger, that's normally only a half hour to an hour tops. He didn't come back for three hours, so this was a little out of character for him. He comes back and I never heard that man laugh as much as he did that day. And the smile on his face, it was priceless. He sits down at the conference table being suave and ghetto and said he stayed for this new bounty hunter that Vinnie had hired. He told us about how he tried to talk her out of it at Big Jim's over lunch."

The screen broke away and showed the front of Big Jim's. Then it went back to Tank.

"She wouldn't budge, and he said he had to work so hard not to grin at her because he loved the feisty way she was shooting him down. Then he took Stephanie to Sunny's to get her set up with all the basics, showed her to shoot the gun, everything. Even gave her one of our permits to carry. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. I asked him why and then he said, because he just met the woman he was going to marry. She just didn't know it yet."

Ranger turned to look at Stephanie, she looked up at him and reached over and wiped the tears that had started falling down her cheeks. "I fell in love the moment I saw you. I knew you were meant for me. I just had to wait until you were ready." He kissed her and pulled her into his lap and held her.

"I was so unsure about you when I met you." Stephanie told him.

"I knew Babe. I could see it when you looked at me, but I never felt that way before with anyone Stephanie. I just knew it."

Jessie's voice came back on. "Every good super hero is only as good as the vehicles they drive. Everyone knows this; you can't go out in the world without something to say who you are."

A picture of Ranger's BMW appeared on the screen.

"Thus we have the Batmobile. The classic luxury that fits with the mystic of Batman." Jessie said.

A picture of Big Blue appeared next. Stephanie groaned.

"Then comes Wonder Woman's jet, well, sort of. The invisibility has magically turned into the indestructible."

Both of them chuckled.

Up next to pop on the screen were Big Dog, Carl Costanza, and Eddie Gazarra.

"My favorite car story is when Stephanie blew up Morelli's Jeep." Big Dog said. "It was the foot that got me."

"Mine is when Uncle Mo stole Ranger's car." Carl said. "That was the best."

"You two are crazy. The garbage truck by far is the best. It was a Porsche and it was flattened like a pancake." Eddie said. "That's what Stephanie does best, makes life more enjoyable on boring days."

Stephanie looked up at Ranger who was grinning. "That was a good one; two Porsche's and one BMW while you were hunting Uncle Fred."

"I cost you so much money." Stephanie said.

Ranger kissed her. "Well worth it."

Jessie's voice came back. "So what happens when Wonder Woman has to find Batman, because Batman is wanted for gasps! Murder!"

Ranger laid his head back on the seat chuckling. "How did she get all of this? She had home and school."

Stephanie turned to the look at the screen. "I love it, we can figure out how she did it later."

Lester came up on the screen next; he was leaning against the building on Haywood by the doors. "Steph didn't really have Ranger's bond, she wouldn't take it."

Lula came up on the screen next; she was at a file cabinet in the bond office. "I'm telling ya. If it was me, I would've been all over that FTA. But no, Steph was nuts, she didn't want to hunt for Batman. Said it was impossible to find the wind."

Vinnie's door opened up. "I gave Ranger's bond to Joyce, and she can't find shit. Well, maybe she can find shit, but she couldn't find Ranger, end of story." Vinnie shut his door.

Lula had her hands on her hips. "Well! Just go and take my thunder away."

Ranger and Steph laughed.

Lester came back on. "Steph ended up helping Ranger, like the rest of us were doing. He didn't kill Homer Ramos, he was set up to take the fall. So we started watching the house in Deal while Steph was supposed to be watching Hannibal's place. She never listens and ended out coming to Deal anyway."

The movie broke away to Hannibal's house and showed it, and then it showed the monster of a place in Deal.

Lester came back on. "At times it's a good thing Steph never listens, keeps life more enjoyable. She ended up clearing Ranger's name, and a few months after that they got serious. He always knew she was going to be his, it was just a matter of time before Steph realized it."

Jessie's voice came back on. "That was how Batman met Wonder Woman. Only time will tell what lies in store for them next."

The screen cut to the wedding of them being announced after they had taken their vows. While they walked down the aisle the words: To Be Continued...popped up.

The screen went black. Then all you heard was Jessie's voice, "Is this thing on?"

"Yes Peanut." Philip said. "Blink, take off the lens cap you idiot."

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked, when Ranger laughed.

"That's Philip. Not sure on Blink though."

The lens cap came off and Jessie was laughing at the camera. "Way to go Blink."

Next to pop up on the screen was Tank. "He didn't come back for three hours, so this was a little out of character for him." Tank then gets pelted in the face by a water balloon and he gets soaked. He jumped up, "That's it; I'm killing you four." He runs off the camera and Philip ran in front of it.

"We're dead." Then he ran for the door.

Ranger laughed, "That's Philip, Al's son."

Stephanie laughed. "Well, I think we know how she did this."

Lester came on the screen next; he was leaning on the wall, the sun was in his eyes and he had his hand up shielding his face.

"Man, take your hand down you wimp."

"Wimp? I'll show you wimp." Lester came off the wall and headed behind the camera. Two boys came in front of the camera.

"I'm Dodger," Said Roger.

"I'm Blink," Christian said. "Oh no, run Dodger, Towzer just got him with the pie and he's mad."

The two boys just ran off. Lester comes back into the shot covered with pie crust and filling all over his head and down his shirt.

The screen switched to the cafeteria at school. Jessie was sitting in the middle of four guys with Bobby standing behind them.

"I'm Jessie." Jessie slapped Philip, "This is Philip."

"That's Moonman to you Peanut."

Jessie put her head on Christian's shoulder, "This is Christian, I can't pass computer class without him."

"It's Blink."

Jessie reached around Philip and patted Roger on the head, "This is Roger."

"Dodger." Roger said.

"And the other guy over on the other end is Blake." Jessie said.

"It's Towzer," Blake said.

Bobby put his hands over Jessie's ears.

All four of the guys said together, "And this is Peanut."

"Hope you enjoyed the show," Bobby said.

The screen went blank. The TV went back down and the window between Shiloh and them opened back up. "We're pulling up to the house." Ranger felt the limo stop.

Ranger got out of the limo laughing and extended his hand to Stephanie. She came out and he looked at Shiloh after he pulled Stephanie into his arms.

"Where's our movie?" He asked him.

Shiloh handed him the cd with both tickets grinning at them. "I told you, you would get them back."

Ranger took them from him and handed them to Stephanie. "Thanks, best ride I had in long time."

"Later Boss." Shiloh said as he shut the door. "You two have fun." He went to the driver's door and got in.

"Let's go see our girl." Stephanie said.

They started walking up the walk to the house and Ranger spun Stephanie around and picked her up before she could open the door. "You know I have to carry you over the threshold." He bent and kissed her.

Stephanie turned the knob and pushed open the door. Ranger stopped when he saw the batman action figure drop and it had a note attached to it which said, pull for the hook.

"I don't think she's done." Stephanie said laughing and pulled the action figure. The next to drop was a wonder woman action figure it had a note as well that said, reel yourselves in.

"Reel us in Babe." Ranger said.

Stephanie started pulling on the fishing line. Ranger stopped long enough to close the front door with his foot. He kept Stephanie in his arms as she kept pulling the line and he kept walking. It led them to their bedroom and split into two separate lines. Ranger stood Stephanie on her feet as he looked at the two presents. His and hers, one was wrapped in Batman paper while the other was wrapped in Wonder Woman paper.

Stephanie looked at him, "She could have just stopped at the movie."

"I know Babe; a lot of thought went into all of this." Ranger said.

They walked over to the presents on the bed, Ranger sat down and picked up the Batman box that was on his side. He saw that it had a lid and lifted it off the box. He moved the black crape paper aside. He reached in and pulled out the glass case, inside was a model of the Batmobile. It had a plaque on the front with the inscription 'Even Batman needs a real one. Love Jes'.

"Babe?"

Ranger turned when he didn't hear Stephanie, he sat the model down on the nightstand and moved across the bed to her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at what she was holding. She had gotten Wonder Woman's Jet plane in a glass case with the inscription just like his except for Wonder Woman on it.

"She had to have put these together." Stephanie said.

"I think she did too." Ranger kissed her cheek. "Let's go find our girl."

They both headed out of the bedroom, Ranger looked inside Jessie's room and didn't see her. They headed down into the living room and then outside in the back yard. Tank was sitting with Emma at the picnic table. They both turned and grinned at them.

"Where is she?" Stephanie asked.

Tank pointed to the very back end of the yard. Ranger and Stephanie looked out; Jessie was running around with the twins, Andrew, Bobby, and Lester all over the playground area the guys had built for the kids. Ranger noticed this wasn't the same little girl he and Stephanie left two weeks ago. He could hear her laughter carrying over the wind to them. He was used to hearing Tank's kids running around playing, but it was another thing right now just hearing her. He'd never seen her like this, she fit perfect here. Jessie had stopped and looked over toward the houses. He watched as she kicked her feet and took off toward them.

She had reached Stephanie first; Stephanie had walked halfway toward the playground. Jessie held up just enough as to not knock Stephanie down as she hugged and kissed her cheek. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them. When Jessie let go of Stephanie, she saw him. He saw that smile on her face one other time, other than with Stephanie, and that was with Cap. She took off toward him and he knew she wasn't going to stop. He reached out and scooped her up as her arms went around his neck.

"I missed you so much." Jessie said as her face was buried in his neck.

Ranger hugged her to him. "I missed you too."

Jessie kissed his cheek and pulled back to look at him. She was still in his arms, he wasn't letting her go yet. "Thank you for the gifts, I loved them."

Jessie grinned at him. "I love you and Steph, it was better to show you than just tell you."

Ranger pulled her back to him. "I love you too." He kissed her head then let her go. She ran back off to go play. Stephanie came over to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"What's the grin for?" Stephanie asked. "She told you she loved you didn't she?"

"Yeah she did Babe. I wasn't expecting that." Ranger said.

"Okay you two get over here, I want stories, I'm sure you both have some for the last two weeks." Emma said.

Ranger chuckled as he and Stephanie walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Dutch just finished up with the food, he and Dozer started putting it on the table as Stephanie started telling Emma about shopping in Fiji. He was glad he had those weeks with Stephanie alone, but he was happy right where he was, around his family.

Ranger told them all about the scuba trip him and Stephanie took as they ate dinner. Stephanie told them about the different types of fish and things they saw. They headed inside as the clouds rolled in. Bobby came over to him and pulled him to the side when they headed down into the game room.

"Peanut is a handful." Bobby told him.

"I gathered as much from the blooper section of the movie." Ranger smiled. "So she met Philip and his little crew he hangs with."

"Yes. You see how she has that lopsided little grin right now." Bobby nodded to Jessie as she pulled out the games for the twins.

"Yeah." Ranger said taking a good look at her face. "She does that a lot when she's in a very playful mood. She has cues written all over her face. Talk to me tomorrow after you talk to Tank. I'll fill you in; give you what you are going to need with her."

Ranger watched as Bobby walked off. It wasn't but a few minutes later and Jessie was tickling the twins. He moved over to the guys and leaned up against the pool table.

"I want my game of Chess." Tank said. "We haven't played in two weeks and Lester can't play worth a shit."

"Set it up." Ranger said.

Jessie finished the game of Sorry with the twins and looked over and saw Emma and Stephanie playing pool with Lester and Bobby. Dutch flopped down beside Jessie.

"Who won?" Dutch asked.

"Casey did." Jessie said as she looked over and saw Ranger and Tank playing chess. "Be back."

She got up and went over, she looked over Ranger's shoulder as he was playing with the black pieces. Tank picked up the white bishop and moved it. Jessie started studying the board behind Ranger. Ranger titled his head back to look to see who was standing behind him. "You want something Jes?"

"Nope, just watching." Jessie told him.

Ranger looked back at the board. He picked up his knight and took out one of Tank's rooks.

"Do you know how to play chess Jes?" Tank asked.

"I've played it a few times." Jessie said. This was the first time anyone had asked her about chess since the note on Wednesday. She felt Ranger reach around and pull her to him. He pulled her onto his lap.

Jessie turned in his lap so she was facing the board with Ranger and laid her head on his shoulder. She watched as Tank moved his queen. Her mind kept trying to remember the note; she couldn't remember anything other than the white queen and castle. Ranger put his arm around her waist and he moved them both as he picked up a pawn and moved it.

Jessie closed her eyes and noted the pieces on the board. She started counting the moves in her head, if Tank exposed his knight with a forward move Ranger could have mate in ten moves. She opened her eyes and looked at the board. She looked at Tank and saw him with a slight frown. Jessie knew it was all a matter of strategy and power struggles to gain control of the board. She watched as Tank moved the knight and took the pawn. The game was over, Jessie felt Ranger move them again and he took Tank's queen with his rook.

"Shit." Tank said.

Jessie snickered.

Tank looked up at her. "Hush you."

"You might as well give up." Jessie said.

"It's not over yet." Tank said.

Jessie turned and whispered into Ranger's ear. "Mated in nine."

She moved to get up and Ranger kept her there. He turned to whisper to her. "You had to have played more than just a few times if you can figure out mates in nine moves."

"Okay no helping over there," Tank said.

"She isn't helping." Ranger told Tank. "I'm playing Jes next."

"She can play winner, the game isn't over yet." Tank said.

Jessie watched as Tank moved right into the trap that Ranger had set him in. She kept hearing Ranger whisper in her ear as he counted the mate down.

"Five." Ranger whispered.

"_Five." David said._

_Jessie looked up at him. "Where?"_

"_If I move this rook here what would you do?" _

_Jessie looked at the board, she looked at all her pieces she had left. "Take it with my knight."_

"_What happens when you move your knight? What just got exposed?" _

_Jessie looked and saw it. She left her king exposed for his white queen to come set up in place because she had castled her king earlier. He had forced her to move the pawns earlier on._

"_That's not good," Jessie said._

"_And why isn't it?" David asked._

"_Because I'll leave my king exposed for you to come and take it."_

"_Yes, what may look like a strong move from your side of the board is not always that way. Just because it looks strong and looks like it can't be broken into never means that it can't. It's the little moves that make the difference, the little things you overlook, that hide the true plan of attack."_

Jessie felt Ranger's lips as he kissed her on the side of her head.

"Get over here Jes." Tank said. "I'm playing winner."

Jessie moved and took the chair Tank had vacated. Bobby came over and sat down beside her. Tank took another seat. Jessie put her pieces in place, it was her move first she was white. She looked up at Ranger, he arched a brow at her. Jessie looked back at the board. She didn't know what his arched right brow meant, she'd seen him do that at times and hadn't figured it out yet.

"White moves first Jes." Tank said.

Jessie looked back up at Ranger, he still had that brow arched. She picked up her kings pawn and moved it two spaces ahead.

"Takes her sweet time for a first move." Tank said.

Jessie didn't pay attention to Tank, or Bobby who had now had his hand running through the back of her hair. She was playing Ranger and the problem was she didn't know how he thought. So she started moving pieces at random to see which piece he moved. Gathering information on how he played even though she was doing this on purpose. Ranger finally sat up and put his elbows on his knees. Jessie looked up at him.

"Are you finally through playing? Can we actually have a real game now?" Ranger asked.

"Come on Ric just finish her off." Tank said. "You got her in two moves."

Jessie sat up and shrugged Bobby off. She took her knight back and looked at Ranger. Ranger grinned. Jessie had to retreat and lose three more pieces till they were both back on even ground. Ranger was up by five pieces though.

Bobby had gotten up and Tank followed him to the kitchen. Jessie looked at the both of them as they whispered together. She looked back at the board as Ranger moved one of his pawns. Jessie started looking hard, she hadn't wanted him to move that pawn, she wanted the other one moved. Stephanie came over and sat down beside her.

"You two have been going at this one game for an hour. Who's winning?" Stephanie asked.

"Ranger is if I can't find out how many moves his trap is in." Jessie said.

Ranger snickered. Jessie put her head back and closed her eyes. It had to be more than fifteen moves. She had problems with more than that. She looked back at the board. She'd let him win just to see how moves it would be. Jessie started counting they were already up to fifteen and she closed her eyes and could see the rest of them. She opened her eyes and looked at Ranger.

"That was in nineteen moves." Jessie told him.

Tank had heard what she said. He came back over, "Ranger's winning?"

Ranger grinned at her. "How high can you set someone up?"

"Fifteen moves, after that it gets tricky, too many pieces come into play." Jessie said.

Ranger moved. "Let's finish the game."

Jessie moved her last two moves and Ranger grinned at her. "Not bad. A lot better than what I thought you would be."

Jessie grinned at him. "I played chess with Father and Uncle David. Uncle David was better at it though." Jessie got up and looked at Tank. "Your turn."

Jessie started heading toward the kitchen when Ranger snagged her arm and pulled her down. He kissed her on the cheek. "Who taught you how to count the moves?"

"Uncle David."

Ranger let her go and she walked into the kitchen. Ranger watched her go and looked back at Stephanie. "I can't believe I didn't have to work the answer. She actually gave it to me."

"She's got to learn to trust you sometime." Stephanie told him. She got up and headed to the kitchen.

Jessie pulled out the coke, opened it, and leaned back up against Bobby as Stephanie came over. "Hmm. Seems I'm not the only one who got a little trust from her."

Bobby grinned at Stephanie. "Me and Peanut are good." He kissed the top of Jessie's head.

Ranger had followed them into the kitchen. "Jes, I want a real game, you weren't even trying. You wanted to figure out the trap so you went right into it. I want a real game with you, not one where you are studying me and my way of playing."

She grinned as she looked at Ranger. "You want a real game?"

"Yes." Ranger said.

"Then let's reset the board, we use the US Chess Federation tournament rules, and thirty minutes on the clock." Jessie said.

Stephanie looked from Ranger to Jessie. "What is she talking about?"

"She's actually played chess quite a lot, and she let me win on purpose. Let's go." Ranger turned and headed back for the board. "Get the clock."

"I hate the clock." Tank said.

Ranger sat back down in his seat and set fifteen minutes on each side of the analog clock, fifteen for himself and fifteen for Jessie. Jessie got the chair and turned it around so the back was facing the board. She sat down in the seat. She was white again.

"Ready?" Ranger asked.

"Start the clock." Jessie said.

Ranger heard her voice, it meant business. Ranger hit the clock and started her time. Now he figured he might actually get a challenge out of her instead of her wanting to play for learning. He didn't mind her learning, but he wanted to actually see where her skills were with the game. He watched her move which was the same first move as the last game, and then she hit the button starting his side of the time to start ticking away.

He moved and he watched Jessie, she never took her eyes off the board. She never looked up at him. She had her bishop set to take one of his pawns and she was totally protected. He either had to give up the pawn on the king's side or he could take one of her knights. He took her knight and hit the clock. They had about five minutes of time left on each side. She took the pawn. He was trying to figure out why she was so interested in a pawn when she gave up a knight. His next move he moved his queen, he could have her in ten moves now. Jessie moved her bishop back and he saw it. She now set him up to loose three pieces but he needed his king side rook. The only thing he could do was to castle to get back on track. He castled.

The three pawns were gone on that side, and she forced him to make the castle play in order to save his rook. Jessie looked up and grinned. She moved her queen. "Checkmate."

Tank laughed, "She didn't even check you. Just went for the kill."

Ranger sat back and looked at Jessie. He didn't want to underestimate her again. He had been the king of playing chess here for awhile. Tank won at least two to three times a week, but he was the over all victor here. She had trapped him into that move, because she knew which way he was going to get her. Gave up her knight for a lowly pawn, then she got him on a castle she forced him into that corner.

"Very good." Ranger said.

Tank laughed. "Defeated the king of the compound."

Jessie put her chin on the back of the chair and looked at Ranger.

"What do you qualify as a few times playing?" Ranger asked her.

"A few, could mean a few hundred, a few thousand, you never asked how many games I've played." Jessie grinned.

"A mere technicality here." Ranger said.

Jessie grinned. "Blame Tank. He didn't ask the right question."

Ranger looked at Tank. "I do believe she's redirecting to you so I will over look her technicality."

Tank looked at Jessie. "I see a mouse ready to get trapped."

Jessie jumped off the chair as both Ranger and Tank started after her.

She rounded the pool table, "No fair."

Ranger went one way and Tank went the other. Jessie jumped down like she was going under the pool table, Tank bought it and she pivoted and ran to the other pool table jumping over Dutch in the process. Ranger didn't fall for the little maneuver and caught her at the bottom of the stairs.

Emma and Stephanie were laughing at the two grown men, chasing after Jessie.

"They didn't like it that they got set up." Emma said. "She's good at setting people up."

"She's pretty good at getting people to do what she wants from what I can tell." Stephanie said.

Ranger had her down and tickling her. "You little sneak, led me to believe you knew how to play but not that well. Then you cream me."

Jessie howled with laughter. "I give."

Ranger let up. "How did you get so good?"

"I was on the city team. The school didn't have a chess team. Father had to sign permission forms for me to leave the school. Old Fart always took me to the competitions." Jessie told him after she got her breath.

Ranger knelt down as Jessie sat on the steps. "Have you looked into the chess club here yet? Or the drill team?"

Jessie shook her head. "I haven't had time yet. Besides how could I? I can only go to school and home."

Ranger hung his head. That was on the list of rules he left for her. Even if she made any team or joined any club while they were gone she wouldn't have been able to go with them. He looked back up. "Look into them. If you get on them, we'll work something out. Now that me and Steph are back we'll work out something. Check on them, if you want to do them, do it, I won't stop you."

Jessie moved and hugged him. "Thank you. I was getting bored with only home and school. I can only handle so much of that."

Ranger kissed her head and hugged her back. "I didn't think those through, I was only trying to keep you safe."

Jessie pulled back. "I know." She stood up, looked to Tank who nodded to her, and she turned to go up the stairs.

"Where you going?" Ranger asked.

"I want to look through the movies."

Ranger watched as she started going upstairs and he looked at Stephanie. "Want to watch a movie Babe?"

Stephanie got up. "Yup, a movie sounds good."

Jessie made it into the living room, Tank had left the papers in the movie box she selected. The movie was called 'The Parent Trap'. She turned around as she saw Ranger and Stephanie come up from the game room. Jessie hoped they said yes. She didn't know if she could handle it if they didn't. Tank said he'd keep everyone downstairs for awhile.

"You got a movie?" Ranger asked.

"Yup." She walked over to Ranger and handed him the box. "You want to put it in."

Ranger took the box from her.

"I loved that movie when I was little." Stephanie said. "I haven't seen that one in awhile."

Ranger opened the Disney box for the movie. He didn't see a movie tape. What he saw was a very carefully folded document, but it was the piece of paper taped on the other side.

"Can I keep you?" Stephanie read the taped paper and looked up at Jessie. "Where do you think we'd be going?"

Jessie didn't answer, she watched Ranger and saw Stephanie look down as well.

Ranger pulled the document out and unfolded it. She had adoption papers drawn up. Jessie was the only one who could petition for the adoption, Daniel had made it perfectly clear in his will. Ranger looked up at Jessie.

"Yes you can keep me." Ranger told her.

Stephanie let go of Ranger's arm, and pulled Jessie to her. "I already told you I'd be a mother to you. Of course you got me."

Ranger kissed Jessie's head as Stephanie held her. "I got one question for you Jes."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"What are you going to call us?" Ranger asked.

"I was thinking Mom and Dad." Jessie told him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ranger sat in his office on Saturday morning. Jessie was out running wild on the compound. He didn't have the heart to tell her she couldn't go explore. He had a hundred acres so it wasn't like they wouldn't be able to find her. She'd probably find the condo set ups for all the single guys he had living on the compound. Bobby and Lester lived over there, so it wasn't like she could get into a whole lot of trouble on his land.

Tank had just sat down in his office so he could get filled in on work and home. Tank started off with reporting on work matters. Ranger shook his head. "I want to know what's going on with my daughter. You started with work trying to soften something up. Tell me about her uncle."

"Yes papa bear." Tank grinned at him. "You don't know how worried she was that you two wouldn't agree to sign those papers."

"We did. Why would she think we wouldn't agree?" Ranger asked.

"It was more you than Stephanie she was worried about. She thought you'd say no. Emma and I talked about it with her, she said you already had a daughter and she didn't think you'd want another. She wanted Stephanie so much as Mom she said you were the only risk that could break the deal. I told her it was a risk she was just going to have to take. It took us awhile to sneak Judge Xavier on the compound to meet with Jessie for the papers and the wording, so no one would let this slip out." Tank said.

Ranger put his head on the back of the chair. "I can understand, it's not like she trusts me. Now tell me about her uncle."

"He made contact." Tank pulled out the typed note in the folder and slid it over to Ranger to read. "Bobby doesn't know if she's read it."

Ranger read the note. He sat it down on the desk, stood up, then leaned on the desk and glared at Tank. "Explain to me how she met with his damn contact."

In the meantime, Stephanie was sitting upstairs with her laptop. She opened up her email and started checking on things. She saw Jessie had gotten her own email one for Rangeman and one at a free web site. Stephanie started reading her email from Jessie. Stephanie read through it twice just to understand it all. She shut her email down. Jessie was in more trouble than what she thought. She turned off her laptop and started looking for Jessie. She headed down the stairs and had just looked in the kitchen when she heard Ranger growl angrily at someone about meeting the contact.

"She wanted to go to a movie Ranger; she's been swapping information with us to actually get to do things. You said home and school and that was it. I tell you why I agreed to the movies. At the age of eight that little girl went through a damn tornado with her father. She's terrified of them. You need to talk to Lester and Bobby because two days ago she was scared when the storms rolled in here." Tank said.

Stephanie moved to the corner of the hall quietly. Ranger rarely left the door open to his office, but she was glad he did this time. He must not be too afraid of being overheard. She told him she would be a few hours making calls and things upstairs, and since she hadn't found Jessie, that meant Jessie had to be outside.

"That was why she made that comment back in Texas. I couldn't figure that out, she had told me she didn't like it when the sky went green." Ranger said. "Okay, so you got something personal for the movie, how did she meet with his contact person?"

Stephanie moved closer to the office down the hall, they were both settling back down and it was harder to hear now. She heard Tank snicker.

"Your new daughter is quite damn clever. She talked Emma into this little scheme, got Emma to buy a pre-paid cell phone, make calls from pay phones, get him to buy new clothes, and take a cab to the movies. Then she pulled off the best scared act I've ever scene. Benton's phones are still being tapped, we've confirmed he's alive, he sent a messenger to the office yesterday. He left us a pre-paid cell phone with a payphone number you are to call next week at a certain time. The messenger gave us a picture of the real Benton Davis as well as his CIA clearance into things which we've confirmed with the director already. So he's alive."

Stephanie smiled, she could at least tell Jessie that Benton was alive, but she still wanted Jessie's proof if he was really Benton.

"Go on." Ranger said. "What was said between the two of them? You did get that didn't you?"

"Got a lot more, that little bit of rule breaking she did actually netted us right behind what she knows."

Stephanie didn't hear them talking, so they must be doing something. She just wasn't sure what.

Ranger looked at the papers that were written in Bobby and Tank's handwriting. The names and connections to Jessie, the death's surrounding her. The one thing he knew was his little girl was in a lot of trouble. "Shit. So we don't know if she's read the note yet?"

"No, she hasn't let on that she has. And if you look at that other paper you can see what I wrote about the note. She believes she was put here. I think she's right if you look at the castle reference. If you have the three pawns and the rook surrounding the king it makes sense. So the castle reference is what David thinks Daniel did. And if he did that, then that means he put Jessie here on purpose, not only for her protection but, we think she's bait. He did that to his own daughter."

"The black knight in this has to be me. So the damn man thinks I'm a knight." Ranger said.

"That's what I thought. But he's referring to Jes as two separate roles, or she's really his queen and the thing he's after is castled." Tank said, "I don't know, but Jes doesn't need to read this. I bet if she saw it she could figure it out with how well she plays chess."

"No other contact made other than this?" Ranger asked.

"None. Bobby got that from her on Wednesday, after she pulled the little phone scam. He's been keeping a little better watch on her with Philip and their little crew. They are helping her figure out how to break the rules. She can do plenty of that on her own without help."

"Has she come up with her punishment over what she did at the movies?" Ranger asked.

"No video games, computer games, or phone for a month." Tank said.

"That's it?" Ranger asked.

"Well, you haven't heard about the stuff that's going on at school. I think she's being punished enough for her little infraction at the movies. Besides, we wouldn't have had Benton's contact if we hadn't known and I called again."

Ranger sat back and looked at Tank. "What do you mean the stuff that's going on at school? Has she been in trouble at school already?"

"Not any of her doing." Tank pulled out the other folder and slid it across to Ranger. "I've signed five detention slips already and she had three days of ISS, all of this is concerning Bobby. Look at the damn rules she placed on him. Jessie's been getting in trouble because they can't follow the rules Dr. Planchard came up with for the Bodyguard, and Jessie's had to take all the blame for it and she's been getting punished for her bodyguard. It's not right, I tried talking with her and she wouldn't listen to me. She wanted her legal guardian."

Ranger opened the folder and looked at the five detention slips, they were all from Miss Jacobs her English teacher. The reason's being, loud disrupting laughter, note passing from bodyguard to student, loud bodily emissions from bodyguard that disrupted the classroom, eating in the class room, and chewing gum in the classroom. Ranger looked up.

"Did Jes do any of this?" Ranger asked.

"No. According to Bobby, Jessie has had two days in that classroom without detentions, one was because she was in testing, the other because she had a substitute. Miss Jacobs has the hots for Bobby. Took me awhile to drag it out of him, but I got it. From what he found out from Jes, Miss Jacobs wants to tame him."

Ranger gave a bark of laughter. "I don't see a problem. Go out with the damn woman and get my daughter off the hook. Shit it's not that hard."

"Well, you haven't seen Miss Jacobs. She weights at least three hundred pounds." Tank said. "Bobby calls her the wheezing whale."

"I'll talk to Bobby." Ranger looked at the next letter from Dr. Planchard. He read it and ground his teeth.

"Dozer put her life in danger?" Ranger laid the letter down. "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"I already whipped his ass. He's in his room waiting for you to get a hold of him. I already told him you get to come up with the rest of his punishment for that. He should have got up from the fucking table and walked away from Penny, but no, the damn boy wasn't thinking, even though he knew Bobby would be watching him. Bobby had to leave Jes to go get his ass." Tank growled.

"I'll get him later. I'll let him sit over there and sweat it out. I need to talk Steph and see what she wants to do as well." Ranger pulled out the rules and read them. "Fuck no. She can't expect this. This is impossible, it puts Jessie in more danger than it does protecting the damn school. What the fuck is she thinking?"

"I don't know. I was ready to tear her head off but I didn't. She wants you, was exactly what the damn bitch told me. I want to speak to her legal guardian." Tank hissed.

Ranger stood up from the desk. "Legal guardian my ass, she'll be speaking to Jes' Dad is what she's going to do. This fucking won't work, those rules have to go. Where is Jes' code of conduct book?"

Tank put it on the desk. "Right here, got it from her on the second day of school. She hasn't signed anything, I told her she wasn't allowed to until you got home. I saw a familiar name in there. Judge Xavier is on the board of directors and he wrote most of that conduct book. I would stick it to the damn bitch and let Judge Xavier write those rules. He'd at least make them fair and probably could get it inside the conduct book as an amendment so something like this never happens again."

Stephanie heard enough. Her daughter had been put through enough, she wasn't about to punish Jessie for meeting with the fake Benton. Stephanie had thought about giving her something else, but she didn't know Jessie had come up with something already, what she did was enough. She left the hall quietly and headed for the door. She wanted to find Jessie.

Jessie had left the house right after breakfast, when Ranger said yes that she could go outside and run the compound and explore. She had to promise to be careful and come home around lunch time. The garage door was open and Jessie pulled down one of the mountain bikes from the rack, and she hopped on. She stood at the end of the driveway with the bike, the sun was now starting to rise. She looked to the right, the gates were back that way. So Jessie started going to the left.

The only place she knew back this way was the training grounds. Jessie hit the ipod that Stephanie had gotten her and AC/DC started filling her ears as she started peddling the bike. The bells chimed in her head as the guitar started that delicious rhythm she loved. But it was Brian Johnson's voice she loved, even if he was such an old man. Jessie couldn't help her music style and taste, she liked the alternative of today along with a few choice punk bands, but it was her father and Uncle David who taught her how to appreciate the old school. It was Stephanie and Lula who found out one day at the mall while they were shopping. AC/DC was piping through the speakers in one store and Lula was complaining and Stephanie started singing along with the song. So Jessie did the natural thing and backed Stephanie up with the vocals.

Back in Black was almost through playing by the time she rolled up onto some buildings on the right. Each one had a few vehicles parked in front of them. She still hadn't seen any street signs even the buildings she looked at had no indication what they were. She rode up to the first one and got off the bike. Jessie stopped the ipod and took out the ear buds she had in her ears. She tried the door and found the first building open. Jessie walked inside, there was a man sitting behind the desk. She looked at him, she hadn't seen him before.

"Do you have a time set up for the shooting range?" He asked.

Jessie could hear the popping sounds of gun fire muffled. "How do you get a time set up?"

"Shooting range isn't a place for a kid. Why don't you go play?"

Jessie walked over to the desk and put her hands on it and leaned down to take a good look at him. He had dirty blonde hair, his face was angular, with thin narrow lips, and purple eyes he was wearing contacts. "That wasn't what I asked. Now answer my question."

"Look, you're going to get me in trouble. I get a printout if your name isn't on it you don't get range time. You need to ask Ranger for the time." He said.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? What is your name?" Jessie asked him.

"It's Wagner." He moved from his kicked back position, put his feet under the desk and sat forward leaning on the desk. "I want to be able to get back to doing what I normally do at Rangeman. Don't go making trouble for me. I can't let you go inside."

The door opened and Jessie turned to see who came in. It was Hal. He came over to the desk and signed in. "How you doing Jes?" Hal asked.

"Doing okay." Jessie told him.

Hal put the pen down and leaned up against the desk. "You trying to sneak into the range?"

"No, I came in to find out what the building was then Wagner over here is trying to get me out the door." Jessie told him. "Then he didn't want to answer my question on how to get a range time. He finally told me I needed to ask Dad for one."

Hal looked at Wagner. "Wagner, let her fill out the request like everyone else so it can get approved. Don't go messing up or you'll be here behind this desk for quite awhile."

Wagner opened the drawer and pulled out the request forms for the shooting range. Jessie put her name on it and looked at the times for the range, she picked Saturday and Sunday as the day slots and pushed the form back to him.

"You need a time slot." Wagner said.

Jessie smiled at Hal and moved to the door. "I'll let Dad handle the time." Jessie pushed open the door.

"Shit, she's going to get me in trouble." Wagner said.

She could hear Hal laughing as she went outside. Jessie put the ear buds back in and turned the ipod back on, she skipped the music off AC/DC until she got to Whitesnake, 'Here I Go Again'. Jessie hopped back on the bike. She peddled over to the next building and got off and checked on the door to this one. This one was locked. She would come back to this one later. Jessie got back on the bike and left the buildings. She came to a t-section. She couldn't remember which way she had come before to go to the training area. So she chose left for the fun it and started going that way.

After what seemed like half an hour to her she saw small homes coming up on the right and the left. The closer she got they started shaping up into small condos. Jessie took the ear buds out of her ears. She rode the bike off the road and headed for some bushes she could stash it behind. Jessie snuck over to the condos on the right. She new Bobby and Lester had talked about the places over here where the guys all lived. Jessie came to the first window and peered in. It was a bedroom, but she didn't see anyone inside. She went to the next window the room was a small kitchen half dining room affair. Jessie heard the TV on in the background, so whoever lived here was home. She moved to the last window and saw Lester reclined back in a chair asleep.

Jessie went back to the windows and started checking to see if any of them were open. The bedroom window lifted. Jessie quietly made her way into his bedroom. She stepped softly to the door and peered out, she could hear the half snore that Lester had going. Jessie went to his dresser and started opening drawers. She found the drawer with his boxers and lifted them all out. She walked to the bathroom that was off from the bedroom and turned to shut the door softly. She put a towel down on the floor to muffle any noise and turned on the water and soaked all of his boxers. She turned the water back off and then picked up the towel and put it back in place. Jessie grabbed the wet boxers and headed slowly to the kitchen. She could still hear Lester sleeping as she made her way to his freezer. She opened it up and put his boxers inside it. Jessie turned and headed back for the bedroom and out the window and shut it back.

Jessie snickered as she went to the next condo and started peeking in the windows to find out who lived there. The next three condos netted her nothing, she didn't know who lived there. No one was home. She stopped on the side of one condo when she heard shouting.

"Hey Bobby!"

Jessie stuck her head around the corner and saw Bobby look back from one of the condos across the street. He was halfway in the door with a bag.

"What do you want Zip?" Bobby asked.

Jessie looked at the guy who was next door. She hadn't seen Zip before. Zip was like all the rest of the guys around here, dressed in black, and loaded with muscles.

"Damn speakers went out again, I keep blowing that fuse. Can you come check that box again?" Zip asked.

"Sure, let me put these in the kitchen real quick." Bobby told him. Jessie watched Zip go into the condo next to Bobby's and Bobby walked in his with the bag. Jessie waited for Zip to go in and then she dashed across the street toward Bobby's condo and waited for him to come back out.

Jessie watched as Bobby went over to Zip's place and she headed for Bobby's door and turned the knob hoping he didn't lock the door. She struck pay dirt as the door swung open and Jessie went inside. She rubbed her hands together.

"Now what to do." Then she laughed wickedly.

Jessie walked to the kitchen to find out what he had bought. She knew he couldn't cook. She looked around the kitchen and didn't see anything then opened the ice box. Inside she saw deli sandwiches already made up. Jessie pulled a few out and then searched the cabinets till she found the spices. She opened the sandwiches and grabbed the salt and started shaking it on each one. Grabbed the pepper and gave each a healthy dose of that as well. Jessie found the crushed red peppers next and loaded each sandwich with that as well. She put the spices back and folded the sandwiches back up and placed them back inside the icebox.

Jessie came out of the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. She opened the drawers and took them all the way out and mixed them up so they weren't in the right place. She went to the bathroom and started looking at what he had in the medicine cabinet. She pulled out the shaving cream and Jessie shut the cabinet when she heard the front door open back up and Bobby's voice.

"I have another fuse in the kitchen." Bobby said.

Jessie's heart started thudding in her chest as she listened.

"Why does it keep blowing though?" Zip asked.

"It's your wattage you need to get a bigger fuse box." Bobby said.

Jessie shook the shaving cream and sprayed 'Gotcha Ya' on the mirror. She put the shaving cream up and shut the medicine cabinet back softly.

"Thanks man." Zip said.

Jessie knew her time was running short. She looked for an escape route, she slid the shower curtain back and stepped inside and unlocked the window and opened it. She heaved herself up and started working her way out.

"Just tell me if you need anything else." Bobby said.

Jessie had one leg through the window, and Bobby's voice was closer than it should be. Through the curtain she could see his shadow as he walked passed the bathroom door that was open and she froze as he started whistling.

Jessie eased her other leg through quietly and placed it on the ground as well. She let out a slow breath and reached for the window and saw Bobby pause at the door. Jessie ducked down and turned and had her back against the brick wall on the outside.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked.

Jessie's eyes grew large as she heard Bobby. He'd seen the message.

"Gotcha Ya? Son of Bitch, I bet Lester came back over and took his shaving cream back. I knew I forgot something at the store." Bobby said.

Jessie put her hand over her mouth trying desperately not to laugh. She heard the squeaking sound of the mirror being cleaned and then didn't hear anything else. She popped up to take a quick peak and didn't see Bobby. Jessie pulled the window shut quickly and then took off at a run to put some distance between her and the crimes she just did.

At the end of the block of small houses she noticed a pool area; Jessie ambled over and went inside. She walked around the pool and touched the water, it wasn't bad, and it actually felt the right temperature. She figured it had to be heated. She continued on passed the pool area and stopped short past the pool house. Six guys were playing basketball on a court, she could hear them arguing over points.

Jessie turned back around and walked right into someone's chest. She looked up startled not expecting to find anyone behind her. "Sorry," Jessie said.

"It's okay."

Jessie looked up into startling blue-gray eyes that was half covered with highlighted blonde hair. He reached up and pushed his hair back over his head. He wasn't what Jessie had seen before, at least not like all the other guys around here. He didn't have an overly developed chest, his hips where thin, and he looked like he belonged in a magazine and not on the compound at all.

"I'm Hudson." He offered his hand out to Jessie.

"Jes." Jessie said as she shook his hand. "I haven't seen you around here."

"I've been out in California for the last month, just got back last night, I had to go see my Uncle." He leaned up against the wall and Jessie watched as his eyes went from the top of her head down her body all the way to her feet and back up.

"Took you a month to just go and see him?" Jessie asked.

Hudson flashed her a smile, "Had to take care of some business. How long have you been here?"

"Three weeks."

She watched as Hudson licked his lips and she looked back around at the guys shooting hoops. She felt his hand under her chin as he turned her face back to him.

"They don't have anything for you sweet thing."

"And you do?" Jessie asked. "What would that be?"

Jessie felt as his thumb caress her lips. He looked like he was just a little older than Dozer.

"I could make your toes curl." Hudson said. "You have very kissable lips."

"I do?" Jessie asked.

Hudson gave her a smile, and bent down closer to her, his head only inches from hers. "Yes you do."

Jessie's heart was thudding in her chest, his eyes were so alluring and then she felt his lips on hers.

Hudson grinned, she was so damned easy. He normally had to work at this more to get a few kisses out of someone he just met. She was damned cute and he didn't want to pass up this opportunity. He put her at close to seventeen, sixteen maybe at the youngest.

Jessie had never been kissed like this; it felt a little strange, a little weird, she was unsure about this. Her mind was trying to process what was going on as she smelled the mint of his breath; she felt the wetness of his tongue as it slid slowly across her lips. That was more than she could process Jessie put her hands up and was ready to break this off and step back to get air when Hudson was suddenly gone.

Jessie's eyes widen as he was flying through the air and landed in the pool. Water splashed everywhere. Jessie's heart was still slamming in her chest as she looked from a now drenched Hudson to Zip.

Zip came over and bent down and looked at Jessie. "You need to stay away from Hudson. Just shake your head yes now okay."

Jessie nodded. Her heart hammering away as her mind reeled, she closed her eyes trying to calm down and gather her wits together.

"God Damn it, Zip." Hudson came to the edge of the pool, put his hands on the edge and heaved himself up. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Zip spun around on Hudson. "I just saved your ass, from making a life threatening mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Hudson asked as he shook the water from his hair and started wringing his damp shirt out.

"You don't know who this is, do you?" Zip asked.

"Her name is Jes, I just met her." Hudson grinned.

"Did Paco not inform you Ranger had a daughter last night when he picked you up?" Zip asked.

Hudson looked around Zip at Jessie then back to Zip. "Ranger's daughter is ten, she's at least seventeen."

Zip shook his head in frustration. "Paco is going to get his ass chewed. He didn't fucking tell you."

"Tell me what?" Hudson asked.

"Jes," Zip pointed at Jessie. "That is Ranger's daughter, adopted; he signed the papers last night. You know, Ranger is Dad and Steph is Mom." Zip said slowly letting that sink in.

"Oh hell, oh fucking shit, I'm so dead." Hudson grabbed his hair and started walking off. "He's going to kill me; he's going to rip me into tiny pieces."

Jessie watched as he walked off. Her heart had finally got back to normal. Zip caught up to Hudson. "You better think of something, if I were you, I'd tell him what happened and that Paco didn't tell you. At least get your ass halfway out of the grave."

Jessie walked behind them slowly.

Hudson stopped and turned to look at Jessie. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were. God please don't say anything till I can talk to Ranger. Please, I'm begging you."

Jessie stopped. Both Zip and Hudson looked at her. The only thing she wanted to do was find Stephanie and talk about this. She wanted to know why her mind went from fully thinking and functioning to mush and not able to process a thing. Why her heart slammed in her chest that way? Why she only had touch and smell and all the other senses were gone? She didn't even hear Zip come up or the guys playing ball anymore. She had questions and wanted them answered.

Jessie looked at her watch; lunch would roll around in an hour. "You have an hour before I'm due home." She looked up. "Can you handle that?"

"Shit!" Hudson turned and ran.

Zip watched him go. "He's not going to make it. He has to change and then convince Ranger to talk to him in an hour. That's a small feat."

Jessie walked up and stood by Zip, as they watched Hudson enter the condo by Lester's. The Porsche pulled up and Stephanie got out and saw Jessie. "Are you bothering all the single men over here?" Stephanie asked Jessie.

"Nope. I'm innocent." Jessie laughed.

Jessie looked at Zip who stepped away from her and held his hands up in surrender.

"What have you done?" Stephanie asked.

Jessie shook her head. "Now if you wouldn't have done that, Mom wouldn't have asked that question Zip."

"What did you do Jessie?" Stephanie asked.

"I put Lester's boxers in his freezer, this was after I made them wet so they would freeze." Jessie told her. She wanted to talk to Stephanie, but she did tell Hudson he had an hour.

Zip laughed. "Oh man."

Stephanie laughed. "I think you better get in the car and let's flee the scene of the crime before he figures it out."

"Okay," Jessie hopped down the steps and got in the Porsche. She watched as Stephanie slid in behind the wheel.

"As soon as Lester figures out who did that we're going to have a prank war. You do realize this don't you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup. That's fine, I love prank wars." Jessie grinned at Stephanie.

Stephanie backed out and turned the Porsche so they could go back home. Stephanie filled Jessie in on what she over heard Ranger and Tank talk about.

"Tank actually said they were right behind me?" Jessie asked.

"That's what he said. I think you gave Bobby more than what you think you did Jes." Stephanie said as she pulled into the driveway. "And you really think Benton is the only one who can confirm all of this?"

"Yes, because Benton was still working with Uncle David then. He told me so, because I asked where Benton was when he came to take spelunking in the caves." Jessie said as she got out of the Porsche. Then she slapped her head. "Oh man, the bike is in the bushes behind Lester's condo. We have to get it before he finds it."

"We can wait till later and go get it. If we go back now he's liable to be up and about and then the gig is up. It's not going to fit in the Porsche and he's not going to be looking anytime soon." Stephanie said.

"Okay." Jessie said as she shut the door and they headed into the house.

Ranger just shut the front door and walked out of Tank's house with a grin on his face. He didn't think Dozer was likely to make a mistake again anytime soon where his daughter was concerned. He walked across the yards and opened the door to his house. He looked at his watch; Jessie was due back in forty-five minutes for lunch.

He saw Stephanie and Jessie in the living room their heads together talking. "You're back early, I would've thought you'd use the whole time before you came back home from exploring." He said as he went over and sat down on the couch next to Jessie and pulled her to him.

Jessie relaxed against Ranger and laid her head back. "I met Wagner at the gun range, he said I was going to get him into trouble because I didn't fill out a time slot for the range and only put in Saturday and Sunday."

Ranger snickered and kissed the top of her head. "He's supposed to have times on all the slips he gets filled out."

"I wouldn't have gotten a slip if Hal hadn't come in and told Wagner to give me one." Jessie said.

"Wagner wouldn't give you one?" Ranger asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No. He said it wasn't a place for kids and I needed to go play."

Ranger looked at Stephanie who had her head resting on her hand which was propped up on the back of the couch with her elbow. "What are you going to do Dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Wait for the form to come through then chew his ass up one side and down the other for refusal of giving her one in the first place. It's not like she can't shoot a gun Stephanie. I may send him to Miami, get him out of my hair for awhile." Ranger said.

Ranger's cell phone went off again and he saw the read out. This was the second time Hudson had called now in the last thirty minutes. He knew his twenty-three year old distraction man came back last night. It was good thing too, he already had three teenage girls he needed rousted out. Hudson had a way with them and the guy was good, besides, he was doing this kid a favor for his Uncle Hank anyway. Hank had saved his life while he was in the Army, and Hank just now asked for the favor of him. The favor had been giving Hudson Taylor a job and a place to crash. Ranger had moved him onto the compound because Hank had flown out a few times to Trenton and Ranger hadn't wanted Hank to stay in a hotel. Hank stayed with Hudson when he came in now.

Jessie looked up at him. "Did Tank give you my code of conduct book?"

Ranger sat the cell phone on the table, he could talk to Hudson later. "Yes he did. You aren't signing those rules for the bodyguard, I'm not signing that."

He watched as Jessie closed her eyes. "Hitler is not going to be happy."

"What rules?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger wrapped his arms around Jessie. "Bobby can't talk to her in the classroom. She can't talk to Bobby in the classroom. She can only talk to him if her life is in danger." Ranger growled.

Stephanie's hand fell away from her head. "That's not right. She can't do that; that puts Jes in more danger."

"I know, I'm not signing that damn paper, the woman can go to hell. She's been putting Jes through hell for two weeks because of those damn rules. She's had five detentions and she had three days of ISS, because whatever Bobby does, Jes has to suffer for it." Ranger's chest was heaving with suppressed anger. He felt Jessie move in his arms, "I'm not angry with you Jes. This wasn't your fault at all baby."

Ranger watched as Stephanie got up from the couch. "What? What the hell is wrong with this woman?" Stephanie paced back and forth between the furniture. "That's totally unfair if she did something wrong then I can understand. But to punish her for something someone else has done is not right."

Jessie kept her eyes closed, she's never really been around anyone who was angry before, well except for her father that one time and he scared the shit out of her then. Her ass had stung for two hours and she couldn't sit down because it had hurt so bad. She avoided him for two days because he would still yell at her for the damage that was done in the mess hall.

"Jes didn't do anything, I asked Tank about it. She's been the perfect little girl. She hasn't caused any trouble." Ranger growled. He couldn't help it, he was still angry. He felt Jessie turn her head toward the couch. He wasn't about to let her up, he could feel as she started squirming in his arms a little more.

Jessie swallowed hard, as her heart started pounding in her chest. She wasn't perfect, she could have gotten Emma killed in the movie theater. It settled down her chest again like it had that day it happened.

"Perfect?" Stephanie asked as she stalked back to the couch. "Jes, I read your email you sent me. I think it's time you told your Dad what happened while we were gone."

Ranger looked at Stephanie. What did Jes send her? Tank said Jes hadn't sent out any emails from Rangeman. Stephanie had a new email account somewhere and now Jes had one. He looked at the top of Jessie's head.

"Well?" Ranger asked.

"I got Emma to set up a meet with Benton. Got Tank to agree to the movies because I told him why I was scared of tornados, I got Bobby to give up his spot to Lester because Bobby would have known what was going on. And I could have gotten Emma killed." Jessie said real fast.

Ranger could hear her short breaths after she finished, trying to calm herself down because she was afraid. Ranger's chest heaved with anger. Jessie had curled up as best as she could, while she was still in his arms.

"What was that Jes? That was a little too fast." Stephanie asked.

Ranger watched as Stephanie went behind the couch, he could see she was still angry, but he could also see that slight concern on her face. She reached down and lifted Jessie's head up. Ranger's anger was getting more pronounced now, because this child in his arms had never been exposed to this and she didn't know how to handle having someone who was angry around her.

Ranger listened as Jessie got it all out for the second time a little slower and a lot of deep breaths in between. Ranger moved his left arm from around her waist he felt Jessie jump in his arms when he did that. He ran his hand through her hair. He was so pissed that she didn't know how to handle this, she was old enough to know how to handle this.

"What did you come up with for a punishment for yourself?" Ranger asked through clenched teeth.

"No phone, no games for a month, and I wrote Mom the day I did it." Jessie said.

Ranger arched a brow at Stephanie. She had confessed before Tank told him, this was interesting. Mel never had confessed; she was always caught red handed. That earned Jessie some points.

"Do you want to add to any of that Babe?" He asked with an arched brow.

Stephanie looked at him. "I think she did fairly well for a first time offense around here. It doesn't quite weight as well for her actions, but you add the detentions and the ISS onto it; and it seems pretty fair."

Jessie buried her head back toward the couch. Ranger kept running his hand through her hair. "Jes what happened the last time you had someone angry with you baby for something you did?" Ranger's chest heaved as he asked.

"Two weeks cleaning the mess hall and the base commander's office, and I couldn't sit down for two hours it hurt too bad."

Ranger closed his eyes, there it was. It wasn't that he didn't believe in spanking, but if went too far, it would cause an adverse reaction for the child. He bet Daniel was pissed at whatever she had done and he got a hold of her before he had enough time to control his anger.

The cell phone rang again and he reached over and opened it up. "Yo." Ranger growled into the phone. Jessie was still in his arms and he wasn't about to let her go just yet. She needed to know he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I need to tell you something, and don't take this the wrong way please. Paco didn't tell me about Jes. I didn't know who she was and I kissed her." Hudson said.

Ranger closed his eyes and ground his teeth. "You did what with my daughter?" He hissed into the phone.

He felt Jessie still totally in his arms. He moved; he had to, and slid out from under her. He kissed Jessie on her forehead.

"Ranger?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger waved Stephanie off and pointed to Jessie as he listened to Hudson.

"Paco never told me you had an adopted daughter. I didn't know Jes was yours and I kissed her. It was innocent, I swear it, if I would have known there was no way I would have done that. She's got to be at least seventeen." Hudson explained.

Ranger moved toward the living room door, he wasn't even listening anymore, he just wanted to make sure Hudson stayed on the phone long enough for him to get to his condo so he could beat the shit out him.

Stephanie watched as Ranger slammed the door shut as he left. She looked down at Jessie. "What happened that you haven't told me?"

Jessie heard the door slam and turned to look at it and then looked up at Stephanie. She looked at her watch. Hudson's hour was up. Her heart was still thudding in her chest and she was still a little afraid, but her curiosity started to kick in again. She looked at Stephanie.

"Why is it when you get kissed you brain starts racing so fast nothing is able to process? Why can you only smell and feel things? What happened to the other senses?" Jessie asked.

Stephanie looked at Jessie, she hadn't been expecting that. "We need ice cream." Stephanie took Jessie's hand and pulled her off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Why do we need ice cream?" Jessie asked.

"I need ice cream, works better for me. Who kissed you?" Stephanie asked as she let Jessie's hand go and opened the freezer to find the ice cream.

"Hudson." Jessie answered.

Stephanie pulled out the chocolate ice cream and found two bowls and started dishing it out in them. Her hand was stabbing the ice cream she knew exactly what Hudson did for Rangeman, she didn't care if Ranger was going to go kill him. She only hoped he saved a little piece of the damn man for her.

Stephanie was angry; Jessie wasn't even as old as most of the girls Ranger sent Hudson after. Hudson only went after seventeen and up anyone that was tried as an adult. "Baby you have to promise me you won't go near Hudson again." Stephanie hissed as she shoved the container lid back on the carton.

"I already promised with Zip, but okay, I won't." Jessie said.

Stephanie put the carton back in the freezer and slammed the door shut and moved the two bowls to the kitchen island. She opened the icebox and pulled out chocolate syrup and whipped cream and gave each bowl a heavy dousing in both. She sat down at the island and gave Jessie a spoon.

"Eat ice cream with me." Stephanie told her.

Jessie took the spoon and the bowl. "I don't get it. Why did all that stuff happen?"

"Let's start at the beginning. What all do you know about sex?" Stephanie asked.

Jessie groaned. "No, I don't want to know about that. I know the penis goes inside the vagina and the sperm has to go up the canal and it punctures the egg inside the uterus. I want to know why that happened with the kiss?"

Stephanie choked on the big bite of ice cream she had in her mouth as she heard Jessie. She wasn't expecting Jessie to be so blunt about sex. Jessie had been so innocent, she still was, leave it to a man to give her all the technicalities and not explain anything that a woman really needs. Sure it was fine for a guy to know all that, but the problem was a woman needs a little more explanation of things.

Stephanie swallowed the bite after she got herself under control. "When I asked about sex Jes, it was because it's more or less in stages. It's nice to know you know all the technical aspects of the act itself. But the finer things of it, like kissing, it causes a natural response in our bodies. Like the first time you kiss, just the way you described it, because it does all those things. It's a new experience, so your brain doesn't have time to process because of the reactions your body goes through."

Stephanie watched as Jessie ate her ice cream slowly. "So, let's say if I kissed someone else again. Would the same thing happen again?"

"Depends on who it is, and depends on if you like them better or if you don't find them attractive at all. I've kissed a few guys before and nothing. I could remember everything, my brain didn't stop being fully functional. It is just different the first time it happens."

Ranger gave Hudson, "huh." on the phone a few times as he drove over to Hudson's condo. He threw the phone in the seat when he was at the corner of the street and turned to the right on the first street and pulled into the drive way and slammed the car into park and got out.

Zip was standing on his porch and went inside his condo and shut his door as he saw Ranger coming around the corner.

Ranger didn't even bother to shut his door as he headed to Hudson's front door. He lifted his right leg high into his chest and shoved his foot into the door near the jam. The jam splintered and the door swung open. Hudson was in the living room and took off for the bedroom. Ranger started after him.

"God Ranger please. I didn't know." Hudson pleaded.

He got a hold of Hudson from behind as Hudson had his head out the bedroom window and Ranger drug him back in. "She's fourteen, you piece of shit." He threw him up against the wall.

Hudson hit the wall on his right side and went through the sheet rock and was hoisting himself out of it when Ranger grabbed him again by his shirt front and pulled him out.

"Don't you ever." Ranger spun him and threw him toward the bed. "Ever mess with my daughter again. You little fucking piece of shit."

Lester heard Ranger, he was angry and loud. Lester ran out of his condo and headed next door to Hudson's. He found Ranger standing over Hudson, Ranger had Hudson's front shirt in his left fist and had reared back his right fist and swung at Hudson's head. Lester jumped on Ranger from behind.

"Let him go, you're gonna kill him." Lester said.

Ranger heaved and tried to get Lester to let him go. "Let me go Lester!"

"Calm down." Lester told him.

Ranger still had a death grip on Hudson's shirt. Hudson used it to his advantage and slipped out of the shirt. Lester had a hold of Ranger and Hudson scrambled and got out of the room through the window.

"God Damn it, Lester." Ranger pushed with all of his might against Lester and they both went backward toward the floor.

Lester had the wind knocked out of him and Ranger rolled out of his grasp. "He fucking kissed Jessie. You stupid shit." Ranger reared back and kicked Lester in his side then took off for the BMW.

Lester hit his head hard on the floor, he grabbed his side and then hoisted himself up. "Fuck!" Lester ran outside and saw the BMW scream out of the driveway, white smoke billowing up around the tires as Ranger turned and stopped in the middle of the street. The smoke started all over again as rubber heated on the pavement and the BMW took off.

Doors came flying open all down their street as guys poured out of the condos. Bobby yelled over to Lester, "What is going on?"

"We need to find Hudson now. He kissed Jessie." Lester yelled to him.

Bobby ran over to Lester and grabbed his shirt to make him look at him. "He did what to Jessie?"

"Ranger said he kissed Jessie." Lester growled. "I was trying to stop him from killing him. Now I want to help. I didn't know what was going on."

"He can't get off the compound. We can't let him off the compound." Bobby pulled out his cell phone and dialed the guard house.

Lester moved away and ran to Hudson's window and checked the grass beside it and started running the way he saw depressions in the grass.

When the guard house answered Bobby said. "Don't let Hudson off the compound. He makes it to the gate keep him there." Bobby shut the cell phone off and ran after Lester.

Ranger had watched the tree line along the road; the BMW was idling just past the training barn. Hudson had to come this way in order to get out of the compound. He had a clear view between the training barn and the gun range. Hudson was such a chicken shit he'd stay within as much hiding areas as he could and not take a direct route for the gate. Ranger reached over to his cell phone and dialed the guard house.

Shiloh picked up. "Bobby already called. What's going on?"

"Hudson is going to need medical attention later when I get through with him. Make sure you send someone down in about an hour or so. Inform Hank that he's damn lucky I don't kill his nephew, once he learns his lesson I'll put him back to work." Ranger hung up the phone.

Ranger saw the movement. He floored the BMW over the asphalt and went between both buildings and slammed it in park and jumped out. Hudson was running and Ranger took off right after him. He took him down about two hundred yards later.

Jessie finished the bowl of ice cream. Stephanie explained more than just the kissing, she explained sex in a way her father never told her about. Jessie sat and twirled the spoon in the chocolate juice that was left in the bowl.

"You have anymore questions?" Stephanie asked.

"Not at the moment. I think we're pretty much done." Jessie said.

The front door opened up and Jessie turned. She saw Ranger walk around the corner. He had blood, grass and dirt stains on his pants, blood on his shirt and his knuckles. Jessie bit her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes.

"No one takes advantage of my daughter's innocence and gets away with it." Ranger told her.

Jessie noticed Bobby and Lester who looked in about the same shape as Ranger was in. Jessie looked back at Stephanie who had already gotten off the stool. She walked over to her and kissed her temple. "We can have another chat later. Mom has some business she needs to take care of." Jessie watched as Stephanie walked over to Ranger. "Where is he?"

"Just this side of the gun range." Ranger looked at his watch. "You have some time. Proud of ya Babe."

Jessie watched as Stephanie kissed him on the cheek and then walked out of the house.

Jessie got off the stool and walked over to Ranger his chest was still heaving but not as bad as it was earlier when she was leaning against it. She looked at the blood on his knuckles. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Ranger lifted his hands and turned them to look at them. "Nope." He bent down and looked her in the eyes. "No matter how angry I get, even if you do the worst thing you can come up with. I'll never hit you Jes. If I ever spank you and that's a big IF, you'll be able to sit down again. I always make sure my anger is in check before I discipline my children. I'm going to go get cleaned up." Ranger kissed her forehead and then left for his bedroom.

Jessie looked at Bobby and Lester. Lester was holding his ribs. She looked at Bobby. "You okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, not hurt at all. Lester wouldn't have gotten hurt if he hadn't interfered. Hudson didn't do anything else did he?" Bobby asked.

"No. Zip threw him in the pool." Jessie said.

Lester bent down. "Zip caught him?"

Jessie looked at Lester. "Yeah."

Lester slapped Bobby on the chest. "I think we need to pay Zip a visit."

"Before or after Paco?" Bobby asked.

"Paco has probably left already. Zip was at home." Lester said.

Bobby looked at Lester, "I think Zip is next."

Jessie pulled on Bobby's shirt and he looked back at her. "You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"No, we wouldn't kill him. He should have informed Ranger of this though. Hudson is twenty-three Peanut. Hudson is lucky Ranger didn't press charges for what he did." Bobby kissed her forehead. "What he did shouldn't have happened. Now let me go so I can go have a chat with Zip. If Ranger asks where we went go ahead and tell him."

Jessie let Bobby go and watched as they both walked out of the house. Jessie turned and went back into the kitchen and cleaned up the ice cream bowls and went and sat down in Ranger's chair. She closed her eyes thinking about all that happened. If this happened over a kiss, any boy she ever liked was going to be dead. That was if they could actually make it past the front gate.

Ranger came down the stairs he was all cleaned up now. He had only two cuts on his knuckles, well worth it, he knew Hudson wouldn't take advantage of his daughter again. He saw Jessie sitting in his chair, Ranger went over and slid his arms under her. Her eyes came open and he picked her up and sat down. Jessie moved like she had that night when she curled up next to Bobby in the same chair and put her head on Ranger's shoulder.

"Where did Lester and Bobby go?" Ranger asked as he put his arm around her and hugged her to his side.

"Zip's place." Jessie said.

"Why did they go to Zip's?" Ranger asked.

Jessie looked up at him and Ranger looked down into her blue eyes.

"If I tell you, you're probably going to want to go over too." Jessie said.

"Zip didn't kiss you too did he?" Ranger growled.

"No. Zip threw Hudson in the pool."

"So Zip caught Hudson and didn't call me."

"Looks that way."

Ranger laid his cheek on her head as she moved it back.

"Are you leaving?" Jessie asked.

"No. I'm staying right here. I think Bobby and Lester can handle Zip, just fine." Ranger said. He kissed the top of Jessie's head. "I'd rather stay right here for awhile. I think we both need it."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

David sat down across the table in the teen hang out area. It was Saturday morning. Penny gave him the place to meet her at. He told her he had the spider. Penny sat down across from him at the table as the music blared from the speakers.

"So where is it?" Penny asked.

David pulled the see through container out and showed her the brown recluse that was inside it. He slid it over to her. "Be careful. Its bite is very nasty."

Penny picked up the container looking at it. "It's not very big."

David leaned across the table; the spider was bigger than a nickel. This little girl didn't have a clue what she had in her hands. "It doesn't have to be very big. It only has to bite him; his skin will be eaten by the poison down to the muscles and tendons. You wanted painful, I'm giving you painful."

Penny looked up at him. "I've never seen one of these before."

"Of course you haven't. They aren't from around here. This is a brown recluse." David told her.

She sat the spider down on the table. "How am I actually supposed to get it to bite him?"

David smiled, "It's not very hard really. You just have to be sneaky about it." He leaned over and whispered to her what she had to do.

Penny sat back smiling. "I like that idea."

"Good, now I need my favor." David told her.

"What do you want?" Penny asked.

"Dozer, where does he live?" David asked. The records on this kid came back to a U-Haul storage facility. It hadn't been much better than the vacant lot.

"He lives in this compound area just outside of Trenton on old Belmont Road." Penny put the spider in her purse. "Why did you want that?"

"Just needed to know, he's awfully chummy with people." David said feeding her some more bait.

"The bodyguard and little miss perfect." Penny picked up her coke. "He had to sneak me in; all I know is there are two gates, with guards. He said he lived down the road on the left. There aren't any signs for this place."

"So if I could possibly get you in again, are you willing to get a little more revenge?" David smiled.

"Let's see how the spider does first. We'll talk again." Penny stood up.

David looked at the purse, "Just make sure it doesn't come out in your purse. I wouldn't want you to get damaged instead."

Penny opened her purse and checked the container again. "All sealed tight." She took her coke and walked off.

David shook his head. She was stupid. Would serve her right if the spider got out and bit her instead. He moved and walked out of the teen hang out. He at least now had an area to start driving and checking out today.

David pulled out his map as soon as he got to his non descript car he was driving and started looking for Belmont Road. He found three Belmont Roads. Damn girl, which one is old Belmont Road? David pulled out and went to the first one with was on the outside of Trenton, but he didn't see any gates. He drove to the next one and traveled down it for awhile before he saw the fenced in area. The place was rather large. He saw a black SUV pass him and he smiled. One thing he had learned about Manoso was he had a thing for black vehicles.

He passed the gate, and kept driving, when he got to end of the fenced in area he turned around and pulled off the road. The place was larger than he would have thought. He might not have to find someone to get in after all. He'd have to check the perimeter of the place. David got out of the car and went up to the fence. He looked at the wires and noticed it was hooked up to shock anyone who touched it. It was well over twenty feet in height. Not something David wanted to try to climb. He picked up a stick and threw it at the fence and watched as the wood connected and smoldered as the electricity ran through it heating it up.

The low deep growl sounded and David turned to see the massive Rottweiler running toward him. David backed up and walked back across the street to his car. This would take some planning, he'd have to find a weakness in the fence, and then get past the dog or dogs if there were more than one. With the perimeter size from what he could tell, there was probably more than one dog.

He slipped inside the car and turned it to go past the gates again. David was getting hungry as it took him all morning to find this compound and it was well after lunch now. David saw a blue truck pull out, he hadn't noticed any other vehicles other than black and he decided to follow it.

Shiloh noticed the dirty shit piece of nova that passed for the second time. He wrote down the plates. Probably some dumb person who was lost. He sent Jacobs down the fence line to go see why the sector closest to the road had gone off. The last time it went off on that end teenagers had been getting drunk and throwing glass bottles at the fence watching them break and spark.

Shiloh just cleared Zip to take Hudson to the hospital. Zip wasn't messed up to bad, but Hudson was going to need some stitches and his ribs looked at. Jacobs called. Shiloh picked up the phone in the guard house.

"Talk to me?"

"Stick on the fence line. When it fell off it had a small fire going, I got it put out. The wind has picked up some, I think it fell from this tree over here, the one that needs those limbs cut off." Jacobs said.

"Okay. I'll get someone out to go over the trees around the fence line again. Ric hadn't wanted that tree cut yet, but I got a reason for it now, with it throwing off false alarms to the fence." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, well, the tree lover needs to at least let us cut the ones along the fence line. I can understand he likes them but hell, it's going to drive us nuts if this keeps happening."

Shiloh laughed. "I'll plant him four damn new trees, I'm just tired of the older ones getting in the way now. Come on back. I'm ready to go home."

David pulled into the parking lot of the hospital he stayed back from the blue truck far enough to not be picked up. He pulled into a space and watched as the driver got out and then helped the guy out of the passenger side, who looked like he was ready to be put on the grill. He was tenderized meat.

David got out of the car and slipped into the hospital right along with them.

"Damn Zip, I'm hurting so fucking bad." Hudson said.

"Well, that's what you get for pissing off Ranger. I got it from Bobby, Lester, and Steph. Damn her kicks hurt like hell." Zip said. "Come on Hudson. They'll put you in a room and give you something for the pain."

David sat down in the waiting room. Zip sat down, he didn't look so bad and even the nurse brought him over an ice pack for his head. David got up and walked down a hall. He'd been inside enough hospitals to start looking for the doctor's offices. Up on the third floor he found the office wing and started checking doors. He found an office opened and went inside and found a doctor's coat and put it on. He walked back out with the coat and on the second floor at an unmanned nurse's station picked up a stethoscope. He went back down to the emergency and was buzzed back in through the doors with no problems. He stopped off at one of the stations and picked up booties and a surgical cap to place over his head. He picked up one of the tie back masks and covered his face.

He started looking for Hudson. David found him behind a curtain, he picked up the chart at the end of the bed.

"Looks like you got on the bad end of the raw deal here." David said as he flipped the chart.

"It hurts, can't you just give me something, I was told I could get something." Hudson said.

David went over and snapped on the rubber gloves. He moved back over to Hudson and started checking his ribs. "You need to be run through x-ray first."

"I don't want x-rays. I want the pain to stop." Hudson said.

David smiled under the mask. "I can help with that. Bet you wouldn't mind getting a little even to whoever did this to you."

Hudson looked at the doctor, "Why would I want to do that? I'm the one who fucked up."

"Must have screwed up really bad to get the shit beat out you. What did you do?" David asked. "You may not have deserved this."

"Look, like I told the other doctor, I kissed someone I shouldn't have, and I learned my damn lesson. Just make the pain go away." Hudson said.

David lifted his hands off of Hudson and went over to one of the drawers. "All of this for a kiss. That's rather extreme."

"Yeah well, you don't mess with anyone that belongs to my boss." Hudson groaned in pain.

David moved over to the curtain, "I'll be back to take care of the pain." He needed to dull this guys wits a little, he wasn't getting a whole hell of a lot to work with.

David walked out of the make shift room and went in search for the drugs he knew were around here. He would have to wait for his opportunity and snatch it. David picked up charts by the nurse's station they had a gun shot victim come in. They started scrambling and David took his chance and went to the small cabinet, turned the key, and pulled out the pain meds and pocketed a bottle. He went and got some water and went back to Hudson. Going back over to a drawer he pulled out a needle and then loaded the syringe with the codeine and came back over to Hudson and gave him a shot. Ten minutes later David watched as his eyes started looking dull.

"Who did you kiss?" David asked.

"Jes." Hudson said. "God I was stupid, she's so damn cute. Ranger about took my head off." He said slowly.

David bent down closer to Hudson. "She is cute." David turned Hudson's head toward him. "You're not to blame though, bet she didn't even put up a fight with you doing it either did she?"

"No she didn't."

"She might like you, but Ranger is in the way." David told him. "Got to get around him, you get around him, and you'll be able to get a hold of Jes again. Might get a few more kisses."

Hudson's eyes dropped closed. "Too young."

"Not too young to like it though." David said silkily. "I'll help you get her, I'll hand her to you."

"How?" Hudson mumbled as he was going under.

David pulled out a card and placed it in Hudson's pocket. "Give me a call, we'll work on that when you're in better shape. You help me get what I want, and I'll give you Jes."

"What do you want?" Hudson mumbled as he tried opening his eyes and look at David.

"I want Ranger out of the way. You need Ranger out of the way. It's a win, win situation here. Get some sleep. Call the number." David walked out.

He knew this was a risk, but that was the name of the game. You had to take risks in order to get things set up in order to set traps. He walked out of the hospital and started working on a plan.

It was Saturday night, Hudson felt like shit as he lay on the bed in his condo. His mind was so damn hazy from the drugs. It was like that one doctor coming in. He couldn't remember anything but those blue eyes. He pulled the card out and looked at it again. None of that conversation was making sense in his mind. He sat up on the bed. He remembered most of it. The doctor wanted something and wanted to hand him Jes. The doctor wanted Ranger out of the way.

He picked up his phone and dialed Ranger's cell.

"Why are you even calling me Hudson?" Ranger growled.

"I got a card from a doctor in the hospital." Hudson said, and then he heard the dial tone.

He called back.

"You better stop calling." Ranger said.

"Listen, he wants you out of the way. He wants to hand me Jes." Hudson heard the dial tone again.

Hudson fell back on the bed and popped two more pain pills. Ranger wasn't going to listen to him. He rolled over and waited for the pain to go away.

Ranger sat in the SUV across the FTA's house along with Tank. He only half listened to what Hudson had said. Ranger was still angry with that damn kid.

"What did he want?" Tank asked.

"A doctor gave him a card in the hospital." Ranger picked up the night scope and peered through it. "I don't think this is going to happen tonight."

"It's still early. He called back, did he say anything else?" Tank asked.

"He's doped up, I didn't hear what he said the second time. I just hung up." Ranger put the scope back down.

"You think he's trying to get back on your good side now? You know the kid respects you." Tank leaned back in the seat.

"Respects me so much he takes advantage of Jes. That isn't respect Tank."

"But he admitted to it. As soon as he found out Jes belonged to you he called you. How many guys do we have will come and admit they are wrong right out? We have a few, but hell, Hudson isn't totally dumb, a little naïve at times. Think about it. Call him back and see what the doctor wanted. It had to be important for him to call back after you beat the shit out him." Tank said.

Ranger studied the house, he thought about what Tank said. Hudson was pretty naïve at times. He had Hank's nephew for two years now under his employ. The first thing the guys noticed was that he attracted the girls left and right, they had to work on Hudson to get him out of his shell when they first got him.

The kid got in trouble at seventeen and served time in a federal prison. Hudson served four years. He had cracked his way inside the banking systems and transferred large amounts of money to an account. His mother was being screwed over by the insurance agencies and kept being denied payment for her chemotherapy. Hudson pulled the money to pay for the treatments. She died anyway and Hank couldn't control the kid. Hudson got out at twenty-one and asked him to take the kid. Hudson wasn't allowed around computers, his five finger bandit ways had to be shut down and kept under control. While working for Rangeman he was trying to pay off the debt he had to the banking systems. He couldn't afford a place to live, seventy five percent of his check went to pay on that debt.

Ranger picked up his cell phone and dialed Hudson back. Hudson answered groggily.

"Why did this doctor give you a card?" Ranger asked.

"Wants me to call the number. He wants you out of the way is what he said. He said he'd hand me Jes." Hudson mumbled.

Ranger sat up and started the SUV. "We aren't doing this stake out. Get someone over here Tank." Ranger took off. "Hudson what did this guy look like?"

"I don't remember his face, he had it covered, he had blue eyes. I'm not sure, he had me doped up. I can't think very clearly right now."

Ranger could hear that Hudson was doped up, but he needed to know this information. One of his guys was approached. "I need you to think hard Hudson. Why does he want to hand Jes to you?"

"He said something about getting even, for fucking up."

Ranger was loosing him, Hudson was going under fast, he could barely hear him talking now. "Hudson stay awake."

Ranger didn't hear anything else even after he called out to him as he drove. Ranger shut the phone off. "Fuck!" He drove as fast as he could to the compound. Once he cleared the gates he drove straight to Hudson's condo and pulled into the drive.

"I guess we need to get him awake." Tank said.

"If we can." Ranger got out and Tank followed him to Hudson's condo. The door hadn't been fixed yet. Ranger would send a guy over to fix the door. They walked into the bedroom and Ranger stopped when he saw Hudson. They had beaten him pretty bad.

"Shit!" Tank said. "I think he learned his lesson."

"I don't think he'll even talk to Jes now." Ranger said as he walked over to the bed.

Tank sat on the bed and turned Hudson's head toward him. "Hudson, wake up dude."

Hudson started to mumble. Ranger found the card in his hand and took it out and looked at the number. "We need to run this number."

"But if it's David's it will tip him off won't it? If he thinks he's got to Hudson we might be able to work this to our advantage." Tank told him.

Ranger turned the card over in his hand. He looked down at Hudson; the kid has never been in a situation like this. They always made sure Hudson had his back covered. "I don't know if he'll be able to pull this off. He'll have to convince David he's playing on his team."

"If it is David, you gave Hudson the reason to get back at you. The kid looks like shit." Tank looked at Ranger. "We can coach him, put someone around him that doesn't come to the compound to help out. Give Hudson an in between man. That way David thinks he wants to help but he's afraid of getting caught. Hell, Hudson wouldn't want to piss you off again that's for damn sure."

Ranger walked over to the window and looked out. "Okay, we'll set up Lester with Hudson. I'll have to think of a man on the outside. This will need some planning, but we'll be able to feed David information."

"It's worth a shot." Tank said. "I'll go talk to Lester."

Ranger looked down at Hudson after Tank left. He beat the kid, he made a move and David was now trying to use it to his advantage by gaining a pawn on Ranger's side of the board. Only problem was, it was a castle pawn. David wouldn't hesitate to take Hudson out if he knew he wasn't playing fairly with him. Ranger wondered who David would try to contact next to get what he wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tank and Ranger had left Hudson last night in the capable hands of Lester. Hudson was to far gone with the pain medication even order to get him to wake up. Ranger decided he would talk to Hudson after his meeting with Dr. Planchard on Monday in order to give him a day to heal some and relax.

Ranger and Stephanie sat in the waiting area outside Dr. Planchard's office. Their meeting was scheduled for 9:30am Monday. Dr. Planchard hadn't wanted to even set up a time for today, but Ranger insisted, and also insisted that it had to be this morning. Ranger had the code of conduct book on his lap, he and Stephanie had signed everything inside the conduct book as well as the parts where Jessie had to as well. He wasn't allowing corporal punishment with Jessie, not at the hands of the school.

Mary gave them a small smile. "I'm sorry you have to wait. Is there something I can get you? Coffee, water, anything at all? She had to run down to Mr. Jenkins' office."

"We're fine." Ranger said.

Ranger looked at his watch, they were here on time and Dr. Planchard was now fifteen minutes late. The outer office door opened. Mr. Jenkins walked in and walked over to them. He extended his hand to Ranger.

"Mr. Manoso, sorry for the wait. I'm Mr. Jenkins."

Ranger shook his hand. "Pleasure. When is Dr. Planchard coming?"

"She can't make it, as a matter of fact; she'll be gone for the rest of the day. If you and your wife would follow me to my office, I'll be more than happy to go over anything you need." Mr. Jenkins said.

Ranger looked at Stephanie.

"I'd rather deal with Dr. Planchard since it was she who wrote the rules we are here to discuss with her." Stephanie said.

Ranger looked at Mr. Jenkins.

"I see." Mr. Jenkins said. "If you would follow me to my office, perhaps I can at least go over the code of conduct book with you and then you can make another visit with Dr. Planchard."

Ranger stood. Mr. Jenkins and Ranger were the same height. "Mr. Jenkins, I have no issue with the code of conduct book, nor does my wife. We are in accordance with the rules the school has laid out for the students. The rules my wife and I are referring to are the rules Dr. Planchard wrote concerning my daughter's bodyguard. The longer Dr. Planchard puts me off the angrier I'm going to be because she's putting my daughter's life in danger."

He watched as Mr. Jenkins looked at Stephanie and back. "I see. I hadn't been made aware of any extra rules, other than what was in the conduct book. May I see them?"

Ranger pulled the sheet of paper out of the book and handed it over. "I don't see how you can help in this matter. It's Dr. Planchard that has to change the rules."

Mr. Jenkins read the paper, his brow furrowed ever so slightly. He handed the rules back to Ranger. "Dr. Planchard should be back later today. There was an accident in one of the dorms this morning; one of our live in students had to be taken to the hospital. Her father insisted Dr. Planchard be the one to go with her instead of the house mother."

The door opened and Dr. Planchard walked in. "Mary, I need you to call Mr. Gordon back and get him on the phone for me. Felicity is refusing to go to the hospital."

"Yes Dr. Planchard." Mary said.

Dr. Planchard turned and saw Ranger, Stephanie, and Mr. Jenkins. "Mr. Manoso, we'll have to reschedule. I'm very sorry, but I can't handle this issue right now."

Mr. Jenkins took a step to the side as Ranger turned to Dr. Planchard.

"If the young woman is refusing to go to the hospital I don't see why you can't give me and my wife ten minutes of your time." Ranger growled.

"Ten minutes, that is all I can spare at this moment." Dr. Planchard said. "Come into my office. Mr. Jenkins, will you handle Mr. Gordon for me while I'm speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Manoso."

"Certainly." Mr. Jenkins walked over to Mary.

Ranger took Stephanie's hand and they walked inside Dr. Planchard's office. Ranger figured she sent Mr. Jenkins into the office and told him to get rid of them out of hers so she could finish her dealing with Mr. Gordon, but she has already tried to put him off once and Mr. Jenkins made the second time. Ranger wasn't about to allow a third.

Ranger shut the door to the office and Stephanie went and took a seat, he went to the chair and stood behind Stephanie.

"Please have a seat Mr. Manoso." Dr. Planchard said after she had sat down.

"I'll remain standing." Ranger said. "First off, I will not sign those rules for the bodyguard and neither will Jessie."

"As I told Mr. Baker, those rules are in place not only for your Ward's safety but for the safety of this school."

Stephanie came out of her seat and put her hands on Dr. Planchard's desk. "You will not refer to Jessie as the Ward in our presence again. Jessie is our daughter. I don't like that term and you'll not use it ever again with her." Stephanie growled.

"I wasn't aware of any status change concerning Miss Wilson. Is her name still Miss Wilson?" Dr. Planchard asked.

"Yes it is. She is our adoptive daughter, not a Ward." Stephanie growled.

Dr. Planchard stood up, "There is no need to get aggressive with me Mrs. Manoso. I was unaware of this change in her status."

"Aggressive? You haven't even seen me aggressive this is not aggressive for me. Jessie is not signing those rules for her bodyguard. You are going to have to rewrite them." Stephanie hit her fist on the desk for emphasis.

"I want you out of my office Mrs. Manoso, I won't tolerate this. I'll deal with your husband." Dr. Planchard said.

Stephanie looked at Ranger.

"Proud of ya Babe, you're doing great." Ranger said.

"I do not have to rewrite anything Mrs. Manoso. This is my school, my office, and if you don't watch it, you will not be allowed back on these premises at all." Dr. Planchard said.

Ranger crossed his arms over his chest and his teeth were grinding. "I advise you Dr. Planchard to watch your tone with my wife."

Dr. Planchard looked to Ranger, "Those rules are in place Mr. Manoso, and I have examples for every rule I wrote."

"Let's see them." Stephanie said.

Ranger stayed where he was. Dr. Planchard kept looking at him and wasn't paying any attention to Stephanie at all.

"I said let's see them." Stephanie growled out again and then slapped the desk with both hands.

Dr. Planchard walked around her desk and stood right beside Stephanie and got in her face. "That is enough, I do not come into your home and disrespect you. Get out of my office now."

"My wife will not be going anywhere." Ranger growled to her.

"Get out of my space." Stephanie told her. "I don't think you have any examples for these rules and you just wanted to stick your abnormally large nose where it doesn't belong and think you can get information this way. It won't work."

"You bitch!" Dr. Planchard yelled.

Ranger moved and got in front of Stephanie before she hit the woman. Then growled to Dr. Planchard. "You apologize to my wife. So far you haven't given us anything to see. The only bitch I see in this room is you."

"How dare you?" Dr. Planchard yelled at Ranger and then slapped him in the face.

Ranger got in front of Stephanie because he didn't want Stephanie attacking this woman. Stephanie would only be pushed so far and he knew when you pushed Stephanie she came out swinging. With Jessie in this school he knew it would be better off if Stephanie didn't attack Jessie's Dean. Ranger also saw Mr. Jenkins open the door, and he knew he couldn't hit this woman back even though he felt compelled to if just to knock her down a few pegs. Stephanie jumped on his back to try and get at Dr. Planchard and Ranger wrapped his arms behind him and held Stephanie back as she was fighting mad to get to her.

"Dr. Planchard!" Mr. Jenkins growled. "That is a parent you just physically assaulted."

Dr. Planchard turned around. "Mr. Jenkins, I want these two escorted out of my office."

Mr. Jenkins walked to the desk and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Did you not hear me Mr. Jenkins?" Dr. Planchard asked.

"Yes could you send a police car to Trenton Preparatory Academy; I will send someone out front thank you." Mr. Jenkins hung up the phone.

"Insubordination, how dare you?" Dr. Planchard ran at Mr. Jenkins. She slapped him in the face. "You bastard, how could you? I hired you when no one else would. This is mutiny."

Mary came running to the door. "Good Lord!"

"Mary, go meet the officers out front please." Mr. Jenkins said in a voice that held no emotions.

Dr. Planchard spun around. "Mary you will not."

Mary froze not sure what to do.

"Dr. Planchard, you will be placed under arrest for assaulting a parent as well as physically assaulting me. Mary, go meet the officers out front, now." Mr. Jenkins said.

Dr. Planchard spun around on him as Mary left to go do his bidding. "We'll see about this Franklin." She reached up and clawed at his face. "You uncaring bastard, you'll run my school into the ground."

Ranger eased up on his grasp around Stephanie because she had stopped trying to go after Dr. Planchard. They both watched as Mr. Jenkins never once tried to stop the woman as she slapped and scratched at him. She kicked, ranted, and raved at him the whole time until Mary came back with two police officers who pulled Dr. Planchard out of the office.

Mr. Jenkins pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped the scratches on his face. He looked over to Ranger and Stephanie.

"Now, I think you had an issue with rules regarding your daughter's bodyguard Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. As seeing as Dr. Planchard will no longer be employed in this facility and as I'm next in line. Which rules did you have issues with?" Mr. Jenkins asked liked nothing had happened in last ten minutes to him.

Ranger studied the man; he never showed emotions if he could help it, but he would have already gone off on the woman if she done that with Ranger. "Yes, rules six, seven, and eight." Ranger said.

Mr. Jenkins pulled the handkerchief away from his face and laid the offending thing on the desk. "May I see them again please?"

Ranger turned and picked everything up in the chair where he put them earlier and handed them over to Mr. Jenkins who sat on the corner of Dr. Planchard's desk. Stephanie sat down and Ranger stayed behind her.

"This won't do at all. I can have these rewritten in an hour." He looked up at Ranger. "If you would care to have lunch with your daughter, I'll make sure to have this rewritten in a much favorable regard for your daughter's safety. Her lunch is scheduled to start in ten minutes. The food isn't that bad, and I'm sure she would love to have lunch with the both of you."

Ranger looked down at Stephanie who looked up at him. "He does need time to rewrite them."

Ranger looked at Mr. Jenkins. "If I don't agree with what you have written?"

"Then you'll be free to take out anything you find that won't suffice." Mr. Jenkins told him as he reached over and plucked Dr. Planchard's plaque off the desk and tossed it in the trashcan. "They won't be like this when you return."

"You have an hour. Come on Babe." Ranger walked out of the office with Stephanie on his arm.

"He's a little different." Stephanie said as they walked down the stairs.

"Different how babe?" Ranger asked.

"It's like he doesn't feel anything. I wanted him to hit the bitch." Stephanie said. "He didn't even react when he wiped the blood off his face."

Ranger walked along the walk with Stephanie at a slow pace. "So you saw it too. Are you getting any feelings about him?"

"Well, it's odd. You have a lot of control over your emotions, but I've learned to read you rather well. You still show them, but with Mr. Jenkins it's like he's behind a wall, his brow furrowed the first time he read the rules, there's something there. I'm just not sure what." Stephanie said.

Ranger opened the door to the building that held the cafeteria and Stephanie walked in.

David was putting bags in the trash containers again as he watched Manoso and his wife enter the cafeteria. Jessie had entered two minutes before. He watched as they passed right beside him. He looked over to see Jessie sitting with the same crew like normal only her bodyguard didn't look to good. He was sporting a sweating forehead. His little spider had done its job. Now he just had one other thing to go do today, and right now would be the best time for it.

"We'll have to see if we can't find something. We did a background on him Babe. He's clean." Ranger said. "Jes is over there."

Ranger led Stephanie to Jessie's table. Ranger bent down and kissed Jessie on her head. "Hello Baby."

"Hi Dad."

Stephanie looked at Bobby. "Are you feeling okay?"

"He's being pig headed." Jessie said. "Of course he's not okay. He stopped giving me a hard time about an hour ago and he's got a fever now. I know he's hurting but he won't tell me where."

"I'm fine, may have just caught a bug, nothing serious." Bobby said.

Christian looked at him. "If your sick man you need to go home. I have a major science test at the end of the week." Christian scooted away from Bobby.

Ranger noticed Philip lean in toward Jessie and whisper something to her. Bobby had filled him in on these two already. "Philip, why don't you and the guys make Steph and I some room so we can join you all for lunch."

Philip straightened up. "Sure thing Ranger."

"Come on Babe." Ranger walked Stephanie over to the food line and he looked back at Philip who now had his arm over Jessie's chair.

"He's not kissing her, don't kill him." Stephanie said. "He dresses like you, even has his hair tied back like you. Wonder where he learned that?"

Ranger looked at Stephanie. "You don't like my little protégé?"

Stephanie looked back over at Philip and Jessie, "If he is your protégé then Jessie needs to watch out."

"Are you implying I'm teaching him bad things? Besides if he does anything I'll wring his little neck." Ranger asked as he picked up a plate and put it on a tray to load it with salad.

"Of course you wouldn't teach him anything bad. When she does start liking boys, you're going to have a hard time with it. You can't beat them all up Ranger." Stephanie said.

"I just don't want her being taken advantage of." Ranger said as he finished loading his plate and waited for Stephanie.

"You think I'm not going to teach her how not to see that?" Stephanie asked. She looked over at Philip who was now whispering in Jessie's ear. She noticed Jessie was laughing. She'd have to have a few words with that boy. She could already tell Philip liked Jessie.

"I'm sure you will Babe. But it wouldn't hurt to strike a little fear in them as well." Ranger said as he paid for their food.

"Good, then I'm all for striking a little fear in them." Stephanie said as she headed back to the table. She made Philip move and she sat down by Jessie as Ranger sat down by Bobby.

"I heard you two had a meeting with Hitler this morning. How did it go?" Philip asked.

Stephanie turned and looked at Philip. "I don't think she'll be around any longer."

"No shit." Christian said.

"Is she gone?" Roger asked.

"Looks that way." Ranger said.

Jessie introduced all the guys to Ranger and Stephanie. She kept looking at Bobby who was only picking at his lunch now. The guys kept trashing Dr. Planchard around for awhile. Bobby put the fork down and took a drink of the water he had.

Stephanie kept shooting him furtive glances and then looked at Jessie. "When did he start feeling bad?"

"About an hour and a half ago, while we were in Miss Jacobs class. He actually made her give me a pass so he could leave the room." Jessie said. "She gave me a detention for it."

Ranger looked up. "She gave you a detention because Bobby had to leave the room?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to serve it after school today." Jessie said looking at Bobby.

"I needed a drink Ranger, my stomach was feeling weird. It still is, but now it's cramping." Bobby said.

Ranger looked at Bobby. He wasn't looking to well at all, Bobby was always well; the man rarely got sick. It was one of the reasons Ranger put Bobby with Jessie. Bobby looked fine this morning when he came to pick up Jessie and Dozer.

"So it's getting worse?" Ranger asked him.

Bobby looked up at Jessie, she had a smug look on her face and he turned to Ranger. "Yes, but I can make it through the day. I already told that to Peanut. There is no reason for her to miss anymore school."

Jessie shook her head. "He needs to go to a doctor."

Bobby turned to look at Jessie. "I'm not that sick."

Ranger looked at Jessie then Stephanie. "I'm pulling you Bobby, Jessie can't stay here without you, and you can't protect her this way."

Bobby stood up and picked up the tray. "I'll be back."

Ranger watched him. Bobby was favoring his right leg, and was starting to rub it as he walked to the trash container. Bobby emptied the tray and then he emptied his stomach. Ranger looked at Jessie he could see the worry on her face. She had gotten attached to Bobby already, which was good, she was starting to give Bobby information. The closer Jessie got to Bobby the more they would be able to learn what else Jessie knew.

"He'll be okay Baby." Ranger told her.

Jessie looked back at Ranger. "Can we go now? He needs a doctor, I told him that earlier."

"Yeah, we can go." Ranger stood up and took what was left of his tray, Stephanie's, and Jessie's to the trash container.

Jessie picked up her backpack and followed Stephanie and Ranger. Jessie caught up with Bobby who was walking slowly out of the cafeteria, while Ranger and Stephanie followed them.

"Where are you hurting?" Jessie asked him.

"Peanut, don't worry about me. I'll be good as new in the morning." Bobby told her.

Ranger followed with Stephanie out of the building and over to the main office building. "I think someone is getting attached to Bobby."

"Who is going to school with her tomorrow if Bobby can't?" Stephanie asked.

"Tank, Lester, or myself; we'll see how Bobby is in the morning first." Ranger said as he opened the main door to the building.

Ranger and Stephanie went over to Mary and Ranger signed Jessie out for the rest of the day.

"He doesn't look well." Mary said while looking at Bobby.

"He's a little under the weather at the moment." Ranger said. "Is Mr. Jenkins in the office?"

"Yes he is. I'll let him know you are back." Mary got up and went over to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Mr. Jenkins said.

Mary opened the door. "The Manoso's are back Mr. Jenkins."

"Very well, send them in, Mary. See if you can find the files on the girl's dormitory for me. I can't find where Dr. Planchard had them." Mr. Jenkins said.

"Right away sir." Mary said. She turned around, "you can go in now."

Ranger and Stephanie walked inside. They both took a seat. Mr. Jenkins held up a piece of paper before him and read it over. He lowered it and slid it across the desk.

"I think you'll find this more to your liking Mr. Manoso." Mr. Jenkins stated.

Ranger picked up the new rules and Stephanie read them with him.

Bodyguard policies and procedures.

Any student who is required the need of outside protection coming into Trenton Preparatory Academy will have the bodyguard follow the rules and guidelines issued from the current Dean or active Head of School. These rules are negotiable as the safety of the said student's situation warrants it. These rules are in place for the protection of the student as well as the School. Any violation of the rules will not be held accountable on the said student being guarded. If the bodyguard feels his/her actions were needed and the investigation by the current Dean or active Head of school feels the actions were indeed appropriate no action will be taken against either party. If found under the investigation of the actions of the bodyguard did not warrant the course of his actions then the said bodyguard will then go through the proper city police authorities for the actions to be given due process.

The bodyguard is not allowed to go inside restroom facilities and gym changing facilities if the bodyguard is of a different gender than said guarded student, unless due cause is seen for the actions of this nature where the students safety is held in question.

The bodyguard is not allowed communication with any students on the campus that would be unbecoming for an adult with a child. Communication that the bodyguard feels necessary with any student to help him with his job is allowed and encouraged.

The bodyguard is not allowed to help any student with their class work inside the classroom.

The bodyguard is not allowed to help any student with their tests inside the classroom.

The bodyguard will stay in the classroom at the back of the room and will not disrupt any class that is in process, unless the bodyguard feels disruption is warranted.

Communication between the bodyguard and the student will be allowed at all times anywhere on the campus as it is needed for the protection and welfare of the student who is being guarded.

The bodyguard will be allowed to take the student being guarded outside any facility should the bodyguard feel the action is warranted for the protection and welfare of the student who is being guarded.

This is a contract between the bodyguard, the current Dean or acting Head of the School and the student's parents or legal guardians. Each party will sign below and a copy of the document will be held by each party.

Ranger looked over at Stephanie. "Any questions Babe?"

"No, I like how this reads." Stephanie said. She looked up at Mr. Jenkins, "Thank you, sounds like you know what you are doing at least."

"You're welcome. Keeping Miss Wilson safe is the real issue. She can't be kept safe with the way the rules were written before, and she shouldn't have been held accountable for her bodyguard's actions." Mr. Jenkins said. "After all she's a child and the bodyguard is the one who'll be held accountable for his actions should it prove necessary, but I haven't seen anything that he has done that hasn't been warranted."

Ranger took a pen out of his pocket and signed the form, he stood. "Bobby is outside; let me get him to sign this. I'll be back shortly."

Stephanie stayed and watched Mr. Jenkins nod to Ranger. Ranger walked out of the office. She sat back in the chair and watched the man as he looked at her.

"You don't show very many emotions Mr. Jenkins." Stephanie told him.

"In my line of work emotions are overrated, I deal with them everyday with an over charged and emotional population of teenagers around here Mrs. Manoso. It doesn't mean I don't hold a high regard for all the little minds that are now under my care." Mr. Jenkins said.

"What made you get involve in working in this field?" Stephanie asked.

"The children are our future Mrs. Manoso. Someone has to be in charge of cultivating their fertile minds." Mr. Jenkins said as he clasped his hands together. "Do you not trust me with your daughter's safety?"

"I trust you more than I did Dr. Planchard." Stephanie said.

Mr. Jenkins gave her a wry smile. "Then maybe I have at least earned a measure of your trust. If you feel the need to call the school at anytime, please do so, drop by anytime you wish as well. Maybe I can earn another little fraction of that trust of yours."

Ranger walked back into the office and handed Mr. Jenkins' the bodyguard rules back. "Bobby has no complaints with how this is written either. You did a fine job with these."

"Thank you." Mr. Jenkins said as he signed them. "If you'll give me a moment I'll make the copies and place the original in Miss Wilson's school file."

Ranger took a seat next to Stephanie and Mr. Jenkins walked out of the office.

"Well any more of your senses ringing bells with you?" Ranger asked.

"Maybe a little more, he wants me to trust him more from what I gathered." Stephanie said. "He says the right things to put you at ease but still no emotion in his voice at all."

"We'll run a few more checks Babe." Ranger said.

Mr. Jenkins came back in and handed them a copy. "I've already given one to Mr. Brown." He sat behind the desk. "Like I told your wife Mr. Manoso, feel free to stop by or call anytime. My door will always be open."

"Thank you." Ranger stood and shook his hand and walked out with Stephanie.

Ranger waited on Bobby who was now gritting his teeth as he stood. He'd seen Bobby in pain before and knew Bobby was in a lot of pain now. They went out the door of the office and headed down the hall. If Bobby wasn't better by morning he'd make sure Bobby went and got checked out, if not before. They walked slowly out the building and down toward the parking lot of the school. Jessie stayed right with him and kept shooting furtive glances his way.

Ranger hit the alarm to disengage on the BMW and stopped short when the beeps continued instead of the normal three beeps to disengage the alarm. Bobby grabbed Jessie's shoulder and looked back at him.

"Babe stay with Bobby and Jes." Ranger said. He pulled out his cell and called the office as he walked slowly to the BMW. "I want a run back on the cameras at the school, starting at 9:30am. When you see the BMW pull up start running the cameras forward and tell me who messed with my car."

He stopped short of the BMW and waited. "Nothing, it's sitting there fine all through the footage, no one came near it at all." Tank said.

"Nothing on the footage at all?" Ranger asked.

"No one at all near the BMW or the SUV." Tank told him. "You get an alarm code on the BMW?"

"Yes. Let me check this out." Ranger shut the cell phone off and walked around the BMW. He didn't see anything wrong with it. He put the key in the driver's door and opened it. The sound of a rattle had him standing still; he had heard that distinctive sound before. He took his gun out and cocked it. The sound was coming from under the car. Only one animal he knew made that sound and that was a rattlesnake.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Rattler." Ranger leaned back and saw it by the front wheel, coiled and ready to strike. This snake didn't look common up here in New Jersey. Ranger aimed the gun and fired, the snake's head broke apart easily by the bullet. Ranger looked at Stephanie who was holding onto Jessie.

"Stay over there. I don't know if there is anymore." Ranger told them.

He bent down to get a look at the snake, when he did he noticed the paper that lay in the front seat along with three chess pieces. Ranger looked around the inside of the car before he reached for the chess pieces. He picked up a white queen, a black knight, and a black bishop. Ranger put them in his pocket and then picked up the paper and unfolded it, it was typed.

_Take out the white pawn and give up the Black Bishop. Sacrifice yourself in order to save the Black Bishop. The White Queen is in play she chose the two pawns. Black Knight's move._

Ranger read the note over again. His mind was trying to decipher what he had in his hands. _Two pawns. _He looked at the snake. _Pawn, deadly little pawn at that, or at least could cause death. Two pawns, I took out one and that would give up the Black Bishop. _Ranger stood and looked at Bobby. Mr. Jenkins was now added to the small group.

"Need any help Mr. Manoso?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"Not at the moment. I have a dead rattlesnake under my car. As soon as I know more, I'll inform you if I need your help." Ranger put the note in his pocket. He didn't want Jessie seeing this.

_Two pawns, I killed one, then where is the other? The Black Bishop? Who is the Black Bishop? Bobby is sick, he wasn't this morning, Bobby has to be the Black Bishop. What did he do? The White Queen? She chose the pawns, but how? How would she even choose them?_

Ranger got in the car and backed it up enough to reveal the dead rattlesnake. Bobby, Stephanie, Jessie, and Mr. Jenkins came over to look at the snake.

"Western Diamondback, they are not native to here." Mr. Jenkins said. "Its rattle has been painted, that's odd."

Jessie looked hard at the snake, it had a bright orange tail, and she knew who it belonged to. She had been inside Sergeant Major Ward's office enough to know his snake.

"_Cadet Wilson." Sergeant Major Ward said. "Do you know what happens when a western diamondback rattlesnake bites someone?"_

"_Sir no sir." Jessie responded._

"_Come here." _

_Jessie stepped closer and swallowed hard as she looked at the snake that was in Sergeant Major Ward's hands. The diamond shaped head held in his grasp as the mouth was open and the rattle shook with anger. Jessie heard the hiss of the snake. He lifted the snake up so it was eye level with Jessie. _

"_One of the most venomous snakes in the world. Nasty temper they got as well. If one bites you they cause bleeding, it destroys tissue because of the toxins. If you don't receive medical care in time you can bleed to death from one of these snakes. This is a Western Diamondback rattlesnake."_

_Jessie heard the rattle as it shook more vigorous as Sergeant Major Ward moved his other hand and held the snake and picked up the rattle to show it to her. It was painted in bright orange._

"_This is Serkan; she's one of my breeders. Serkan means blood in Turkish. She's very special, just like you. Her secret is venom which is deadly; your secrets are just as deadly..."_

"_Cadet Wilson, good Lord, Ward. Don't frighten her to death."_

_Jessie turned and saw Old Fart and went right over to him. _

"_Commander Randolph needs to see you in his office Cadet Wilson, I was asked to escort you. Let's go."_

Jessie felt the hand on her cheek and looked at Ranger who was watching her. He bent down, and looked into her eyes so she couldn't see Serkan anymore.

"Baby, are you afraid of snakes?" Ranger asked.

Jessie looked into his brown eyes.

"Jes are you afraid of snakes?" He asked again.

"Sir no sir."

Ranger caressed her cheek with his thumb, she hadn't responded to him like this in quite a while. He got her out of the Sir stuff in about five days of constant reminder when she did it. Ranger looked back at the snake and then back to Jessie. She wasn't going to tell him, he stood back up and looked at Stephanie who was still holding onto Jessie.

"Babe." He gave her a nod to walk away with Jessie.

"Come on Jes." Stephanie turned them and walked away from them.

Stephanie took them out of ear shot and he saw them both talking. He looked at Bobby.

"Could you have been bitten by something?" Ranger asked.

"No, I would have felt it Ranger." Bobby had a hold of his stomach.

Ranger looked at him. "Lift your shirt."

Bobby undid his shirt and revealed his stomach. Ranger could see the muscle cramps he was going through. He looked back at the snake and then to Bobby. "You're going to the hospital. Don't argue."

Ranger looked at Mr. Jenkins. "You might have some other type of poisonous animal running around your school, and probably not native to here as well."

Mr. Jenkins looked at Ranger. "I'll search the buildings. If I find it, I'll let you know what it is." He turned and walked back toward the office.

Ranger turned to Bobby. "That was a move he just played. You have to be checked over. I killed his white pawn, and he said the white queen chose it. If she isn't afraid of snakes, I can't see how she could have chosen it."

At the offices on Haywood Tank sat in front of the computer. He had the school security system pulled up. He used his password to log into the camera folder and checked the logs over again. It was bothering him that Ranger's car was tampered with and the footage was clean. Tank looked hard at each file he scrolled down trying to find anything that would explain how this could have happened. Tank was getting frustrated because nothing looked out of place. He was self taught when it came to computers but he'd learned quite a lot from dealing with hackers and crackers.

Tank was itching to pull Hudson in here and sit the kid down in front of the computer. That call would be Ranger's if the decision was made. They had to take away Hudson's cell phone four months ago, the kid already figured out how to crack his way onto the internet with it and he had been one step away from using it illegally. Tank saw the one file that didn't look right to him and tried to access it. It threw out the prompt for the password, Tank typed his password in.

Access Denied.

Tank sat back. The school was compromised more than what they had initially thought. Either the man was on the inside, or he had someone working for him inside. He had also gained access to the computer system the school had and was now working it to his advantage to stay invisible.

Tank picked up the phone and dialed Ranger's cell.

"Yo."

"He has access to the school's computer system. He's taken away my clearance." Tank told him as he was trying to access any file now. Those two words kept coming back up on the screen like a slap in the face every time. Access Denied.

"Hang on."

Ranger covered the cell. "Bobby why don't you go back to the compound? I'll have Lester take you to a doctor, Jes will stay with me for the rest of the day."

Ranger watched as Bobby nodded and pulled the keys out to the SUV that was parked about two hundred yards away from them. He hit the remote to disengage the alarm and when he did the SUV rose into the air in a mass of fire and black billowing smoke before it fell back down to the ground.

"I'll call back." Ranger hung up the cell phone.

Mr. Jenkins opened the window behind Mary's station, he saw the SUV as it smoldered on the school's parking lot. "Mary, call the fire department."

"Right away Mr. Jenkins." Mary said.

Mr. Jenkins walked into the Dean's office. He went to the desk and opened the drawer and pulled out the scrambler. He connected it into the phone line and picked up the phone after he turned the scrambler on and placed the call.

"Benton." Came the English voice on the other end.

"He is in the school, he has to be, or at least it's one of his men. Run the check on the janitor again. I have a smoldering SUV in the school parking lot." Mr. Jenkins said.

"He's coming back clean. What do you want me to do? Go to the high school and pull the year books, Dylan?"

Dylan sat back in the chair. "Do it Benton." Dylan typed on the computer inside the school and accessed the camera files. The prompt came for the password and he typed his in, well Mr. Jenkins' password. Access Denied.

"Fuck." Dylan said. "Look, I don't care if you have to go all the way back to kindergarten to make sure the mother fucker in this school is real and not some damned ghost. I want him found out. Send Jericho if you have to."

Dylan tried a few different passwords and then he got nothing but garbage back on the screen. The whole school computer systems are shut down.

"You want me to send Jericho out to look into the schools?" Benton asked. "Are you nuts? She's a freaking lunatic."

"Just do it. Look, I'm having computer issues. Damn shit has gotten better at this." Dylan said. "This doesn't look at all like his normal thing, I think he's got outside help with this. Run all the Federal computer crackers and hackers that have gotten out in the last five years. He's up to something and I'm not sure what he's after."

"I'll send her, and then I'm sending her to you. You deal with her." Benton said. "How bad are we talking on the computers?"

"He's got me locked out." Dylan said.

"Shit."

Dylan hung up and took the scrambler off the phone and placed it back in the drawer. He shut the monitor down. His computer skills were good, but he wasn't good at cracking into systems. His skills were at hiding information, this was something he was excellent at. Dylan got up and walked out of the office and headed back outside. Mary already called an animal control man to look through the school. He walked back toward the parking lot. Dylan's eyes rested on Jessie who had Stephanie's arms wrapped around her. He had to find out who David was talking to and soon, he wasn't getting any of his clues this way. He knew Benton was setting up a meeting between Ranger and Stephanie tomorrow, he would call Benton back tonight, he needed a way in even if he had to reveal himself in order to get some information to start exchanging hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Christian walked into the computer class, the whole school already heard about the SUV exploding in the parking lot. Christian didn't like the fact that it was the SUV that Peanut and Bobby came in. He saw Mr. Williams pulling on his hair.

"No you stupid piece of shit." Mr. Williams said. He hit the monitor.

"You know it isn't always the computer." Christian said.

Mr. Williams turned. "Christian, come here. I'm being denied access the whole school is."

"What?" Christian walked over and took a seat next to Mr. Williams and looked at the computer.

Mr. Williams tried the password again and it shut him down. "I can't get in at all."

"Have you tried to crack it?" Christian asked.

"Yes, I can't even get into the root system. See what you can do while I get the class started on something." Mr. Williams moved off and started talking to the other students.

Christian sat his backpack down and then reached for his laptop bag and pulled his laptop out. He always brought his laptop for computer class. Typically he and Jessie had been sharing his laptop and dialing out of the school and surfing the net. Christian booted up his laptop and started a few of the cracker programs he had written and then hooked up the network line from the schools computer to his laptop.

"Okay big boy. Let's see what you got." Christian said.

He moved his mouse to the email and opened it first and then logged into the school's email. The email was the easiest place for a cracker to escape from, it had a protective bubble in cyberspace, and it was also one of those programs that were easily cracked into and out of. He put in his school log in and then put in the password. Access Denied.

"Not anymore." Christian said as he called up his crack program and hit the start button and told it where to go and what to hit. He sat back and watched as the crack program went through the passwords that were most commonly used to access any program.

Mr. Williams came back over ten minutes later. "Any luck yet?"

"Not yet. Its only ran through five hundred passwords. So far all have been denied. It doesn't look like the system administrator is on, so we might actually be able to get..." Christian stopped.

The screen he was now looking at was black with a white cursor sitting and waiting. He looked up at Mr. Williams. "Not bad so far, but if this S.O.B. comes back before we reboot the school's mainframe and shared drives and get rid of his root access, we might be toast."

Mr. Williams said. "Go for it. Just get whoever it is out of the schools computers."

"I'll try." Christian started accessing the root system on the mainframe.

"Mr. Jenkins came in thirty minutes ago as soon as the fire department left. He asked me to see if I could get in and he'll be back in about ten minutes. I only have two more classes, and he wants the school back on-line before the end of those classes." Mr. Williams said.

Christian watched as Mr. Williams walked away.

"Great, just what I need, Mr. Jenkins on my ass for cracking into the schools computer while Mr. Williams gets the credit." Christian mumbled.

He started moving around the mainframe of the computer opening up systems that were once shut down. He opened a notebook and noted which ones had been turned off, the computers, security systems, sprinklers, doors, lights, alarms, cameras, phone banks, and the environment logs. He had to turn them on one at a time.

Christian started with the environment logs to start resetting the school. He didn't want to cause a total black out all at once. He pulled up each building one at a time and started with the one he was on. When he got to the science building he checked the logs and noticed the temperature to that building was higher than the others. All the buildings had the same temperature. Christian noted it on his notebook, and wrote a big question mark beside it.

Dylan came back to check on Mr. Williams, he was the only computer man he had other than himself. He walked into the room and saw Christian off to himself typing furiously away on a laptop while Mr. Williams worked with the rest of the class. Mr. Williams noticed him and he waved the man off so he went and sat down by Christian.

"I think you're in the wrong class Mr. Chandler. This is for beginners in computers." Dylan said as he watched Christian.

"Well, how much trouble am I in." Christian asked. "I've reset the environment now, the phone banks, sprinklers, and the doors. I'm working on the lights. Here goes ours."

Dylan watched as the lights went out and came back on. "Nice, you get us back up and running and I'll make it worth your while in computer class."

Christian looked at him. "Exactly how much worth my while?"

Dylan gave the kid a smile. "Get out of jail free card for the rest of the year."

"I want five of them for all year or I stop now." Christian said and pulled his hands away from his laptop. 

"Who would the other four be going to?" Dylan asked. He had a feeling he knew. He saw this little group everyday at lunch packed at that table.

"The other four are for my discretion Mr. Jenkins. I'll give you names after we shake on it." Christian held out his hand.

Dylan took it and shook it. "Hand me the names."

Christian wrote down Jessie Wilson, Philip Cardone, Roger Morris, and Blake Sanders. He tore the paper off from the notebook and handed it over.

"Now I want what you just said in writing, that I'll keep for collateral."

Dylan took the names and put them in his pocket, he took the pen and notebook and wrote what he had said to Christian and left a phone number as well. He flipped the page over to see what Christian had written about the mainframe so far.

"Can you do the camera systems next but pull up the log for today by the main office and scan the film?" Dylan asked.

"Sure." Christian started typing away again.

Dylan watched as he played around in the root system of the mainframe and pulled up the camera folders. Christian had today's log and was about to open the file when something didn't seem right. He scrolled up and looked at the files again and then came back to today's.

"It's ghosted."

"Come again?" Dylan asked.

The bell rang for the change of classes. Dylan put his hand on Christian's shoulder. "Stay here I'll excuse you from the rest of your classes for today."

"Cool."

Dylan turned to Mr. Williams. "Mr. Williams, since you can't seem to use your computers for the moment. Could you take your classes to the library?"

"Yes Mr. Jenkins, I'll put a note on the door." Mr. Williams said.

"Thank you." Dylan said. Once the room was emptied he looked at Christian. "What is ghosted?"

"It's a fake, you see when you go and scroll up and then back down how it phases out and flashes just a little different than the others. It's been rewritten. I don't know if I can get anything out of it. If I open it, it's liable to cause havoc to the system again." Christian said. "It probably has something in it. It could be anything. I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"I think you underestimate yourself. Save the file like it is to a disc; then give it a go." Dylan said.

"I can do that, but don't say I didn't warn you." Christian said. He pulled out a CD and put it inside his laptop and scanned the file over to the clean disc and handed it over.

Dylan took the disc and laid it to the side. He watched as Christian opened several other programs and targeted the one file.

"Shit, it has a Trojan, a worm, and something else I can't identify. I can get rid of the Trojan and the worm. But it's the other thing. I can set up my laptop over if goes, I have everything backed up at the house." Christian looked at him.

"Go for it." Dylan said.

Christian started typing and made those programs inside the file isolate themselves and he boxed them in. He was able to isolate the other program but when he tried to box it in the screen went blank and then a virtual chessboard popped up on the screen.

"What the hell?" Christian asked.

"Don't touch anything." Dylan said. He watched as the pieces started moving on the board, it would get as far as the black bishop getting set up by the white queen and then the black bishop was gone from the capture of a pawn. It went through the sequence three times then the prompt came up in the middle of the board to enter the password.

"What do want me to do?" Christian asked.

"Crack into it." Dylan said.

Christian switched over to his background cracker programs and pushed for entrance again. He sat back and waited. "This might take awhile, took ten minutes the first time to get through."

"Then we wait." Dylan said.

Dylan got up and went to call Mary at the office and tell her to call him here should his presence be needed. He hung up. "What does your father do for a living Mr. Chandler?"

Christian looked at Dylan, "Car salesman. He said when I turned sixteen he'd make me a real great offer. What a guy." Christian turned back around to the screen.

"You don't like your father?" Dylan asked.

"Good old Dad ranks right up there with Dr. Planchard. He's only good for the child support he sends once a month. It's okay though. He treated my mother like shit."

Dylan sat on the table behind Christian. "Did he do anything to you as well?"

"He never got custody of me. He tried to claim my mom unfit, said she'd leave marks on me and all that shit." Christian turned around and looked at Dylan. "The asshole is gone okay. He's not allowed to see me even when I turn eighteen. The money comes out of his paycheck and goes to the state. He's not allowed to know where we live."

Dylan watched as Christian's eyes grew dark and hooded, then he turned back to the screen. "Who got you into computers?" Dylan knew the subject of his father was dead now, he had been dismissed.

"My mom bought what she could afford when I was ten. I started messing with them and learned everything I could. It fascinated me, they still do."

Dylan moved off the table and went and sat back down next to Christian. Christian looked at him. "What about you? Do you like your father? What fascinates you?"

"I never liked my father." Dylan said. He stared at the screen on the computer. "He was a hard man to live with." The screen opened. "You're up Mr. Chandler."

Christian looked back at the screen. "You still owe me one. I gave you more."

"Work your magic, my life is not that interesting. You wouldn't be missing anything." Dylan told him.

Dylan watched Christian instead of watching the screen. He was going to have to be careful around this kid. That was the most he let slip about his real life in twelve years. He studied the boy, they had similarities; he hated when he found someone like this. It started cracking the walls he built up and he couldn't afford to have them crack right now. Not when he had to save his niece and find his brother. He was going to kill David; David deserved everything he got for killing Daniel and leaving Jessie without a father.

"Here we go." Christian said.

Dylan looked back at the screen and sat up. He had the tape of the lot going. "Advance the time."

Christian started moving the time to nine in the morning.

"Start at nine thirty, and move it in intervals of five minutes till noon." Dylan said.

Dylan watched as the BMW came into the lot. He watched as Christian advanced the footage until eleven. "Stop. Make it go back five minutes and let it play."

Christian moved the time to 10:55am and pressed play.

Dylan watched the lot all around the BMW and the SUV. A lone man walked across the lot. "Can you zoom in on him?"

"Sure." Christian played with the camera angle and zoomed in as close as he could.

Dylan grabbed the notebook and started writing, black hair pony-tail, six two to six four, two hundred pounds, muscled torso and arms, setting up possible twin for abduction or bait the knight to come out from under cover. Dylan remembered the knight from the computer board; he figured David was using the knight as Ranger. He watched as the man opened the car in less than a minute place something inside from out of his pocket, and then he shut the door. He sat the case down and pulled out a bag and reached in and pulled out the snake and put it behind the front wheel. He walked over to the SUV and went under it and came back out in five minutes and then walked out of the parking lot toward the road.

"Shit. Who the hell is that?" Christian asked.

"You need to forget what you saw Mr. Chandler." Dylan told him as he tore the paper he wrote on out of the notebook. "Let's get us back up and running. What does your mother do for a living?"

Christian looked at Dylan and then back to the computer. "She's a programmer; she works on the Unix, C++, and several other languages."

"How much did she teach you?" Dylan asked.

"The languages quite a lot, but she doesn't know about the cracking." Christian looked at him. "You aren't going to tell her are you?"

Dylan gave him a slight smile. "I won't tell as long as you forget what you saw. Deal?" Dylan put out his hand.

Christian shook it. "Like I have a choice." He went back to the computer. By the end of the school day, he had the school back up and running and all systems reset. He sat back looking at the password list. "He's a ghost is what he is. I can't figure it out. Unless he's using some other password for the school, because everyone listed has access."

Dylan stood up. "Okay, shut it down. Tomorrow during you computer class, I want you to help me see if we can't catch who is in the computer, think you can keep that to yourself?"

Christian shut down his laptop, and packed everything up and looked at his watch. It was 4:30pm. "Shit. I'm dead meat." He started packing everything quickly. "Mom is going to kill me. I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"I'll take you home. I'll cover for you." Dylan said.

Christian had everything packed up and looked at Dylan. "No need." Christian started walking out the door. Dylan followed him.

"It won't be a problem." Dylan told him as he caught up to Christian.

Christian stopped and looked at Dylan. "Fine, you want to get bitched at, that's fine by me, just don't say I didn't warn you."

At the hospital across town Ranger stood outside the room Bobby was in at the emergency room. He looked at his watch it was getting close to five and Tank hadn't called him back about the school's computer. Lester was inside with Bobby, Stephanie, and Jessie. Jessie insisted on coming and he couldn't tell her no. The doctor about had a fit with how many people were in the room, but finally calmed down after Ranger explained part of the situation and the doctor shut up after that. They were waiting on the blood screen and now seemed like a good time as any to get back in touch with Tank.

He walked out into the hall and pulled his cell phone out and dialed, after Tank answered he said. "Well, what's going on with the school's computers?"

"They started working again. Beats the hell out of me, I spent four hours trying to hack my way into the system and then they just rebooted and came on." Tank told him. "The camera footage for the lot today is not there anymore."

"Shit." Ranger said.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now? I heard the explosion and then you dropped me." Tank said.

Ranger filled Tank in on the chess pieces, the note, and the explosion. He shook his head, it wasn't one that Stephanie was involved with.

"That was meant for Bobby." Tank said.

"Yes, that's what I think too. He was supposed to be inside that vehicle. It's like he knew Jes wouldn't be in it."

"Any news from the doctor?" Tank asked.

"We're waiting on blood toxicology to come back. The doctor isn't saying anything much. I pulled him aside and told him it had to be venomous, the problem is we don't know what from." Ranger said. "Look, I'm going back in. As soon as we know I'll call you."

Jessie sat on the bed beside Bobby. She listened to everything he told the doctor. Watched them take the blood and everything. She looked back at him. They gave him some pain medication and he was half asleep.

The door opened and the doctor came back in followed shortly by Ranger. The doctor moved back over to the bed and started checking the tenderness in Bobby's right leg again. Bobby growled out in pain.

"Just tell me what the hell is wrong." Bobby growled. "This shit hurts."

"Your blood toxicology is normal." The doctor said as he eased Bobby's leg back down. The doctor shined the light just above his ankle. "You have a slight discoloration right around in here. It's circular. I've never seen anything like it. It's not swollen."

The doctor turned to Ranger. "I know you said a venomous animal, but you are unsure what type?"

Jessie looked around the doctor at Ranger. She didn't know Ranger had said venomous animal to the doctor. It had to have been when she wasn't in the room or when he stepped out. Jessie leaned over the bed and looked at Bobby's ankle. She turned and looked at him.

"We are unsure of the type of animal." Ranger told him.

"Pain is in your leg almost all the way to your hip now isn't it?" She asked him.

Bobby put his arm over his eyes. "Yes Jes."

"Hurts in your joints?" Jessie asked.

Bobby moved his arm and glared at her.

"It started in English," Jessie said. "Your stomach was cramping, you became nauseous, and the pain is worse now."

The doctor looked at Jessie. "Yes we know all of this."

Jessie looked over at the doctor. She went through the same thing at ten. "It's a Brown Recluse bite." Jessie moved off the bed and went around to Bobby's ankle. "It has to be, look see the bands, that's where the venom sets into the skin. He'll be loosing skin by morning." Jessie couldn't help the tears that started falling.

"That's impossible." The doctor said. "Brown Recluses don't live here."

"That's what it is." Jessie said again.

Stephanie got up and pulled Jessie to her and wrapped her arms around Jessie.

Stephanie looked at him. "Look, do you have a doctor here who may be familiar with these types of bites."

"Yes, I think so. She moved here from Dallas last year, she was doing her intern there." The doctor walked out of the room.

Bobby looked at Jessie. "Are you sure?"

Jessie nodded. "My ring wasn't as big as yours though, your spider had to be bigger than the one that bit me. The spider that bit me was about the size of a dime."

Jessie stayed in Stephanie's arms. She looked over at Ranger, "Bobby's hurting all because of me."

Ranger moved over to her. "No Jes. None of this is your fault. Don't even think that." Ranger wiped the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

"Yes it is. He's not hurting me, the snake was meant for you, Bobby got the spider. The SUV blew up because Bobby was supposed to be in it." Jessie said. "He's taking out people around me." Jessie turned in Stephanie's arms and buried her face in her shoulder.

Ranger rubbed Jessie's back. He looked at Stephanie.

"I think she's right. He isn't trying to hurt Jes." Stephanie said.

Ranger listened to what Stephanie said. Jessie was still ahead of them, and the problem was she already figured out what her uncle had written down without even reading the note he had in his pocket. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Baby I want you to read something." Ranger said. "Come over to the chair with me."

Ranger went and sat down. Jessie got out of Stephanie's arms and walked over to Ranger and sat down in his lap. He gave her the note. Jessie read it.

"What does it mean by you chose the pawns?" Ranger asked.

Jessie looked at Stephanie she handed the note over to Stephanie.

"Tell him the memory you had." Stephanie urged her.

Jessie put her head back on Ranger's shoulder and his arms went around her.

"The snake you killed has a name. It's Serkan, it means blood in Turkish. That was Sergeant Major Ward's snake. She was his breeder snake. He bred Western Diamondbacks. He showed it to me while I was at the academy." Jessie told him.

"And the spider?" Ranger asked.

"Uncle David was there when the spider bit me. Uncle David has to know Sergeant Major Ward." Jessie said.

"How long was Sergeant Major Ward at the school?" Ranger asked.

Jessie looked at him. "He came during the middle of the year last year. He replaced one of the teachers that never showed back up."

Ranger kissed her forehead. He showed her the note, and she gave him a little bit of information. Now he understood why Tank would have taken her to the movies. She trades information for information in return.

The door to the room opened and a new doctor came in. Bobby groaned at seeing the Barney print uniform the doctor had on. She moved over to Bobby's leg and took a look at it. The first doctor came back in.

"Well can you tell them that there are no Brown Recluses here to bite someone in New Jersey." The doctor said.

Barney doctor stood back up. "Can't do that. It looks like it, everything you told me states that's what it is. Without the spider, it's hard to prove a hundred percent. But it looks like a Recluse bite."

"What do we do for it?" Ranger asked.

She turned and looked at Ranger. "Pain medication and antibiotics so the wound doesn't get infected. I also came across a kit on the internet, I'd give it try, and it works rather well with getting rid of the venom. Use that on it and in about seventy-two hours he should be fine. Very little scarring if none at all, if the kit doesn't work, then it could take months to heal."

She started writing out prescriptions and then handed them over to Ranger. "We'll give him something else for the pain before he leaves."

"Thank you." Ranger said.

Ranger watched as the other doctor came back over and gave Bobby another shot in the arm.

"I'll bring his discharge papers back shortly." The doctor said and walked out as well.

Meanwhile, Dylan pulled up to the Tudor house and put the Lincoln he was driving into park. Christian had been quiet the whole way home other than to point out the streets. It was now 5:30pm and Christian was officially two hours late. The school let out earlier than other schools, but that meant they arrived an hour earlier.

"This is it." Christian said. "Mom's name is Laurel Renaud."

"Thanks." Dylan opened the driver's door and got out of the Lincoln.

Christian pulled his bags up and got out. He shut the door and looked at the light grey house with the white trim. The yard was nicely kept. He walked up the walkway following Christian and the door opened up. Christian came to a halt and Dylan put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Where have you been?"

Laurel Renaud stood in the door, her hands on her hips and with a very deep set green glare going toward Christian. Dylan could see where Christian got his wavy hair from, his mother had wavy hair that was like his only hers was shoulder length and it was blonde. She was a petite woman standing at five six.

"I'm sorry." Christian said.

"Have you not heard of a phone?" She demanded.

Dylan moved Christian behind him as his mother stormed out of the house. "I believe I'm the one who owes you the apology Miss Renaud."

She stopped right in front of Dylan and looked up at him. "Is that so? He's old enough to pick up a phone. Who are you?"

"Mr. Jenkins." Dylan offered his hand.

Laurel looked at it and back up to his face. "Mr. Jenkins who?"

"Mom," Christian moved around Dylan. "He's the assistant Head at the School. You know the new guy."

"This is Hitler's Gestapo?" Laurel asked.

Dylan looked behind him at Christian. "Gestapo? Is that what you called me?"

"Well..." Christian started.

"Boy, get in the house, so I can find out what you did to get in trouble now." Laurel pointed to the house.

Christian gave his mother a wide berth and went into the house.

"He's not in trouble Miss Renaud." Dylan tried to assure her. "We had a problem at the school and Christian helped me with it. If I would have known he would have been in trouble for coming home late, I wouldn't have kept him."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "So the Gestapo can't handle his own problems so he has to seek out help from my fourteen year old to figure out a problem."

Dylan swallowed. "It would appear to have happened that way yes."

"So this is your fault and you're willing to shoulder the blame?" She asked.

"Yes, it all lies with me." Dylan told her.

"Very well then, come in the house." She spun and walked to the door.

"Excuse me?" Dylan asked.

She stopped at the still opened door. "If you're going to take the blame then you're going to do what Christian should have been home doing today. He was supposed to mow the backyard. So since you are taking the blame for him not being able to do that, then it's now your job."

Dylan watched as she walked into the house, and he stood there. He couldn't believe this woman. She delegated the back lawn to him. Dylan shook his head and started walking toward the house. He stepped up on the porch and walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"Mom, I said I would mow the yard. Mr. Jenkins can't mow the backyard." Christian said.

"Yes I can and I will. I was the one who kept you." Dylan walked over to Christian. "Show me where the mower is."

"Follow me." Christian moved through the house. Dylan followed not able to really look around.

He stopped when Christian opened the kitchen door to the backyard. The lawn was at least past his knees. Christian looked back up at Dylan. "Are you sure you are going to do this?"

"I said I would. I said I would cover for you." Dylan put his hands on Christian's shoulders and pushed him through the door. "Hell, when was the last time this yard seen the mower?"

"Um. I'm not sure." Christian said.

"Then it's been too long." Dylan told him.

Dylan stopped when he saw the mower he was supposed to use. It was very old, no gas power, it was one of those muscle push the wheels to make the blades turn and work your ass to the bone mowers. "That's it?"

Christian looked up at Dylan. "Yup. Mom doesn't like the gas mowers. The blades are sharp, took me all weekend to sharpen them so I could mow the lawn today."

Dylan took off the jacket to his suit, unbuttoned the long white sleeve shirt he had on and stripped it off along with his tie. Dylan left the t-shirt he had on underneath those items. He handed the items to Christian. "Hold onto those for me." He looked down at the leather dress shoes he had on. He was going to have to clean them and his pants he had on.

Christian looked down at the shoes. "Um, I'll clean your shoes after, it's the least I can do."

Dylan ruffled Christian's hair. "Don't worry about them. I'll take care of them. I think you better start your homework before I get blamed for that as well."

Christian gave Dylan a smile. "Wonder what Mom would give you if that happened?"

"I don't want to find out." Dylan said. "Go."

Dylan grabbed the ancient grass push mower and started pushing it through the tall grass. He looked back to see Christian head into the house. Dylan shook his head. He couldn't believe he got wrangled into mowing the back lawn, but if he could find out who David was using to get into the computers or find out if it was David himself, this little domestic chore would turn out to be very profitable.

Laurel started making dinner while she had Christian sitting at the dining room table doing his homework.

"Exactly what did you do for the Gestapo today at school?" She asked her son.

"The mainframe had to be reset and Mr. Williams couldn't do that and teach classes at the same time." Christian said. "And he's not Gestapo anymore."

Laurel looked at the back of her son's head. "When did he stop being Gestapo?"

"This afternoon," Christian turned and looked at his mother. "He's not that bad. He's not as bad as Hitler, and from what Peanut's parents said she's going to be gone."

Laurel stirred the homemade spaghetti sauce, and took a taste. She reached over and grabbed the oregano and added a little more. "So Hitler's gone huh? What happened?"

"Not sure. They didn't tell us, but I bet Peanut will tomorrow, I think whatever happened, happened with those rules her bodyguard is under." Christian said and turned back to his homework.

She finished adding the garlic and the rest of the spices. "Well from what you've told me I never understood why she's been in so much trouble." Laurel checked on the spaghetti and then checked the meatballs she had already cooked earlier that were warming in the oven. They were heating back up nicely and she closed the oven.

"She's in more trouble than Moonman." Christian said.

"That reminds me, I told Philip, Blake, and Roger not to be calling tonight. Those three have already called and you are not to use the phone tonight because you didn't call me young man."

Laurel moved to the window to look out in the backyard. She watched as Dylan had half the yard mowed down already. "Tomorrow I want you home to rake all that grass up is that understood?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call, I was busy." Christian said. "Can't I have just one phone call tonight?"

"No Christian." She looked back at her son. "You know the rules, you don't call you have no phone for the night. And you are not hooking up to the internet either to get around that."

Christian groaned.

She shook her head and looked back out the window. The man in her backyard looked nothing like her ex-husband, and for Christian to say he's not that bad made her wonder about him. Christian didn't trust men easily anymore, she couldn't blame him, and she hadn't either in over five years now. Laurel made up her mind that she would feed the poor man in her backyard before she kicked him out the door. She moved to the cabinets and pulled down the plates, took out some cutlery, and then walked over to the dining room table and set it for three. She saw her son look up at the extra plate. He looked at her.

"What?" She asked. "You think I'm just going to let him leave after he cut that yard without feeding him?"

Christian just smiled and put his head back in the book. "I didn't say anything."

Laurel walked by him and ruffled his hair. "That's what I thought."

She walked back into the kitchen went to the icebox and pulled out the salad, the French bread, and a bottle of water. She put everything on the counter then opened the oven and put the meatballs into the sauce. She turned off the oven and then cut the bread into slices and put them on a plate and carried it over to the table and sat it down. She slapped Christian's hand as he reached for a piece.

"Wash your hands." She told him. "You can finish the rest of your homework after diner."

She stirred the sauce one last time and then turned off the pasta that was now ready. Christian was washing his hands at the sink. "Put the rest of it on the table, while I go rescue Gestapo out of the backyard."

"Mr. Jenkins." Christian said.

"That's right. He does have a name doesn't he?" Laurel picked up the bottle of water and headed out into the backyard.

Dylan pushed the ancient mower the last little bit and mowed the grass in the corner. His t-shirt was drenched, what would have taken thirty minutes with a normal mower took him an hour to get this yard cut. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned around to pull the mower back up near the house and stopped when he saw Laurel standing with a bottle of water.

"Not bad, you're faster than Christian." She said. "Are you thirsty?"

"The water would be welcomed." Dylan said. He pulled the mower over to the house and parked it. Laurel handed him the water and he opened it downing the whole bottle.

"Why don't you come inside and get cleaned up? Might as well feed you too, I always feed the strays that Christian brings home." Laurel turned and opened the kitchen door.

"Does he bring home strays often?" Dylan asked as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Pretty much, though I got to admit you're the oldest one he's brought home so far."

Dylan moved to the sink and started washing up. Christian came over and leaned on the counter beside him. "Mom made spaghetti it's to die for. All the guys know Monday night is spaghetti night and they already called and I can't call them back. So you going to stay and eat or run off to this non interesting life you lead?"

Dylan looked at Christian. "How many strays do you bring home?"

Christian laughed. "Depends on which verity as Mom puts it, the four legged kind or the two legged kind?"

"The two legged kind." Dylan said as he rinsed off his arms and then his face.

"Not too many of them, guess Mom thinks you belong to the four legged verity."

Dylan flung the water from his wet hands at Christian who started dancing away from him.

Laurel walked back into the kitchen with a towel and popped Christian with it. "Leave the poor man alone and get what you want to drink out of the ice box." She tossed Dylan the towel. Then walked over to the wine rack and pulled out a bottle. She pulled out two wine glasses.

Dylan finished drying his hands and followed the both of them to the table. He wanted a cracker, but he didn't know if this was such a good idea, but everything smelt wonderful and he hadn't had a home cooked meal in a long time. Everyone was quiet for awhile, as plates were fixed and they started eating.

Christian looked at Dylan. "You never said what interests you earlier today and you still owe me. Pay up." Christian said.

The fork paused half way to Dylan's mouth as he looked at him.

"Christian, that isn't very nice. You shouldn't be talking to Mr. Jenkins that way." Laurel told him.

Dylan put his fork down. "It's okay Miss Renaud, I do owe him. I'm interested in Chess. You ever play?"

"Not really into the game. So you understood the game that was on the computer then?" Christian asked.

Dylan started eating and just gave a nod.

Laurel watched the two of them; she could tell Christian really liked Mr. Jenkins. The man was quiet, reserved, and held a lot back. She noticed the scratches on his face.

"So is Hitler really gone?" Christian asked. "That's what Peanut's parents said."

Dylan nodded.

"What happened?" Christian asked.

"Christian do you really need to know that? You can get that from Peanut tomorrow." Laurel said. "Let Mr. Jenkins eat."

"Franklin, Miss Renaud." He looked at Christian. "No telling what he's going to hear from Peanut. How did Miss Wilson get that nickname?"

"Jes, well Blake gave it to her. Philip made it stick though. She wouldn't tell us why she needed a bodyguard. Then we found out she was in trouble and her father was murdered." Christian said.

"You four should leave that poor girl alone. You four are the nosiest little group I've ever seen." She looked at Dylan. "My name is Laurel if we are going that route."

Dylan sat back and picked up his wine glass after he finished his plate. "Has she told you anything else, Christian?"

Christian picked up a piece of bread. All four of them knew what was going on, it took them awhile to get Jessie to trust them, but after she did, she basically told them everything. Christian looked up at Dylan, he could see the contacts, and he knew the cologne he wore smelled like her uncle. He also new that Dylan was the same height and she said that her Uncle was very good at disguises but he watched closely to see if anything came off of Dylan while he was washing up and the towel didn't have any residue.

He wished his mother hadn't told him he couldn't get on the internet, he would have set up a chat quickly with all four of them. Jessie wasn't allowed to use the phone, but Philip gave her his old pager and she knew when she got paged to get on-line. He chewed his bread slowly after he took a bite, and shrugged his shoulders, and swallowed. "Not really, I figured with you being the assistant Head of the School would know more than what I do. I'm sure that Mr. Manoso had to tell you in order for you to allow a bodyguard in the school."

"You know as much as I do then. Mr. Manoso hasn't divulged a lot where her bodyguard is concerned."

"Mr. Nosey over there needs to keep his nose out of things. You four need to stay out of that, she probably has a bodyguard for a reason. Like I told you before Christian, keep out of it. If you're done, you better get the rest of that homework done." Laurel told him.

"I'm done." Christian picked up his plate and went and put it in the sink. He came back through the dining room. "Thanks for the ride home Mr. Jenkins."

"Not a problem Christian." Dylan told him as he watched the boy leave the room. Dylan had involved Christian just by getting him to crack inside the schools computer; he was going to get him to do it tomorrow as well. As soon as he got a list from Benton he'd have to sever that with Christian, his mother didn't want him involved. Dylan had a feeling though that Christian wasn't exactly being truthful about it; he had thrown it back to him to see what he could find out about what he knew.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Laurel asked.

Dylan put the glass down. "No thank you." He turned to look at her. "Christian said you're a programmer. Do you work for a company?"

"No. I'm self employed. I work out of the house. How long have you been in the Trenton area? Your accent isn't from around here." Laurel asked.

"I've been here for a little over a month." Dylan looked at his watch. "Thank you for the dinner, but I have a phone call I need to make and I still have to check on the kids at school who live there before I can go home. It's been a pleasure Laurel."

She gave a small laugh, "I'm sure. Mowing a lawn and getting fed. Then I won't keep you any longer Franklin. Let me get your things." Laurel stood up and walked into the kitchen and lifted his jacket, tie, and shirt off the hook she put them on after Christian brought them in. She turned around and Dylan was right behind her. She gasped, and then closed her eyes trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Dylan said.

"It's fine." She opened her eyes and handed him his things. "I just wasn't expecting you to get up and follow me."

Dylan watched as she moved around quickly and put space between them. At the table she had been fine, now she was skittish and shooting him furtive glances. "I'm sorry Laurel; I really didn't mean to startle you. I'll leave now."

Dylan walked all the way to the front door and had his hand on the knob when she spoke again.

"Would you like to come back on Friday for dinner? If you don't want to I'll understand, I just think it would be good for Christian. He hasn't had a man around in over five years and he's comfortable around you." Laurel rattled out quickly.

Dylan looked over his shoulder at Laurel; she was leaning up against the door frame from the living room to the kitchen. He could see she was playing with the string from the apron she still had on. She wasn't even looking at him. Christian already put a little crack in his wall, and his mother was adding to it.

"If you're sure Christian can put up with having the Gestapo in his house for another dinner, then that would fine." Dylan watched as she looked up at him, he could see the relief in her eyes that he had agreed. "I'll see you Friday, what time should I be here?"

"Six is when we normally sit down for dinner."

"Six it is." Dylan looked up the stairs and saw Christian standing at the top looking down at him. "Is that alright with you Christian?"

Christian had a half grin on his face, "Sure, but it's normally crazy around here on Friday's."

"Thanks for the warning." Dylan opened the door and looked at Laurel; her face was a little flushed. He gave her a smile and walked out the door.

_What are you doing? _He asked himself as he reached the Lincoln, and got in. _So you like the kid, big deal, so you find his mother attractive and you liked the way she smelled and then scared the shit out of her by following her. I can't do this, why the hell did I agree to this. First rule is never get involved with anyone because you have to start feeling again. _Dylan started the car and looked at the house. This was the first night he felt close to being halfway normal, the first night he actually felt what it might have been like to have a family. He shook his head and headed back to the school.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ranger had finished eating and now was drying the dishes while Stephanie washed. Bobby was lying on their couch. Jessie was sitting in the floor beside the couch doing the last of her homework. She had yet to let Bobby out of her sight. Ranger leaned up against the counter.

"Babe, I really need to have Jes start trusting me more." Ranger told her as he dried the plate she handed him.

"You want some advice?" Stephanie asked.

"It would be helpful." Ranger told her.

"Then don't hide anything from her. If you know something, show it to her. She knows her Uncle better than we do."

Ranger stacked the plate on top of the other one and took the one that Stephanie handed him. He started drying that one, thinking about what Stephanie said. "What if I show her and she doesn't tell me what she thinks about it though?"

Stephanie finished up the last plate and drained the water in the sink and handed the last one to him. "You'll just have to take that risk then won't you. I'll tell you this much, she's a lot like me. I don't like being kept in the dark on things."

"I need to go talk to Hudson, her Uncle made contact with him." Ranger looked at Stephanie.

"He's made contact with someone on the compound?" She growled softly.

"Yeah, and Hudson could be useful. He has skills Babe, I've been thinking about putting him in front of a computer to help Tank if the school goes down again like it did today. Someone got that school back online today and it wasn't Tank. The camera footage for today is gone; I don't even have a clue as to who put the snake under the car or the bomb under the SUV." Ranger told her.

"Then I think you better go talk to Hudson. Let his fingers go walking across a keyboard and see what he can find. Just don't keep everything to yourself. She's mine now too Ranger."

Ranger put the plate down, the towel, and pulled Stephanie to him. "As soon as I get back, I'll tell you what I know, but sharing goes both ways Babe."

"Make sure you share fairly Ranger." Stephanie told him. "I know how you are."

"I can't tell her about Hudson. I need more time on that. I need to find out what he's after that way Babe. Jes doesn't need to know about Hudson, not yet. I need you to stay with me on this one Babe."

"Let me know what you find out. I'll hold off on that. I won't tell her."

Ranger kissed her and then headed out of the house. He called Tank and got him to get his laptop and come over so they could go talk to Hudson. Tank came out of the house with his laptop; they got in the BMW and headed to Hudson's condo.

Hudson was sitting in the chair staring at the TV when the knock on the door came. He hadn't had to take a pain pill but one time today so he was pretty well off functioning wise now. He got up and headed to the door and opened it.

"Come in." Hudson stepped aside and let Ranger and Tank in and shut the door. He went back to his chair and sat down.

Ranger noticed Hudson's eyes were still a little a swollen but they didn't appear to be doped up now. "What all do you remember about the doctor who approached you?"

"Blue eyes," Hudson said. "He had one of those surgical masks covering his lower face, and one of those cap things on, booties on his shoes, doctor smock, and a stethoscope around his neck."

"What about his voice?" Ranger asked.

"Southern accent; not sure from where."

Ranger noticed Hudson would scarcely look at him. "Hudson, look at me." When Hudson turned to look at him Ranger continued. "I was very angry when I came after you; you took advantage of my daughter's innocence. You have a chance to get back in my good graces, and you've started out better than some of the other guys. You called the same day this guy talked with you. What all did he say?"

Hudson swallowed; he knew if it wasn't for Ranger he'd probably be back in the federal pen right now. He had a problem staying away from computers. Even with Tank's laptop in the room it was driving him nuts not being able to touch it.

"He asked me if I wanted revenge for the beating I had gotten. I asked him why, I was the one who fucked up. It was a little odd with him, at first I thought he was the one who was going to give me something for the pain, because they said they would." Hudson looked at the laptop. "He was trying to convince me that what happened to me was extreme for one kiss. I told him like I told the other doctor you don't mess with anyone that belongs to my boss."

Ranger was glad that even with the beating Hudson took from him, Lester, Bobby, and Stephanie that he still was loyal to him. Hudson had more character than what Ranger realized. "What happened after that?" Ranger asked.

"This is where things start getting fuzzy," Hudson looked at Ranger. "He came back in the room and shot me up full of pain med. He asked me who I kissed." Hudson moved and put his head in his hands. "I gave him her name, and yours. I wasn't thinking on that stuff."

"It's already done; we'll deal with what was said later. I have to know everything you can remember. Keep going." Ranger leaned back on the couch and watched Hudson. He could see that Hudson felt bad over this.

"He said you were in the way," Hudson rubbed his head trying to remember clearly. "He said if you weren't in the way I could have Jes. I told him Jes was too young. He said something about not being too young and he'd give her to me." Hudson sat up and looked at Ranger. "I asked how, and that was when he gave me the card told me to call him. I think he left after that."

"Did he say when you had to call him? Give you a date, a time, anything like that?" Ranger asked.

"No, let me think. No just when I got better, I think that's what he said." Hudson said.

"I want you to call him. We need to find out what he wants from you." Ranger told him.

Hudson looked at Ranger. "You want me to call him? I'm not good at the stuff you guys do. Picking up a girl for you is one thing."

"Hudson, this wouldn't be any different. Instead of making him walk out of a bar, you'll just have to play it a little different." Ranger told him.

Ranger told Hudson what he wanted done. They picked up Hudson's phone and turned it on speaker. Ranger punched the number in and he and Tank sat back to listen.

"Eros, I'm surprised you called so soon." David said. "Has your affliction with Psyche become your undoing?"

Hudson furrowed his brow at Ranger, he didn't know what David meant. "What?" Hudson asked.

"Never mind Eros, have you thought about what I offered?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about what you said. I want to get even and I'm not even allowed to see Jes now." Hudson told him, telling him what Ranger had said to tell him.

"Call me back in two days. I'll pick your brain then, if I need to. Just sit tight Eros, Psyche will yours soon enough."

The dial tone sounded in the room and Ranger hung up the phone. He looked at Tank who had been typing on the computer as soon as he hung up.

"What are Eros and Psyche?" Hudson asked.

Tank looked up at him, "Cupid. That's what he's basically calling you, but he's using the Greek form of the name though, not the Roman form you are used to hearing. Eros is Cupid. Psyche was his lover."

Ranger looked at Hudson, "Don't get any plans in your head Cupid. It isn't gonna happen."

"She's too young for me. I thought she was older, she looks older." Hudson said. "I really didn't know."

"I know." Ranger sat back down by Tank. He looked at Tank. "You ready for the rest of it?"

Tank gave a nod then looked at Hudson. "We need your computer expertise. A file is missing from the schools computer and I want to know if you can get it back and find out what happened to it."

Hudson looked at the laptop. "What about your rule?"

"We're going to monitor you. I'm not letting you have full reign on a computer as it's too much of a temptation for you." Ranger said.

"Come here." Tank said. "I already have programs set up on this machine and I'll reset a new access code for myself after you are done."

Hudson sat down between the two of them. He looked at the sleek laptop, his fingers going over the keys. Tank already had them logged into the school.

"What are you wanting exactly?" Hudson asked.

"Security camera at the school is missing footage. It's not where it should be now or it's gone." Tank said.

Hudson started typing and dove into the mainframe at the school; he had the security camera file up, called up the front cameras, and then started looking at the files. While he called that up he moved and called up a few more files to check when the last reboot of the mainframe was.

"The mainframe was rebooted at 4:30pm. Shared servers followed." He moved back to the camera file and then checked the dump server for all outgoing garbage. "Someone already cleaned all the garbage out as well. So the person who did the reboot knew exactly what they were doing."

He moved back to the camera files and checked for a back up file. Even the backup files were missing from the footage folder. Hudson then checked access to the school. "Well, if the guy is a cracker who got into the system the most logical route would be through the email. It's easier to crack out of that."

"The email," Tank hit his forehead. "I'm so stupid, I forgot that."

"What were you using?" Hudson pulled up the programs on the computer. "If your using this little crack program you aren't going to get much. The mainframe at the school has some pretty tight security on it. So either they are plugged in from inside the school or they are accessing through email on the outside."

Hudson then started calling up the main access files. Normal access, he looked at log in times and didn't see one. "Whoever rebooted the computer hid their access to it, so the person has to be a cracker."

Hudson was looking to see who all was on and found one person on right now. "The only person who is accessing anything right now is Mr. Jenkins."

"Can you see what he's doing?" Ranger asked.

"Sure, Tank has administrative control. I can mirror his computer." Hudson then did the access and soon stopped typing. All three of them sat and watched as Dylan was in the email.

Dylan was typing an email to Tank.

_Mr. Baker,_

_The enclosed attachment has the file for today's footage. Viruses are inside the file, as well as another program. Password for the program is: B1sh0p. Advise Mr. Manoso that the threat came from someone outside the school. Access has been restored to the school's computers. If further assistance is needed please let me know. The footage was wiped for the day due to the sensitive nature of the footage. Plans are in place for finding the computer attacker. _

_Yours,_

_Mr. Jenkins._

Ranger watched as he attached the file from a disc and then sent it.

Dylan sent the email, he checked his watch, his number one man he had in place should be reporting in. Draconus was the codename for Scott Walters, and he had been working with Scott since the beginning of this little hunting party. Scott was Jessie's guard while she had been at the school, only Jessie hadn't been aware of Scott at all. He had only been there to keep an eye out to make sure Jessie wouldn't be taken. He was Dylan's silent watcher to keep tabs of his niece.

"What's that little sleeping dragon in the bottom corner?" Tank asked. He pointed to the screen.

"Not sure, never seen it before. Must be some program he has uploaded." Hudson said.

Dylan moved the mouse pointer over to the sleeping dragon in the corner. This was the internal chat that the CIA issued out to all sleepers. They were called the sleeping dragons. Dylan knew Scott Walters before Scott even became a sleeper. It normally didn't happen that way; sleepers weren't allowed to know one another. The dragon came to life on the screen and he put in his codename as well as his password.

Ranger, Tank, and Hudson watched as the sleeping dragon program opened. The login came up and Dylan typed: MYRDDIN. Then he typed a password that was hidden from them.

"Why does that login look familiar?" Tank said.

Hudson laughed. "It's the old spelling for Merlin."

They watched as a chat screen came up. MYRDDIN and DRACONUS were the only two logged in.

Dylan waited only for a short while before Scott came on. Draconus had logged in. Dylan typed in: Report and hit enter while waiting for Scott to give his report.

Draconus came back with: Emyrs is bedded.

Dylan smiled a little; this was the codename he had given Jessie. She was safe at the compound and he didn't have to worry.

Ranger looked at what came up on the screen.

MYRDDIN: Report.

DRACONUS: Emyrs is bedded.

Hudson laughed.

"What?" Ranger asked.

"Well, Emyrs. It's funny, because Myrddin Emyrs is the same person, but it doesn't sound like it this way. It's Merlin's real name." Hudson said. "It's a little odd to see the name split up that way."

Dylan had sent Scott the footage as well for today. He then typed in his message. Jackalope was their codename for the man who turned himself into Sergeant Major Ward. The real Sergeant Major Ward was found two days ago, dead.

MYRDDIN: Got a clone. Showed up on the footage. Check to see if it matches Jackalope.

DRACONUS: Jackalope escaped the net.

He read what Scott sent back to him. Dylan groaned and then responded.

MYRDDIN: No shit if Jackalope is here. Zeus messed up the capture, three weeks ago. Kicked his ass back to Mount Olympus.

DRACONUS: Is Mount Olympus sending support?

Zeus was one of those agents with the CIA who thought they knew all there was to know; he was one of the younger shitheads coming up in the ranks. Mount Olympus was Scott's idea of calling the home base of the CIA that instead of Mother.

Ranger grabbed a pen and started writing down names, he had Myrddin written down and beside it he put Mr. Jenkins. Emyrs had a question mark beside it so far. He looked back at the computer and read the next small set of the chat.

MYRDDIN: Got a clone. Showed up on the footage. Check to see if it matches Jackalope.

DRACONUS: Jackalope escaped the net.

MYRDDIN: No shit if Jackalope is here. Zeus messed up the capture, three weeks ago. Kicked his ass back to Mount Olympus.

DRACONUS: Is Mount Olympus sending support?

"What the hell is a Jackalope?" Tank asked.

"Who knows?" Ranger responded as he wrote that down as well as Zeus and Mount Olympus.

"Mount Olympus has to be a place Ranger; that was where Zeus lived." Tank said.

Dylan read what Scott sent him back about Mount Olympus. Dylan laughed. He requested someone, but he knew Scott didn't like Selena. He would have to keep the both of them separated. He even gave Benton's codename so Scott knew where he requested Selena from.

Tank started calling out more names and Ranger looked up to see how many more to add now. He read the next section of the chat.

MYRDDIN: Jericho was requested. BigBen didn't like it. Jericho is needed.

DRACONUS: Jericho is a damn hot head. She's going to mess it all up.

MYRDDIN: She can't fuck up any worse than Zeus on that capture for Jackalope. Jackalope needs to be nabbed quickly. Not going through this hell again.

DRACONUS: I wanted to stay and nab Jackalope myself but you pulled me.

MYRDDIN: I needed you up here and you knew that. I need to contact BigBen, I need that list of crackers soon. Can't be using the one I have right now for very long.

Ranger wrote down Jericho, and BigBen. "Draconus doesn't like Jericho, whoever she is?"

"Well from this chat it sounds like Mr. Jenkins is in charge here. So Draconus has to be his as well as Zeus. Then we have this Jericho and BigBen." Tank said.

"He's got a cracker? But he wants a list of more?" Hudson asked. "Why would he want to change if he has one?"

DRACONUS: Where did you find the cracker?

Dylan read what Scott wrote. There was the problem; he didn't want to keep involving Christian in this. He needed to find out what Christian knew, but at the same time that was rather dangerous for him if David found out Christian was cracking. Being so close to Jessie put him at a greater risk. Dylan responded to him using David's codename they gave him.

MYRDDIN: Ready made. Lil' Merlin knows Emyrs, I think Lil' Merlin knows more than he let on. Too many drawing points for Hades if found out though.

Ranger looked at Tank after he read those lines. "Lil' Merlin knows Emyrs."

"Emyrs is bedded." Tank said going back to the first of the chat. "Ranger that has to be Jes. I bet its code for she's at home."

"Christian knows computers." Ranger said. "He has to be the cracker who Jenkins is using right now. Could explain why he wants to switch, Christian is too close to Jessie." He wrote down Hades, that was a new one.

DRACONUS: Hades needs to show the fuck up so we can get the hell out of here.

MYRDDIN: If Jackalope is here, Hades is already here. I need to know what Hades is saying to set the net.

DRACONUS: But that would mean exposing, not a good idea Myrddin. Bad enough you named the cracker Lil' Merlin, no getting attached, you know the damn rules. You've been doing this longer than I have.

Dylan read what Scott had written; he had picked up the name he'd given Christian. It only reinforced the rules that had been playing over in his mind for the last hour or so. He knew getting attached to this kid and his mother could lead to some serious complications. Then he responded.

MYRDDIN: Don't tell shit I already know. Jericho should be checking on possible Hades, if it isn't Hades, it's another Foe. BigBen is sending Jericho.

DRACONUS: I'm logging. I'll report back tomorrow.

Ranger watched as Dylan shut the program down and then the computer shut off. Hudson sat back.

"You did good Hudson. Don't say anything about what you just read, this stays totally quiet Hudson." Ranger said. He looked over to Tank. "Let's go."

"Gotcha." Hudson said.

Ranger got up from the couch and walked outside while Tank was packing everything up. His mind was racing. Stephanie had a feeling about Mr. Jenkins, her feelings normally turned out right.

Tank came outside, "Well, Jes was right, there is another player. Who the hell is Mr. Jenkins for real?"

"I don't know, but if he sent the footage then he can't be on the bad side." Ranger said. "We need to figure out the codenames. You ran the background on Christian right?"

"Yes. He comes from a divorced home, lives with his mother Laurel Renaud, father is Edward Chandler. His mother is a computer programmer who runs her own business out of her house, and his father is a used car sales man. Real sleaze of a guy, he lives out in Lompoc, California; he had some police reports come back, and several charges. He's served his time and he's been out for two years now." Tank looked at Ranger he opened the door to the BMW. "Laurel is clean, Christian comes back clean, but his records are closed. You can't get into them, unless you want someone to crack into the computers to find out what he went through."

Ranger opened the door. "Not necessary. I'm trying to figure out why Mr. Jenkins would get attached is all." He slid down in behind the wheel. "The man showed no feelings this afternoon. Yet Draconus warned him about getting attached."

"Then that would mean he likes Christian on some level." Tank said as he closed the door after getting in. "My guess is CIA, he's got to be. He came in before Jessie started school. Bobby got from Jessie that she was placed here, so Mr. Jenkins had to have known Jessie was coming here."

"Steph was right about him. She gets those damn hunches and they always prove to be right." Ranger started the car, "Now time to go home and play distraction on my wife and get out of telling her everything until I piece the rest of this together."

"Good luck."

Ranger figured he could tell her about Hudson just fine, because that wasn't a big thing right now. David was still keeping them in the dark other than making another call in two days. Ranger pulled up into the driveway. Tank gave him a sideways glance.

"Get it over with as fast as you can." Tank told him. "The more information you can let slip to Stephanie the better off. That way she'll think she knows what you got."

"I know." Ranger got out of the car and shut the door.

Ranger walked inside the house. Bobby was asleep on the couch; Jessie was sitting by the couch on the laptop. He and Stephanie had talked it over and Ranger had purchased Jessie her own laptop before going to the school that morning. They had given it to her after she had gotten home from the hospital with Bobby.

Jessie looked up, "Mom's upstairs."

"You aren't playing games on there are you?" Ranger asked.

"No, I found that kit the doctor was talking about for the spider bite. I'm wishing we would have known about it when I got bit. I wouldn't have the scar I have now. I had to have skin grafts." Jessie said.

Ranger went over and squatted down to take a look at the kit. He looked at the price and pulled his wallet out. Ranger handed her a credit card. "Order the kit and get them to overnight it. Cost doesn't matter. I'm going to go talk to Mom and I'll come back for the card when we're through talking."

"Okay." Jessie took the card.

Ranger kissed her on the head and then went upstairs to find Stephanie. Stephanie was lying on the couch in the family room upstairs watching TV. He walked in and went over, she sat up and turned the volume off.

"Hey Studmuffin," Stephanie said.

Ranger looked to the door and looked back at her. "You better be glad she's busy and didn't hear you, at least Bobby is asleep." He couldn't believe she started calling him that, she did it when she was in a playful mood; and it drove him nuts. He gave her a wolf grin and walked over and sat down and pulled her into his arms. He figured it was payback time for that little name. "What does my little Nympho want?"

"Nympho?" Stephanie turned in his arms. "What are you suggesting Studly?"

Ranger arched a brow as she looked up at him in his arms. "I'll show you Studly tonight and see if you don't turn into a Nympho."

Stephanie grinned and kissed him and ran her hands up along his side and heard that growl he had. Ranger pulled back, "See, I'm right you're a little sex kitten."

"It's not my fault you are so edible." Stephanie said as she wriggled out of his arms and moved to the far side of the couch and put a pillow in her lap. "What happened with Hudson?"

"Hudson told me what he could remember. David wants me out of the way, he said he'd give Jes to him. Gave him a phone number, I talked Hudson into calling him. David has a southern accent, if that was his real voice he used over the phone. Sounds a little like Jessie's, so it's Texan. He called Hudson Eros and Jessie Psyche." Ranger said as he reached down and unlaced his boots and pulled them off.

"Why those names Eros and Psyche?" Stephanie asked.

"Eros is Cupid and Psyche was his lover. Tank looked it up, he's using mythology." Ranger said.

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest. "The man is sick. This is his niece he's talking about."

Ranger leaned back and crossed his leg after getting comfortable. "Tell me about it. He can't possibly love her, there is no way he can. You wouldn't do that to someone you love."

"What else was said?" Stephanie growled.

"That was about it. He asked Hudson if he thought about what he offered and now wants Hudson to hold off. He wants Hudson to call back in two days." Ranger said. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You were right about Mr. Jenkins."

"What? How did you find out?" Stephanie asked as she sat up. He wasn't looking at anything, he kept his eyes closed. Stephanie watched as he was relaxed.

"Hudson got on the computer and started looking for the lost file for the footage. He couldn't find it, it's been erased. Mr. Jenkins was on. He sent an email with the file. Said the attack came from outside the school, Babe."

Stephanie watched as his breathing stayed constant and even, never once looking at her. She didn't quite think he was giving her everything. He was in that calm passive state when he was in his thinking mode. "So you think that confirms me being right?"

"Babe, I've learned to trust your judgment on things. If he wasn't on our side, he would have kept that footage." Ranger said.

"So what was on the footage?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger turned his head to look at her. "Don't know yet. Tank has to remove some problems with the file. It has viruses attached to it. So he's going to have to play around with it before I can see it."

Stephanie knew he was hiding something. He was taking the man's word too fast if he hadn't seen the footage yet. He had to have confirmed it another way, and he wasn't sharing. She had told him to share fairly and here he wasn't.

"What else do you know that's going on with Jessie and her Uncle?" Stephanie asked. She wanted to see how much he was willing to share with her before he pulled this little game with Jessie.

"I have another note from him. Bobby got it from her during one of her ISS days. It has a lot of chess clues in it. You can either read it now or when I show it to Jessie." Ranger said.

"I'll read it when you show it to her." Stephanie said. She started playing with the corner of the pillow. "Anything else?"

"The letter from her father. I think she's up to reading it now." Ranger said.

Stephanie looked down at the pillow. They already read the letter, but he wasn't hiding this anymore. So he didn't feel the need to hide that now.

She looked back up at him, "What about Benton? When is the meeting set?"

"I have to call him tomorrow at noon Babe, from a cell phone he sent to the office." Ranger said.

"I want to go."

Ranger sat up, "Why? It's the real Benton, we have everything confirmed from the director of the CIA. There won't be any risk."

"If there is no risk involved then why don't you want me to come? I don't want to be left out anymore. You're playing fair now and I think it would be better if we did this together." Stephanie said.

She wasn't going to trust him to go meet Benton alone. She didn't care that he said it was confirmed with director of the CIA. She wanted Jessie's confirmation. Nothing short of that would satisfy her and Ranger didn't have that.

"Babe, I'll tell you everything. I don't think this will take the both of us." Ranger said.

"What happened to trusting my judgment? It would be better if I went along with you. I have a feeling I really should go with you." Stephanie started pulling on the corner of the pillow.

Ranger moved over and took her hands in his. "Okay, we'll both go. It's going to turn out fine Babe. You'll see."

Stephanie moved and kissed him. Ranger pulled her into his lap. He felt like he got out of that unscathed, so he had to compromise meeting with Benton with her, at least he satisfied her curiosity on that end. He pulled the pillow out that was between them and tossed it behind the couch. Ranger held her and kissed her for awhile hoping that he distracted her enough to not ask about anything else. He was twirling the ring he had given her around on her finger. Stephanie hadn't been too hard, but the one downstairs was going to be harder. He looked at her.

"I think we better go downstairs before our little girl goes to sleep." Ranger said.

Stephanie looked at her watch. Jessie would be out in less than an hour. "We better go."

Jessie had purchased the spider bite kit; she had them send it to the Rangeman office on Haywood. That was where all the mail was going; she knew that address and the vacant lot address. She knew the house phone number now, along with Ranger and Stephanie's cell phone numbers. She had been chatting with Philip on line when Bobby groaned again. She turned back to look at Bobby. He had his eyes open now.

"God just shoot me." Bobby said.

Jessie signed off after she told Philip she'd see him tomorrow. Bobby ran his hand through her hair. She was pretty sure he was obsessed with hair; he did it too much not to be. Even Philip had noticed it at school and said Bobby was obsessed with her hair. She didn't mind it, most of the time she had found it soothing.

"You want another pain pill?" Jessie asked.

"No." Bobby said groggily. "This shit hurts I can't believe you went through this."

Jessie closed her laptop that was on the table and leaned her head back on the couch. "I had to get skin graphs, the venom had gone all the way down into my muscles. It took months to heal."

She felt Bobby sit up. He moved his legs so she was in between them. She looked up into his dark brown eyes as he bent over.

"When I find the S.O.B. who did this, I'm going to put them through slow torture. I don't think I'm going to be able to go to school with you tomorrow." Bobby said.

"I know, I was thinking about that. Who do you think Dad will get to go with me?" Jessie asked.

"Either Tank, Lester or your Dad." Bobby shook his head.

"Let it be Lester."

Bobby chuckled. "Why? What's wrong? Peanut don't want to have her Dad tagging along behind her?"

Jessie groaned. "You didn't see how he kept looking at Philip during lunch when he wasn't looking at you."

Bobby grinned. "How did he look at Philip?"

"Like he wanted to shake him or something." Jessie said.

"How did you feel about that?" Bobby asked.

Jessie looked away from him. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. She liked all the guys, though she was closer to Philip. She told the guys everything. "I didn't like it. I like all the guys, I don't want Dad to hurt them."

Bobby put his hand under her chin and tilted her face back up to look at him. "He won't hurt them. He won't hurt Philip, Peanut. He may scare him, but he won't hurt him. You're Dad likes Philip believe it or not. I like Philip, he'll just make sure that they understand where the line is with you."

Bobby kissed her forehead. He stood up and then limped off slowly toward the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Jessie asked.

"No. I think I can make it to the bathroom on my own." Bobby told her.

Jessie snickered. She heard the steps on the stairs and turned to see Ranger and Stephanie coming down.

"Where did the sleeping dead go?" Ranger asked.

"Bathroom." Jessie told him. She picked up Ranger's credit card off the table. "The kit is supposed to be here tomorrow, it's going to the office."

Ranger took the credit card back and put it in his wallet. "Why don't you go sit in my chair? I'm going to get something out of the office I want you to read."

Jessie got off the floor and watched Ranger walk away toward his office. She turned and looked at Stephanie. "What's he doing?"

"He's going to let us read some things." Stephanie said. "Up to you how much you tell him. I'm going with him tomorrow to meet Benton. He didn't want me to go, but I talked my way into it."

Jessie went over to Ranger's chair and sat down on the foot part of it. Jessie thought about what Stephanie said that she had to talk her way into going to see Benton. If Ranger wanted her in his chair, she knew now that meant cuddle time with him. She watched as Stephanie took the couch closest to the chair that was in reach.

Jessie watched as Ranger came in the room. He moved over to his chair and sat down in it. "Come on." Ranger told her.

Jessie looked at what he had in his hands and moved up to the side of the chair. Ranger put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Jessie figured he wanted something, like he had in the hospital, she had already figured out what her Uncle had sent even though she hadn't read the clue until then.

"Your father wrote me a letter before he was murdered. He wrote it on the same day he changed his will." Ranger opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. He held it out for her. Jessie read it over again. She felt Ranger kiss her on the top of her head. Bobby limped back in and laid back down on the couch. Jessie couldn't figure out what he was after, but she remembered what Stephanie asked her after reading it.

"I didn't know I wasn't safe at the academy. Father never told me any of this." Jessie looked up at Ranger.

"You didn't know any of this at all?" Ranger asked.

Jessie looked at the letter again, "I knew Uncle David had gone to China, I know father always said he was trouble."

"What about what he was working on?" Ranger asked.

Jessie thought about the fake Benton. She already said she knew the codename. She knew what Stephanie told her when she brought her back home, that they were one step behind her. She wasn't giving up the disc, but she didn't see the harm in him knowing the name now. If they were going to talk to Benton tomorrow it would only be for confirming. She watched as Ranger folded the letter and then handed it over to Stephanie.

"Baby," Ranger tilted her face to look back up at him. "You told me at the office you didn't trust me and you wanted to see how long I would stick around. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

"ArrowHawk." Jessie said softly.

Ranger kissed her forehead. "Do you know what it is?" He started caressing her cheek. Jessie closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Jessie told him. She wanted confirmation to be sure that it was the disc. That it was exactly what Uncle David said it was.

Ranger had to think about this. Her trust level was very fragile with him. He glanced over at Bobby. Bobby knew how to read her better than he did. Bobby shook his head. Ranger kissed her forehead again and pulled her tighter to him. He felt her relax and he started running his hands through her hair. Bobby did it all the time; he also knew Bobby had a fetish for running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair when he had one. He also knew Bobby had been doing it with Jes to calm her down and put her more at ease with him.

Ranger pulled out the note she had gotten during ISS and unfolded it. Jessie looked at the note. She read it slowly. She couldn't tell him she didn't understand chess, he already knew she knew how to play. She felt him run his hands through her hair as she closed her eyes to think.

"I didn't know he was the contact, I messed up on that one." Jessie said. Jessie put her face into his chest, she still could have gotten Emma killed. She knew now that anyone around her was more than fair game to Uncle David.

"It's okay." Ranger told her. "He didn't hurt anyone. That wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault, don't blame yourself anymore over this."

Ranger handed the note over to Stephanie. "What about the chess move and the pieces?"

"I'm the queen, you're the knight." Jessie said into his chest.

"And the castle?" Ranger asked.

"It's a protective move to protect the king." Jessie said.

Ranger put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "Are you the king?"

"No."

"Is ArrowHawk the king?" Ranger asked.

Jessie looked at him. She closed her eyes; a castling had a rook, a king, and pawns. On the king's side there are three pawns, on the queen's side there are four.

"No, ArrowHawk is the spoils for winning." Jessie told him and opened her eyes. "I don't know who the king, the rook, or the three or four pawns are. You're the knight, Bobby is the bishop, and I'm a queen. None of these pieces belong to a castle move, Dad."

Ranger rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Now he understood a little better what was going on. The move that Daniel made was to protect the king. Daniel was protecting Mr. Jenkins, while Jessie held the prize. Ranger kissed her forehead and put her head back on his chest. He held her and settled down further in the chair.

Stephanie turned on the TV when she noticed neither one of them was going to say anything else. Bobby laid on the couch lost in his own thoughts. She knew Ranger learned something, but what she didn't know. She'd have to get Jessie to explain this to her, she never understood chess and didn't know if she could now. She'd find the right time and bust him in on it if he didn't start sharing more. Jessie was both of theirs and she would keep reminding him of that.

She half watched the show and looked back over at her daughter, Jessie was asleep on Ranger's chest. Ranger rubbed the back of her hand as her fingers wrapped around his thumb. Ranger had told her about his little morning ritual, this was the first time she had seen that content look on Jessie's face. She understood it though; Stephanie knew what it was like to feel safe in his arms. As hard and tough as he could be, he also had a very soft and caring side it was both of these qualities that made her love him so much. She also realized something else while watching the both of them; he did make a great Dad.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jessie woke up at her normal time in the morning. She showered and got dressed. Jessie pulled out the jean jacket and laid it on the bed beside her backpack. She walked over and clipped the pager onto her jeans like she normally did. The pager had come in handy since she wasn't allowed to use the phone yet, her month of exile was still not up. She checked the read out and didn't have any pages yet.

Breakfast was set out for her when she got downstairs and didn't see Ranger. Jessie walked down the hall toward his office she saw the light on underneath the door that was closed. She couldn't hear anything but typing. She headed back to the kitchen and sat down to eat her breakfast. She had been giving that castling move some more thought. Her father was protecting her and someone else. The king had to be the other person he was protecting. The king had to be the other player. That also meant that Uncle David knew there was another player and that was why he didn't give the slot of king to Ranger.

Uncle David told her to watch the board. Bobby wasn't supposed to be alive; he was supposed to be out of play. That got messed up; Ranger had an attack and had diverted it as well. She thought about the chess game she had played with her Uncle. The more she thought about it, the more it felt right that he would want to take Ranger out. It would be the first of his main five moves to expose the king. But it would mean he needed the pawns as well, the rook wasn't too important unless the rook could be a hindrance.

Ranger came out of the office after he called Lester to tell him he had school this morning with Jessie. Bobby's leg was worse, Jessie was right he was starting to loose his skin above his ankle. The venom was dissolving it away from his leg. Tank sent the footage from the school; he wanted to find that guy that was now dressing like him. He didn't like the feel he was getting over this. Ranger looked at Jessie, she hadn't even noticed he came into the room she was so lost in deep thought.

Ranger went over to her and kissed the side of her head. Jessie turned and looked at him. Her blue eyes had that wariness to them again. "What's wrong Baby?"

"You're next. Bobby was supposed to be gone. He won't try that angle again. Bobby is still out of play, you're next, unless he's picked a pawn. If he has a pawn, then the pawn could be next." Jessie said.

Ranger turned her stool so she was facing him. "What makes you think he's after me?"

Jessie looked at him. "You're a threat on the board. The pawn wouldn't be a threat; the pawn would be used to expose the king. As soon as he exposes the king the pawn would be gone, but he would have to remove a threat from the board while he took care of the pawn."

Ranger listened to what she said. David already picked his pawn, Hudson; he was going to have to play it carefully with Hudson. He wrote an email to Tank telling him to keep Hudson with him today.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I won't let it." Ranger pulled her to him. "Don't worry about me." He kissed her on the top of her head and just held her. "My men know where I am all the time Baby. You're Dad is pretty well guarded already."

Ranger pulled back and wiped the few tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you or Mom." Jessie told him.

"You won't. That's a promise." Ranger kissed her nose. "Make sure you got everything ready for school. Lester is going to take you today."

Ranger watched as she walked off back upstairs after picking up her breakfast dishes. He knew she had looked into joining the chess club yesterday before school. He would have to come up with someway for her to be able to play in the tournaments if she made the chess team. Tank sent him the rules the school had concerning the tournaments. He was going to look over those later today and if Jessie wanted to do this he was going to let her.

Jessie put her backpack on her shoulder and waited outside for Lester. She looked at her watch and opened the door back to the house. "He's late Dad."

"He's on his way." Ranger told her as he came over to the door and moved her so he could get out and close the door. "Don't give Lester a hard time today. He's going to be with you till Bobby gets better."

"I won't, Dad." Jessie said as she watched him go the BMW.

"Hey," Ranger told her as he opened the door.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"I love you." Ranger gave her a smile and got in behind the wheel. He heard her say it back as he closed the door and drove off.

Lester pulled up shortly after Ranger left. Jessie walked over to the SUV and got in on the passenger side. Lester went to the next house and honked his horn. Dozer came out and they left for school.

Jessie got out of the SUV as soon as they pulled up. All four of the guys were standing by the tree waiting. They did this every morning before school. She ran over to them before Lester could get over there.

"Oh man, wait till you hear what Christian has to say." Philip said putting his arm over her shoulder. "If he doesn't get it all out before Lester gets here I'll fill you in at Biology."

"What?" Jessie asked. She looked back to see Lester getting out of the SUV.

"Mr. Jenkins came over to the house. He had to wash up after he mowed the yard. No make-up residue, he can't be hiding the scar on his forehead." Christian saw Lester walking up. "Computer class is going to be fun."

Jessie knew Lester had come up if Christian was already talking about computers. She turned and gave Lester a smile. Christian was still dancing on his toes so she knew there was more than just telling her Mr. Jenkins didn't have a scar like her Uncle David did. That ruled Mr. Jenkins out of being her Uncle David; she still had a nagging feeling about him though.

"What class is first?" Lester asked her.

"Biology." Jessie told him. "Want to do to it for me?"

Lester narrowed his eyes at her. "Nice try. No way." He looked at all the guys. "No practical jokes today guys."

"School is a war free zone." Philip told him. "We have to be serious about our education."

Jessie snickered. Philip moved so he could whisper to her. "He's going to be easier to get around than Bobby. Bobby knows us too well."

"Cut that out you two." Lester told them. "I'll split you two up if I have to."

Jessie looked at Lester. "Fine, see if I make your job easy if you do that."

Philip turned them to start walking toward the science building.

Lester watched the two of them as they kept whispering all through class. Bobby told him that Philip liked Jessie. He could see it very easily that Philip liked her. Lester shook his head; the only good thing was that they knew Philip wouldn't do anything to hurt Jessie. Not with Ranger being her Dad. Philip was rather innocent with the way he was taking things. He didn't think Ranger was going to have to worry about Philip, he agreed with Bobby, it was rather fun watching these two together. Jessie being oblivious to the fact that Philip liked her more than just a friend.

Stephanie went through the first half of the morning with no problems until she had to go after Derrick Redman. She was running down the mall chasing him, he jumped out of the food court shop he was working at and took off on her. She was covered from head to toe in barbeque sauce and running all she was worth after him. He turned the corner and she turned it right behind him and stretched out her hand to grab the back of his shirt. Derrick went to the left and she pulled to the right and they fell in one of the little booth shops in the middle. It was one of those shops that had sand designs with all different colored sand. By the time Stephanie had the cuffs slapped on his hand she was loaded with all the colors of the rainbow as well.

She walked with her head held high as she ushered Derrick out of the mall as people laughed. The Porsche would have to be cleaned, but at least she got her man. Jokes of all types ensued while she was at the station collecting her body receipt but she was use to this. Stephanie drove the Porsche back to Rangeman and parked it in the garage and headed for the elevator. She had enough time to go get cleaned up and changed before leaving with Ranger to go to this meeting with Benton. The elevator doors opened on the seventh floor and Ranger was waiting by the door to the apartment to let her in.

"Nice touch, I love your sand art." Ranger grinned at her. "Want some help in the shower?"

"Are you going to hose me down?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger opened the door. "Babe, a hose wouldn't get rid of all of that sand. Why don't you strip as soon as you get inside? I'll get the clothes bagged up."

Stephanie walked inside and stripped her clothes. Ranger pulled her to him and kissed her. "You smell like barbeque Babe."

"And you are going to get it all over you." Stephanie said.

Ranger swatted her naked rear-end as she walked away to go take her shower. He picked up the clothes and bagged them and wrote Ella a note so she would know how to clean them. Ranger sat in the chair waiting for Stephanie. It was getting close to the time for them to call Benton. Stephanie came back out in jeans, one of his long shirts, and she was carrying her other set of boots she had here. She sat down on the couch and started lacing them up.

"Have you made the call yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Waiting on you Babe." Ranger said.

He pulled the cell phone that Benton left them then dialed the number that Benton left for them to call.

"Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes." Ranger said after the person answered.

"Write this down, Benton Davis will only meet you if he knows for sure you are not being followed, and not wired. This is for your safety as well as his. At the federal building downtown, go to the third floor of the parking garage. Inside the elevator is a key with the emergency phone, take the key. The key will fit in the car parked by the elevator. You will need to take this car, leave your car in the parking garage. Destroy the phone you are using. You'll receive further instructions once inside the car."

The phone went dead. Ranger hung up the phone and looked at Stephanie. "I don't think I'm going to like this at all Babe." He told her what the person said on the phone.

Ranger and Stephanie left the apartment and went down to the garage. He was quiet the whole time while he drove to the federal building downtown.

Meanwhile, back at the school David kept checking the cell phone he had on his hip as he finished up mopping the cafeteria. One of his men was already in place; he was waiting for the other two to alert him that it was time to go. David made sure the small bomb in the science building would go off at exactly at 1:00pm, they knew where Jessie was and his men would be set to take out the guard she had with her. He watched them at lunch; this one didn't know Jessie like Bobby. Which was fine, he wanted the Bishop gone permanently but it hadn't worked out that way. He knew there would be a new guard one that Jessie wouldn't like as well as Bobby. This new one would suit his purposes fine. His men would grab Jessie and take her to the holding area, and then they would wait for Manoso to show up at the school, he would put a man on Manoso and at the right timing take him out of play.

David looked down at the phone as his second man called in to confirm he was in place. David looked at his watch, thirty minutes left and it would be time to pull the knight away from his castle. He smiled.

Back in downtown Trenton, Ranger and Stephanie got into the blue Ford Mustang. Ranger checked the car over before they got in and he put the key into the ignition and started the car. Once the car started he heard the ringing of another phone. Stephanie opened the glove compartment and pulled out the cell phone and answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Take the map out of the glove compartment. Inside you will see a list of directions. Follow them."

The line went dead. Stephanie shut off the cell phone and pulled out the map. She unfolded it and saw the handwritten directions. "It says don't get out of the car. There are clothes on the backseat." Stephanie turned and saw a bag. She handed the instructions to Ranger. Stephanie grabbed the bag and pulled into her lap and opened it. There were clothes in the bag, enough for two people. She looked at Ranger. "I guess they figured you weren't coming alone."

Ranger looked at her after he finished reading the instructions. "We have to change, after that, we have to catch a cab, and everything we have on stays with this car. No cell phone, no way to stay in contact with Tank. I hate this."

Ranger started out of the parking garage in the car, they had no choice if they wanted to talk with Benton. Stephanie started pulling the clothes out of the bag to see what they had, two pairs of socks, two pairs of shoes, two pairs of sweats, one her size and the other Ranger's. Stephanie started undoing her boots while Ranger was driving to the next place of contact. Ranger looked at his watch; they have been gone for almost an hour now.

Back at the school Jessie was sitting next to Blake in their History class. Jessie wondered if Ranger and Stephanie had met with Benton yet. She checked her watch, they had fifteen minutes left in this class then she only had Spanish left for the day. Jessie looked out the window toward the science building. She hated this class, it was boring. She jumped when she heard the explosion. Jessie stared out the window along with the rest of her class as they looked at the science building. Smoke was coming out of one of the classrooms.

"Shit." Blake said right beside her.

"Everyone back to your seats." The History teacher said.

Jessie looked back at Lester who had moved over to the window. Lester looked at her. "Guess someone got too careless in science class."

Jessie shook her head. The History teacher wasn't getting anyone to mind and finally gave up. The bell rang and Jessie grabbed her backpack. Blake had his backpack already on his shoulder.

"Come on Peanut. One class left, unless they let us go home early." Blake said.

Jessie walked with him outside the classroom, everyone was running down the halls trying to get outside to see the science building close up. Jessie looked at Blake. "Want to check it out?"

"Sure." Blake said.

They picked up the pace and started walking faster to get out of the building. Jessie looked back at Lester who was knocked about a little from kids running and not paying attention.

"Jes wait up. Don't go out those doors." Lester said.

Jessie was at the doors already with Blake and more kids were coming. She and Blake had no choice but to go out.

"Can't help it Lester." Jessie yelled back at him. When he didn't answer Jessie turned back around to look she didn't see Lester. She grabbed Blake. "Something's wrong. I don't see Lester."

Jessie started fighting through the students and got back in the doors as the last of them cleared off. Lester was on the floor. Jessie ran over to him and fell down to her knees beside him.

"Lester." Jessie said. Jessie patted his cheek and he didn't respond. Jessie looked up and saw the man at the end of the hall, he had a dart gun. She reached under Lester and pulled his gun that he had out from under him. Blake moved in front of her.

"Get out of here Jessie." Blake told her.

Jessie stood and looked over her shoulder at the other door, there was another man. Jessie put Lester's gun inside Blake's backpack. "Don't lose your backpack, Lester's gun is inside." Jessie hissed in a whisper to Blake as she zipped his backpack. Then she was grabbed from behind. Jessie kicked the guy and Blake turned around and threw a punch at the man. Jessie saw the other man lift the gun.

"Duck Blake!" Jessie shouted.

He did and the dart almost hit the man who held her.

"Grab him, just take him with us." The guy said who was holding her.

Jessie reared her head back and connected with the guy's nose behind her. His grip loosened and she got out of his grasp. The other guy was coming fast, she went to duck and didn't make it as he was in a dead run. With his free hand he pulled out a gun and hit her. Jessie went down the last thing she saw was Blake tackling the man who hit her.

Elsewhere in Trenton, Ranger and Stephanie got into the cab and headed for the tea shop Benton said he would meet them in. Ranger shook his head.

"I don't like all this cloak and dagger shit." He whispered to Stephanie.

"If we get some answers then it doesn't matter." Stephanie said.

Benton watched as the couple came into the quaint little tea shop. He sipped the tea he had in his hands. The couple turned and looked at him, he gave a nod and they approached. Benton sat the tea down, he removed the napkin he had in his lap, and placed it on the table and stood. He extended his hand out toward the man.

"Mr. Manoso, I'm Benton Davis."

Ranger shook his hand. "Why all the cloak and dagger hoops you made me go through just to talk to you?"

"Patience, please. I will answer all your questions in due time."

Ranger glared at him, while Benton turned to Stephanie. "You must be Mrs. Manoso," Benton said as he extended his hand to Stephanie.

Stephanie didn't take his hand. "What's her nickname you gave her?"

Benton laughed, "My little pet. Are you satisfied now Mrs. Manoso?"

Stephanie gave him a smile, "So you are the real Benton Davis."

Benton gestured toward the table. "Please join me, and I'll explain why I had to make you both jump through my hoops."

They sat down at the table. Benton already had his tea, there were two extra cups and some cakes on the table. He put his napkin back in his lap and picked up the tea again.

"Anytime." Ranger growled.

Benton gave him smile. "Mr. Manoso, the reason I made you jump through my hoops, is because I wanted to make David scramble so he couldn't follow either of you and get his chance to take you out like he did with Daniel and Milton. I wanted to make sure I could meet the both of you personally and have you remain intact, it would be a grave injustice to Jes if she loses the both of you."

"Fair enough." Ranger said, he leaned back and took a look around the shop, then looked back at Benton. "I want to know what you couldn't tell Captain Harris on the phone."

Benton took a drink of his tea and sat it down. "It's not that I didn't trust Captain Harris to deliver my message for me. But, David can't find out what I'm about to tell you. There is another player involved in all of this. His name is Dylan Wilson. He's a sleeper, David and Daniel's older brother."

"You mean she has another uncle?" Stephanie asked. "Jes has never mentioned him."

"Jes doesn't remember him. She was two the last time she saw him, shortly after Dylan's death took place. He never really died, but to his family, he was dead. Daniel didn't even know Dylan was alive until after he tried to contact me. I found out then that David had grown more suspicious of me. He had me followed down to Texas. I met with Daniel and told him Dylan was a sleeper. He wanted to give Jes to Dylan, I told Daniel he would have to call his brother, but it had to be a secure phone. I gave him a number. That was exactly sixteen days before Daniel was killed." Benton sat his tea down.

"So where is Dylan?" Ranger asked.

"Dylan is still a sleeper, I can contact him, but we've been talking quite a bit. Dylan was supposed to retire two years ago. He was given one last assignment. He has to stop David from getting his hands on a disc. A disc that David has already proved he would kill his own brother for and now he's after his niece."

"What's on the disc?" Ranger asked.

Benton pulled up the napkin and folded it in his hands. "Military designs for weapons, as well as a new artificial intelligence chip. It's the chip designs that he really wants. Only one person right now can find them so far as I can tell, she isn't talking."

Stephanie looked at Benton, "She doesn't know where the disc is."

Benton watched as Ranger looked at his wife. He laughed. "Oh let me guess here. My little pet has only taken one of you in her confidence."

"Babe?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie looked at Ranger. "You have as much as I do now. Guess you caught up with us."

Benton sat back enjoying this immensely. "Now that you all three are at least on even playing field, I'll continue. Jes has a sleeper in her school; I just told you who the sleeper was. Don't tell her about Dylan. We don't want David tipped off that Dylan is alive."

Ranger looked at Benton, "We did all the background on the people in the school. How did you get someone in there?" Ranger wasn't about to let on that he knew Mr. Jenkins was Dylan. He figured this had to be Dylan, the way he wrote the rules out for Jessie's bodyguard. The way he called her Emyrs, it was part of his codename, it made sense to call her that.

Benton smiled, "By playing David's little game he has going. I assure you the checks you run will not show a sleeper. The check you run will probably not even show David coming in. That's why Dylan is handling this personally. Right now the two of you are ghosts. Dylan went into your personal information Mr. Manoso when Daniel picked you to have his daughter. David can't find you at all, the only way he can is to find people around you who know where you are. Dylan has made you totally disappear on paper and in every computer system. We got lucky when David found you in Figi. We had to set up a tail on his man he had watching the two of you there. We're a little closer to finding him because of this. We have his man detained."

"He went through my information?" Ranger growled.

"Come now, I've been giving you answers no need to get rude about this. After all we have the same goal here. That is to keep Jes safe. You can't blame Dylan for wanting her new mother and father to be untouchable." Benton laid the napkin on the table. "We have a common goal here, we don't want world war three to happen after all." Benton stood and pulled a card out of his pocket. He handed it over to Stephanie. "Give Dylan a call. He'll want to meet the woman who has his niece's confidence."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Blake watched as the man picked Jessie up. The other one was holding him and he knew his arm had to be broke; the pain shot all the way up into his right shoulder.

"Why don't we just leave him?"

"No way, we still need to get off the campus. He'll alert someone. Just take him with us." The Ranger clone said.

Blake was shoved into the wall.

"Okay boy, here is how this is going down." Blake heard the man growl into his ear. "When we get you outside, if you make one sound, I'll blow your fucking head off. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Blake hissed through the pain. The only thing he wanted to do was stay with Jessie. If he stayed with Jessie, Jessie had a fighting chance; they hadn't taken his backpack away.

He was shoved out the back door of the building. They walked about two hundred yards to a ground service van, he watched the Ranger clone open the doors in the back and put Jessie inside. He was shoved inside and the man who had been holding him climbed in. The Ranger clone climbed in and the doors were shut. The van started moving. Blake was knocked down; his arm was killing him as he pulled it forward and cradled it to him.

"Strip her down." The driver said.

Blake moved to get up and then he had a gun pointed at his forehead. "Don't move." The Ranger clone said.

The guy who tossed him in the van started stripping Jessie's clothes off her. Blake closed his eyes and ground his teeth.

Jessie started coming to, she felt someone as they tugged on her feet. She opened her eyes, her head was killing her above her right eye and she felt warm liquid as it flowed down by her ear. She started kicking the man who tugged her other boot off. Her foot made contact with his face.

"You little bitch." He growled.

Jessie's heart raced as she felt the guy grab her head and shove her into the floorboard of the van. She started seeing spots before her eyes as she tried to put her feet up and she was clawing at him as she screamed out.

"Knock her ass out again." The Ranger clone said.

Jessie saw the fist coming and tried to turn away as he made contact with the left side of her head and then everything went black again.

Back at the school Philip stood outside the science building, along with almost the whole school. The fire, police, and ambulance departments were swarming the building. Dylan grabbed a bullhorn from one of the firemen.

"I want everyone to go to the building they are supposed to be in now. Everyone back to your classes. I want all teachers to give me a head count. If you have class in the science building, go to the cafeteria. Move now!" Dylan shouted into the bullhorn.

"Damn!" Philip said.

Philip turned, spotted Roger and went over to him. "Just when you think you can get out of class, he sends us back."

Roger laughed. "Blink is by the tree. I would have thought Peanut and Towzer would have been here. The whole school is watching."

Philip and Roger made it over to Christian. "Have you seen Towzer and Peanut?" Philip asked.

Christian looked up, "No. The damn hacker is on the computer again. I'm trying to get a fix on his location. I was using a pointing program and its getting jammed up somewhere."

Philip and Roger looked at Christian.

"He's back on-line?" Philip asked.

Christian looked up at him. "Yes damn it." Christian was typing away furiously on his laptop which was connected to the wireless internet. "Peanut said something about a set up in computer class. Said Ranger or the pawn would be the next target."

Philip looked at the science building then the History building next to it. "Be right back." He took off at a run to get inside the History building. Students were standing around looking at something on the floor. He pushed his way through and saw Lester knocked out on the floor.

"Shit!" Philip yelled. He grabbed the first kid. "Get me some wet paper towels now."

Philip bent down over Lester and started shaking him. "Wakeup man."

"Get inside the classrooms." A teacher said breaking up the students. "Jesus! Isn't that Miss Wilson's bodyguard?"

Philip looked up, "Yes damn it. That means Jes is gone."

"I'll go inform Mr. Jenkins." She left quickly.

Dylan had the extra students back to the class buildings along with a few cops who were rounding up stragglers. He had to get a head count, and make sure there weren't any students missing. He didn't want to find one dead because of the explosion.

"Mr. Jenkins! Mr. Jenkins! Miss Wilson's guard, he's down in the History hall."

Dylan's head snapped toward the teacher who was running toward him screaming her head off. The police officer who was holding people back grabbed her.

"You can't go over there now." The officer said.

Dylan's stomach clenched. The bomb, it was a diversion to get Jessie. David had her. He tossed the bullhorn back to the fireman. "Help get the rest of the student's back in class, we need a head count quickly."

Dylan ran over toward Mrs. Thomas. He removed her from the police officer. "I want everyone out of the History building." He looked at the cop. "Follow me; we have a problem with a student's bodyguard. If he's down it means she's missing."

They ran into the History building. Mrs. Thomas started going to each classroom pulling the students one class out at a time. Dylan looked around the hall near Lester and saw the blood. His anger started boiling, he had hurt her. He pointed it out to the police officer. "We need this building cleared and blocked off."

Dylan knelt down beside Lester; Philip was wiping his face with wet towels.

"I can't get him to wake up." Philip said.

Dylan lifted Lester's head; he saw the dart on the back of his neck and pulled it out. "He was knocked out."

The police officer was at the end of the hall and had the door opened. "We got more blood outside!" He yelled back to Mr. Jenkins.

Dylan looked at Philip. "Go get Christian for me. I need him."

Philip stood, looked to the door and then back at Dylan. Philip knew this wasn't Jessie's Uncle, he knew because what happened yesterday. "Christian is already on his laptop. He's already started trying to find him, Christian said he was on. Peanut said it's a set up."

Dylan's mind was racing; the kids already had a good idea what David was up to. The Ranger clone, snatching Jessie, and the bomb as a diversion. Ranger was the set up. "Jesus, he's setting up Mr. Manoso." He looked at Philip. "Go see what Christian has found. Maybe he can tell us where he is."

Philip ran out of the History building to go talk to Christian and let him know what was going on.

Lester started coming out of the black fog he was in, he could hear his name. "Santos! Come on, Santos. Wake up."

Lester opened his eyes; the foul smell filled his nostrils again. Lester shoved the hand away. He looked at Dylan and the two cops standing above him. Lester bolted up. "Fuck! Where is Jes?"

Dylan stood up with Lester; they were the only four in the building. "He's got her." He looked at the two cops and then pulled Lester with him to the back of the building. Dylan had no choice but to do what he was going to do. "Call Manoso, make sure he knows not to come to the school. It's a set up. I don't care what you have to say or do, but he can't come to the school at all. Make sure he understands this."

Dylan pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number; as soon as it was answered, he gave his order. "Draconus find Emyrs. Hades has her. Find her now." He shut the cell phone off.

Lester noticed the blood on the floor leading out the back door. His stomach knotted, he hoped like hell that wasn't Jessie's blood. He looked around and saw her backpack. "Fuck!" He couldn't track her. He looked at Dylan. "Who the hell is Draconus?"

"Don't worry about my man; just make sure Manoso doesn't come to the school." Dylan took off to get back outside he had his man going and if Lester listened they may have a chance to stop David's plan.

Ranger and Stephanie were back inside the cab on the way back to the Mustang. Stephanie looked at the card with the phone number; this had to be Mr. Jenkins. He was the one she had the feeling about, and Ranger said she was right.

"When were you going to tell me you knew about Mr. Jenkins?" Stephanie asked.

"I just found out along with you Babe." Ranger told her.

Stephanie looked at him. "Try again Ranger. Last night you said I was right and you didn't even look at the footage. That is not like you unless you knew something else. How did you find out?"

"You didn't tell me about the disc." Ranger hissed back. "I say we're even."

"We aren't talking about me at the moment." Stephanie said. "You aren't going to get me side tracked about this. You aren't playing fair Ranger, I knew you wouldn't, so I didn't tell you about the disc because I figured out last night you knew something else."

The cab stopped and Ranger and Stephanie got out. "Babe, I didn't know everything last night, I was still trying to piece it together."

"And what happened to I'll tell you everything when I get back. You knew you weren't going to tell me. So then I find out today from Benton about Mr. Jenkins and you could have told me last night Ranger." Stephanie said as she stalked over to the Mustang.

Ranger walked over to the Mustang and turned her around. "Babe, don't get pissed at me over this. You know I don't always share what I know. You knew this before you married me."

Stephanie looked up at him. "Yes I knew it, and you know I'm the same way as well. But it's going to have to change, we can't keep doing this to each other. Not when it's about our daughter, yours and mine, I told you last night we need to do this together."

Ranger hung his head then looked back up at her. "Then we lay it all out on the table together, no holding anything back. The both of us tell each other everything. That includes you as well. Because right now, we can't let Jessie know about her Uncle Dylan."

"Then what do you propose we tell her? Because she's going to ask about Benton, she wanted confirmation that the disc existed. She wanted confirmation over the other agent. Right now you know as much as I do other than Jessie said she knows of two more men which she had written down on what they looked like Ranger. She doesn't know where to turn because she's ran out of options." Stephanie told him.

Ranger told Stephanie about the chat he'd seen with Tank and Hudson. "That was how I knew about Mr. Jenkins being CIA, but I didn't know it was her Uncle Dylan." Ranger reached behind her and opened the door to the Mustang. "We can finish this on the way to get the BMW."

Ranger shut the door after Stephanie got in and went around to the driver side and got in. He picked up his cell phone and looked at the read out. He had ten messages already. He hit the message box; then he listened to the first one.

"Ranger they got Jessie." Lester's voice was in agony. "They knocked me out from behind with a dart. I didn't even see it coming. He had the part of the science building blown up. Don't come to the school, it's a set up. Mr. Jenkins or whoever the hell he is has Draconus looking for Jessie."

Ranger put his head on the steering wheel; his hand gripped the wheel tightly as he listened. "Fuck no!" Ranger growled out.

"What? What's happened?" Stephanie asked.

"They got Jessie Babe." Ranger told her.

"No. How?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger handed her the cell phone. "Listen to them."

Ranger started the Mustang; he didn't have anything in this car other than his cell phone. He tore out of the lot and headed for the federal building.

Stephanie listened to Lester's message and then pushed the button for the next one.

"Ranger," Tank's voice came on. "He's online; he's using my access to the school's computers. Hudson is working on it, but he's having problems tracking him with the programs I have, because I'm not set up for cracking."

Stephanie told him about Tank's message as he drove. She hit the button for the next message it was Lester again. "Jessie doesn't have her backpack she doesn't have the tracker on her. I called Tank; he's sending some men to the school."

She told Ranger what Lester said, the next message was Lester again. "Christian tracked the S.O.B. but he's using a cell phone. He can't get a fix on the guy other than Trenton. He said he thinks he can track him down to within a mile of where he's at though. Call you back when he tells me his idea."

Ranger pulled into the garage in downtown Trenton when Stephanie told him about Christian having him tracked to Trenton. She was listening to the next message as he pulled in beside the BMW.

Stephanie held onto his arm. "Hang on; Lester said Christian's idea would work. It's called triangulation, but he terminated the cell connection he had with the school's computer."

"Shit." Ranger hit the steering wheel. He got out of the Mustang and slammed the door shut. He growled out in frustration as he hit the roof of the Mustang.

Stephanie got out of the Mustang; she was listening to Christian on the phone now. Her heart raced in her chest. "I know how we can find Jessie. We can use the same method I was going to try and find the S.O.B. with. It'll work, Jessie has Philip's pager, it's a two-way pager, and it's on a 900 MHz band."

Stephanie didn't understand what he was saying. "Ranger, come listen to Christian's message, he says he knows how to find Jessie."

Ranger took his phone back from Stephanie and started the message over again. He listened as Christian explained how to find the pager. Ranger gave a strangled laugh, this would work. "Get in the car Babe."

Ranger moved to the BMW, and got in. Stephanie grabbed everything from the Mustang and moved it to the BMW. Ranger started the BMW and pulled out of the parking garage. He tossed the phone to Stephanie. "Call Lester, tell him I'm on my way to the Radio shack to pick up what we need."

Ranger understood what Christian was after, each pager like a cell phone had radio frequencies, and with a scanner it could be tracked, in a round about way. At least within a mile radius of where the point of origin for it was made as long as two other fixed locations were used when the pager was in session with a call being placed to it. It had a signal range and pagers were not dropped like cell phones in dead zones. Basically with the scanners they could locate the point of origin as long as they mapped out the triangle of where the pager would receive the signal. When they made the triangle with triangulation, which was a navigational tool, they could pinpoint where the pager was, thus get a fixed location of being able to find Jessie.

Blake let out a sigh when they allowed him to keep his backpack. They put them in an office and locked the door. He told them he had clothes inside his backpack, that it was the least they could do to let him give Jessie his clothes. They hadn't bothered to bring her anything to wear. He snatched the pager off Jessie's jeans before they tossed them out the van, he told them it was his, they questioned him and he told them she was grounded from the phone and he let her borrow it so she knew when to get on the computer so they could meet up online to chat instead. They bought it and they let him keep it. That earned him being cuffed up side the head, but it had been worth it. Blake pulled out his gym shorts and his gym shirt as soon as they shut the door. Jessie was groaning and he was beginning to doubt she was going to wake up. The second hit had her out longer than the first one had.

Jessie opened her eyes slowly. Her head throbbed as the room spun slightly. "My head hurts."

"At least we're still alive." Blake told her. "Put my clothes on, they are on top of you. I'm turning around."

Jessie looked down, she was naked. Her heart raced again as she pulled the shirt on quickly and pulled on the shorts. She looked at Blake, he was holding his arm. Jessie forced the pain aside as she focused on him. "What's wrong with your arm? Do you still have your backpack?"

"They broke my arm," Blake turned around and grinned at her. "I still have the backpack."

Jessie sat where she was, she looked around the room. They were in some sort of office. "Have you looked for a phone?"

"No phone. There's nothing in the desk, I checked." Blake said.

Jessie looked up at the ceiling. Trying to get something to formulate in her head, they had to get out of the office. If they got out of the office they had a fighting chance with the gun now. She stood up and grabbed the shorts they wanted to slide off of her. She found the drawstrings in the middle of them then tightened them so they would stay in place.

Jessie moved over to the door and tried the knob, it was locked. She got down on the floor and stuck her ear to the crack at the bottom trying to hear anything. She could hear voices sounding a little muffled but she could make out what they said. She closed her eyes and strained hard and concentrated on the voices. It helped ease the pain slightly in her head with her eyes closed.

"We have twenty minutes." The first one said.

"We need to split them up. The boy dies; we can't afford to let him get away. David said if she had one of them around her they would make trouble." Jessie knew they were coming back in the office soon, and she knew this voice, it belonged to Sergeant Major Ward the one that took her in his office.

Jessie turned her head to Blake, "Get me the gun, get behind the desk and stay there."

Blake pulled the gun out and handed it to Jessie and then got behind the desk. "What's going on?"

"They want to split us up and kill you. It isn't gonna happen." Jessie said.

She turned back to the door and cocked the gun. She had to wait until they started coming for the door.

"She's going to fight though." The first one said again.

"Then knock her ass out again." The man who posed as Ward said. "We just can't kill her yet. Not until she tells us where the disc is. By the time David gets here Manoso will be dead."

"I'm going to go set up everything else. I'll back in an hour to pick her up."

Jessie knew she was right. David was setting a trap to get her Dad out in the open so he could kill him. Jessie heard the van start back up and she got off the floor. The only place to hide was behind the desk and Jessie went over to it and pulled the gun. She had two guys instead of three now. She had seven bullets. One way or another they were getting out of this office and she wasn't loosing Blake. She just had to get out of here and warn her Dad.

The door opened and when the man came in Jessie fired the gun, she heard the hiss and howl in pain. She felt a little justified as seeing it was the guy who kept knocking her out who got the bullet first.

"Fuck! She's armed." Ward said and they both backed out of the office. "Son of a Bitch! How did she get the damn gun?"

"David needs to talk to his damned niece now." The hiss was said through pain.

"Hold your damn fire in there Jessie. We're tossing you the long range walkie-talkie." Ward said.

"No one comes through the door," Jessie yelled at them. "I'll shoot."

Jessie saw the walkie-talkie roll across the floor as it came through the door. She moved out behind the desk and kept the door trained with the gun and then kicked the walkie-talkie back over to the desk.

Scott pulled the truck over he was driving. The signals from the trackers he had on Jessie ended right here. He got out and saw the clothes in the ditch on the side of the road. He stooped down and picked up Jessie's clothes, they had stripped her down; she had blood on her jacket and her jeans. Scott ground his teeth together as he headed back to the truck with her things. He had never lost her before and this was the first time it had ever happened. The trackers were in her boots and the other one was in her watch. He found the watch inside one of the jacket pockets.

He pulled out his cell phone and called his boss.

"Talk to me." Dylan said.

"Lost her. They stripped her down and she's hurt." Scott looked around where he was at. "They were moving through Trenton if I had to guess it would be toward the shipping warehouses."

"Fuck! Sit tight, I'll call back."

Scott shut the cell phone and slammed the door to the truck. He had never lost her before and he was pissed that he had now. He kicked the damn tire.

Dylan just signed three releases for three boys. He knew Blake was with Jessie the head count had been accurate. Dylan took off out of the office to see if he could catch Santos as he was taking Christian, Philip, and Roger with him. The boys flat told them they would ditch if they weren't allowed to go and Christian said he wasn't telling them how to do anything if they couldn't. Dylan signed them out with the promise from Santos that he would get them home.

"Santos!" Dylan yelled running toward the parking lot.

Lester spun around. "Shipping warehouses, the direction they were going. Draconus lost her; they removed his trackers she had on." Dylan caught up to him. "Hand me your phone." Dylan punched Draconus number in it.

"Draconus, talk to Santos, Lil' Merlin knows how to find her." He handed the phone back to Lester. "Get those boys home; as soon as I finish up with the rest of this mess here I'll call."

Ranger and Stephanie walked inside Radio Shack. He found the scanners he was after and pulled two down; he added the batteries they required as well. Stephanie looked around the store and found two digital car compasses. Ranger met her at the counter.

"We have the map in the car, this is all we need. I'll call Lester as soon as we get out and meet him. Then we can split up and get this done." Ranger said as the guy behind the counter rang them up. Ranger paid for the stuff and they headed outside. Stephanie got in on the passenger side and started opening everything up and getting the scanners set up.

Ranger dialed Lester's cell phone.

"Talk." Lester said.

"Where are you?" Ranger asked.

"Leaving the school. Got three hitchers with me, Christian wouldn't give up the goods unless Philip and Roger came as well. Blake is with Jessie, he isn't at the school. We need to meet Draconus, he has the last location of the trackers he had on Jessie. He's at 1425 Waldorf Drive." Lester said.

"Meet you there." Ranger shut the phone off.

"Well?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger pulled out of the lot. "We're meeting up with Lester and Draconus Babe."

"We're meeting up with the CIA guy you said knew that Jessie was at home last night?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, Babe." Ranger put his foot to the floor of the BMW and headed for Waldorf Drive.

Ranger pulled the BMW over and stopped behind the truck that was sitting on the side of the road at the address. Ranger put the BMW in park and opened the door. The driver side of the truck opened and Scott got out. Ranger took in the black hair, green eyes, the man had a very forgettable face. He stood a few inches shorter than Ranger and he put him at 185 pounds, not overly developed, but in shape.

"I'm Draconus, Mr. Manoso." Scott offered his hand. Ranger noticed the man was almost devoid of an accent.

Ranger reached out and shook it. "How did you lose her?"

"They stripped her. I have her clothes in the truck. They were heading east toward the warehouse district." Scott said.

Stephanie was out of the BMW. "Let me have her clothes."

Scott looked at Stephanie. "They're on the passenger seat."

"What trackers did you have in place?" Ranger asked.

He watched as Stephanie went to the passenger side of the truck.

"I had trackers in her boots, and her watch." Scott told him. "Jessie always wears her watch, hardly ever takes it off. I only got the tracker in it because I talked Captain Harris into getting it off of her to put it in."

Three SUVs pulled up. Ranger turned to look at his guys getting out when he heard Stephanie's anguished cry. Ranger took off for his wife and saw as she had Jessie's jacket cradled to her chest. Ranger saw the blood on it. Ranger pulled Stephanie to him. "We're going to find her Babe."

"She's hurt." Stephanie said.

"She'll be fine. We're going to get her back." Ranger said.

Jessie went back around the desk and kept the gun trained on the door. When she saw another guy she took aim and fired.

"Jesus! Stop shooting you little shit. Fuck you nicked my arm." Ward said. "Talk to your uncle."

"I told you to stay away from the door." Jessie yelled out. "Pick up the talkie Blake."

Blake picked up the talkie and then depressed the speaker. "Okay talk to him."

"Uncle David." Jessie said while she kept watch on the door.

The static came over the talkie, and then she heard him. "Jes Baby, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

Blake depressed the button, "No asshole she's not okay you fuck head."

"Uncle David you call off your play. It won't work." Jessie said.

"Jes what happened? What play are you talking about?" David asked in a sick sweetly voice.

Jessie looked down at the talkie. Blake looked at her. "Your uncle is nuts, he has a few screws loose." Blake depressed the button again.

Jessie looked back up at the door, she didn't like this. They were being too quiet out there. "Uncle David, you aren't getting the black knight, I have control of the board."

Blake let off the button. "Toss it to the door." Jessie whispered to him, "But not outside it."

Blake tossed the walkie-talkie and it landed right by the door. "Jessie, you don't want to do this. You do this and I won't be able to control the consequences of those men."

"Get the talkie!" Jessie yelled to the guys outside the office.

"Don't fire." Ward said.

Jessie took aim at the talkie knowing that hand would soon reach into the room. She was going to shoot the hand and the talkie at the same time. When the hand reached in she fired and ducked as she saw the man roll and he took aim inside the room and fired. The light shattered next to the desk and shattered down onto them.

"Get her out of there and move her now." David said as the talkie came to life. "He's pulling a no show at the school, bring her to me. This is going to end."

Jessie moved to the side of the desk and looked out; they had to rush the door. It was the only way in or out of this room; she still had four shots left.

"Ready?" Ward said.

"Yeah, let's dig her out." The other one said.

Jessie looked back at Christian, "Lay down." She turned back to the door and waited knowing she had to get one of these guys down and fast. She had the gun trained on the door as her heart hammered in her chest. She saw both of them coming in and fired at the first one who came in it was the same man she shot earlier except this time he had a vest strapped on as the bullet hit him right in the chest and knocked him back into the second man who was firing over his shoulder toward the desk. They both went down. Jessie shot the gun again and this time hit the guy in the leg as his body jumped and Ward got up and scrambled for the door.

Jessie went over to the guy, pulled the gun away out of his hand, and fired again out into the warehouse to keep Ward away from the door.

"Get this dick head out of the office, I won't fire but you get him now." Jessie said as she backed up toward the desk. She now had some extra bullets. She put the gun down beside her as Blake looked up.

"Jes your arm is bleeding." Blake said.

Ranger drove as fast as he could. Christian's triangulation worked. They had an area where the beeper was taking in the signal. He slammed the breaks on the BMW, he had the windows rolled down they had been driving around several warehouses.

"That was gun fire Ranger." Stephanie said.

"I know." Ranger looked to his right; he wasn't the only one who stopped. Scott's truck was stopped. They heard the report again. Scott pointed and took off with the truck. Ranger floored it and they went to the next section of warehouses. The shooting that came next sounded like five or six shots. He turned the corner of one warehouse and hit the brakes. Scott was already out of the truck with his gun drawn. Ranger slammed the BMW into park. He got out and pulled his gun.

"This one," Scott said as he took off for the door.

Ranger was right behind him. Ranger reached and opened the door and Scott went in first. He went in right behind him.

"Get this dick head out of the office, I won't fire but you get him now." Ranger heard Jessie's voice and his heart soared, she was pissed. She was holding her own from the sounds of it. Scott nodded which way he was taking and Ranger took the other side.

"Not falling for that again you little bitch. You damn near shot my hand off over the talkie. Kill his ass if you don't want him in there." Ward yelled.

Ranger ground his teeth as he heard the man call his little girl a bitch.

"Falcon report in." David's voice came over the talkie.

"Hey Ward!" Jessie yelled. "Why don't you come tell Uncle David it didn't work out?"

Ranger could hear the stress in her voice; even as she taunted the man he could hear the underlining sound of pain.

"Jessie!" David's voice came over the talkie.

"I think he wants you not me." Ward yelled back to her.

Ranger walked stealthily around the boxes making his way to the voice. His gun trained in front him. He looked at Scott was a little ahead of him on the right. Scott pointed to the left for him to take the talker and pointed for Ranger to take the office. Ranger gave him a nod and they switched sides. That was fine with him, he wanted Jessie. Jessie was more important than the talker right now.

Ranger moved around another set of boxes and had his gun trained on the talker as Scott slipped out right behind him and cracked him over the head and had the guy down. He saw it was the man who was trying to dress like him.

"Jes!" Ranger yelled as soon as he knew the talker was out.

"Dad!"

"Where's the other one?" Ranger asked.

"In the door to the office." Jessie yelled back.

"Don't shoot, I'm coming in." Ranger said.

Ranger moved around another set of boxes and saw the man on the floor with a vest. He saw the bullet in the middle of it. He stepped over the guy; he had blood pooled under him. Ranger saw her at the side of the desk as she looked out. Her left eye was swelling, she was bleeding above her right eye and it looked like it needed stitches. She had glass all in her hair. He moved over to her and knelt down; her right arm was bleeding bad she had been shot. His heart broke at seeing her hurt.

"Come here Baby." Ranger told her. Jessie moved and wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck as he stood up. He saw Blake look at him from behind the desk. "Come on little man, let's get out of here."

Ranger looked to the door and saw Scott rolling the man at the door over and cuffing his hands.

He stood up and grinned at Jessie. "Damn fine shooting there Tex."

"Get out of the way." Stephanie said as she pushed her way around Scott. "Oh Jessie!"

Ranger let Jessie go so she could go to Stephanie. He looked at Blake. "You ready to get that arm looked at?"

"Yeah, the driver isn't here. He left." Blake said.

"He'll get his." Ranger put his arm around Blake's shoulders. "Proud of you for not leaving my girl, that took some guts."

"How did you find us?" Blake asked.

"Christian found you two. Philip's pager." Ranger said.

Blake grinned. "I put it in my backpack. Philip would have been pissed if he would have lost that."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Dylan was sitting in the office; he finished the message to go out to the parents informing them the school was going to be shut down for the rest of the week. He pressed the button on the phone to start the calling and automated messages. Mary was standing in the doorway.

"I can't find James Patterson anywhere." Mary said.

"He won't be coming back Mary, I didn't figure you would find him." Dylan looked over at her. "Did you call the locksmith to come by and change the locks?"

"Yes," She told him. "Have you called the Sanders yet?"

"I sent the police over to their house." Dylan said. His cell phone rang and he answered it. "Yes."

"Found her, she's okay. Manoso's taking her and her little friend to St. Pete's Children's hospital. We've got two, and one of them is Jackalope." Scott told him.

"Take them in. I'll be there as soon as I can." Dylan hung up the cell phone. He looked at Mary. "Call the police back, ask for Detective Morelli and tell them Mr. Sanders and Miss Wilson are in route to St. Peter's Children's hospital with Mr. Manoso."

Mary sighed. "Thank God." She turned and left his office now that she had a mission.

Dylan leaned his head back on the chair. He had a feeling the janitor had been David. Now he was sure of it. David wouldn't come back in the school; it would be too risky for him now. He was more than likely to try a different approach. He had to make sure he had communication open with the Manoso's, he knew he was going to have to talk about what he'd been through, he wasn't looking forward to it, but it was time to tell someone.

Lester was having a hard time keeping the boys settled down while they followed Ranger in the BMW with Jessie and Blake.

"Okay guys, knock it off." Lester said. He tossed his cell phone to Philip. "Start calling home, each and every one of you."

"We're going to the hospital." Philip said.

"Just call home, if you parents say you can go then fine. If not then I'm taking you guys home." Lester said.

Philip called his Dad and told him he was with Lester, and told him Lester would bring him home later. He tossed the phone to Roger.

"Dad said not a problem." Philip sat back in the passenger seat with a smug smile.

Roger called and left a message on the machine. Then he tossed the phone to Christian.

"My parents aren't home yet. I'm with you dude." Roger said.

Christian dialed home.

"Hello, who is this?" Laurel asked.

"Mom, Peanut and Blake have been hurt, I'm with Lester. They are on the way to the hospital. Is it okay if I stay with them?" Christian asked.

"Which hospital?"

"Which hospital Lester?" Christian asked.

"St. Pete's." Lester said.

"St. Pete's Mom." Christian said.

"I'm on my way there. I'll find you when I get there." Laurel hung up.

Christian hung up the phone. "I'm cool, Mom's coming."

Jessie was in the back of the BMW with Stephanie. Stephanie had her arms wrapped around Jessie as she pressed the jacket to Jessie's arm to keep the blood flow down. Jessie shook in Stephanie's arms. The fear she had was slowly fading away as the adrenaline rush crashed.

"My head hurts." Jessie said. "I can't stop shaking."

"It's okay Jes." Stephanie said and kissed the side of her face. "It's just the adrenaline running out."

Ranger stopped at the light and looked back at Jessie. "We're almost there Baby; we'll get you fixed up and then get you back home."

Jessie nodded and shut her eyes. "That guy back at the warehouse, the one who called me Tex."

"What about him?" Ranger asked as he turned back around to look at the light.

"I've seen him before, he used to come and watch my chess tournaments." Jessie said. "Who is he?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger. Ranger looked back her. "He's an agent Jes."

Jessie opened her eyes and looked at Ranger. "Okay."

Ranger turned and started going when the light turned green. A few blocks later Ranger turned into the emergency room parking lot. He got out of the car. Blake had called his parents on his cell phone and they said they were on their way. Blake got out. Ranger moved his seat so Jessie could get out.

"Come on Baby." Ranger told her.

Jessie got out of the car and Ranger pressed the jacket back to her arm. Stephanie got out and they headed inside the emergency room. Ranger got to the desk with both Jessie and Blake.

The nurse took one look at the kids. "Dr. Michaels!" She waved Ranger in as she hit the button to open the doors that led to the rooms behind them.

Dr. Michaels saw the kids walking in, with the two adults. He looked at Ranger, "Room two; we'll put them both in the same room. Come with me."

They followed the doctor inside room two. It was a big double room with a curtain divider down the middle. The whole front wall of the room was glassed in and opened right in front of the nurse's station. Blake went to one bed and sat down on it and Jessie went to the other.

"I need a portable in room two! Pain meds stat!" Dr. Michaels yelled out to the station.

He smiled at Blake, "Someone is coming to take pictures of your arm here in just a little bit. It'll stop hurting in a sec. What's your name?"

"Blake."

"How old are you?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Fourteen." Blake told him.

"How did you break your arm?" Dr. Michaels asked. He moved to the drawer and pulled out a needle. When he turned around the nurse walked in. He took the bottle and measured out the shot.

"A man broke it." Blake told him.

He walked over to Blake and gave him the shot. "Lay down for a bit while I check out your partner over there." He moved over to Jessie after he disposed of the needle.

Dr. Michaels pulled out the light he had and shined it in each of Jessie's eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Jessie Wilson."

"How old are you?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Fourteen." Jessie said.

"When is your birthday?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"August 27th."

He shined the light several more times in her eyes, his brow knitting together. "What's your phone number?"

Jessie closed her eyes. "I don't remember."

"Your address?" Dr. Michaels asked. He looked at Ranger and Stephanie.

"I don't remember."

"Okay let's see what you got under that jacket." He said as he pulled the jacket away from Jessie's arm. He looked at Ranger. "The shot was clean through. Are both of them yours?"

"She's mine. His parents are on the way." Ranger said.

"I need one of you to start working on paperwork." He told them. He picked up Jessie's hands and saw the gun residue. "Have the police been notified?"

"Someone has already taken care of that." Ranger said. The nurse came in with two clipboards with paperwork. Ranger took them from her, he wrote Blake's name on one and then handed it back. "His parents are on the way." He kept the other clipboard and started writing out all the information on Jessie.

Dr. Michaels looked back at Jessie. "Jessie, did you lose consciousness at all?"

"Twice." Jessie told him.

"How long were you out both times?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"I don't know." Jessie said.

"Five seconds, a minute, five minutes?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"I don't know." Jessie stated.

Dr. Michaels turned to look at Blake, who was looking over at Jessie and them. "How long was she out do you know?"

"The first time maybe a few minutes, but the second time she was out much longer. I'm not sure how long, but it was awhile." Blake said.

Dr. Michaels turned back to Jessie. "How many times were you hit in the head?"

"Two I think." Jessie said.

"Three," Blake said. "Once with the gun, then the floor of the van, and then the guy's fist."

Dr. Michaels started running his fingers over her head as she sat still for him. Glass chunks started coming out of her hair and fell on the bed. His fingers found the knot on the back of her head, he moved around so he could get a better look at it.

Dr. Michaels frowned. "I'm ordering a CT Scan. She has a knot on the back of her head that's the size of a baseball. She doesn't know how long she was unconscious. With any head injury we require a CT Scan when they lose consciousness."

He moved to the drawers and pulled out gauze packets and started opening them. The nurse came in with packets of needles and cleaning solutions. "Jessie we need you to lie back on the bed and hold real still." Dr. Michaels told her. He came over to her and started cleaning the wound on her right arm. "Darrell, call up to CT and see if they have a machine available."

"Sure Dr. Mike." He raced out to the station.

Mr. and Mrs. Sanders came into the room followed by Joe Morelli. The Sanders headed over to Blake. Mrs. Sanders made a fuss over him.

"I'm okay mom." Blake said groggily.

Dr. Michaels looked over to the Sanders. "I need one of you to check your son in please." He looked back down at what he was doing to Jessie's arm.

Jessie gripped the bed with her left hand and whimpered as he flushed her arm again.

"I know it hurts. Hang in there, Jessie, you're doing great." Dr. Michaels told her. He looked over to Stephanie and nodded when he saw she was anxious to get to Jessie. "Why don't you help me out Mom?" Dr. Michaels asked.

Stephanie moved to the head of the bed and started whispering to Jessie on her left side. Dr. Michael's grabbed the gauze and wrapped her arm. He moved to her head as Darrell came back in.

"We got a machine on standby as soon as you're ready." Darrell said.

"Hand me another flushing solution Darrell." Dr. Michaels told him.

Ranger watched as he worked on Jessie, his fist clenched. He knew the doctor couldn't give her anything for the pain until he knew the extent of her injuries. Ranger looked over to the door as a portable x-ray machine came in and went over to Blake's bed. When Joe moved it was the first time Ranger noticed he was in the room.

Joe looked at Ranger and Ranger crossed his arms over his chest. He turned to look back at Jessie. He didn't want to deal with Joe right now. Joe moved over beside him.

"We need to talk." Joe told him.

"Later." Ranger growled.

Another person entered the room with airplanes on their uniform and headed for Jessie's bed with an IV. He moved to the left side and started hooking Jessie's arm up for the drip.

"Is she allergic to anything?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"No." Ranger growled. He felt helpless now not being able to do anything for Jessie to take that pain away that he could see she was going through.

"Okay, Jessie, almost done sweetie." Dr. Michaels said. "Darrell is going to take you up on three and take pictures of your head. The IV has a Barium compound in it so it'll let us know what's going on when they start the scanning."

"Got a good line." The nurse who hooked up the IV said. "She's ready."

Dr. Michaels undid the breaks on Jessie's bed. "Let's move Darrell, I want her in CT now."

"Come on champ, let's go for a ride." Darrell told Jessie as he started wheeling her bed out of the room. "Come on Mom and Dad."

Darrell paused when one nurse came in running, "ID bands!" She stopped and fastened one to Jessie's right wrist and then turned to Ranger and had it clamped on his wrist before he could say anything. Darrell pushed Jessie's bed and went for the elevator as Ranger and Stephanie followed.

Dylan called Scott back and told him to keep the two on ice. He wanted to see how his niece was doing first. Scott said Jessie needed to be fixed up; he told Scott he'd be there later tonight along with Ranger if he felt like taking the hide off of the two men with them. Scott said he couldn't wait, but he'd hold off before he did anything to them. Dylan pulled up into the parking lot of the Children's Hospital. He got out of the Lincoln and started walking to the entrance when he heard the name he was using now.

"Franklin!"

Dylan turned and saw Laurel jogging over to him.

"What happened?" Laurel asked as she caught up to him.

"Jessie was abducted at school today along with Blake Sanders." He told her as he started walking toward the entrance again.

"How did they get her? I thought she had a bodyguard with her."

Dylan looked at Laurel, either way she was going to find out, if he didn't tell her, then Christian would. "Her bodyguard was shot with a dart that knocked him out."

"That's horrible."

They walked inside the emergency room. Dylan went over to the counter. "I need to find out about two children that were brought in here a short while ago. Blake Sanders and Jessie Wilson. I'm Mr. Jenkins the Dean at the school they attend."

"We haven't been given information to be released for those two yet. Could you wait in the waiting room. I'll see what I can find out." The woman behind the counter told him.

Laurel moved off to go to the waiting room. She looked back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

Dylan didn't really want to go inside the waiting room. He didn't want to have three boys all over him, those kids had already nailed down that he was an agent. Laurel didn't have a clue who or what he really was. "Yes." He put his hands in his pockets and walked slowly over to her.

Dylan knew two people in this hospital knew his real name. He had given Benton the go ahead last night to tell Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. When they walked into the waiting room, Christian jumped up and went over to his Mom.

"They hadn't told us anything yet." Christian said.

Dylan saw Lester, Bobby, Tank, Emma and Hudson. Philip and Roger came over as well. Philip grinned up at him. Dylan was waiting for a smart comment to come from the boy.

"Are we really out of school for the rest of the week?" Philip asked.

Dylan almost sighed in relief. "Yes, Mr. Cardone." He walked into the room and went and took a seat at the back of the room where he could see the door.

Lester was sitting by Bobby. Bobby had his leg propped up on the chair across from him as he watched Dylan sit down two seats from him. Bobby looked over at Dylan. Lester told him the codename of the man they met to go get Jessie. In the last thirty minutes Lester and Bobby had learned everything Tank and Ranger had discovered about the man as well.

"Where did he take them?" Bobby whispered over to Dylan.

Dylan looked at Bobby, "I'll tell Mr. Manoso when the time is right Mr. Brown." Dylan looked back toward the door. This was one of the reasons why he didn't want to come into this room. He had to explain things to Ranger and Stephanie first.

Lester moved a chair closer to Dylan, he put his feet up on the chair across from him. "The time is pretty good right now, considering I have paybacks to dish out." Lester hissed in a whisper.

Dylan watched as the three boys were animatedly talking to Laurel. He watched them with her. She was perfectly comfortable around Philip and Roger, he guessed she was probably that way with Blake as well.

"Then I suggest you get in line and wait your turn." Dylan told him without any sort of emotion in his voice.

"You didn't see the condition Jessie came out of that building in." Lester hissed. "The line is Ranger goes first then we go next. Mr. CIA agent."

"This could have gone smoother if you would have said something." Bobby whispered over to him. "We probably could have had the guy by now."

Dylan heard the pain and anger that was in their voices. He knew those emotions, knew them a long time ago. When he started hiding his emotions the first thing he learned was how easy it was to hear emotions in the voice.

Tank came over and sat down on the other side of Dylan. Here he thought he'd have problems with the boys. He never counted on Ranger's men going after him.

"Do you know where her uncle is?" Tank asked softly.

Dylan sat there passively. _Which uncle are you wanting? _He thought bitterly. "No. At this moment he's probably changed how he even looks again."

"How long have you been after him?" Lester asked.

"Long enough." Dylan answered.

"Why haven't you caught him? Is he better than you or something?" Bobby asked.

Dylan felt like he got slapped in the face with that. It wasn't that his brother was better. Dylan didn't know how to explain it, he couldn't to these three men; they wanted answers that he couldn't give them. How do you explain that your bother slipped through your fingers several times because of someone else's mistake? That if David finds one little whole in a net he can slip through it.

"I wouldn't classify Hades as better Mr. Brown." Dylan turned his head and looked at him. "It's hard to place a net over him. He very rarely makes mistakes, but he's made one. A very big one, because he's not coming back to the school. He's getting restless, his time is running out and he knows it. His hand slipped today, five children figured out his play and it didn't work. Information needs to start being passed back and forth."

"So now you think we're going to start giving you information when you won't tell us where the guys are? You've got some nerve." Lester hissed.

"We don't see any of your guys getting dumped on." Bobby added.

Dylan looked back to the door. He had a right to the information more than they did. Dylan didn't even want to answer these men.

"So Merlin, why don't you wave your magic wand and make things happen? Oh excuse me, Myrddin Emyrs. Jes is better off as Peanut than having part of your stupid codename. Information isn't going both ways, because when we catch him, we're killing him. You can forget that collar for your agency." Tank said.

Dylan stood up and walked out of the waiting room. He didn't have to prove anything to those men; the only two people he had to come to terms with were Jessie's parents now. Those were the only two people whose opinions mattered to him at the moment.

Ranger and Stephanie walked behind Darrell as he pushed Jessie's bed back to the emergency room.

"You did really well champ." Darrell told her.

"No Detective Morelli." Mr. Sanders said. "You can talk to Blake tomorrow. He's told you enough already. We're taking our son home now."

Ranger watched as Darrell pushed Jessie's bed into the room. He shook his head no to Joe as Joe looked at him. He didn't want Jessie put through anything else right now. She was having a hard enough time as it was right now, she was hurting and the doctors wouldn't give her anything for the pain yet. Dr. Michaels was upstairs looking at the results of her scan right now. They went inside the room.

Blake was sitting in the wheelchair when they walked in. "Is Peanut okay?"

"She's okay; she's still hurting though; they can't give her anything yet." Ranger told him. "Why don't you call the house tomorrow?"

"Isn't she still grounded?" Blake asked.

"After this, no. We're lifting her grounding." Stephanie told him.

"Cool."

Stephanie went over to Mrs. Sanders and they hugged each other. "Give us a call." Stephanie told her.

"We will."

"Bye Peanut." Blake said.

"Bye." Jessie said.

Ranger went over to her bed. He rubbed her cheek, she was still hurting so bad and he was angry that he couldn't do anything about it. Stephanie grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to Jessie's bed and sat down. They had changed the IV out upstairs and put a different one in.

"My head hurts so bad."

"We know Baby." Stephanie told her as she picked some more of the glass out of Jessie's hair.

Dr. Michaels came back in the room. "You're back so soon huh? Couldn't stay away from me could ya?" He walked over to Jessie's bed.

Jessie moved her arm away from her eyes and glared at him. Ranger smiled, she didn't like him at the moment.

He looked at Ranger and Stephanie. "Bare with me while I exam her a few more minutes then I'll make her pain go away."

He looked back down at Jessie. "I need you to answer a few more questions for me. How bad is your head hurting?" He pulled up a chart with faces on it. "Point to one."

Jessie pointed to the eighth face. "Is the light hurting your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Have you been dizzy?"

"A little."

"Is your stomach feeling funny?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm done." He walked over to the drawer and took out a needle. He put the pain medication in the needle and walked back over to her and put it in the IV.

"You're going to get really sleepy, don't fight it sweetie." Dr. Michaels told her.

Ranger watched as Jessie's eyes drooped and she went to sleep. Dr. Michaels set up the tray with sutures and the supplies he needed to close her wounds.

"Okay folks this is what we've got. Jessie has a grade IV concussion. She may not remember any of what happened today by tomorrow." He looked at Ranger and Stephanie. "That might be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you want to look at it. You see this most of the time in sports, the quarter back gets hit hard, has a concussion, not aware of it, he finishes the game. The next day, he doesn't remember the game, or only remembers parts of it. We won't know until tomorrow with Jessie."

He moved back over to the bed and took off the gauze he had taped earlier to her arm and removed it. "Most concussions are resolved within 48 to 72 hours. Then you have what can happen afterward which is called Post-concussion Syndrome, children commonly experience this more than adults do. With Post-concussion Syndrome, the symptoms can go for weeks, months, I've seen some go up to years. The symptoms range from headaches, light and sound sensitivity, memory and attention problems, dizziness, difficulty with directed movements, depression, and anxiety."

"When will we know for sure?" Ranger asked.

"Not for awhile, basically it's a waiting game." Dr. Michaels told him. Darrell came back in the room with a warm blanket and put it over the light one Jessie had on. "Check her pressure for me Darrell."

Ranger noticed the only two who came into her room was Darrell and Dr. Michaels. Ranger looked down at the band he had on his wrist and read the information. She had a doctor and a nurse listed on the band they were the two men in her room.

"Pressure is 165/98." Darrell said.

Dr. Michaels looked up at Darrell. "Hook her up to the machine, set it up for notifying status."

"Will do." Darrell said. He pulled the blood pressure machine over and hooked up the heart monitor to one of Jessie's fingers, he then set up the cuff around her arm and set the machine.

"Why is her pressure high?" Ranger asked.

"It's from the concussion, it's due to the intracranial pressure. Basically her body is trying to help her brain. The body is raising her blood pressure to elevate the pressure on her brain." Dr. Michaels told him while he closed off the last suture in Jessie's arm. He moved to her head next.

"That detective is still outside." Darrell said.

Dr. Michaels looked at Darrell, "He's not getting in. I'm not putting her through anything else. He talked to the Sanders boy that was enough. I heard what happened. Tell him he has plenty and he needs to leave. If he doesn't like it, I'll have him escorted out of the hospital. I'm not risking her pressure going any higher. I want it kept quiet in here. Keep the orders to not release information on her."

Darrell went to the glass wall in the room and started pulling the curtains, everything out in the hall disappeared behind the cream makeshift wall. Ranger watched as the machine came on and took her pressure again. It was still the same, it hadn't changed.

"How long does it take for her pressure to return to normal?" Stephanie asked.

Dr. Michaels looked up at Stephanie as he started closing the wound on Jessie's head. "It could take a few hours or a couple of days. I don't want to move her right now. As soon as I get her head closed up, the lights are going down. We're going to keep her monitored. If I don't see a change in four hours, she'll get a room. If the pressure starts coming down, we'll let it continue to do so and then she'll get to go home. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't, not until I see how she's going to respond coming out of the medication I have her on."

Ranger moved over to Stephanie and put his arms around her. "I'm going to go inform the guys what's going on. I'll be back in a little bit Babe."

Stephanie nodded her fingers were still running through Jessie's hair. Ranger bent down and kissed Jessie on the forehead and walked out of the room. He was ready to beat the shit out of those two men, they had fucked with his Baby, and he wanted them to know what it felt like when someone fucked with something that belonged to him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ranger walked into the waiting room and was attacked by three boys wanting to know about Jessie. All three of them fired questions all at once at him.

"Park it you three." Laurel said.

He wanted to only go through this once so he motioned for the boys to come back over by his guys. Ranger took a seat as everyone crowded around him.

"First off, we aren't leaving for awhile. Jes has pressure on her brain from the concussion; her blood pressure is high trying to compensate for it. We're looking at a four hour wait at least and that's to see if she has to go to a room." Ranger looked at the boys. "She has to stay quiet, she can't have visitors. I think you boys need to go home; I know you guys want to see Jes, but it's not going to happen. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Philip asked.

Ranger looked at Philip. He was going to have to sit down and have a talk with this one, when things cooled down. "Yes, she needs time to heal."

He watched as all three of the boys visibly relaxed. He wished those words would have worked on himself, they didn't.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." Laurel said taking charge of the boys.

Ranger gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, I'll call."

"You make sure she gets the rest she needs, I'll handle this crew." Laurel said as she gathered the boys up and ushered them out of the waiting room.

Bobby looked at Ranger. "Does she have any brain damage?"

"Dr. Michaels hasn't said. She could have Post-concussion symptoms which last up to a year or more from this." Ranger told him as he rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the headache that had started. He looked at Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Emma they were all sitting in front of him now. "She might not remember what happened today. We won't know that until tomorrow. She could have several problems for awhile; he said it's a waiting game."

Ranger stood, his anger boiled inside.

Tank stood. "We'll get him Ranger; he won't get away with what he's putting Jessie through."

"I need to get back." Ranger walked to the door of the waiting room and turned back around to look at Tank. "Where's Hudson?"

"He went to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Tank followed him to the doorway. "He should be back in a few. Go back to Jessie; we aren't going anywhere right now."

Tank watched as Ranger walked over to the water fountain in the hall and got a drink. He turned to go back inside the waiting room but he saw Dylan approach Ranger. He couldn't hear what the man said from here. Ranger gave him a nod and he watched as both of them headed through the doors as they were buzzed opened for the rooms. Tank watched wearily as the doors closed. Ranger told them no visitors; he couldn't believe he was allowing an agent to go back there with Jessie when it should only be family.

Tank looked back at Bobby and Lester. It hurt as he watched Ranger take Dylan back in the emergency room with him. It would have hurt if he would have taken Lester or Bobby back there before him. He couldn't help the jealous feeling that welled up as he walked back over to Lester, Bobby, and Emma.

Dylan seen Ranger walk into the waiting area. He took his chance and moved closer to the emergency room entrance doors. He had to talk them, his heart was pounding, he wanted know how Jessie was. When Ranger stopped to get a drink he moved over to him and kept his voice low.

"I need to talk to you, privately if we can." Dylan said.

Ranger stood up. He looked at Dylan, the man was his height, he wondered how much he was seeing was actually him though. He didn't see a trace of Jessie in this man. "I'm going inside to Jes, why don't you come along."

"How's she doing?"

"Come with me and you can find out. It would be better if you spoke with me and my wife." Ranger told him.

Ranger saw the hesitation in his eyes; this was the first emotion he had seen from the man.

"Alright," Dylan said. He let his real voice show his slow Texas accent he learned to hide rather well.

Ranger started walking for the doors and the woman behind the counter looked out at them. "Only family is allowed in the emergency room." She said.

Ranger looked at her. "He is family, buzz the doors open."

The doors came open and Ranger walked with Dylan back to Jessie's room.

Dylan watched as Ranger opened the glass door to room two and held it open for him to go in. Dylan walked inside and saw Jessie hooked up to an IV drip and a blood pressure machine. He stopped in the middle of the room. The lights were real low in the room, more light came in from the door, and then the room was bathed back in low light as Ranger closed it behind him. Scott said she was hurt, but he hadn't told him how bad she actually looked. His eyes darted to the blood pressure machine, he saw 165/98. He looked at Ranger who was standing beside him now.

"Level IV concussion, her blood pressure hasn't gone done yet, her body is compensating for the pressure in her head." Ranger said softly. He walked over to Stephanie who pulled an extra chair for him to sit down in. He sat down and looked back at Dylan.

Dylan walked slowly over to the bed, his fingers traced down Jessie's jaw line on her right side with a feather touch. "Fourteen years ago when Jessie was born, our mother went to see Daniel. Jessie is named after her, our mother's name was Jessica. At first we all called her little Jes." Dylan looked at Stephanie and Ranger and he took a deep breath. "A year later she was murdered on a mission. She was working for the CIA, so I guess you can say I followed after her. I wasn't the military type like the Colonel."

Dylan stopped talking when the door opened and Darrell came into the room. He walked over to the other side of the bed. He looked at Dylan and then back to Ranger and Stephanie. "He family?" Darrell whispered.

"Yes Darrell." Ranger said.

Darrell took Jessie's temperature. Then he walked to the foot of the bed and wrote the information on her chart. "You want an extra chair?" Darrell asked.

"Yes Darrell, thank you." Stephanie said.

Darrell gave a nod and walked out of the room. He came back shortly with a chair for Dylan. "Thank you." Dylan told him. Dylan moved the chair so he was on the side of the bed that the machines weren't on. He leaned back and looked at Stephanie and Ranger.

Ranger was holding Stephanie. Stephanie's left hand kept running through Jessie's hair. "Go on." Stephanie told him. "So you followed after your mother, then what?"

"Twelve years ago, just after I had seen Jes for her second birthday I was approached by Quinton. He was the head of the sleeper division at the time. The sleepers are an internal section of the CIA, we're known as the Sleeping Dragons. Quinton knew who our mother's killer was, offered me a chance to take care of business. Said it was what my mother would have wanted. Two weeks later, I was dead to my family. Benton told me it shook David up the most, said his hero died. David went into the CIA because I was in the CIA."

Dylan picked up Jessie's hand, his fingers caressed over hers softly as he looked at it. He swallowed hard. "It took me three years to catch the man who killed our mother. By this time I had already built up the walls that it took not to feel anything anymore. I went back and Quinton sent me on another assignment. Once a sleeper always a sleeper is what he told me."

Dylan looked over to Ranger, "I was thirty seven when I avenged my mother's murder and seventeen years in the service of the CIA. I was told I could get out at twenty. Three more years, I could do three more years that would be an easy stretch. After I finished those three years, I found out I had to at least give ten to the sleeper program."

Stephanie could hear the anguish in his voice and the bitterness. Her heart went out for this man; Jessie's Uncle Dylan had given up his life so he could get the person who killed his mother. She could see he was torn up inside, she watched how he looked at Jessie. He had such longing written all over his face.

"They made you do another four years?" Ranger asked.

Dylan nodded. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes it hurt. It had hurt so much to feel betrayed that way. The emotions he had hidden for the last twelve years were so close to breaking out of the wall he had built up. The crack that was started opened further.

Stephanie looked at Ranger, the man who was sitting here was broken on the inside. She could tell he was having trouble.

"Take your time Dylan. We aren't going anywhere." Ranger told him.

Jessie had only been half aware of the person that talked by her bed as she came out of the deep fog the medication had her under. Her head was hurting again. She felt the cuff squeeze her arm and Jessie groaned. She heard what her Dad said. It didn't make any sense, her Uncle Dylan was dead, had been for a long time. She felt lips on her forehead and fingers running through her hair.

"It's okay Baby." Stephanie said.

"Hurts." Jessie said.

"We know it hurts, Jes." Stephanie said. "Dad went to go get Dr. Michaels."

Jessie's lids were so heavy she could only hold open her eyes for just a few seconds at a time. She saw Stephanie above her, she felt someone as they rubbed the back of her hand. She looked down and saw Dylan, he let her hand go and then she saw Dr. Michaels.

"I'm going to shine the light in your eyes again. Try to keep your eyes open for me sweetie." Dr. Michaels said.

Jessie winced at the light and tried to swat his hand away. "No, it hurts, too bright."

"I know, but I need to check your pupils, I need to see if they are still unequal. Keep your eyes open." Jessie had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time Dr. Michaels checked her eyes again. "We're done. The light is going away now."

Jessie wanted her head to stop hurting. The last time she had been in the hospital her father had come and brought Rupert. Rupert was a main fixture in her life when she didn't feel well or whenever anything bad happened.

"It hurts," Jessie said. "I want Rupert."

Dr. Michaels looked at Ranger and Stephanie.

"She wants her bear." Dylan choked out.

"He's in the closet at the house, Ranger. On the shelf in the back, that was where she put him." Stephanie said.

Ranger pulled his cell phone out and typed a text message for Tank to go get her bear and make it quick. He put in what Stephanie said about it being on the shelf in the closet. He saw that Tank had left a message earlier; he hadn't bothered checking his cell while Dylan was talking.

Ranger, you told us no visitors. Only family should be back there. Yet your allowing a fucking agent back there who won't tell us what he did with the two men that did this to Jessie. Send him back out, so we can find out where those two men are and have them waiting for you. How come he is so fucking important that he gets to go back there?

Ranger could tell Tank was hurt, and not only that, he was jealous. Ranger sent another text message back to him.

Tank, when you get the bear bring him back to the room. I'll have it cleared with Dr. Michaels that you can come in to bring the bear.

Ranger looked over at Dr. Michaels as he set up another bag on the IV stand. "What are you adding?" Ranger asked.

"I'm adding an anti-inflammatory, and setting up a drip for the pain medication that will give her a consistent dosage. What I gave her earlier was to put her to sleep so I could suture her wounds." Dr. Michaels said. "Her pupils are still uneven. The anti-inflammatory will help with the pressure."

Jessie cried and tried to roll over.

"No sweetie, try to stay still." Dr. Michaels told her.

Stephanie started running her fingers through her hair again all the glass was now out of it. "It'll be okay Jes. It'll stop hurting in a few minutes."

"All set, you'll feel better real quick." Dr. Michaels said.

"Tank is getting Rupert, Baby." Ranger told her as he came over and started rubbing her cheek. "He'll bring Rupert back here as soon as he gets here with him." Ranger looked up at Dr. Michaels.

"That's fine. I'll notify them at the door that he can bring the bear back." Dr. Michaels said then left the room.

Dylan moved back over to the chair and sat down. He picked up her hand again. Jessie settled back down. Dylan closed his eyes, she was hurting so bad. Ranger turned, looked at him after Jessie had closed her eyes and started sleeping again.

"Where did Draconus take those men?" Ranger asked in a harsh whisper.

Dylan opened his eyes. "He has them on ice waiting for you to show up with me."

Ranger gave him a nod and moved back to his chair. Ranger rubbed Stephanie's back as she laid her head down on the bed beside Jessie. He hated this, he wanted to beat those men, rip them to shreds. Yet, he didn't want to leave Jessie, not when she was like this, she was too vulnerable this way.

"Are you finished doing your four years for the CIA now?" Stephanie asked.

"And then some." Dylan said. "I didn't want to do it, I wanted out. Quinton and I argued over those four years. He told me after the four and I'd be set free."

Dylan rubbed the back of Jessie's hand; he felt the little squeeze she gave to it. He leaned over, kissed it, and then put his cheek to it. He didn't hold back the pain he was feeling any longer. He let the tears fall it didn't matter now.

"They didn't let you go did they?" Stephanie asked him.

"No," Dylan choked out. "All I wanted was my family. I was denied that once again. When I came back, Quinton was no longer there. Benton Davis was in his place. Benton told me we had a turned agent. They needed me to hunt down one of our own. I had no choice. The director said it had to be me."

Tank opened the door to the room too quietly and slipped inside. He stood still when he heard Dylan speaking, the man was not talking in the voice he had heard at the school nor the one he heard out in the waiting room.

"They sent you after David, didn't they Dylan?" Ranger asked.

Ranger knew Tank was in the room. He knew Tank was hurting that he didn't pull him back here earlier and probably jealous as well. Now Ranger figured Tank would understand why Dylan was back here. He looked at Jessie, she was still sleeping.

"Yes, they sent me after my own brother. They told me if anyone could catch him it would be me. I spent a year and half tracking him, it took me that long to learn how he moved, how he operated. One of the guys given to help me lucked out one night. The other side jumped too soon, David was caught in Amsterdam; the other side was running out of patience with David. They wanted their disc. My man slipped in and grabbed it. He took it to Benton. I went to Amsterdam and David, he slips away out of Amsterdam and I'm hanging like a wet sheet in the wind. I was so close to catching him if the other side hadn't jumped too soon. I would have had him."

Tank hung his head, he felt like shit, he told him Jessie wasn't worthy of the codename he gave her. He looked up, walked over to the bed. Dylan's head came up and turned when he saw Tank.

Dylan's eyes traveled to the bear in his hand. He let go of Jessie's hand and reached for Rupert. Tank let the bear go.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Tank said.

"Don't worry about it." Dylan said. His hand traced over the well worn face of the bear. "I gave Rupert to Daniel when he was six. Daniel had been in the hospital he was very sick. I found Rupert on the side of the road, he was a filthy little guy, and was in pieces. I took him home and cleaned him up. Our mother fixed pockets inside the bear and made the cord for him so he wouldn't loose the items inside him."

"Marbles." Jessie said.

Dylan looked up; Jessie's eyes were fixed on Rupert.

"I thought his name was Rupert." Tank said.

"She wants Rupert's marbles." Dylan turned Rupert over and reached under the back of Rupert's fur and unhooked the cord. He pulled and the bear came undone in six pieces. He pulled the marbles out of the arms and legs and placed them in Jessie's right hand.

Dylan looked up at her. "Tell them where it hurts Jes."

Dylan looked back down at Rupert and then stuck his finger inside the body pocket and pulled out the gold heart. It wasn't the gold material he was expecting, the heart was in there, but he had also pulled out a key.

"Heart." Jessie said.

Dylan handed her Rupert's gold heart. He put the key in his pocket he wasn't sure what it was to. He moved the chair so he was right next to the bed. He put his elbows on the bed and looked at Jessie.

"Are you ready?" Dylan asked her.

Jessie looked at Dylan. She listened to what he had said. She knew this was her Uncle Dylan. Jessie also knew the marbles used to be his, and that her grandmother put the bear together. "Yes Dylan."

Dylan smiled at her; he took Rupert's legs and started walking them up her arm. "Little legs run and jump, Rupert gets all the lumps. One for the left," Dylan watched as she put one of the marbles inside the left leg, "Two for the right," Jessie placed two marbles inside the right leg. Dylan handed her the cord, "Pull the Cord, and pull it tight."

Ranger sat there and watched as Jessie pulled the cord and the legs connected back to the body. Stephanie had laid her head on his shoulder while they watched Dylan with Jessie and Rupert.

"Little arms bend and pump," Dylan was moving Rupert's arm for the bear. "Rupert gets all the bumps. One for the left, two for the right, Pull the Cord, and pull it tight."

Ranger watched as Jessie placed the marbles inside the arms and then pulled the cord again and the arms went back onto the bear. He saw the tears on Dylan's cheeks as they rolled down as he did this with her.

"Mamma made a heart of gold, to make Rupert brave and bold. One kiss for luck," Dylan said. Jessie kissed the heart. "Two pats on the nose," Jessie patted her nose with it and placed it in the body of the bear. "Rupert takes all the blows. Pull the Cord, and pull it tight." Jessie pulled it and the bears head went back on the body. Dylan hooked it and then laid the bear over her heart. "Jes will now be alright."

Dylan put his head on the bed and Jessie put her hand on his head.

"Who came up with the poem?" Ranger asked.

Dylan didn't want to talk, not with Tank in the room. It took all he had to just get through the poem. The blood pressure machine kicked back on and took another reading. Ranger watched the numbers come up it now read 162/97. It was a small drop, but not what he wanted to see. Ranger could see Dylan wasn't talking now. He looked up at Tank and nodded for the door.

Darrell came in the room, he walked over to the bed and picked up the chart and scribbled everything down. He looked at Tank, "You need to leave now. She has her bear, and really needs to get some more rest."

"I'm leaving." Tank said. He went over and gave Jessie a kiss on her forehead and then left the room.

Ranger noticed Jessie's hand slip off of Dylan's head. She was back out again. He watched as Stephanie reached over to Dylan ran her hand over his head. "Who came up with the poem, Dylan?"

"I did." Dylan moved his head so he was looking at them but he left his head on the bed.

Ranger could tell he was torn up inside. He could tell family meant a lot to this man and he'd been denied it for years.

"Benton told us that Jessie wasn't supposed to know you were alive." Ranger said. "Is that what you wanted? It was what it sounded like with the way he said it."

"No." Dylan said. "All I have ever wanted has been my family and they know that. I had to convince Benton that you needed to know about me, it took me half the night to get him to agree to tell you. All the documents state that I'm dead, if I would have came to you any other way you wouldn't have believed it. It had to come from a safe source, someone you would believe."

"You said Benton had the disc, how did Daniel end up with it?" Stephanie asked.

Dylan sat up and stretched out; he blew out a slow breath and pulled his hands out of his hair. "Benton gave the disc to Daniel. Benton told me what better place to hide something than right under their noses. Fucking, ArrowHawk, that's what the chip is called. David turned around after Amsterdam and he went back to the states. I had to scramble and get men in place. I had a man at the school watching Jes. David knew what would hurt Daniel the most and that was Jes. He would get Daniel through Jes. Summer rolled around, I didn't have to worry so much, Jes was with the Alpha Company."

Dylan took a deep breath and let it out slowly and continued. "Then Benton showed up, not the real one, the fake one. He fed Daniel a pack of lies, Daniel bought into it. Daniel called the real Benton and Benton gave him a number. He got in touch with me. Daniel was pissed as hell when he found out I was alive. He said he couldn't do this spy shit anymore, he wanted out of it. I asked him where the disc was, he said no; he wasn't telling anyone and would take it to the grave with him if he had to. Said he was going to rewrite his will, he said he didn't know who to trust anymore. He asked me if I wanted Jessie if anything happened to him, at least that way she'd still be with family."

He reached out and took Jessie's hand and kissed her palm. "God I wanted her so much. It killed me all over again to tell him I couldn't take her. He wanted to know what to do, because he was unsure about David. I told him to take David out of the will, at all costs he had to take David out if. I told him to give me names, I'd check them out. I told him the only thing I wanted to know was what Jes wanted most, that if anything happened to him, she'd have that at least."

Ranger watched as Dylan broke even further. He let Jessie's hand go and pushed back enough from the bed so he could bend over. Dylan grabbed his head.

"You were the best qualified to keep Jes safe." Dylan told them, he couldn't look up yet. "Your wife was what she wanted most. Daniel called me two days later when he changed his will. That was when he also told me only Jes would be able to find the disc. That he would leave a clue to find it. I told him to keep her out of this, that it was wrong putting all of this shit on her shoulders. That she was too young for it. Daniel told me to go to hell, because I didn't know Jes, and that I gave her up because I didn't care enough about my family. He said I didn't know what Jes was capable of."

Dylan sat up, and stretched his legs out and leaned back in the chair with his head back.

Ranger felt Stephanie grab his hand. He looked at her; he could see that look in her eyes. She wanted to fix Dylan. He wouldn't mind having this man around, he was loyal, what he did showed just how loyal he was to his family. It also showed the depth of how much he cared about them as well.

Dylan started speaking softly not looking at them but kept his head back looking at the ceiling. "I broke into your military files. Changed a few things, hid your home address, the one that had your mother's address on it. I changed your social security number, birth date, everything I could think of once I knew you had been named in Daniel's will. I loved the vacant lot you had on your driver's license and left it alone, I knew it would piss David off. I wanted that fucker pissed off. I wanted him to slip up so I could catch his ass and rip his god damn throat out."

Dylan moved his head and looked at Ranger and Stephanie. "David knew who had the disc. He had moles on the inside of the CIA, FBI, and the military. He's a smooth talker. Two weeks to the day the will had been changed Daniel was murdered. Captain Campbell and I went to the house ourselves. We noted everything David had taken out of the place. He was there, we got his prints, and we ran them within the hidden database that the CIA holds for covert operatives. They matched. Captain Campbell was instructed to tell you that we didn't find any prints. I didn't want you moving on anything, I didn't want you to know who killed Daniel. I wanted you with Jes, because that is what Jes needed."

"You figured out I would move on him if I knew?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, I looked into what you did as well as your wife. I hid so much on you, so David wouldn't have an easy time trying to locate you. He'd have to come to Trenton. I wanted him in Trenton, I wasn't going to chase his ass anymore, and he was coming to me this time. Benton fucked up by giving the disc to Daniel, and Daniel fucked up by making Jes bait."

Dylan looked at Jessie, she had been in and out while he was talking. He knew Jessie was in good hands when it came to Ranger and Stephanie. "I made the right choice, you two adopted my niece, and I had to hide that as soon I saw it was filed yesterday. It scared the shit out of me that David would find those records."

Darrell came back in and went to Jessie's bed. Ranger looked at his watch; it had been three hours already and those three hours felt like days. He wrote some more information on her chart and checked her temperature again. Jessie moaned she moved her head and looked at Darrell through half lidded eyes.

Darrell gave her smile. "It'll get better." He told her as he put the chart back at the foot of her bed. He looked at Ranger, "I'm going to tell Dr. Michaels she's awake again. He'll want to check her again."

Ranger moved so he was standing at the head of her bed. Stephanie was already running her fingers through Jessie's hair again. Jessie looked up at Ranger. "I want to go home."

Ranger rubbed her cheeks, "If Dr. Michaels says you can come home, I'll take you home Baby."

Dylan was going to move and Dr. Michaels waved him off. "Stay seated, you aren't in the way." He moved over to the other side of the bed. "I need to see them eyes again, Jessie."

Jessie looked at Dr. Michaels as he shown the light in her eyes again. "Better but still not there." He checked the machine which now read 160/92. "You can't go home yet."

He motioned Ranger to walk outside the room with him. Ranger followed him right outside the door. Dr. Michaels said, "I'm going to check on rooms. Let me know what you want and I'll see what I can do. From what I heard from the Sanders boy this was an abduction."

"That's correct. I want a private room. I'll want two guards at the door, if I can't get two at the door, then one in her room and one outside her room. I'll need the schedule for the staff of whatever floor she's on; I don't want any surprise visitors. I don't want any other doctor going into her room other than you."

"Let me see what I can do." Dr. Michaels turned and walked back to the nurse's station.

Ranger walked back into the room, he looked at Jessie. He didn't like it that she needed to stay, it killed him knowing that his Baby had to stay, because of what these men did to her and her friend. Ranger went back over to Stephanie and pulled her to him, he started whispering in her ear. "Jes is going to need some clothes. Do want to take a break and go get her some things? She has to stay Babe."

Stephanie looked at him. "For how long?"

"I don't know. Dr. Michaels hasn't said." Ranger looked over to Jessie, she was going out again as the medication continued to fill her veins.

"I'll get Tank to take me back to the house to pack a bag for her." Stephanie said.

"Dylan and I will stay until she gets settled in a room. I'm going to deal with those two men tonight and then I'll be back." Ranger told her.


	35. Chapter 35

All stories are on Hiatus for the moment. Life has come into play and I have found myself with less time to write. I am sorry about having to do this. Please bear with me and as soon as time becomes available I'll be picking back up stories as I can.


End file.
